Endless nightmare
by stoneheart1909
Summary: Five years since the Representative Fiasco, Tsuna and the gang is in training to become the next Vongola. During Tsuna short reign a threat appear that includes all the Tri-ni-sette bearers. The problem is how can you fight something you have no idea about. (The story where stone cold originated)
1. New threat

Tsuna gaze over his desk, there's nothing else but paper place on it. Mountain of papers to be exact.He was asign to be a stand in for Nono's absence on his summer break. It has been a week since he begins working and must he say he's getting in the grove with all this hassle. Truth to be told, he is less than excited to start what ever is he suppose to do as Decimo. He hates everything that have to do with blood, gore, ransom or illegal trades. Yet here he is managing a family that base solely on those things. Despite moving to Italy at the age of fourteen; three months after the whole representative fiasco, he still couldn't grasp the fact he is fated to rule such dangerous group.

All of his friends including Hibari, Kyoko, Mukuro and the Kokuyo gang with Haru as exception had moved to Italy. He was surprised when she blatantly refuse the idea of moving in with them but they respect her decision so he didn't pry. Mama was overjoyed knowing that her No good son had achieved a scholarship to study in Italy; she had been persuasive on making him study abroad. Without him knowing it, five years had passed since that fateful day. Haru constantly visit whenever she could and sometimes they take their time off and return to Nanimori.

Five years of pure torture and hell courtesy of Reborn. He swear that child is sadistic, he loves making Tsuna's live hellish either by his turtoring or training- more like torturing. Despite the countless times he should have been proclaimed dead, Tsuna manage to survive. During those five years, the bonds between his guardians and him had tighten. Even his monstrous guardians respect him- at least a bit. Then come a knock on his door. 'Come in', his voice calm but stern.

A strand of silver comes to view, 'Apologies for disturbing you Judaime'.

Tsuna chuckle, 'It's okay Hayato. Anything I can help you with?'. During those hellish years, his friends had been using first name basis with each other, even Hibari agreed- after losing a match with Tsuna that is. Tsuna was pretty admant on calling them casually when he first bring up this topic. From there, they start to comply one by one.

Gokudera place a huge file on his desk. It has yellowish cover implying it's a mission file. 'Kyouya is back. I don't know how long he'll stay this time though. He said, this is all he could find regarding the incident three months ago', Tsuna frown upon hearing that. At the age of seventeen, Hibari couldn't stand another minute in Italy. Out of irritation mostly, the cloud had challenge Nono to a duel. He asked for a transfer back to Japan as prize. But in the end he lost, Nono on the other hand was impress by his skills, the old man not only gave Hibari permission for a transfer, he also gave him some pocket money to kick start his own foundation.

Tsuna's frown deepen as he flips the pages one by one. There's nothing much in it. 'How can they slip under our nose', Tsuna huff. He slam the file shut. Tsuna had never doubt his Cloud's skill in gathering information. But this time he's disappointed.

Gokudera cross his arms, it has been three months since the cruel death of Haru's parents. They couldn't even find the reason behind the murder. It happened during their vacation in Dallas sponsored by Nono. It was suppose to be a private vacation where only a certain number of people knew and the place they're staying was pretty well guarded. No one had anticipated that their well planned vacation would turn bloody.

'There's no clue, no trace about them. It's like they don't exist!', Gokudera groans.

'Is this all Kyouya could get his hands on?', Tsuna ask. He pulls out two papers one with tons of picture another full of words. 'A name and logos', Gokudera sullenly nods his head.

Tsuna bit his lips, ever since that particular incident, he proposed to Haru, asking her if she wanted to stay in the mansion. Luckily she agree, the poor girl was so shaken Tsuna still could feel her trembling body when he hugged her. He could still hears her hysterical screams ringing in his ears, and he wants it to end. He knows there's nothing else he could do than track down this god-damned scums and tear them apart limb by limb.

'Haya-'.

Siren flare up, indicating enemies invading. Both forgetting their previous conversation.

'Oi, Dame-Tsuna. Put on your headphones and start fighting', Reborn state through the intercom. Tsuna snatch the headphones and contacts from his table. 'Hayato, check the west wing for injured member. Send Takeshi and Mukuro to the east, Lambo and Onii-san will treat the wounded.'

'What about Kyouya?'.

Upon hearing the name Tsuna sweatdropped, 'Let him be, he'll do as he likes anyway.'

'Understood Judaime'. Tsuna watch Gokudera left with the corner of his eyes.Jumping over the verandah, he activates his Dying Will Mode.

static*

Judaime... The west wing is a wreck. No human could do so much damage.

Static*

Judaime, it's Giannini. Hayato-san just informed us about your plan. Judaime, be careful. The attack didn't come from a human but entity. W-w...

Static*

'Giannini?', baffled, Tsuna tap his headphones a few times. He couldn't hear a thing except for the buzzing sound. One by one, explosion start to occur like a chain reaction. Tsuna chewed his lip, the situation are far worse than he had anticipated. Judging by the explosions, he could frankly say that they are breached and cornered. Despite the fact, a small smile creep to his face as flames in the color of red, green, purple, violet, blue and yellow flare up. Being in the business for five years has taught Tsuna two valuable lessons.

1) Trust his guardians capabilities

2) Never. He meant NEVER, stop either one of them when fighting. Espacially Mukuro and Hibari. You'll end up as their playthings instead.

Tsuna is scouting the forest; it seems untounched and lifeless yet he could feel a vehement aura lurking around. Signaling Giannini of his founding, Tsuna wants to head back when out of thin air a spear struck him. Lucky for him, he manage to dodge with a graze on his cheeks.

Out of caution, Tsuna lands on one of the branches, his eyes scanning the perimeter. A minute later, he is showered with a thousand arrows.

'Damn!', jumping back, he zigzagged through the thick forest dodging and flying through trees but the attack seems endless. The more he run the more the attack multiplies. 'This is bad.' Seeing an oak tree, Tsuna find his chance. Turning to his back, he lands sideways on the trunk, he crouched down, using the soft flame as a magnet. He manage to stabilize himself despite crouching side way. 'Operation X'.

'Understood', a female computer voice reply. Facing the rain of arrow, Tsuna release his attack 'X-canon!!', bright orange light erupted from his palm, incinerating the arrows in one blow. Letting his hand go, he lands on the forest ground. Vividly, he could see something shimmering underneath his feet.

'This is one of the arrow', he caress the solid metal. Sure enough, the esence it was made of is pure Dying will flame similar to G's arrow with a tinge of black at it's tip. Tsuna wasn't sure who made it but, he do know the creator is dangerous. No mere human would temper with something like a dying will flame.

'Tsuna!!!', Yamamoto shouts.

'Judaime!!', Tsuna turn around, all his friends look battered and a bit bruised yet not very serious. Their clothing sre tattered probably from the intense fighting. Surprisingly, Hibari and Mukuro are not too far behind. Their face twist in between confusion and horror.

'Tsuna!', Yamamoto breathlessly shout.

'Calm down, what's the matter, you guys?'.

Mukuro step up, since he look less hurt and tired. 'Sawada Tsunayoshi', he sternly start, 'Mind explaining what kind of creature we just fought?'. His voice is dark and void, certainly what ever creature he fight, it ticks him the wrong way.

'I-', Tsuna is interupted when a flash of green electrifying flame erupt near the main gate creating an electric barrier. 'What-', gasping, Tsuna frantically look around his guardians. 'Where's Lambo!!!', he half shouts.

'That stupid cow! I thought I told him to come here', Gokudera spat.

'Maa,maa, what ever his reason is we need to get there A.S.A.P,' Yamamoto reply, his index finger pointing towards the humongous green dome. Not wasting another minute, Tsuna reactivate his Dying Will Mode and rocketed through the sky with Mukuro and Hibari tailing him. The Skylark seems awfully quiet about the happenings.

'Oya, Skylark. You seem to know something. Mind telling me what?', Mukuro state. His red eyes glinting evilly.

'Shut up or I'll bite you to death', Hibari reply not looking at the latter.

'Kufufu, going savage are we?'. Mukuro raise his trident, plunging it into the air; purple smoke gush out like a broken tap creating a monstrous figure of a dying black horse. With a tug of it's rein, the horse turn around stopping a few meters in front of Hibari blocking his path.

'I'm not letting you go until you tell me what the heck is in that thick skull of yours', Mukuro demand. His evil self surfing up. As an answer, Hibari raise his tonfas coated in purple color flames.

'Both of you stop!', Tsuna bark. 'Tch!', Hibari put down his tonfas, Mukuro dispel the horse - the gruesome part. Now it look like a normal black horse. Neither wants to face another of their boss's rampage. When he says stop, you NEED to stop.

'This is not over', Mukuro half whisper. Signaling a retribution. Without another interruption from unwanted brawl, the boys arrive thirty meters away from front gate. The landscape have lightning sparks here and there, the majestic titanium gate is reduce to ashes, half the estate is burnt down. It's a miracle Tsuna hasn't pass out looking the tarnished HQ and the possibilities of another thousand worth of paperwork. His attention are drawn to Lambo, fully equip in his Vongola gear. Behind Lambo, is I-pin, Fran, Kyoko and Haru. The five of them are cornered by something or someone.

'Lambo!!', he shouts.

Hearing his dear brother voice, Lambo tears up, 'Tsuna-nii!! Haya-nii!! Take-nii', he wailed.

' Oi!Ahoshi!!(Stupid cow), pull down the barrier!', Gokudera commands. Lambo is going to be in so much trouble, when Gokudera use that kind of tone.

'I-I can't', Lambo stammered. 'I don't know how'.

'You got to be kidding me', Gokudera knows that Lambo isn't the brightest but this is pure ignorance.

'Stop crying Lambo~ let's get this over with', Fran monotonuously state as he takes a fighting stand next to Lambo.

'Oya,oya, over confident are we Fran'.

'Ah! Master~ if i win this. You'll have to wear that pineapple pajamas I made'.

'Kufufu, only if you manage to live'.

'Master~ so rude.'

'Oi, Fran focus!', Lambo pull Fran away, when a red laser went straight at him. The path the laser takes is incinerated, the once grassy field now has a long newly made trail. 'One hit and you'll die. You stupid frog!'.

'Ah!Hmmm, now that's interesting', Fran isn't really paying attention to Lambo's ranting. The creature ahead seems much more enticing.

'Lambo~ look! We have a new dog. Wait. Doggies'.

'We don't have a do...Gyaha!!!!!!!', Lambo instantly pale, in front of them is a dog as big as a building, with three heads like a Rotwiler, fully equipped with shiny razor sharp teeth, their eyes blood red - the laser probably originate from there. Growling, the Cerberus step forward. It's paws crushing the earth beneath creating a really deep hole implying that it will take a lot more than just some punk to tear it away.

Lambo is shaking in his boots whilst Fran on the other hand... 'Nice, doggie'. He pats their noses one by one. Out of instinct, Lambo shot a ball of electricity, shoking the Cerberus in place. As quick as his little ten year old leg can carry, he grab Fran's hand dragging the bewildered boy away from the monstrosity.

'You better conjure up some illusions or I'll kick you ass!!', Lambo hollered breathlessly. It's bad enough his helm is heavy, his stamina wasn't one of the best either.

'Blergh... You are no fun', jerking his hand away, Fran pivots. Putting on the newly upgraded helmet, Fran twist the air, conjuring something major. Their heart drums wildly, what would it be?

Poof*

In the midair a giant bone materialize itself. Lambo slap his forehead. 'Why would you do that?!!'.

'Come here doggie. Come to papa', Fran cooes. Following his orders the dogs pounce at him. The moment the heads take a bite the bone exploded.

'Yay! Fireworks', Fran cheer monotonously.

Gokudera sweat dropped, 'You got some mess up apprentice Rokudo Mukuro'.

'Kufufufu, Fran certainly is a great toy'. His friends sweat dropped, Mukuro isn't making sense at all, in the end they decided to watch the fray hoping that both boys would survive. One of them is a trained assasin another is a guardian. They should have more than enough fire power to over throw a monster.

As of now, both Fran and Lambo manage to corner it into a realistic cage Fran just pop up. Fran being an emotionless kid, manage to hide his pain but as soon as he conjure up the huge titanium cage, his migraine double over.

'Fran. Are you okay?', Fran's breathing is getting raggard, not to mention his face significantly shows pain.

'I'm fine', the latter responded, still focusing his flame to support the cage. 'This thing is new. Verypoo said it will have side effects. We better end this quick'.

Nodding Lambo step forward, his helm glitting with gusto. 'Thunder set', pillars of lightning descend to the earth hitting the boy, recharging his flames in the process. With a new found bravado Lambo charge forwad. His horn colliding with the Cerberus, shadowy skin. Lambo gasps, his horn aren't touching anything, the dog is literally made out of shadows. Taking a step back the dog somehow smirk at him, showing off it's complete flesh.

'Gah!', Fran toppled, his body couldn't stand the pain anymore. His brain feels like mush, he had strained himself too much. The cerberus leap forward, crushing the weaken titanium cage. First, as gratitude, it slams Lambo towards the electric force field, shocking his cells making it go numb. Next, he turn to Fran. Licking it's lips, the Cerberus feel content to see his preys huddling over the pained boy. With a growl, the dog pounce with lightning coating his fur.

'I-pin! Get the rest out!', Tsuna hollered. His guardians are busy searching for alternative to break the barrier, so far none found.

'What's wrong Tsuna?', a squeaky voice ask. A boy in the age of five strode into the ground his fedora shading his eyes.

'Reborn', Tsuna feels slightly at ease with his tutor around. 'Lambo can't fight anymore. We need to find a way to get them out pronto'.

Reborn ignore the urgency in Tsuna's voice. 'That stupid cow can handle himself', he refute.

'No he can't! Look at him! He's hurt!'.

'Then would you take him to war if you keep saving his sorry butt every time he screws up. Dame-Tsuna?'.

'Like hell I'm taking him to war! Guardian or not, Lambo isn't suited for this job! He's too young! Urgh!!!! I shouldn't had bring him to Italy'.

Reborn simply smirk, he thinks Lambo should be hearing the words alright.

Lambo twitch, he wasn't a fool not to notice Reborn's plan. If he was five years old he would cry and run away, he will still do it. But what Tsuna had said hurt him. Lambo staggers to stand, he bit his lips sealing his cry of agony. With tears in his eyes he utter the oath he made as a guardian, his

ring crackling in the process. 'I'm Lambo. Vongola guardian of lightning. My job is to protect my family from harm. I know I'm young, useless, weak, annoying but being apart of your world is my dream Tsuna-nii. If you think you can take it away then think again. Thunder set!!! Version X!', upon his command the sky twist and turn, black clouds appearing one after another. Instead of green, red color lightning descend into earth with so much force it burn the ground.

'Wait lambo!!! You haven't perfected that attack! You're going to get hurt!!', I-pin screech.

'That's a risk I have to take!!!. Gyuudon! Cambio forma!', lightning broke out, dancing around the ten year old. Causing mayhem and distortion. The Cerberus turn around, the chaotic scene amuse it.

'Lambo. That's dangerous, your electrico cuio isn't complete yet', Fran manage to stutter despite the pain in his head.

'Shut up. I know what I'm doing', Lambo hiss. Not wasting another second he parried forward plunging his horns into the Cerberus flesh yet again. This time red lighting spark ignites, causing smokes to dissipate in the air burning its flesh. The dogs growls, using their hind legs, it tries to push Lambo back or at least ramming him once again.

'Gah!!!!', Lambo screech. He's done being belittle just because he's young. He's done dammit. 'Gyuudon!!!!! Electrico version X!!!'. The spark around him intesify creating two pillars of lightning resembling a bull's hind legs. Little by little Lambo manage to make the dogs loose it's footing thus slamming it towards the barrier.

The flame of green and red collide, Tsuna swear he sees something he wasn't suppose to. The color aren't repelling each other. Instead they are somewhat merging, birthing a new flame. What shocks him the most, out of all his guardians. Lambo is the one to create it.

'It seems that stupid cow have something more than you guys', Reborn deadpan as he tilt his fedora ignoring his gawking student. Fishing out his gun, 'You should find a way to save them now Dame-Tsuna. Stop gawking like a pervert', Reborn states, as he pulls the trigger.

'HHHIIIIIEEEEE!!!!Alright. I get it', that manage to makes Tsuna scramble away leaving the hitman alone with his thoughts. Have you come to Aria? Reborn silently pray, what ever enemy they are about to face. He hoped it wasn't as horrid as the last one.

Lambo groan, his body is screaming for him to stop but his zeal speaks otherwise.

You'll die.

Lambo gasps, great he's hearing voices at the brink of death. Gritting his teeth, he plunge his horn deeper earning a howl from the dogs.

You're not afraid?

Like hell he is. Wait scratch that. He is afraid. Gyah!!! Should he even be doing this??! Lambo starts to question himself causing his flames to waver. Realizing that, he quickly recharge it once more mentally ignoring the soaring pain.

I hear your plead. I shall come to your aid. Be born. The sign of genesis, Electrico tempesta.

Lambo feel different, like something is courasing through him. Something new enters his body, deathly yet strong. Pushing the possibility of death to the back of his mind. Lambo channel what ever power he just receive. Lightning of green mix with red hit the Cerberus, peeling it's skin like a rotten decompose carcass.

Gokudera gulps, he knows that flame too well. It's one of his own. Does Lambo have his ability too? But it's different. Gokudera groan, he'll find answer soon enough.

With a last growl the creature sags limply onto the ground leaving only bones with very little flesh sticking out here and there. The sight is nauseating but feeling to tired to vomit, Lambo unconsciously pull down the barrier causing his brothers and sister tackling him down for a bear hug.

'That was awesome Lambo. You should teach me that trick', Yamamoto cooed, visibly proud of his baby brother.

'Kufufu, Fran. You took quite a beating there. Do you need help?'.

Fran groan as a response, a playful smirk adorn his monotone face. 'I win master. Now for our deal'.

'Oya? I never said I agree', Mukuro retort.

'Tch! Deny all you want master. I will make you wear it', Fran hiss, which by the way manage to sent chills down the pineapple head. Fran can be very scary when he wants something.

Tsuna on the other hand stand bewildered by the whole fray. His little brother manage to defeat the creature and birthing something new. Though Tsuna tries to ignore it, his intuition is screaming at him saying that something bad is coming. 'Lam-'.

'Tsuna-nii!! Watch out!!', Lambo cut his sentence in half when the boy push him away from an assault. A bullet, bright blue in color penetrate through the little boy's chest. Leaving his family to witness the scene is shock.

'Lambo!!!!', Tsuna scream on top of his lungs. He plunge forward, cradling his brother in his arms crying out his name whilst his guardians stood frozen in fear. The bullet left no trail of blood in it's wake, there's no screaming no last word just silence.

'Lambo!! Lambo!! Wake up!! Lambo!!', Tsuna scream in between sobs. He desperately shaking his brother . Snapping put of his trance, Ryohei drop down to his knees. He pulls Lambo away from the hyperventilating Tsuna; he tries his best to revive the young lad with tears cascading on his face.

I-pin and Kyoko is in tears. Mourning their brother. Haru on the other hand seems to receive the biggest pang out of the most of them. Her eyes widens at the realization.

That bullet. I've seen it somewhere.

0987654310976432108643109875431

The gale blows her silveric braided hair menacingly as she stood with her hands behind her back. A clear pacifier dangling at her neck. Quickly, ahe store it inside her garments consist of millitary outfit with white skirt. Her boots stomping every step she takes towards the ruined mansion, her silveric eyes scan the perimeter as she awaits upon her turn.

Sighing, it seems her work will not be as swift as she thought. Thick black smokes taints the ground. Stench like death itself contaminates the air, after awhile the smoke clears revealing a group of humans with bandages wraping their bodies like a mummy leaving only one eye out for each of them. In the center stood the tallest of the figures with a mummy like baby standing on its shoulders with a clear pacifier latched on its neck. The group is none other than the Vendice.

'You know your task. Do I need to repeat them?', the baby asks.

'No need Bermuda. I fairly knows what I'm suppose to do.'

'Then I'll leave the Ex-Sun arcobaleno to you', the baby order with authority.

'Understood'.

'Ah! One more thing. Don't you dare awaken a new fusion.'

The girl sent Bemuda a distant look before closing her eyes, turning around with her back facing the baby. 'That I can't promise. The time is nigh. We'll need as much help as we can', is her last statement before striding her way towards the glorious mansion.

'Tch! That girl. She never listens to anyone. No wonder, she's my other half', Bermuda mumurs before disappearing into thin air.


	2. Lambo's recovery

Okay everyone!!! this chapter will feature Lambooooo!!!! For those who doesn't know... This is the story where (Stone cold) originated from.. there will be a part where the scene is the same in the future so heads up ya'll

Not long after the happenings, Lambo is escorted to a specialized hospital for flame users. Tsuna had already send S.O.S messages to Varia and Gesso requesting their medical assistance. He hate owning Byakuran something or anything but the situation at hand is more important. In the nick of time, the door next to them slams open revealing Squalo, Lussuria, Byakuran and Daisy.

'Voi!!! You better be serious about this', Squalo screech.

'Ara, ara, Tsu-chan~ you seems to be in quite a predicament', Byakuran cooes before stuffing his mouth with a handful of marshmallows. 'Byakuran-sama, what am I suppose to do?', Daisy stutters, holding his raggard door closer to his chest.

Byakuran pets his surbodinate's head, with a sly smile he instructed the latter to proceed in helping Ryohei. Reluctantly, Daisy saunter into the surgery room with Lussuria tailing behind him. After seeing Daisy off Byakuran turn his gaze to Tsuna. His eyes shrewed, making the guardians touch their weapons ready for something unpredictable.

Seeing the reaction he receive, Byakura smile. 'Now,now, I won't do anything unecessary. Tsu-chan. Mind telling me, what kind of creature you and your guardians had fought?'.

'Bastard!! Can't you read the situ-'. Tsuna raise his hand, making the silverette to clam up.

'Byakuran. I will do a briefing with the rest of you as soon as this problem is settle. For the meantime, please put up your guard for anything. Inform the Giglio Nero too if you would'.

'Hmm~ you are not the boss of me Tsu-chan. Don't tell me what to do. But. I'm on my way to see Uni-chan so I might do just that', Byakuran creep closer, his lips barely inches away from Decimo's ear 'I want full report about this assault. Bye~', Byakuran disappear leaving a trail of puffy pink smoke similar to Lambo's cannon which cause Tsuna's gut to twist in agony. All he no- all they could do now are waiting. Hibari is gone to who knows where, Mukuro too. Probably finding the Skylark for revenge or something. I-pin,Kyoko and Chrome stays huddling together trying to find comfort. Haru on the other hand seems to be distant, maybe because she's the closest to Lambo out of the five of them. Yamamoto drums his fingers on his thigh with a strained smile, Gokudera is being quiet for once, all in all, none of them feel joy in waiting. The door slams open again but none of them pays any attention to the newcomer.

'What are you guys doing? Acting like that stupid cow is dead', Reborn asks, managing to break the tense atmosphere.

' Reborn! Where have you been?', Tsuna wasn't aware of the five year old disappearance.

'None of your concern. I bring good news. I found a doctor who can help Lambo'.

*Clank*Clank*

The sounds of boots stomping around the hallway pulls their attention towards a petite girl with silver braided hair. The girl look suspicious but Tsuna didn't dare to question Reborn's method mainly because he would get shot for just being a bit defiant.

'Introducing. Aria di Cielo. A distant relative of mine', on cue, the girl bow down.

'A pleasure meeting you Vongola Decimo', her voice is alluring and soft, bringing serenity to those who hears it.

'Reborn. Are you sure she's capable of helping Lambo?'.

'Are you doubting me Dame-Tsuna?', Reborn hiss, a Leon gun rest idly in his hand.

'That's not what I meant. Put down that damn gun would you.'

Aria chuckle, she never thought Vongola Decimo fear the Ex-sun arcobaleno this much. 'Fear not Vongola Decimo. No harm will come to your brother. If he manage to return', she speaks the last part as quietly as she could.

'I shall be on my way.' Aria shot the Vongola a reassuring smile before stepping into the cold room. Inside, she could see the place is hectic despite having three men who are professional flame users.

'What are you EXTREMELY doing here?', Ryohei half shouts, not wanting to distract the other two with his outburst. Aria grab a pair of gloves, the heart monitor is flat barely having any peak. Her thought meet a halt when a calloused hand grip her shoulder. Pulling her back ward, Ryohei ask the same question with more venom. She didn't reply instantly though, as if she's not least bit threaten by it. 'Answer me', Ryohei hiss. Both Lussuria and Daisy send her killing glares, demanding her answer.

'I'm Aria di Cielo. Expert on flame users and Ex-Arcobaleno Reborn's distant relative. Now will you let me proceed?'.

Ryohei takes a step back mumbling an apology. He got bags under his eyes, sweats drip down his foreheads and certainly he looks worn out. The other two barely work for an hour but their faces contorted in fatigue.

'My oh my, I never thought healing a child would be this tiring', Lussuria complains yet he still try his hardest to execrate his energy.

'I need all of you out of this room. I'll take over', her sudden comanding demeanour rub Ryohei the wrong way, he wants to refute but knowing fully well that none of them could do much than to sustain Lambo's longevity, so he compile. Not without a catch.

'You better EXTREMELY heal him'.

'I will', as soon as the three figure exits the room, she pulls out her clear pacifier. A speck of blue light taints the binky. Bluish flames emerges from Lambo's body, rattling the whole room. A moment later, all of them are suck into the pacifier making it null in color once again. In place of the flame, weak greenish lighting spark appears barely able to ignite on its own. Aria place her palm inches above Lambo's chest, her silver eyes slowly tainted in green and lightning flows towards her hand igniting a ball of lightning small as a marble but as pure as any flame. Slowly, she lowers her palm, letting the ball seepd into the boy's flesh freeing him from the never-ending slumber.

097654320874321087654210987532195

Lambo stares vacantly towards the skies. How many days has it been since he's stranded on this ocean? He could only drift away like a useless plank, his only company is the sun and blue skies. What's off he couldn't hear a single cry of those seagulls he depise. He would be glad hearing them though. The sea water seem odd, Lambo couldn't exactly pin point why but everytime he stays drifted, the sea having a mind of it's own starts draining his energy making him sleepy in the process. He is about to scumb into the feeling when the sun died down but the coldness keep him awake. The atmosphere temperature rapidly drops like someone just plunge a huge chunk of iceberg into the ocean. Clouds propaganates hiding the blue skies as torrential downpour occurs. Out of the blue, a blanket of mist engulf him.

'What the heck is going on? The weather is mess up', right after that, a sudden gale blows the mist away. Black clouds stretches as far as the eyes can see indicating a storm is brewing.

'Alright! Tell me who just got on God's bad side. This weather control isn't making any sense at all', he groan.

First a clear sky, then a torrential downpour next a fog and now a strom. Just what kind of place did he got thrown at? Sighing, Lambo swims around, it's futile to swim aimlessly in this big ocean but he need to move or he will get a hell of a migraine.

You did well striving this long child

'Huh?', Lambo frantically scan his perimeter. He swore he heard a woman's voice. Finding no such thing, he continues his journey.

You won't find anything like this.

'Gyahh!!! Whoever that is you better show youself.I-I'm V-Vongola's Lightning guardian. I-I'm not afraid of you. Who ever you are', Lambo inwardly scold himself for stuttering. Hey, don't blame him, it's eerie hearing a stranger's voice talking to you.

The voice chuckles before proceeding. With that kind of voice I beg to differ. At last my purpose here is to help you escape young one.

'Escape? I can leave this place?', Lambo ask ethusiasticaly. 'Guh', Lambo holds his left hand, just a minute ago, he had lost his senses of his fingers, making it difficult for him to move around. Now with a new numb system he didn't know how long he have before he dies of organ malfunction.

It seems you have reach your limit.

'Yare, yare. I need to do this quickly. Tell me what am I suppose to do?'.

Complete the sky. Something is amiss. Complete it and you shall be freed. May luck side you Lambo.

'Wait! That's too vague. How am I suppose to complete the sky?', his question is left hanging. The voice didn't reply right after, Lambo feels like crying heck tears already roll down his face. He feel hopeless, 'Tsuna-nii,' he croak, Lambo is prone to crying yet he knows now is not the time. Then why? Why can't he stop the tears?. Feeling anguish and defeated he hollers all the names of his family members silently hoping that one of them would come and save him. He keeps on shouting until his voice cracks.

Aria sigh, she has been infusing lighting into the boy's body for the last hour. Sadly, he barely response to all the accumulates power. She hope he would make it out before his brain die. Inhaling a fistful of air, Aria conjure up the last ball of power.

'May this be you mean of escape', she murmurs.

Lambo stare blankly at the sky. The scene keeps on rotating one after another and he still couldn't figure out an answer. Out of boredom he list out the weather that define his siblings.

Sky- Tsuna-nii

Cloud- Kyo-nii

Sun- Ryo-nii

Strom- Haya-nii

Rain- Take-nii

Mist - Chrome-nee, Mukuro-nii

Lambo bit his lips, something is definitely amiss. He rechant those words in his head once more. Then it dawns on him. There's no lightning. No me!

To confirm his hypothesis, Lambo wait for the upcoming storm. Sure enough, there's no lightning. He mentally rejoice only to feel a bit down when he realise something vital. How in the whole wide world is he suppose engrave lightning on a sky.

'Guh..., This is getting tiresome. Lambo wants to sleep.' Truth to be told, he had already lost the feeling of his lower abdomen. Lambo closes his eyes, his life flashing in front of him.

'Lambo!'. The said boy cringed. He was supposed to mow the lawn which he accidentally and totally not at fault at burning it - blame Bakadera for throwing dynamites like a maniac. The boy gulps when his brunette brother give him the your-grape candy-is-so-gone-look.

'Blame, Bakadera!! He started it!!', Lambo screech before fleeing away.

'Lambo!'.

Lambo chuckle at the memory, well he did get his well deserve punishment. Which he rather not go through again. Another memory resuface itself.

'Take-nii!! The hall is a wreck!!', Lambo mumbles whilst trying his best to deflect a bowl of wasabi.

'You know what. This might be a little out hand...', the feeling of relieve wash over the boy. At least one of his brothers had come to their sense.

'Nah..., Tsuna will clean it up!', Yamamoto cheered as he swoop a tuna and slap Mukuro in the face.

'Kufufufu, your action will need retribution', Mukuro state menacingly, his trident glinting in blood lust.

'Ahahaha!!Oops! Better run then', like his former glory, Yamomoto was out of the room faster than you could say cherry on top. Dragging the whole fiasco outside with him.

Lambo mentally hit himself. Sure, Tsuna-nii will clean it up. With an extra addition of their corpse. He couldn't even remember who started the onslaught of food wars.

Lambo force his eye open. That memory was horrible. The next day, they were stuck doing chores whilst wearing maid outfits. Oddly, their boss manage to force both Skylark and Mukuro to wear dresses with frills. Those memories are horrid, scarring to say the least. But they're one of his most precious memories.

'Yare,yare. I don't want to die just yet then.' The sea rumbles responding to his new found resolve. Electric eels from the depth of the ocean appear swimming around him, creating a vortex of electric.

'Gupya!!! Get me out of here', really he's tired with this nonsense. To make matter worse he couldn't move or twitch a single muscle in his body. The eels on the other hand seems to be enjoying, seeing him squirming hopelessly in the center of their circle. One by one the eels wrap their electric coated body around his torso, his legs and limbs. Lastly, they electrocute him. Lambo swear the fishes smirk at him. They seriously smirked at him!!! If that wasn't enough ring for something is up then he seriously don't know what else is.

Nevertheless, Lambo is grateful for the very least he have enough energy to summon his lightning, being an ignorant brat he is. Lambo just remembered the fact that he can summon lightning.

'Thunder set', with a simple command, lightning tore the skies, hitting the sea around him. Evaporating the waters and frying fishes all around him. Surprisingly, Lambo can feel his power surging up through his cells. His numbbed body part finally free of their restriction.

What's more, his lightning isn't green but red in color. Lambo didn't ponder much about the color change. All that he care about is getting the hell out of that freaking place. Water around him swirl vigorously, plunging him into a whirlpool.

The feeling of hands pulling him down spark an unbearable anger in him. He is a short tempered person but no one manage to get on his nerve this bad. 'I want to see my family!!! Some freaking ocean won't stop me!!!!'.

0987654210875310864310853207521

Aria could feel hope sliping away, the heart monitor had been flat for ten minutes plus Lambo isn't showing any response. His lightning had faded thirty minutes ago. With a heavy heart, Aria pull the sheet over his corpse wishing him a final goodbye.

'And here I thought. You would be the one to overcome the trial', a tear cascade down her cheek as she utter those words. Collecting her composure, she turn around to tell his family of the news, as reluctant as she feels, she need to fulfill her duty as a doctor.

Aria is halted a foot away from the door when red lightning appear on the floor. 'What!', hastily she turn around. Sure enough, the bed is covered in red electric sparks and more of them are lingering on the floor destroying all that's a hindrance to it. Aria feel joy rousing in her and she feel afraid. With that much electricity, there's a high possibility that the whole room will explode. Frankly speaking, she'll die if she stay a minute longer. Turning to her heel, Aria bolts to the door only to find the handle melting because of intense heat.

Groaning, she pull what ever left of the equipments in the room for shelter. Outside, Tsuna and the gang could faintly feel the tremor in the room, all of them want to barge in if not for the fact Reborn threathing each of them with another intense turtoring for the next few months. Knowing how sadistic loving man Reborn is, they compile. Though, Ryohei did get shot because he try to defy the kid.

'Reborn, something is wrong with that girl. I want to go in', Tsuna state sternly.

'No can do Dame-Tsuna. You'll be a hindrance to her', Reborn answer coolly, his gun pointed at his student's head. 'Take another step and you know what's coming'.

Tsuna grit his teeth, he had enough of this nonsense. He's worried, angry and impatient at the moment. He want to see Lambo and no one can stop him not even Reborn. Reborn raise his eyebrows when a familiar orange flare ignites on top of Tsuna's head.

'Let me through'.

'Heh, dare to defy me eh.. Dame-Tsuna'.

'Reborn', the way Tsuna say those words send chills down his guardian's spine. Tsuna was never this defiant when it comes to Reborn let alone put up an argument. As of now, the latter is literally challenging Reborn for once. 'I'll say this once. Let me through or I'll have to harm you'.

The smile of Reborn's face widen, this is the kind of entertainment he wants. Tilting his fedora upwards, Reborn flash his legendary death glare. 'I would like to see you try'.

098654320975321097541108653110864

'Voi!!!! What's this shaking all about!!', Squalo screech, his sword dangerously flailing around him cutting the equipments and curtains in half.

'Super long hair captain. Don't scream it's annoying', Fran groan. Currently, the occupants of his room is Squalo, surprisingly his master Mukuro and a few doctors. Fran was force to underwent an assessment when he did blantantly refuse the idea, he try to put up an argument but was shot down courtesy of his master.

'Kufufufu, are you enjoying yourself Fran?'.

'It looks like you enjoy seeing me getting pokes by this doctors master'.

'Now,now Fran. It's important to take care of your health'.

Fran narrows his eyes, his master is the last person on earth to show compassion to any one. 'You want to black mail me aren't you master. I saw you taking pictures of me butt naked before', he monotonuously with a tinge of irritation state.

'Kufufufu, how could you say that to your master', Mukuro wipe his animated tears away faking his sadness.

'Cut the crap. You are black mailing me aren't you'.

'Oya? Have you gotten sharper Fran? True. I'm trying to black mail you', Mukuro fish out a red camera from his uniform, a victorious smirk spread across his face. 'A precaution if you force me to wear that stupid pajamas'.

Squalo stand with a dumb stricken face, 'Voi!!!!!!!!!! How dare you leave me out of this!!!', he shriek when he realise he was push aside.

Booom!!!!

The sudden explosion stole their interests. The trio crane their necks towards the east wing of the hospital. Clearly, the whole floor is on fire or exploded judging by the amount of smokes coming out. Outside, the doctors and nurses with additional mechanics run around frantically, trying their best to evacuate patients on the floor.

'Lil' boss cause quite a commotion. Don't you need to go there master? Chrome-nee might need your help'.

'Kufufu, you might be right Fran. I'll take my leave then', Mukuro turn to shot Squalo a devilish smirk. 'He's under Varia's care for now..'.

'Voi!!!! It's your freaking group's turn!!', Squalo's angry remarks is reply with a tuff of violet smokes.

'Aah.. there he goes, messing up my room again. That good for nothing master'.

'Voi!!! You better get well soon or Xanxus gonna skin your butt!!'.

'Commander long hair... Can you speak like a normal human?'.

'Voii!!! What did you say!!!!', this time Squalo couldn't contain his anger. The blade on his arm rest idly next to Fran's neck, ready to decapitate him if nescessary. 'Say that again. I dare you Fran', Squalo hiss, the threat in his voice is as plain as day light. Fran being a dense idiot who couldn't keep his mouth shut reply with the outmost rude remark a human could utter to a bad temper assassin.

With that, another floor of the hospital exploded. One because of the boss himself another is originate from an angry shark. Let just say, Vongola never leave a place unturn or in this case obliterated.


	3. Vongola's new Advisor

Chapter 3 ya'll

Lambo flutter his eyes open, everything around him is blurry and he could feel pain soaring in his body, slightly restricting him for moving. Despite that, he still manage to sit up.

'Where am I?', the smell of drugs and medicines greet him, giving him answer about his current where about. The hospital is definitely a thousand times better than the stupid weather mess ocean.

'Lambo?', at the door frame, a dark brown haired girl enters the room with a tray of food in her arms.

'Haru-', he didn't get to finish his sentence when Haru envelope him in her hug of death as she says it. Instead of returning the gesture, Lambo claws the girl's back spluttering incoherent words.

'H-haru-nee, can't b-breath!!'.

'Ah! Sorry Lambo. I'm very happy that you're fine', Haru had grown out of her third persona speech when she was eighteen, sometimes she slips- mainly when she's nervous, desperate or really happy.

'What are you doing here Haru-nee?', the answer is obvious, but hearing them never fail to warm the boy's heart hence making his day better.

'I'm here to look after you. And wake your brother up', Haru points to his left side of the bed. There Tsuna is sleeping soundly with his head resting at the edge of the bed. His chest rises slowly indicating that he had it rough the past few days.

'He never leave your side even for a minute, he says he want to be the first one to greet you when you wake up. It seems that I have stolen that wish of him. Hayato had to bring his paperwork here because of that.' Lambo sweat dropped, his brother's stubbornness is legendary- apart from his puppy dog eyes.

'Tsuna-nii. Tsuna-nii... Tsuna-nii...wake up.'

'Huh?!! Hmm.. five more minutes..', Tsuna groggily reply before burying his head deeper into the crumple sheet.

Sighing, Haru takes a stand next to him. Her hands rest near his hips, with a devilish grin she shower Tsuna with a rain of tickles.

'Kuchikuchikoo'. Tsuna wake up with a jolt. He couldn't stop laughing and hunching himself in hope to stop the attacks coming his way.

'Alright! Alright I'm awake', he shouts.

Lambo chuckle, he misses his sister's eccentric way of waking people up. At some point she even dump a whole pot of hot gravy on top of Mukuro because the man sleep in.

'Geez Haru, you know I'm ticklish. Don't do that'.

'I wouldn't do that if you had wake up like Lambo ask you too', Haru retorts with a huff.

'Lambo?', Tsuna turn his gaze. The boy sheepishly wave his hand. 'Good morning, Tsuna-nii!'.

Seeing how Tsuna would pounce on the teen any minute, Haru quickly grab his collar. 'Tsuna-san! You have a meeting coming up. Go home and get dressed. Takeshi is waiting for you on the second floor. Reborn said you have an hour or he'll literally bring Hibari here to drag you out'.

'Hie!!!! That spartan tutor says that!!. I'm sorry Lambo, we'll continue this once I return', within seconds, Tsuna had already sprint half way down the stairs his tail between his legs.

'Some brother he is. So Haru-nee, mind filling me in what happen when I was out?'.

'Sure, but eat first.' She fetch the tray she had been carrying which miraculously survive the hug.

097655332108654219865332109754329

Tsune groan, Gokudera had been pestering him for the past ten minutes because he's late. He didn't need to know that since Reborn would use this as an excuse to upgrade his turtoring. Tsuna shudder upon the thought, with a heavy heart he push open the steel door, giving him access to the meeting room. The interior is top notch with a long three feet mahagony table, enough to occupy three dozen people at once. The wall on his right had Vongola's crest painted on it whilst the wall on his left have each designs of symbols for his guardians attributes. The people presence are his guardians minus Lambo, Varia, the Ex-arcobalenos, Enma, Dino and Byakuran. Spanner and Soichi stand at the end of the table facing the door and Tsuna. In their hand is a pad connected to the huge 4K UHD screen behind them.

'You're late Tsuna', Reborn huff when he takes a seat.

'I know. Don't rub it in', on his left is his trusty storm guradian whilst on his right is his advisor. 'Let's begin shall we?'. Spanner push a button on his pad. Revealing the input both him and Soichi had gain when they analyze the arrow Tsuna brought.

'We found out that this arrow is made out of extracted storm's pure flame. Meaning that, comparing to a regular flame this one posses a higher density of a storm flame by precisely two hundred percent'.

'What!! That's absurb!! No one can harness that much of a flame to form one weapon.'

'Hayato calm down, they aren't finish yet.' Tsuna nods his head, signaling the mechanics to proceed.

'That's what we thought. To confirm our suspicion, we collect the remains from your battle ground and some blood sample from your wounds including Lambo. At first, we met a dead end, then we found out that both the creature and bullet are made out of-'.

'Dying Will Flame', a voice interjects. All of them are suprise to see, Aria standing at the door. She wear a casual clothing consist of a soft turtleneck baby blue dress, a pair of earrings, black flats and her hair tied in a neat bun. The usual smile she wears is no more and now replace with a stern and serious look.

'How did you get in here?', Tsuna ask.

'I invited her in', Reborn reply. 'She have more expertise in this field than most of us. It proves that she is vital to solve this problem.'

Hearing Reborn's reason, Tsuna force himself to sit down once again. Aria gingerly takes the pad from Spanner. 'Thank you. I'll take it from here.' Tapping the gadget furiously, she open up an app showing the readings of the weapons they collected.

'Now listen well all of you. What you are looking at indeed are weapons created from Dying Will Flame. But they are different in a sense. For instance, the bullet that shot through Lambo is this kind', Aria tap a picture of a dark neon blue bullet.

'This bullet was made from rain's attribute.'

Yamamoto raise his hand, 'So does this mean, it still plays the role of tranquility?'.

'Yes, it still holds it's original purpose. The reason why you couldn't find this bullet anywhere inside the body was because it quickly dissolve itself in the blood stream which in this case he got shot right through the heart. Making it easier for the flame to intoxicate his body.'

'That's why his cell EXTREMELY shuts down but I don't understand. The time it take was mere minutes'.

Byakuran taps his side of the table, gaining everyone's attention to him. 'Bluebell's spell take at least five minutes to shut down a functional organ. How come this bullet manage to shut down a system in mere minutes. Hmm... You are hiding something'.

'I'm getting to that point. Having the tranquility as it's main purpose, this bullet here is mix with another flame thus giving birth to it's new found properties.'

'What kind of flame did it merge with-kora'.

'The eighth flame. The flame of revenge'. Gasps erupted through the room.

'Kufufufu, I thought the Vindice was suppose to uphold the laws of mafia not breaking them'.

'Hn', Hibari reply silently agreeing to Mukuro's statement.

'Vindice play no part in this incident.'

'Then, who else could conjure up a flame similar to that? Those readings on the screen indicates the matching probability is 99.8%. Pretty high number in my defense'.

'Right but wrong at the same time Don of Cavallone. It might have the same attribute but the eight flame have the lowest compatibility to merge with other flames.'

'Voi!!! Stop beating around the bushes and tell us your damn point already'.

'Tch! Fine. This weaponary here is a sign of war. A sign of a genesis coming up and let me tell you this. Vongola have no chance of surviving this era. None of you do'.

Aria's statement froze every single soul in the room. All except for one narcissist prince.

'Shishishi, there's no place for us in this world my ass. We'll survive no matter how cruel it is'.

'Voi!!! Bel got a point! There must be a way for us to get stronger.'

Aria smirk, this kind of gusto can only be seen within the Vongola. Out of all the family inside, Vongola is the only one seems to uphold the challange. 'As a matter of fact there is a way for you to get stronger'. From her pocket, Aria brings out eight vial fill with dark burning liquid.

'What's that? Skull-sama want to see'.

'This is a pure essence of eight flame. Using this, you could create immunity from this weapons and creatures.'

'That's interesting. So what's the catch', Tsuna crosses his arm. This kind of convenience seems too good to be true. His hyper intuition is flaring up signaling him the liquid is very much dangerous.

'Well, gaining new powers aren't free. Using this flame, you will be tested. If you lose, you'll be corrupted like those monsters you fought. If you win, you body lymphocytes will start creating antibodies for this flame granting you immunity.'

'Umm, what will we gain if we have immunity?'.

'The effect of those weapons to you is almost zero, Chrome-san'.

'Kufufufu, that's too good of a deal. How can we be sure you won't harm us in the process hmmm... You might be that Ex-arcobaleno's relative but that doesn't cross out the fact that you could double cross us'.

Reborn tipped his fedora down, this is getting out of hand. Aria main purpose here is to lead Vongola through this war safe and sound, having them doubt her decision and method with become their setbeck in the near future. 'I guess I should have told you sooner'.

'What do you mean Reborn? You hasn't told them yet?', Lal mirch inquire.

'Yare,yare. You should have told them before hand. It might clear up some of this misunderstanding', Mammon interjects.

Turning his gaze to the fedora clad boy, Tsuna wonder what did the boy hide from him. He is the boss isn't he. 'What didn't you tell us Reborn?'.

Reborn lift his face, his dark eyes flashing something incomprehensible, something dark. If Tsuna hasn't tore his gaze away from him, his soul would have burn to crisp. Reborn rise from his seat, his eyes scanning the room.

'From now onwards, Aria di Cielo is Vongola newest advisor. She's my replacement'.

'What! Reborn! Why haven't I been inform about this sooner? I'm the boss aren't I?'.

'Watch your mouth Tsuna. You are a stand in for Nono's absence. Don't get your head big just because of that. I have a much important matter to attend to. Through out this fiasco you'll have her as your advisor.'

'Vongola Decimo.' Tsuna turn his gaze towards the girl. 'Do you have faith in me?'.

'What!! What are you saying?'.

'Do you have faith in me?', Aria repeats, she ignores how Tsuna is stuttering before. 'If you can't trust me then none of this is going to work. I ask you again. Do you trust me?'.

'How can I give you a clear answer? I don't even know you that well'.

'Your Hyper intuition. What did it say about me?'.

Tsuna look at her in disbelief, how did she know about his intuition?.

'I told her about it', Reborn cuts in, saving Tsuna a whole lot of thinking.

'Oh'.

Taking a deep breath, Tsuna let his inner self takes control. He'll have to bet on his gut about being right this time. Well, his gut never fail him before it won't fail him now. Closing his eyes, Tsuna focus solely on his flame, letting it guide him in his decision. Aria is different, she has her own way of doing things, even so. There's so much he wants to know about her. So very much. She prove to be an asset of Vongola judging by her intelligence not to mention she's a relative of Reborn. Having her with Vongola is a gamble, she can bring both misfortune because of the aura she emits and luck by her intelligence. After fighting over the decision, Tsuna open his eyes. Brown irises turn amber. It never cease to amaze Reborn how quickly his student grow espacially when it comes to his famiglia.

'I'll trust you Aria di Cielo. Harm my friends, I won't hesitate to annihilate your existance in this world', there he goes. His demonic boss psuedo in charge. That side of Tsune never fail to send fear through his enemies. Some even begs for his mercy before fighting because of fear. How scary it is you may ask? Imagine Reborn gone berserk that's how scary Tsuna looks when the side surface up.

'You have my word. Now I shall proceed about this new flame Lambo has created', a new image flash on the screen. A piramid consist of three level appear. The first level is divided into two section, one green another purple. The second level is divided by four section. Each section has the color of blue, red, yellow and violet. Lastly, the third and highest level. It has the color of orange painted on it.

'Each color represents your respective elements. The one on the bottom are supporter, the second one are both offensive and defensive, the highest is universal.'

'Kufufufu, Sky lark is beneath me. How amusing'. Hibari sent a glare to the pineapple head, his tonfas in hand ready to bite the man to death.

'You might think the bottom is the weakest. In this case its the opposite. The bottom is a supporter meaning both Lightning and Cloud have the highest compatibility rate. It can merge with any flame it desires. Sun, mist, rain and storm are tricky. They have certain attribute they can merge with and some don't. Merging with the wrong kind of flame with cause a spiralling tornado within your body, tearing it from the inside. The Sky is the hardest yet the most versatile, it can use any flames it wants sometimes all at once.'

Dino perk up upon hearing the news, having the ability to use all seven flames at once is a great handicap for him and the rest of the sky flame users.

'But. Using them at once consume too much of energy. Once you run out of gas, the flames will feed on your life forces. Using it as a new found source.'

'So, you're saying, the sky flame is the deadliest out of the seven of them?', Tsuna ask, his eyebrows crease in a confuse manner. His attribute is always the easiest to gain power but the road to have it, is hellish and full of thorns.

'Oi! Basically, Judaime is the hardest, that school loving prefect and stupid cow are the easiest whilst the rest of us are average'.

'Yes. However in order to merge your flame with one another, you'll need this', she lift one of the vial, shaking it contents inside. 'This flame will act as a catalyst during the merging process, making it easier for you to obtain your power. Fear not, your main attribute won't be clouded. The merged flame will act as support only. For example, merging the mist and lightning flame together can create a real illusion'.

'Oh', Verde tip his glasses. This information arouse the scientist curiosity, how can a girl like her manage to get her hands on such golden information. 'How can you be so sure dear girl? That stupid brain of yours can never match mine. Now tell me, how can I. The greatest scientist alive is ignorant about this'.

Aria didn't refute instead she shift her gaze towards the scientist, 'There are some phenomenon we can't conclude by punching numbers. It's best to left it the way it is'.

Tit*tit*

Aria look at her watch, the left hand is pointing at six, whilst the right is at two. She have another ten minutes before her next appointment. 'That concludes my explanation for today. Any questions? No. Then I shall be on my way', she shut down the screen, grab the vials and nod at Tsuna before leaving them to think over their decision.

Enma sent his best friend a curious look. 'Tsuna, are you seriously going through with this? This whole things seem to be surreal and made up.'

Tsuna sigh, as much as he wants to agree with his dear friend. He can't turn a blind eye towards the fact the creatures they fought is different nor can he sweep Lambo's incident under the rug. 'I wish I could agree with you Enma. But there are terms that I don't wish to come to again. In order to do that I need to take this risk'.

'Spoken like a true boss ea.. Tsu-chan', Byakuran cooes. Tsuna's growth is one of his most favrouite thing to watch.

'Umm... Sawada-san'.

'Yes, Uni'.

'We arcobalenos have something to discuss. Can we wrap it up?'.

'Sure, this concludes our meeting for today. Dismiss'.

097654210876431986531097632108754

'Haru-nee, are you okay?'.

'Hahi! I'm fine Lambo. Why did you ask?'. Lambo bit his lip, his sister is lying and he knows that. He didn't know how may foundation or concealer his sister use but he can still vividly see her tear stricken face. She had been doing this since her parents death. She never cries or mourn infront of them, yet Lambo is sure, she cries alone at night.

'Are you still mourning over the incident?'.

Lambo's statement halt her movements. Haru put down the vase she is carrying, her bangs shading her eyes. Those words are her last straw, it takes all of her will power not to break down right there and then. Flashing him her brightest most force smile, she answer with an 'I'm fine', before scurrying away from the room.

Lambo didn't stop her though, he knows she needed time but for how long? How long must he wait for her? Those thought can only remain in his mind for he have no courage to utter them. Pulling the white sheet to his chest, Lambo lay down. Sleeping is proven to be a great way to sort out a mess up mind.

Haru slumps near the wall outside of Lambo's room, the vase clatter next to her. She need air and resolve. She couldn't bear another minute here. She need to leave. Rummaging through her pocket she brings out a crumpled envelope. What ever it takes, she will find Tsuna. This has to end, pulling herself together. Haru saunter through the hallway searching for the brunette.

098754321086432109753210976532108

'Judaime, are you sure about electing that outsider as our new advisor?'.

'Tsuna, Hayato got a point. She looks dangerous to me', Yamamoto say, his eyes not leaving the road. Tsuna throw his gaze outside, right now they are on their way to the hospital. Yamamoto is driving with Hayato next to him, keeping him company whilst Tsuna sit at the back.

'Honestly, I'm not sure. I'll let the current takes it's flow. Whatever happens in the future. I'll face it head on'.

'If you say so Judaime. Oi! Turn left. You're going to miss the entrance!!'.

'Ahahaha! Oops. I miss. Sorry 'bout that. Let me do a U-turn.'

'Damn you baseball freak'.

'Maaa..ma.. we'll only be late for a few minutes.' Tsuna chuckle, for the very least the tense atmosphere is over. He couldn't wait to see Lambo up and about. The latter is probably sleeping judging by how lazy he can get during the afternoon. Taking a glance at his watch, Tsuna hasn't realize how fast time flies. It's already half past three.

'We're here', Yamamoto statement break him out of his reverie. Opening the door, he sprint through the hallways and corridors leaving his shouting right hand man in the hands of his rain guardian. On the third floor Tsuna accidentally bumps into someone. Because he was running so fast, when they collided, both of them fall on their rump with a thud.

'Hahi! That hurts', the person groan.

Peaking one eye open, a flash of dark brown greet his eye. 'Haru?'.

'Hahi!! Tsuna-san! I'm sorry'.

'Eh? Don't be. I'm suppose to be sorry', he laugh sheepishly. Standing up, he pats his suit before stretching out his arm to help the girl.

'T-Thank you'.

'Judaime!! Ah! Stupid woman! What are you doing here?'.

'Tsuna! Are you okay?'.

'Hahi!!! I'm not stupid and yes Tsuna-san is fine. I wouldn't harm him if I can help it'.

'Hahaha, true.' Tsuna sweatdropped, how lenient can his friend get when it comes to situation like this.

Shifting her gaze away from the rain guardian, Haru look straight into the brunette's eyes making him a tad bit uncomfortable.

'You need something Haru?'.

Holding the envelope in her pocket. Haru prays to god for courage. She need to get her zeal across to the boy.

'Tsuna-san. I want to have a word with you'.

Tsuna can detect the seriousness in her voice. And he knows this will take awhile. He turn to his friends asking them to proceed in visiting Lambo. 'I'll catch up later'.

Gokudera who is reluctant to go, is literally drag by Yamamoto to the stairs much the silverette protest. After their silhouettes disappear, Tsuna return his gaze to Haru, waiting for her to start.

'So. What do you want to talk about?'.

Haru look up, the boy infornt of her carry so many burden on his shoulder, sometime she hope it wil break so he won't have to carry anything else. After witnessing how cruel the world he leaves in, Haru had come to term with herself. She won't regret this decision ever.


	4. Vongola's renewal

Chapter 4

Lambo sigh for the umpteenth time. It has been three weeks since he's hospitalize and two weeks since he woke up. During those times, his family never miss a day without visiting him. Kyoko and Chrome would come along with I-pin, bringing him foods and homeworks courtesy of I-pin. His brothers would come either bringing catastrophe or stories about their recent mission. Sometime he wonder, can his family be anything but normal? Throwing his gaze outside the window again, his eyes narrows as he counts the car going in and out of the hospital. Tomorrow he will be discharge, free to go home. The sound of his door being open snap him back to reality.

'Hey', Tsuna enters the room with a basket full of sweet and cakes in his hand.

'Hai, Tsuna-nii', Lambo simply reply before returning to what he was doing. This shocked the brunette, Lambo will always be escalated when he sees candies a meter away let alone a basket of them. Seeing him so out of spirit worries the don. Putting his gift on the counter next to his brother's bed, Tsuna takes a seat near the window, looking at whatever his baby brother is looking.

'You can go home tomorrow'.

'Hmm'.

'Kyoko-chan and I-pin are cooking you tons of food. There's steak, your favorite'.

'Yeah. Nice'.

'Lambo.' Tsuna's stern voice manage to pry the teen's gaze from the window. Lambo shifts his eyes toward his brother. 'What?'.

'Are you okay?'.

'No.' Tsuna furrows his brows, Lambo isn't a child of few words. He would ramble on and on about candies if he could. Seeing him so dishearten is agonizing. Putting his hand on Lambo's shoulder, Tsuna hope Lambo knows he's there for him.

'Tsuna-nii...'.

'Yes, lambo'.

'Where's Haru-nee?'. Upon hearimg the question Tsuna could feel his heart breaking. He couldn't tell Lambo what had happen. What Haru had chose. Not in his current condition. Pulling a bitter smile, Tsuna stand up and pat the boy's head promising him an explaination when he is back at the mansion.

Lambo on the other hand didn't pry further about it. His brother seems to have a lot on his mind judging how distraught he looks when that question slam him in the face. He is grateful, at least his brother can spend more time with him than usual, though the child do wonder. How did his brother have a free time despite his hectic schedule?. Through out the visiting time, Lambo didn't talk much, he doesn't have the need to. None of his family ever mention about his dear sister when they visited him and she didn't visit him since after he woke up. He wonder, where in the world could his sister be right now.

Haru gape when she arrive in the airport. Nothing change much, over the past three months of her absence. Pulling her luggage from the retrieve center. She makes a beeline towards the entrance. The people of her hometown are same as ever, busy as a bee one might call it. If you ask her taking the subway would be much quicker; since she has already made her appointment, she needed to wait for somebody to fetch her.

Haru couldn't put it in words the euphoric feeling she get the minute the airplane enter Japan's airspace. She's glad, she's finally home. Pulling out a pair or earphones , she thinks a few music would do before her friend come to pick her up.

'Haru!', Haru put the ear phones back into her pockets when she sees her long lost friend Hana waving at her. Their relationship might not be as close as Hana's with Kyoko but at least they are good friends.

'Hana-san, it's good to see you again!'.

'Same here', Hana chirp. 'Let me help you', she grab Haru's suitcase much to the girl protest but ignore it anyway. Haru didn't bring much. A suitcase, a sling bag and a duffel bag. Pretty simple for a lady if you ask her.

'Hahi!!! Haru cannot do that to you Hana-san.'

'What's with the honorifics? Drop it already. Beside, you're sleeping at my house right?', Hana knew almost everything that had happen from her involvement with the mafia to her feelings for the don. Hana crane her neck, when she didn't hear a response. She isn't surprise to see Haru lags a few meters back from her. The latter has her head hung low, as silent tears roll down her cheek.

'You haven't let go of it yet now have you?'.

Shakily Haru shakes her head from side to side, still keeping her gaze rooted to the ground. A pair of warm arms slither around her neck. Shaken by the gesture, her brain couldn't comprehend what she should do next.

'I'll tell you everything that had happen. For now, let's go back to my home'. With that the two girl made their way to the parking lot, unbeknownst to them. A pair of eyes are watching their every move.

098755321998765432199865432199753

The next day, Lambo is greeted by his doctor. She's beautiful, with her braided silveric hair, her slightly tanned skin and her enchanting smile. She's an alluring enigma, that he acknowledged.

'How are you feeling Lambo?'. The teen is sitting on his bed, all the needles are gone from his body. He got a bandaged chest nothing too serious. A few bruise but he's fine, he is the lightning gurdian after all.

'Fine'.

Lambo queer behavior didn't go unnotice by the young doctor. Taking a seat next to him, she takes out a pen and a pad with checklist probably the assement sheet she need to hand over to clarify him as okay.

The test is brief, a few check ups and he's done. 'Now would you tell me what's bothering you?'.

'What do you mean Doctor?'.

She shot him a knowing look. Lambo shivers seeing how familiar her smile is with a certain sadistic brother he have. 'You know what I mean Lambo. Now you better tell me what's going on in that mind of yours', that sentence might have come out with a soothing calm voice but it sounded more like a command than a question.

Knowing he couldn't lie, Lambo grip the sheet next to him. His face scrunch up with veins popping on his temple. 'I don't know why but I feel stressful for the past few days'.

'Is it because of your condition? I can assure you you are fine without any side effects'.

'No. That's not it. It's my sister. She have been acting weird when she visited me a forthnight ago. She seems distance and I'm worried. None of my family members mention anything about her when they visit me. I just got a feeling that she's gone.'

'I see. Is that sister of yours precious to you?'.

A small smile tug his lips when he remembers all her eccentric ways of cheering people up. She's his sun and warmth. 'Yes. She is. I hope she wouldn't left us.'

'Trust her. That's all I can say.'

'What?'.

'Well, if she did leave. Then there must be reason for it. A legit one at that. Even if she left, I firmly believe she will come back. And when she do you don't want to be a grouch now would you?'.

'Do you really think so doctor?'.

For the first time in weeks, Lambo's eyes regain it's sprakle. The young doctor couldn't say no, she didn't have the heart to say it.

'Yes, I believe so'.

'If you can believe her. Then I'll believe on Haru-nee too.' That name rings a bell but Aria couldn't put her finger why, she tries to cover her shock with a smile. Hurriedly, she bit the boy good day before heading towards the main office to hand in her report. The girl Haru piqued her interest. And she swear, she hears the name somewhere before. 'That name gives of a bad vibe', she murmurs. Checking her watch, she slightly cuss as she is late for her appointment with the respective engineers. Hanging her doctor's cloak on her chair, Aria waltz pass an enigma whom she can consider as an enemy.

098765421097643219875432198653210

Hana put down her tray, there's two cups of ice lemon tea and two plates of strawberry cheesecake. A dessert suited for their soon to be heavy conversation. Right now, both women are sitting in Hana's room. Her room is simple like any other normal woman's room. The little coffee table near her bed is convenient enough for the both of them.

'So. Are you going to tell me or what?', Hana grab one of the cup and start sipping it's content. She had told Haru about the recent activities in Nanimori. The least Haru could do is explain her sudden idea to visit the town. Finding, the table much interesting, Haru grab the other cup, not really drinking it's content rather playing with the rim of it with her fingers.

'I will start living here again'. Hana feel like spitting the tea when she hears that. Gulping the liquid down, she hurriedly wipe her lips. That is not what she had anticipated. 'Excuse me? Now, how can I find that convincing?'.

'I thought you would say that. Well, I'm not leaving permanently. At least not yet', the last part is more of a murmur but still didn't go unnotice by the black haired girl.

Leaning back on the side of the bed frame, Hana rub the bridge of her nose. 'Did you tell that Dame-Tsuna about this?', she reluctantly ask. That kid is known to be the biggest dopest worry wart in all god damn history. He could tear up Japan if he ever finds out about this.

'I did but not fully', Haru slight hesitation to answer the previous question makes the latter quirk her eyebrow. Putting both her hand on the table, Hana lean forward, her intense gaze searching for the Haru's orbs.

'What do you mean not fully.. huh', that might sound a bit threatening but belief her, it's vital to dig out secret from her dear friend. Haru could feel her heart beat increasing. Should she tell her? She knows Hana can keep her mouth shut if Haru ask her to. The real problem lies when Hana start judging her reason. That black haired girl can make any human go back on their ideas by word play. That's one of her charms that manage to keep the over EXTREME man in Vongola in check.

Haru sheepishly scratch her chin,' Eto... I told Tsuna-san that I need a vacation. And I left him with a note'. Haru quiet down for a few minutes after that sentence, she seems to be in a world of her own. Maybe contemplating whether to spill the beans or not. In Hana's preceptive that doesn't seems too serious at all, yet something rouse within her saying that there's more to the story. Drumming her slender finger on the table, Hana's interrogation session begin!!!!

'If you did say that. Tsuna would had sent you bodyguards along since he knows what the risks are being in the business.'

Haru fiddle with her thumbs, she has a heavy heart to continue yet Hana's intense glare makes her truthful.'I kinda run from them'. Hearing that response, Hana starts to doubt her decision to be in cahoots with this girl. 'You did 'it' didn't you'. Haru flinch, the girl in front of her... How did she read her mind? Is she an ESP or something?.

'I'm not an alien. Plus your body language is easy to read. Work on your facade; your face is crystal clear for the enemy. You know if you go out like this, they might get to pry off some secret from you'.

'Mou.. don't be such a meanie Hana-san.'

'Forget about that. Then.. why you are fidgeting like a heated earthworm. Tell me straight Miura. What had you done?'.

Haru fumble with her fingers 'Well, I might sort of tell them that I'm leaving in a letter. I gave it to Tsuna and instructed him to only open it when the whole family is assemble.'

'You're saying we have precisely a few days to settle the score before Tsuna bring the whole famiglia down to tear this place brick by brick in search for you'.

Haru nods shyly, she's well aware the consequences she might need to face, but her resolve cannot wait anymore. It has been three days since she last visit Lambo and she cannot let her sacrifice of abandoning Lambo go to waste. Looking at how little guilt is written over her friend's face, Hana sigh.

'Fine. I'll tell you about their gathering', their conversation quickly meet an end when Hana pull out a map of the city and splay it on the table. Haru is amaze to see the well written notes of sightings and activites. There's even photos and record time about their gang meet up. What intrigue her is the big fat red dot on the map close to Tsuna's mom district. Lucky for her, the woman is on a break with her lovely husband in Peru. So there should be no valid leverage to the enemy this time.

'Are you ready to let it lose?', Hana question playfully. Taking a bite of her cake, Haru nods. This is her first time since her parents death she feel giddy and excited; something like serenity envelope her being when Hana start explaining to her the details of their plan.

098754210864311097532109653209863

Lambo slump on his bed. It's good to be back. His luggage are long forgotten when he threw them somewhere in the corner of his room. His piles of clothing are missing. The maids probably cleans up his room when he was away he guess.

He roll on his bed gaze stuck to his ceiling. Posters of his family hung around his wall filling every crook and cranny the room has to offer. Since the meeting is at three, his festivities was delayed a few hours. That didn't bother him the slightest though. What truly bothers him was his brother's words when they were on their way back to the mansion.

Lambo was happily chatting with his Take-nii when Tsuna decided to break the conversation. Today, all of his brothers are there to pick him up with exception of the sky lark and the mists of course. Lambo shot a goofy smile at his favrouite brother.

'What is it Tsuna-nii?', he ask whilst rocking from side to side.

Tsuna chuckle at his behaviour. The don brought out a pink letter from the pocket of his thousand worth of white tuxedo.

'Haru-nee wrote this for you', Lambo's shoulders slumps. He wasn't sure whether to feel escalated or disappointed. He was nervous that's for sure.

'But she told me to open it when all of us are together so I was hoping you would read it tonight. Is that okay with you?'.

'Yeah, that's okay. But Tsuna-nii. Will Haru-nee be there?', that question had been lingering in his mind for awhile. He want to know the answer.

Tsuna close his eyes and take a deep long breath before facing Lambo once again. 'She can't come. She's on a vacation for the time being'.

'Oh', clearly Lambo was disappointed by that thought.

The sound of his alarm ringing bring Lambo back to reality. Looking at his clock, he has precisely another ten minutes before the meeting. Feeling the need for his candies, Lambo crouch down and grab one of his bags whilst rummaging though it's content to find his beloved grape candies. By the time he did, he only have another five minutes. Fearing the wrath of his brothers the little kid sprint through the hallway towards the humongous white door. Feeling the need of some extreme entrance as his Ryo-nii had say it, the boy barreled through the door and purposely slam the end of the table banging his head in the process.

'What are you doing Lambo?', Lambo flinch when he hears the familiar voice. Peeking his eyes from the bottom of the table, his mouth gape open like a fish stranded on land.

'What!!!!! W-What are you doing here doctor?!!. Did you intrude our mansion?', Lambo winggle his finger accusingly causing an eruption of groan through out the room. He feel something a bit odd. His brothers aren't panicking like he is. They are calm like the doctor is meant to be there.

'She's our new advisor. Reborn's replacement'.

'Really Tsuna-nii.' Tsuna nods sheepishly. He pat the boy's head and told him to take a seat next to Ryohei. Lambo oblige without much protest mainly because he is still in shock of the news. Seeing that they have calm down, Aria put down the eight vials on the table. 'As I had informed you the other day. This power is essential for Vongola to survive in this genesis'.

The rest went bla...bla... You need to drink to power up and defeat villians. Ecetera...ecetera...meetings isn't Lambo's cup of tea, he couldn't understand half of what they were saying. The doctor keeps on rambling about compatibility, running test... Still boring. But his ears perks up when she mention something about controlling new hybrid flames.

The liquid in those vial intrigue the young lad, 'Umm Doctor. Do I have to do it?', Lambo ask meakly.

'No my dear. You have already completed the phase when you was shot. As of now you are the only one that's ready for a battle. Still, you'll need training to control that new flames of yours. So if you don't mind Decimo. I want to be his coach'. Tsuna didn't hesitate to say yes. But he still have his doubts about Aria's schedules. It seems pack judging from all the things she is juggling. After that all his guardians dismiss themselves probably readying their mental fortitude against what ever trial they have to endure leaving him and Aria alone in the room.

'It's time for the party. Are you coming?'.

'I will be there in a minute. You go ahead Tsuna'.

''Kay see ya'. Aria bit the don good day before turning to her heel, her back facing the door.

'It seems you have no trouble keeping them straight. Aria.' A black dot protrude from the screen in front of her. It shifts around creating a body of a five year old. Aria beam hearing the compliment, really she deserve it after working herself half to dead. The hitman pull his fedora down further shading his already jet black eyes. 'We're leaving at midnight. During that time you better do all you can to cover us. Not that you would have much hassle judging by how blunt their senses are. Seriously, how can that Dame-student of mine didn't sense my presence. He would need another buttload of training after this whole fiasco ends.'

Aria sweatdropped when she hears that. She had heard rumors of how harsh and cruel these training can be. The results are superb just look at the current head of Cavallone and Vongola soon to be Tenth.

'Uncle, who is staying in Europe?'. Reborn smirk, 'We'll decide that later. Ah! You're late for the party. Now run along before Tsuna start to feel suspicious'. Aria give him a slight nod before she make way to the dining hall.

Reborn bask himself in moonlight. His thoughts are airy and his mind is blank. He does not know how dangerous this fight can get or what their enemy possibly do. For what he knows this time they are fighting something out of this dimension. 'You better be up for it Dame-Tsuna', he half whisper letting the wind carries his words.

Lambo's welcoming party isn't extravagant, it's modest like some old family get together. The guardians and a few additional people sit around the table. Dishes of various kind are serve to them. The aroma could make a man fall down on his knees and beg for more. There are streamers hanged around the room with cow printed photos on them. And there's a big banner saying 'Welcome back lambo!!! ', written in bold pink letters and a big fat cow at the end of the exclamation. He didn't mind the cow but he do mind the pink letters. After this he would strangle whoever broke that little secret of him liking the pink hue. They are waiting for Aria before starting the party. When she did come. All hell break loose.

Let just say, his family really do enjoy the festivities. Ryohei and Mukuro are fighting about something concerning whipped cream. He and I-pin are fighting over who have the largest piece of cake and how unfair Fran is for getting the icing most (He wouldn't let it slide). Gokudera and Yamamoto are at it again with Tsuna in the midst trying to break their scuffle. Kyoko just laugh whilst Fuuta sweat dropped. The maids are getting a hell tomorrow. At last their fun reach an end quicker than anticipated because a certain skylark is edging to go back home to Nanimori as soon as possible. So Lambo is push forward with the letter in hand. Carefully, he rip it open bringing the paper out. All eyes lands on him, wanting to know what Haru had written.

Dear Vongola,

Hahi!!! How are you guys? I wonder how long has it been since I gave this letter Tsuna-san. Well. No matter how long it takes I'll deliver you what I want to say anyway. I'm leaving Italy. I'm going back home. Sorry for not telling you guys personally, so very sorry. Don't worry, I'll be fine.

P.S

Lambo I know you would be crying when you read this but I need you to be strong. I hope you can be happy without me. And tell the rest of them that I'm happy here, okay. I love them and tell your brother Tsuna, that I really love him. I do. I love you Lambo. Be happy.

With love,

Haru

Tears stained the paper when he reach the middle causing smudges but he still manages to read it till the end. His hands are shaking with uncontrolable anger, sadness and disappoiment mixing into one. Subconsciously, Lambo let out buckets of tears . Responding to his anger and sadness red lightning envelope his hand incinerating the letter. Little by little lightning covers his whole figure causing everything around him to disintegrate. His family are shock to feel the heavy pressure emitted by a single child. Its as if they are feeling his pain.

'Lambo!', the child turn his head towards Tsuna. His brother slowly creep closer, the flames on his fore head flicker into life. It is a good thing he's in Hyper Dying Will Mode or the flames would seriously injure him.

Tsuna wrap Lambo in an embrace, his flames soothing out his little brother's anxiety. 'It's okay Lambo. Haru-nee will come back to us. I know she will'.

'Really Tsuna-nii', Lambo innocently ask.

'Really', Lambo nods his head slightly, happy with Tsuna's answer. He is so tired due to the fact he subconsciously let out his flames, he falls asleep in his brother's arms. Seeing Lambo has fallen asleep, he carefully lift him up before handing him over to Yamamoto while he usher the rest of their shocked family to bed.

The Skylark is the least bit shock to hear it, he knew that herbivore will do what ever she thinks is right without putting much thought about how others would feel. Gripping his tonfas tighter, the skylark make his way towards the airport. Time is of the essence, he have some bitting to death to do.

Not wasting another minute of his time, he quietly strode towards the entrance where his car is waiting. Feeling a presence behind him, Hibari quickly whip out his tonfas, hitting who ever is tailing him.

It didn't surprise the skylark to see a gloved orange flames infused hand grab his tonfas mid section. He click his tongue irritated by the fact his opponent use little effort to stop an attack that could kill. That goes with out saying that his boss definitely has becomes stronger.

'Bring her back', Tsuna demands. No fear no pleads, just a stern command.

'Wao', Hibari retract his tonfas, he groans, one of his tonfas is crooked thanks to Tsuna. Better yet, he's impress Tsuna hadn't stumble over his words.

'Hn', still feeling bloodlust, Hibari do a side kick catching Tsuna off guard and ramming him into the walls. 'Don't tell me what to do omnivore', with that he strode off outside into his car.

Tsuna grunt, that kick is strong, he thinks he has a fractured rib. He should've know better that Hibari wouldn't leave those who pisses him off unsacthed; and he also knows he could trust his cloud. With a smile, Tsuna limps his way to the infirmary where Shamal resides.

'Ah! Kyouya. Mind if I join you?', a child voice ask. Hibari turn around, half surprise to see a child in a chinese garment who look a lot like him smiling very sweetly. The Ex- storm arcobaleno, is on his way back home when he meet Hibari at the airport. Since he just realize he forgot his wallet back at the hotel. He couldn't buy a ticket even if he wants to. Asking a favor from the skylark would be a great way to sort out his predicament.

Hibari didn't give much of a response other than his favorite 'Hn'. He did not try to bite Fon to death either when the child follows him to the cockpit of the jet. Fon could safely say that the skylark wasn't bothered by his idea.

'So. Kyouya. Are you finishing an unwanted threat?', Fon ask, trying his best to reel in the Skylark's attention. Kyouya, didn't answer. He doesn't have the obligation to start a conversation with him nor anyone if he deem it as meddlesome.

'Refusing to answer ea.. well I'll start with my mission then. Kyouya, let me give you heads up about what is to come. If you manage to get out of Nanimori safe and sound. Pass this message to Tsuna. What ever you do, don't stop her from fighting'.

Kyouya quirk an eyebrow, who is her? He wants to ask Fon further about his message but the child had already fallen asleep. Throwing his gaze back to the darken skies, he got a feeling that they are in for the big guns. With thought in mind, he lick his lips. Couldn't wait to taste blood on his tonfas. Really, he's too bloodlust for his own good.


	5. uh-oh

Chapter 5

Okay..this is the last chapter that i can publish simultaneously. The rest will be updated once a week with no specific days. You could say the first five chapters is a dry test ryn to see where I manage to get your attention or not.. if i do...ease leave reviews... Chapter six will be up in two weeks... I'm entering college after all.. i hope you guys understand.. alrighty enough jibber jabber let's get reading!!! Yay!!!

Tsuna had a rough morning. At breakfast, Lambo didn't talk to any of them nor did he answer their questions. He's probably shaken about Haru leaving, still, that doesn't warrant him to be disrespectful towards elders. Tsuna groan at the memory. He is happy to see his office so clean and tidy without the papers and files scattered everywhere. He couldn't believe his eyes when he sees only a stack... Let him repeat a stack of papers on his desk with a smiling Aria next to it. He never thought his work would be so...little. There's still a catch though. As of now, he would attend more meetings and event held by the families in order to preserve the ties between Vongola and them. Lucky for him, that hellish tour hasn't begun yet.

While he was busy reading one of the letters, Gamma the right hand man of Giglio nero barge into the room. The man look piss. Tsuna hope none of his guardians try to pull a prank on him or did some damage to their property. He still could remember the fight between Lambo and Byakuran. Oh how well that went... That's another story to tell. Tsuna look at the man in bewilderment. He isn't suppose to have any kind of meetings with the Giglio nero until next week so why is Gamma here? Before he could ask, he is stopped by Gamma's weird request.

'I wish not to disrespect the Don of Vongola but I want to know where Princess has gone. She was suppose to attend a meeting here and she hasn't come back since. You better tell me what the heck is going on!'.

'You mean Uni is missing? Now that I think about it, Reborn is missing too'. Panic fill his being. Shakily, he fish his phone and dialed a number he knows. It takes awhile before the caller form the other side picks up.

'Hello. Basil. Is Collonello and Lal back at CEDEF?'.

'No. Aren't they at your place Sawada-dono?'. That's more than enough ring for him to know that all of the arcobalenos are missing. Tsuna ends the call, 'I'm sorry Gamma. We don't know where Uni and the rest are. Aria will you please escort this man outside.'

'Yes, boss'. Gamma didn't argue much when Tsuna literally kick him out of the mansion. He could see that Vongola is having a problem of it's own. But he didn't leave quietly, turning his head he muttered the last message Uni had entrust him with. Upon hearing the advice, Aria sprint into Tsuna's room. Breathlessly, she tells him to call all the remaining guardians to be in the office as soon as possible. Ten minutes later, all the guardians present are together. Seeing their boss so distraught cause them to feel anxious. Just when the atmosphere is tense.Soichi burst into the room. His face ghastly pale, his hair disheveled. With battered breath he deliver a news that made all of them froze. Froze in fear. The news must have been a big shock to all of them, they're barely standing. Tsuna took it worst, he collapse. They tries to shake it off by tending to their sick boss but the words keep ringing in their ears.

'Nanimori was attacked'.

Haru scroll through her gallery. Currently, she's sitting at an aloof corner of a cafē. Hana had told her to reserve a place for both of them there since her shift ends a little later so she can't cook dinner whilst Haru is too lazy to cook so she blindly agree to the idea. Now, she's starting to regret it. If only she had read the name of the cafē.

Pasta di Italia was frequently visited by her friends back in the days. Having her dinner there arouse a mixed feeling, making her lose her appetite . To distract herself from it, she continues to scroll down the gallery, not realizing her black haired friend who just arrive. Hana has just finish her work, she run her way to the cafē for god sake but Haru didn't even sense her presence.

'You really miss them don't you'.

'Hahi...!', Hana sudden 'greeting' scare the wits out of her making the phone in her hand fall with a loud clank. Thank god it isn't broken. Putting it safely in her bag, Haru sent the latter a death glare.

'Can't you say hi first? I almost had a heart attack.'

Hana chuckle, 'It's been awhile since I arrive and you ignore me. I think it's fair to play a teensy prank on you'.

'Grr... You're lucky I'm too hungry to kill you', Haru hiss. She grab the menu and flail her arm calling a waiter to her table. The waiter is a lean teenage boy, probably two years younger than her. Handsome? Yes. Putting those thought to the back of her mind, she quickly order a plate of pasta with hot coco whilst Hana order a simple salad with lemon tea.

The waiter bow his head and swiftly glide towards the kitchen before tending the other customers. Hana tap her fingers, Haru had told her that she left Italy but she never specifically say why. So Hana isn't putting a blind eye to that.

'Why don't you go back to Italy after we're done ne..'.

Haru ears perk up, she look at her friend incredously. 'No'.

Hana groan, this girl is stubborn as a mule. She's all out of ideas to bring her back, maybe a catastrophe in Nanimori will chase her back to Italy. Who knows. What she knows, the both of them are getting one hell of a firework tonight.

'Eto.. have you finish the cocktails and drinks, Hana-san?', Haru finally put a closure to their previous conversation totally diverting herself from answering Vongola related questions.

'Ummu.. I manage just in time. Ryu, come a little early though. I hope she manage to send it to the party'.

'I hope she didn't spill any of it. God stuff I may say so myself especially the cocktails'. Their conversation ended there as the food have arrive. Slowly savouring the delicacies, both women are happy and excited. They can't wait to start their operation.

The hooded man saunter through the hall, he make a sharp turn to the left as he enters a grand hall. The hall is vacant and trashed. The tables were turned, some are scorched, bones of various kind littered every where and the curtains ripped to shreds. The hall is disastrous like a monster had run amok. Everything is tarnished except for a throne of gold which is place near the window facing the moon. On top of it sit a woman who seems to be awestruck.

'Master'. After hearing her name being call she rise from the throne, 'Aa.. Alca.' She carefully walk down the stairs, kicking some of the bones in her path. 'How's your mission? Fine I see?'.

Alca bow down, his hood shading his face. 'Yes master. The bombs are on it's way'.

'Excellent. I can't wait for the explosions'.

'Me as well master'.

The two girls are walking down a slope towards their district when a sight caught a certain black haired girl attention. Hana tap Haru's shoulder. Her hand pointing towards a group of gangsters with Elvis style hairdo. In the center is a scrawny rednette boy. He have a few plastic bags in his hand and it seems he's being persuade by those punks to enter an old abandon factory.

'What is he doing here at this hour?', Haru ask, her hands balling into a fist. Hana on her side just shrug. Neither of them wants to meddle in business they don't have too. That was the idea until they see the red hoodie on the rednette's body.

'W-WAIT!!! Isn't that Ryu?', they say in unison. Shooting each other a worried glance, the two girls creep through the grassy field towards the factory. They tip toe as they goes by hoping to reduce the noises they make. The factory seems to be on higher ground. Right now, they are facing a steel fence about thirty feet high. Much too high for the girls to climb up. They look around for other alternatives and they can find none. No secret hole, no loop. That place is freaking well guarded for a factory. Then it struck Haru, she turn around, silently walking towards the entrance. The writings had faded but she can make out a few letters.

_u_ f_c_y

It didn't take a genius to decipher the meaning behind those words. Just in time, Hana crouch next to her totally breathless.

'Why are you looking so pale Haru?', shakily Haru points towards the sign. Hana mutter something under her breath and it ain't pretty. Grunting, Haru grab Hana's hand pulling the latter towards the gates. She have an idea but it's dangerous. Twirling her friend in place, she pins the latter against it. Hana is dumbfounded when she feels the cold steel on her back but she follows Haru steps without question.

'What are you doing?', Haru strap a few old ropes she find lying around in the field around her shoulder. She takes a few steps back about three meters away from Hana. 'Give me a boost', is all Haru state before sprinting forward.

Hana barely digest her words, luckily she put both her hand forward out of instinct. Giving Haru a boost is not a problem, the real problem is whether she manage to jump over the gate or not. Hearing a light thud, send a wave of relief through her being. Picking up their bags off the ground, she grab the hanged rope Haru thrown and carefully climb over it.

'You know a few sign would do', Hana huff and hand Haru, her sling bag. Good thing she wears a pair of boots with long black leggings and dark red sweater. Haru on the other hand, wears a long dark green turtleneck sweater with black leggings and a pair of combat boots. Her hair tied in high ponytail. Haru turn around whilst putting her finger on her mouth. She gesture to a horde of human. Scrambling to their feet, both girls run towards the wall of the factory blending with the shadows it cast.

Those humans are bikers, they have tattoes all over their body and they reeks in petrol. Haru could barely hear their voices over the sounds of their engines but she could make out a few words.

When the silhouettes of those bikers disappear inside the factory, she grab Hana and pull her towards an aloof place.

'They are having a meeting here. Bikers with some yakuza wannabe', she half whisper.

'Tch, that'll be a problem for us', Hana bite her nail. A thing she'll do when she's thinking.

'We need to find a higher ground. I want to know their numbers. I believe some of them are armed.' Hana nods. She had heard about this factory from her friend.

'This kind of factory usually have old used ladder leading up to the roof. From there we could asses the situation before proceeding', Hana state like a robot.

Haru chuckle, there she goes. Back to her old self. Not wasting any minutes, Hana lead them towards the back part of the factory. There it is, a rickety steel ladder. It looks dangerous judging by the amount of rust plus some of the bolts are missing. Hana gave it a slight shake. The ladder creaks signaling how loose it is.

'This'll be dangerous. It can't support much weight', Hana warn.

'But it's the only choice we have. I'll take my chances'. Haru goes first follow by Hana. The ladder creaks and some of the part fall off when they touch it nevertheless both of them manage to reach the roof with a slight graze.

'Here', Hana points towards a hole on the roof. Inside there's about twenty people in total. Ryu is standing on a platform with the leader of the Yakuza and the biker's head. Their underlings are sitting on the floors with a shot in their hand. Bottles that Hana pack is now empty and littered to the right corner of the room. There's at least ten people armed with a gun excluding the leaders. Five with bats, three with blades and a rifle for the head of the yakuza. A long pipe for the biker leader.

The yakuza head is a blonde with a streak of black in his hair, the biker's leader have a really nasty scar across his face-from his right eye to his chin.

The blonde raise his cup 'Today we'll celebrate a new found alliance with the bikers. Cheers for us!!!', he shouts whilst waving his cup in the air. There are sets of howling and hollering inside making the factory rumble slightly. With a single gulp, the contents are gone. They lift the cup over their head and slam it to the ground. Shattering it. It was boisterous inside. Half of them seems to be in between conciousness and unconsciousness, swaying back and fro like the world is unsturdy. One of them fall onto the floor kissing the earth. Then follows by two of his friends. Five minutes after their toast, half of their men are down snoring their head off. As the minutes goes by their numbers drop like flies. By the tenth minute, Ryu is the only one left standing.

Shakily, he look around him. The humans inside are sleeping soundly. Using that opportunity, Ryu walk towards the blonde. Taking a pendrive and a phone from his hand and pockets. Ryu seems to be texting someone before running away from the factory screaming his head off. Both girls are dumbfounded when the scenes unfold, they couldn't believe how lucky Ryu is. His life is spare without spilling any blood.God probably love him.

*Tit*tit*

The vibration of their phones brought both girls back to reality. Both of them recieve a message saying the cocktails are safe. Sadly, the blonde took it and hide it somewhere in the factory.

Haru sigh, this is an extra work she refuse to do. Yet, she put her phone back into her purse and bring out two blue balls. Giving Hana a snicker, she drop it in the hole causing a bouncing sound once. Just once. Out of curiosity, Hana peer from the hole. She can't believe her eyes when she sees the blue balls have shape shifts into a massive air bed. Big enough to absorb both their impacts.

'Where did you get that?', Hana asked. Her eyes shrewd. It takes a genius to create such contraptions and as long as she live they never befriended a good enough genius to create those unless they are Vongola related.

'Ehe...I kinda snatch a few gadgets from Italy', Haru answers whilst scratching her head sheepishly.

Hana mouth hang open, that girl got serious trouble. After pulling her hair a few times- successfully adding new blad spots. She wiggle her index finger at her friend mouthing a retribution before jumping into the hole onto the air bed.

Haru groan, when Hana says that. There's no saving her. Here goes another long... Pep talk. She had enough of that. Following Hana's footsteps. She lands safely inside the factory. The people inside are still snoring their heads off making both their work easier and harder.

'We don't have much time before those buffoons wake up. We need to find those cocktails quick', Hana check her watch. It's already half past two in the morning. Setting the factory ablaze during this kind of hour will certainly cause a havoc. Calculating the time they have Hana comes up with a last resort.

'Those cocktails I made will set this place on fire in three minutes. I say we have approximately twenty minutes to find it, burn this place and scram before the police comes in', she state, putting her watch inside her bag. 'Keep your nose sharp. It isn't easy but we can find those cocktails by the smell of alcohols and hidrogens'.

Haru gulps, those stuff are highly combustible. It could set a whole forest on fire. Hana is never this serious.. it's like she's hiding something from her. Haru shrug the thoughts off, she doesn't have time to ponder for that and they'll have the talk later. She can ask then. Giving Hana a simple nod they split up. The factory might seem abandon but it got a whole lot of rooms. Haru keep on passing each room searching for stacks of beer bottles. At her third turn, she finally find it. Giving herself a slap at the back, congragulating her efforts. Next, she drags it out back into the main quater. By doing so she got a back ache. Why wouldn't she? She hunched like an old woman to drag them. She's a woman and those bottles are heavy. Reaching the front door, first she strech her sore muscles and wait for Hana. In the meantime she brings out her lighter. Oh no. She didn't smoke. She have that for occasion like this. Pretty handy ea... Five minutes later Hana emerges with a stack of her own. She doesn't seems to have trouble carrying them in her hands. In fact, her face says that they're light as a feather. One of the perks, training with a boxer.

Putting the stacks next to each other, Hana brought out a layout of the factory. 'You want it to go boom! Right. Then, we need to throw them here and here.' Five places with big red X, indicating the rooms they need to burn. Haru nods like a child as she listens to Hana's plan.

Then she utter the most vital question. 'How do we escape? Judging by those places. We'll trap ourselves inside'.

Hana sigh, she roll off the layout and burn it with her lighter before stomping it onto the ground. The fire sizzle as smoke penetrate both their nostrils. With a serious eyes she state the unbelievable. 'Leave that...', picking up several of those bottles 'To luck', that is all she says before sprinting towards her destination.

Haru's mouth hangs open, she can't believe her so call friend had sent the both of them to their doom. Gritting her teeth, Haru grab the rest of the bottles in her hand. The liquid inside swivrel menacingly matching her pace. Lighting up the cloth on the bottle mouth. She quickly throw it into the room. From what she observe, each room Hana points are full of gun powders. So you can imagine how big the explosions are. On her third bottle she could hear the loud boom coming from her right.

Pieces of glass fly over her head. They could penetrate her skull if she hadn't move in time. The amount of oxygen are depleting immensely. Haru never though the burning process would consume so much oxygen. Biting her lip, she rise to her feet. The blast from before cause her to skid across the hallway ramming her into a wall. Despite the lack of air,Haru manage to throw her last molotov. The last room contain the highest amount of fire power. Throwing in the molotov cause an explosion so big, the force send her tumbling through a few walls into the grassy field. Her eyes are bleary, her ears rings and she can't twitch her muscle. In her state she hope Hana survive that massive destruction. Her last view is the burning factory and the smell of burned flesh.

Haru flutter her eyes open. Her vision is blurry but she can make out a few things like the flowery curtains and the lone desk table at the right corner of her bed. The smell of chamomile fill the room, giving off a serene vibe. Other than that, her body feels heavy and sore. Propping her elbow, she manage to sit her self up.

'You better don't move much or your wounds will reopen', a soft voice state. Haru turn to her right. There a girl with fuschia color hair grin at Haru. Her vermillion eyes flash in concern. She wears a simple blouse and a baby blue skirt with black and white polka dots knee high stokings.

'Ryu', Haru breath. She's relieve to see her friend safe and sound.

'You really had me worried there Haru. Hana got out just in time but she got a bad burn on her hips. You on the other hand look like you just got slam by a car'. Ryu gesture to her wounds. Haru got a bandage over her head, one over her chest and a few bruise on her face. Her arm is in a cast but it wasn't broken-not fully.

Then it struck Haru 'Umm, Ryu. Where are we?'.

Ryu look confuse by her word 'Don't tell me you don't recognize this room'.

Haru shakes her head slightly, she don't have a clue and the face Ryu is making isn't helping. Ryu rub her face several times 'This is your room Haru. Don't you recognize it?', there's a hint of worry in her voice.Haru could sense something is wrong, or was it just her mind playing tricks. Suddenly a wave of migraine hit her. It's better if I don't think much about it.

'Well, whatever. Are the others here already?', Haru ask. Ryu is baffle by her friend's sudden change of demeanour but didn't pursue much. 'Let me call them', Ryu stands up her ponytail swaying from side to side.

'Oh yeah. By the way Ryu. Good work infiltrating the factory. Your disguise was splendid! But, didn't we tell you to drop the items off'.

Ryu struck out her tongue 'Blergh... That'll be too uninteresting. Furthermore I intended to test my undercover skills'. Haru sigh hearing the answer. Her dear friend is famous for her daredevil act, surely one day, that act will be the death of her. Haru is tidying her duvet when a pile of human limbs burst through her door. There's three boys and three girls. Two of the boys are quarreling over a laptop. Ryu stand back with Hana; two trays of food in their hands. Then there's two non-identical twin standing near the window. Their coppery hair waving in the air. Haru laugh at their antics, she miss her family; sure, but she miss her friends so much more. Hearing her laugh, broke the fight. All eyes lands on her.

Feeling their stares on her, Haru couldn't help but smile shyly 'Ano... hi everyone', she greet unsure.

'It's good to see you up and about Haru', one of the man said as he untangle himself from the other one. He have a black jet hair and a sturdy figure but a little skinny for a twenty year old. He wear a red shirt with white khaki pants.

'It's good to see you again, Amane' Haru chirps.

The man next to Amane fix his glasses 'Tch! Do that again make sure you're ready for your torture', he hiss. Amane nudge the boy 'Oi! Shiki! Be nice for once will ya''. He screech.

Shiki is a lean man with a genius brain for cooking. He wear thick glasses all the time. He's a blonde who is a little bit of a narcissist when it comes to cooking. Shiki and Amane never get along well with one another. If a chance prevail, they will certainly kill each other.

'Ugh!!! So immature right Haki', the girl twin state.

'Very much, Maki', the twin boy reply. Maki has a wavy hair that reach her shoulders whilst her brother Haki has a tousled hair. Both of them wear bear printed sweaters with black sweatpants.

'Both of you quit making a mess!!', Hana's sermon shook both the room and the boy's souls. They quickly sit at the edge of the bed whilst groveling for forgiveness.

'Can you tell me what you get from that thumb drive Amane?', Haru sudden question manage to free Amane from a wrath that certainly brings death. Snatching the computer from Shiki .Amane shows all of them the information he got.

'Those yakuza was a sub. They aren't the main leader. From what I have observe, they work under some family name Necro. Necro makes and distributes weapons illegally in Nanimori'.

'I heard about them from Hibari-san. He's been on their tail for quite some time', Haru murmurs.

'Ah! We found out that the family wants to increase their efficiency so they make an alliance with the bikers. Right, Maki'.

'Yes, Haki. We also found out that while Hibari-san is in Italy some of the gangster are terrorizing the areas. They are robbing our friends for money'.

'I see. How many days it's been since I come back here?'. Hana brows knitted, what peculiar question. Nevertheless she answer it anyway. 'About seven days'.

'Dang, it'll be awhile until Hibari-san is back. How about we make an alliance with Kusakabe? We can get more info about those weapons dealers and at the same time entertain ourselves', Haru say. All the members in her room smirk hearing the porposal. That's something they would love very much.

'If you say so Haru-nee. Maki come. We have a phone call to make', the boy interjects. He pulls his sister towards the living room where hours and hours of bargaining will begin.

'Yes, brother', Maki trot faithfully behind Haki.

'I'll be downstairs making us dinners. Oi! Amane. If you want extra then you better help me make some.' Amane tsked when he hears the statement. Despite that, he follows Shiki to the kitchen solely for food. Amane is a glutton but he denies it.

Hana put the tray of food on the desk. She prop a small table on Haru's bed to help her eat. 'Before you eat you better answer my question Haru'.

'Sure. Shot me one'.

'Haru. You're here because of Tsuna aren't you'.

Haru could spit her drink if she's drinking one. 'W-WHAT! Are you s-saying all of the sudden'.

Seeing how mess up Haru is because of the questions confirms Hana's superstition. 'Tsuna is the only one who could drive you this far. I purposely turn our mission a dangerous one to bring out your real reason for coming home. And I guess the answer is clear'.

'That's why you're so hype about it. You even burn the whole thing down', Haru grip Hana's collar bringing Hana's face closer. 'How dare you put yourself in harms way like that', Haru says darkly. Her voice full of venom and deadly. Those who hears it trembles in fear but Hana; after being Haru's friend for so many years is immune to it.

'I want to see how far you'll go. I mean, that mission is practically a suicide. An idiot could see that. Couldn't you?'.

Haru's mouth hangs open. 'Aha...yeah.. Any one could see that'.

'You didn't, now did you', Hana deadpan.

'Yeah. I didn't', Haru shamely agree. Hana chuckle, Haru wouldn't realize the world is in chaos if Tsuna invade her mind. That show how much the boy mean to her.

'Ne.. Haru just so you know. I'm rooting for you', Hana whispers. Puff of smokes literally came out off Haru's ears with red hues adoring her cheeks. She's happy. After putting Haru's food on her table, Hana excuse herself with Ryu tailing behind her. When they are outside , Ryu grab Hana's hand and pin her to the wall.

'You're a sly fox you know that', Ryu spat. Hana clam her mouth, she knows if she retaliate Ryu probably will go on rampage; it's for the best if she keep quiet.

'You're rooting Haru because you know becoming a mafia wife means that her life is partically on death's mercy. You don't want that Kyoko girl to go through such ordeal you put Haru as sacrifice. You think I don't know that?'.

Feeling the accusation are a bit much Hana defend herself 'True. That, I admit is one of my aim but there's more to it'.

Enrage by her words, Ryu lift the girl before once again pinning her to the wall, only this time a bit rougher. 'Don't you dare hurt her. She had enough suffering for the past three months. Don't add more by giving her false hope. You saw what happened at Dallas don't you?', Ryu voice wavers. Remembering that incident is similar as skinning herself.

'That damn Tsuna wasn't in love with her! Everyone can see it! He's always Kyoko here, Kyoko there. He didn't spare a glance at Haru who is truly suffering. Don't give her hope. If you do, she'll be crush and never be the same. You know it didn't you. How she lost half her sanity when she witness her parents slow death. You know she could break any moment. Then why? Why are you doing such cruel things to her. She trust your words more than any of us.. she's gullible. She'll believe that your words are genuine. Why didn't you tell her that she doesn't have a chance?'.

Hana sigh, she grip both Ryu's hand. The latter lift her face when she feels the sudden contact. Their eyes meet and Ryu could clearly see a vertigo like no other flaring vigorously in Hana's eyes. 'I know what I'm doing is wrong and it will hurt Haru in the process. But I need to do it or both of them will be crush', Hana sternly state.

'Who are them?'.

'Tsuna and Kyoko'. Hearing those names, makes Ryu's grip on the girl waver. She takes a few steps back to fully digest what Hana is saying.

'I don't get it. Then Haru would be hurt. You protected that Kyoko from harm then what about Haru? Doesn't she worth a single ounce of your sympathy?'.

Hana sigh again, this is the hardest decision she had ever made. One she hope to never come across again. 'You wouldn't understand any way', Hana shrug off the girl. Holding the banister with one hand, she crane her neck 'The incident in Dallas change me too. Haru isn't the only suffering. Just so you know'. With that she walk down the stairs leaving Ryu in bewilderment.

Hana put on her coat and open the door. The cold night air slap her face as greeting. Hana ignore how cold the night is and how the air is nipping her skin. All she can think about is her conversation with Kyoko back in Dallas. They were standing at the balcony of their hotel when the rest of their friends are inside. The night is cold just like today. Tsuna had left saying that he'll try to cheer Haru up leaving the both of them outside.

'I'm surprise that Haru-chan is okay after the whole incident', Kyoko commented, pulling her coat closer to her body. Hana look at Kyoko incredously. Was she joking?

Kyoko chuckle whilst looking at Hana's hideous face. 'Why are you looking at me like that? I'm being serious here'.

Hana couldn't believe how thick her friend's density can be. It's clear that Haru is thorn. Truthfully talking, Hana had never seen the girl so broken in all her life befriending her. She still could remember how void her eyes look when Tsuna hug her and how hard she cried the day after.

'If it was me I would detest Vongola. It will take awhile for me to accept it. I still don't after all this years'.

Now Hana is interested, finally finding her voice she continues their conversation 'What do you mean Kyoko? You let Ryohei in because you know his line of work right'.

Hana was surprise to see Kyoko laughing her head off, honestly she didn't expect that kind of reaction at all. 'What are you saying Hana? Nii-chan wasn't fully involved. He lent them a hand once in awhile. All those other injuries was from his sumo competition. He wasn't truly involve with them'.

Hana could feel the urge to tear her hairs out increasing by the minute. Kyoko easygoing attitude is frustrating her beyond belief. Then an idea struck her. Maybe she should try another approach.

'What about Tsuna? You like him don't you? I mean he is the soon to be boss of a mafia family. What if you marry him. Will you still detest Vongola after that?'.

Kyoko blush, she fiddle with her fingers, a serious look adorn her face. Bitting her lips she reply 'That won't happen. Tsu-kun did say he's changing Vongola to be better. So I won't worry'.

Hana's breath hitched, she couldn't believe that was the answer. She's shaken, petrified to be exact. She knows Kyoko is optimistic about a lot of things but in this case she was just... absurb. The cold air blew harder on them, causing Kyoko to shiver . 'I'm going in. Are you coming Hana?'.

Hana shakes her head 'No, I want to stay here. You can go on and get warm'.

'Okay. But don't stay too long or you'll catch a cold'. Hana give her friend a weak smile.

'So what do you think?', a squeaky voice chirped. That question made Hana jump, she turn her head vigorously trying to find the source of it. The bush on her right wiggled. It spun showing her a set of face. A five year old face.

'Ciaossu Hana', Reborn greet. His hand protrude from the side on the plant and his feet dangling underneath the pot. It didn't take her long to recognized the hitman. Since she and Ryohei start dating, Ryohei had told her many crazy stories about Vongola and most of them is Reborn-related. The kid seems not to pose a threat and not as vicious like Tsuna had once imply. She hates kids but she can stand them if they behave. Well, at least she can endure it awhile longer.

Reborn walks closer to her. She had no idea when the kid discard his tree costume and how the heck was he so close to her in such short notice. Right now, he's sitting on the railing next to her, his feet dangling dangerously over it.

'You heard Kyoko's answer so what did you think?'. Hana gulps, she couldn't exactly put it in words but if she have too then the ones coming out of her mouth is the truth.

'I think they'll only hurt each other if they ever get married'. Reborn smirked hearing her thought.

'Why do you think so?'.

'Well... I don't know. Kyoko is very innocent she can't see the true horror being a mafia so... I don't think she's suited for the job. Yeah, that's all'.

Reborn snorted, he lift his fedora, flashing her his jet black irises. 'Do you want to know the real truth why Sasagawa wasn't a really good candidate. Tsuna will inherit the family. That much I'm sure. But a mafia life isn't rainbows and sunshine. He'll have to kill sooner or later. He either kills blindly or kills to protect. Those are the options available in a mafia world. Sasagawa can't handle the fact her brother is fighting. How do you think she'll react to a bloody husband in the middle of the night.'

Reborn's words rings in her ears. Her brain moved quickly creating the scenes in her head. She could see Kyoko hurt face and Tsuna's defeated look. In the end all that she can see is the both of them splitting up. 'S-Still. I can't force Tsuna to love Haru. That's so wrong'.

'I never told you to be a matchmaker'.

'Then why are you telling me all this'.

'You can see it don't you. The results of them being together.Haru is the best shot he have,' Hana nods weakly, as much as she hates it. It's the truth she can't deny. 'If they have a child. The child probably ends up living like Tsuna.'

'What do you mean?'.

'Do you know Iemitsu?'.

Hana nods shyly, she's unsure but she heard that name before. 'I guess I did.'

'He's Dame-Tsuna's dad and the current head of CEDEF. His position is similar to Tsuna. After marriage, Iemitsu left Japan to fulfill his duty leaving his wife and child alone. Tsuna might not admit it publicly but he hates Iemitsu to the bones for making Mama wait like that and for worrying her. So you know what I'm saying?'.

Hana sigh, she nod again. Reborn look at her, his fedora shading his eyes. 'All I ask of you is to watch over Haru. She need guidance and a shoulder to cry onto. You're the most sensible person in the group you can set her straight. Hey. What ever I say to you was just my opinion. Don't think too much about it'. Reborn leaped from the railing unharmed. Hana waved the boy good bye. Inhaling the cold air she ponder for about ten more minutes before going back inside. Leaving her troubled mind outside. After the 'pep' talk she started thinking. What would be best for her best friend and Tsuna. She's in no position to interfere with their life but she need to make sure they make the right decision.

She was lost, thinking to herself when she stumble across Haru's room. Inside she could hear a murmuring sound, soft but coherent enough for her to understand. Peeking her head, she sees Haru sitting on her stool, pen and paper in hand. She could see Haru smiling whilst writing a letter?

Hana keep on watching. How Haru's hand move across the papers, how her face twist everytime she comes across painful memories. Thirty minutes had passed, Haru stop writing. She left it on her table as she dooze off to sleep. After Hana confirmed the latter had slept, she tip toed into the room, grab the paper and read it's contents.

Dear Papa and Mama,

How are you doing? I hope you're fine. I'm fine here. Mama, Papa I wouldn't blame Tsuna-san for your death. I blame myself. If only I have a chance to save both of you I would. I'm sorry. But I can't be sad forever now can I? I'll move on and be stronger. Tsuna-san had asked me to stay in Italy for awhile and I agree. I couldn't say no if I want to. But I will go back to Nanimori as soon as possible. It's painful to know Tsuna-san doesn't reciprocate my feelings. It wasn't his fault though. I tried to move on but I failed so I will let the feeling stay. Mama,Papa. This will be the last letter I wrote to you so please. Don't hate Tsuna-san. He's Innocent.

Love,

Haru

Hana clasped her mouth in order to stop her sobbing. What Haru had written touch her heart. Haru manage to forgive the very person that brought her this mishap. It never cease to amaze Hana, how golden Haru's heart is compared to others. Reading that letter made her realize and understand why Haru is the most perfect wife for a mafia boss. The only problem was Tsuna's acceptance.

The day after, they split. Hana went back to Japan and Haru to Italy. Because of that, Hana had been in charge of the operation in Nanimori. She thought her biggest worries are Yakuza wannabe and Bikers terrorizing the area. She wouldn't imagine herself tangled in some sort of relationship pandemonium.


	6. Event

Chapter 6

Please leave some reviews.. I'm desperately in need to know of your opinion about this story of mine. please do... silent readers thank you and thank you for reading my story...

His head hurt like hell. He could barely move his eyeballs without wincing every so often. It's like he's hit with some kind of sledgehammer. Vaguely, he hears his name being call a few times, he tries to open his eyes to see who's calling but the peircing light makes his headache worse so he shut them on impulse. Some how along the way, the voice stops. Instead, a pair of arms circle around his torso helping him change his position to much comfortable one. Blinking, a few times his irises finally adjust to the surrounding lights. He could smell medicines and bandages all around him, his senses finally coming back to him and the headache subsides a little. Even so, his vision are still bleary. He could make out the strands of silver at his right. Squinting his eyes, Tsuna let out a relief sigh when his vision becomes clearer. Next to him is his trustworthy Gokudera and his left hand man Yamamoto.

'Judaime! You scare us!!'.

'Haha.. Tsuna you better not do that again'.

Tsuna smile weakly, he couldn't think straight cause if he tries the pain will double over or worse. He doesn't have to ask where he is since the room is very familiar to the don and his guardians. The small cramped room as big as a classroom, the nine beds close with each other on both sides. As of now only one bed is occupied. And the lone table for the doctor- namely Shamal. There's only two doors present. One on the left leads to the doctor's office and the medicine storage the other one across him leads to the hallway.

The door squeaks open revealing Shamal and Bianchi. Bianchi holds a tray of medicine whilst the doctor is murmuring something and scratching his head- a thing he does when something goes terribly wrong. Tsuna open his mouth to speak but Shamal beat him to it, Shamal shove the pills into his hands commanding him to eat them. Other than that he didn't say much, neither did his three friends, they eagerly watch him eats the medicine Shamal prepares which in a sense creep him out.

'What's with you guys? Tell me is something wrong?', Tsuna asks as he puts his glass down on the counter next to his bed.Gokudera breath hitched, Yamamoto start to ball his hands subconsciously whilst Bianchi face turns pale like she might faint. Tsuna could see the fear in her eyes despite the goggles obscuring her irises. Their reactions indicates something bad is happening.

'M-Ma..ma.. Tsuna. You better get some rest', Yamamoto state.

Tsuna narrows his eyes, Yamamoto is looking everywhere but him. There's something going on, his intution is ringing like crazy alarming him of some woe. Tsuna open his mouth only to clam it again when he feels Gokudera hand on his shoulders. They're trembling and cold and sweaty. A good enough sign to alarm the don.

'Judaime. I...I.. beg of you. Don't ask questions yet. You need to get better then we'll talk', Tsuna would rebuke the idea if Gokudera wasn't quivering when he utter those. Sighing, he shot his friends a defeated look.

'Fine, you better tell me the whole damn thing after this', he hiss. They nods vigorously, not wishing to burden the don.

'Well then, it's better you continue sleeping', Shamal chided with a

syringe in his hand. Before Tsuna could protest, the doctor had already sedate him, sending the poor brunette into a dreamless slumber.

098765432109865432109542997664290

It has been twelve days since Haru return to Nanimori and fifteen days since she visits Lambo. It would be a lie if she says she doesn't miss the poor cow or her famiglia but she stand by her words.

Her day, start off a bit rocky when Shiki and Amane start fighting over who got the highest pancake. Well, Shiki won in the cost of her kitchen nearly obliterated. Then comes a few of Hibari's men claiming that they had been receiving prank calls non-stop for the past three days. Apparently, Maki and Haki's great idea was to bribe Kusakabe with tons of candies. Guh... How well that went. Ryu and Hana seems to disappear, probably minding their own business. The twins visits her house occasionally- especially after school whilst Shiki and Amane literally barge in without her permission.

Now she's sitting on her couch in the living room, sipping her cocoa enjoying the peace and tranquility. That's the idea until Ryu slams her door open almost pulling it off it's hinge.

'Ryu, I just paid this month rent and I seriously don't need another renovation', Haru groan. Her house is their non-official base. Ryu brush the comments aside, she plops down next to Haru, her black case bouncing on her lap. Hastily, she brought out her red notebook. Ryu quickly push the on button, her fingers dancing on the key board as she type her password. She's a mess, a wreck. Ryu wouldn't be like that unless she found something important. Víola, she did.

'Amane said the head was Necro family. I search through the web and hack a few national websites'.

'You did what?!!!', Haru screech. Ryu's daring side is always full of surprises- in the bad kind of way.

'Relax. The government won't notice, I think', Haru didn't know which is worse. Ryu's nonchalant attitude or the government on their trail. A moment later, Ryu turn the computer around giving Haru a much better view of the screen. 'It seems the insignia for that family is unknown. No one had ever seen it before or live long enough to describe it.' Haru furrows her eyebrows, a mafia without a sign could be consider as a newbie in that dark realm.

'They're a newbie?', yet it intrugue her, how can a newly built famiglia do so much harm. As far as she knows, Nanimori isn't the only place they had their iron grip. Rumors had been spreading around saying that they have their claws in every continent in the world and the world organization. If so, then why is it, the information they found indicates those scums and the Yakuza wannabe are alike. Haru scratch her head, this is confusing. She climb to her feet and make way to her bedroom leaving Ryu with a single message. They need a rest once in awhile, that topic she can wait.

'Get everyone ready, we're going to a festival'. About an hour later, her friends gather around in her living room with different kinds of style. The adults (minus Amane) are wearing regular clothes consist of a simple t-shirt and ripped jeans. Whilst the twins wear the old traditional Japanese clothes. Maki is cute with her flower printed kimono. Amane and Haki both wear a simple yukata and must she say the boys are stunning. With a small smile, she guide her friend into her mini van. She figures one way or another she might ends up with a big family so she bought this as soon as she can. Look like her gut didn't fail her. Putting in the ignition key, she turn it around. Hearing the engine roars brings smile to her face. Haru might not admit it but she have a thing for cars. Hana sit next to Haru as she quickly strap her seatbelt. She fasten it then tighten her grip on the side of the couch. She pray to god, wishing at least they'll arrive at the festival in one piece or unsacthed. Haru is infamous when it comes to how dangerous her driving is. Only those who associate themselves with Vongola know first hand about Haru's driving skill.

'Everybody ready?', she ask ethusiastically. Their friends roar a yes. Haru smirk, she pull the lever down, and stomp on the engine. The car jostled up before zooming through the garage into the lanes up ahead. You might think it's crazy but Haru is currently driving at a break neck speed. She harshly turn the wheels making the car skidded to the right causing her friends to collapse onto one another. She does a harsh turn on her left before once again stomping on the pedal. The car abruptly stop. None of them have enough sense to keep track of time nor can they comprehend what was happening. It was all a blur, they could only see specks of light bouncing on their windows as the car zoom out. No more no less.

Haru is content whilst Hana thinks she had cut a few years of her life. The others are way worse. Human limbs protrude everywhere. On the seat, behind it and underneath it. Amane grunt, he push an arm from his face. The experience was horrid to say the least. Haru open the back door, she giggles seeing her distraught friends. One by one she help them untangle themselves from each other. By the time she finishes, half of their excitement went down the drains. That was before, she hands the kids an allowance.

'Go have some fun. I have a business to take care off', she said. Maki and Haki didn't say much, they make a beeline to a shooting booth. Shiki and Amane are arguing about whose stronger, so they decide to play the old smack-a-roo game. Ryu just disappears to who knows where leaving Haru and Hana by her side. The latter still haven't recover from the shock, she couldn't describe well what had happened because everything was a blur. Haru didn't wait for her to recover, hastily she climbs the stairs of the shrine, ignoring the happy cries of children and adults around. Clearly, everyone is enjoying themselves with the games, foods and shows. Rainbow coloured lantern light up the darken night, somehow lifts her mood a bit. If there's one thing she loves about Nanimori, it's the cheeriness of the citizens and the festivities. This atmosphere reminds her of the first time she went to a festival with her friends. They were boisterous, Shiki and Amane wouldn't stop fighting, Maki and Haki keeps on pranking newcomers and how can she forgot about Ryu crazy daredevil act which almost make her die because of a heart attack. Now that she thinks about it. She seems like an old lady babysitting a bunch of stray kitties.

Her step met a halt. She stand stiffly in front of the shrine. This is it. The final key. Inhaling a breath of air, her legs start moving directing her towards the stairs. Her foot goes through and dissolve itself, then her body. She can't hear a single soul talking. Her vision is pure darkness, the festival is behind her, as of now she's facing a total blackness. Using her memories and the cold hard wall beside her, Haru navigate herself through the maze of hallways. She take a left turn then right and left again until a speck of light comes to her view. Without a shroud of a doubt, she knows she's near. Increasing her pace, she jog down the hallway into the light.

It takes her awhile to adjust her eyes. Haru gape, she's standing in a room design like the japanese traditional house. The quarter is small but managable. There's a long table about two feet long place a meter away from where she's standing. On the other side of the table is Kusakabe, who's idly sipping tea not sensing the tense aura she brings. Putting his cup down, the man invite Haru to sit across him.

He seems prepare for a serious conversation, judging by the amounts of food on the table. She guess it's from the festival outside. 'I see you have a business with me Miura-san?'. Haru gulps, she wouldn't want to cause trouble for the man, but she's desperate.

'Do you have information regarding the Necro famiglia?'.

Kusakabe raise his eyebrows, as far as he knows Haru wouldn't care about mafioso other than Vongola. The girl didn't directly interact with them either. 'Why the sudden curiosity?'.

Haru took a sip of her tea. She need to calm her nerves, she need to act tough and mature. No more dilly dally like the old Haru. ' I attack one of their base. I'm curious Kusakabe-san, I have never seen their insignia before neither have the world. I thought mafioso will proudly shows their emblems to anyone. How come, a big shot like this doesn't have one?'.

Kusakabe sigh, he folds his arms crinkling his tuxedo. He thought something was suspicious when the girl want to talk to him. Good thing, Hibari is out on patrol if not he would be in so much trouble. ' I don't have the right to answer your question Miura-san'.

Haru groan, taking a bite from her takoyaki, she mulls her brain on how to charm speak the man. Deathly silence dawns upon them, giving both side a moment of relief. Kusakabe lift his face, the girl in front of him emits a different aura, strong, determine and fearless. Herself half a decade ago is nothing compare to who she is now. Sweet but strong, like a spring before summer. Deciding to break their silence Kusakabe finally answer her question. 'Muira-san, you have a right to know since you helped us through out the five years. I believe Kyo-san wouldn't mind you knowing but are you sure you want to enter our world. It's-'.

Haru slam her fork on the table, cracking the sides a bit. Her action manage to stop Kusakabe from continuing. 'Let me stop you there', gingerly, she pluck the fork from the table top like pulling a broken twig from a tree. She fiddle it between her fingers, dangerously pointing the three tip towards Kusakabe, 'Don't you dare say that I'm not ready', her voice hoarse more like a whisper yet audible. She throw the fork at him slightly grazing his cheek and successfully cutting his side burn. 'I know what life feels like. It wasn't dreams and sunshine. Been there done that. I just want to know their symbol. Whether I'm ready or not, pure or tainted, that's my choice alone to make and you', Haru twirl her index finger at him, 'Doesn't have the right to decide'.

Kusakabe gulps, how many years has it been since he see such fire burn menacingly in someone's eyes? After a game of stare off. Kusakabe sigh, defeated yet impress. If Haru is determine then who is he to stop her. He pull a folded paper from the inside of his tuxedo. Swiftly, he unfold it, revealing to her the answer she seek. On it are four different logos. Each have different meaning but one thing is certain. Each of them have a red cobra in the center with it's mouth open, it's fangs flashing venomously threathing those who dare to look. The only difference about the three of them are the background designs. Haru's breath hitch when her gaze met the Cobra's. The killing glare resurface an unwanted memory, a memory she had tried to bury for the past three months.

Kusakabe notices Haru's change of expression, her face turn paler than before making the man shift uncomfortably. Somehow, deep within his heart he know he screw up big time. He retract the paper, neatly fold it before stuffing it once again into his tuxedo. Despite his action, Haru didn't say a word of protest. Her gaze glued to the side of the table, to put it simply, she seems to be in a trance- not a good one. Kusakabe put his hand over his mouth and let out an 'ahem', which in a way broke the latter's reverie.

Haru jerk her head upwards, brown irises meet asparagus. She squeak a thank you before climbing to her feet, complete forgetting the other questions she planned to ask. Her steps are wobbly and uneven. The unwanted tears made way to her eyes obscuring her vision, heck, even her brain isn't working anymore. The moment she enter those darken hallways, she haven't had a clue on where she's suppose to go or which lane she's suppose to take. Her feet keeps on walking following mess up instructions from her mess up brain. Where the heck she's at? She didn't care. She wants to get out and hell she doesn't care whether she ends up lost in the middle of the forest.

Haru keep on walking until a smell of fresh air pierce her nostrils. Deep inside she knows she's not back in front of the shrine instead she's probably standing in a higher altitude judging from the lack of oxygen. Wiping her tears away, she can see again though the scene is a bit bleary nevertheless, she could still make out the shapes. Infront of her are endless rolls of hill with small green colored grass stretch across it. Very little pine tree settle near the top, the air is chilly, the sky is breath taking. Little stars twinkling above scattered everywhere with thousands of colors mixing around them. She could identify some of them, there's purple, indigo, red and dark blue. Surprisingly those colors reminded her of her friends. The sounds of the critters around soothe her, the crickets and insects are humming in harmony, one she never thought she would ever hear. Taking a step forward, she could feel her burden being wash away like the sand on the sea shore. Even for a while she wish to remain like this. In peace and tranquility. Truthfully, she had enough excitement for a month, a change of pace wouldn't hurt. Every step reminded her of every second of her life. They're being play out on the screen like in the theater. As minutes pass by, she realize she lost a part of herself. Her Innocence. She wasn't the Haru everyone knows. She's different, more assertive, more daring, she isn't even sure if these kind of changes suits her heart. She keeps on walking, absorbing all the serenity the place have to offer when a speck of dark blue caught her attention.

Squinting her eyes, she could see a boy not older than five standing on a slope, his gaze glued to the skies. His presence alone intrigue the girl. How can a boy climb so high up the hill? Slowly as she could, she took a few steps towards him, her hands resting on the holster strap to her thigh. She can't deny the fact the the boy might a decoy and some crazy ninjas will ambush her. That's normal in the world of mafia. She's just a few feet from him. So close... A few.. more centimeters...

The boy suddenly whips his head around, making the poor girl jump and roughly landed on her rump. Her shrill screams bounces off the hill but not far enough for a human to hear. Haru can't believe her eyes, right infront of her is the one and only demon prefect or rather whom she assume the demon prefect. The boy did have the same silvery eyes, the same threathing glare, the same hair style with additional super long braided pony tail. The difference is he's younger and he's smiling. In all her life there's one thing Miura Haru would agree. A smile and Hibari will never work on a sentence or in reality.

'Nihao~ who might you be?', his voice is sweet and innocent like a five year old yet his killing aura are not amiss. His accent and the Chinese garment he don finally trigger her brain. 'Fon?', she ask unsure.

The boy eyes turns big, its a wonder that a civilian knows him. 'Yes, that's me. May I ask who may you be?', he never seen the girl before yet she knew him. That doesn't rule out the fact she's associated with the mafia, which famiglia determine her fate. He is an opponent one shouldn't underestimate.

'Reborn told me. You're the ex-storm arcobaleno'.

'Ah! A friend of Reborn is a friend of mine', he stated, the killing aura gone from his being. Knowing who he is doesn't quite explain why he's here, yet Haru doesn't have the courage to ask more.

'I was here to see fireworks', he chatise with a smile.

Haru look at him, bewildered. Her mouth turn into an 'o' shape, had she says her thought out loud? And again she is answer.

'No, but your face speaks your mind. You need to work more on your facade', Haru sigh hearing those. Hana had said the same thing too.

'Never mind me, shouldn't you be at the festival now?'. Haru's shoulder stiffen when she hears that, what's she suppose to answer? Should she say she follow a dark trail and end up lost in the woods? Or should she simply go with the old I fall from the sky thing.

She open her mouth to answer with the first option but the words that comes out are a stark contrast to what she plans 'The same reason as you'. She mentally face palm whilst biting her lips hoping Fon would buy her lie. Luckily, he didn't pester her more. Instead, he takes a seat on the ground, his right leg folded on top of his left one, a pose for meditating. Silence flew by, her only company was the sound of crickets. Fifteen minutes later, her legs gives out forcing her to takes a seat next to him.

Out of the blue, Fon abruptly open his eyes startling his friend. 'The show is about to begin'. Haru shot him a curious look, the peircing color of red tore her gaze away from the boy onto the skies. The fire works are simply magnificent. How the colors dance around on the sky creating shapes like dandelions, flower and what not. And she had to admit, she enjoy every second of it. The green emerges followed by yellow, both color mingle with each other erupting a picture of a flower. Then there's a picture of a lantern and a bee.

'It never fail to amuse me', Fon suddenly states. Haru turn her head, Fon is looking at the sky his eyes full of wonder and amazement like he had never seen them before. He's an arcobaleno, for sure he live longer than her so he must have seen them somewhere. 'I'm glad, I get to see this before I go', he whisper.

Hearing that statement leaves Haru with more questions than before. Her head hurting worse that it already is. Grunting, she rub her temple to soothe her headache. Fon stands up, the hem of his garments swish underneath. His eyes change, now shone in fear. Haru couldn't quite understand why but it looks like he sees something dreadful in the sky. Haru tilt her head in the same direction hoping to catch what the boy is looking. There's nothing odd, just some stars flickering and another nearing. Suddenly it click in her, she squint her eyes and surely, one of the stars are growing bigger by the seconds. Haru climb to her feet, that's not normal. She's no genius but she believe star's shouldn't act like that. It look more like a metoer - a big one. If it hits Nanimori, the town will certainly be annihilate within seconds.

She's freaking out, what the heck should she do to prevent it? She could go back into the tunnel but she'll get lost in it's winding hallways with this sort of mind. Haru couldn't help but pace around the hill, she can't run down, it's too steep plus the edge have jagged stones protruding from the sides, it'll take too much time, if she jump she'll die and that's useless too. Her chest tightens, her stomach lurch pushing the bile in her throat out. Stress finally takes toll on her body, she feel weak and helpless again like three months ago.

'Calm down child', Fon cooes. Haru's expression is absolutely livid. How can that boy be so calm when their doom is certain. Reading her mind once again, Fon reply 'It's better than panicking', there's a hint of mockery in his tone. His teasing face changes to dead serious, his eyes never leaving the meteor. 'This is their frontal attack, we doesn't know what's coming next. Tell them to be on guard. Aria should know what to do', Fon blabber all those stuff like a command to Haru, as if she have a good grip on the whole situation when in truth she didn't. Haru gape, her mind trying it's best to process what the heck is Fon trying to tell her. What attack? Who's Aria? More importantly who the heck is 'them'? Fon flash her a small smile. Rummaging through his pocket he pull out something shiny. He took a step closer to Haru. Pulling her hands, he could feel them trembling in fear. Gently, he place it in her palm 'Take it. You'll need it when the time comes. Nobody must know about our encounter, when this thing shines you can let it all go'. Still half shock, Haru manage to feel the cold edges of it, somehow that thing calm her nerves. Fon bows, he walk a few meters away from Haru. Seeing him putting a distance between them arouse a dreaded feeling in her, they just meet and yet she could feel him going away forever. With a smile, Fon chants something under his breath, little by little red light appear around him, lining his figure. The pressure those lights emits are powerful; so poweful the ground beneath his feet starts to shake and crack creating a crater in his wake. No wonder he put a distance between them, if she's been closer she would have been squash by the enormous pressure. It didn't stop there, the red light flickers like lightning on his skins, Fon put his palms together in a prying stance. His eyes close, veins pops across his temples. His small shoulder expands, his posture changes mimicking an adult. The young five year old is no more, infront of her is an adult man in his twenties. The transformation didn't stop there, black dragon tattoo slither across his skin like water. Starting from his left shoulder blade to his right hip. Like a work of magic, his clothes expands to a much bigger one fitting for him.

With this much power, Haru believe with all her heart Fon could save Nanimori. She could feel hope slipping back into her being. She wants to shout victory and dance around. However, those feelings are short live. In her palm it burns, scorching her skin making her wince and accidentally drop it. She hiss lightly as she inspect her hand, sure enough there's a burn mark on it. 'That'll leave a mark', she commented. Putting the agony to the back of her mind, Haru crouch down on the grass.

Though it harm her that thing was given to her; it's her responsibility to take care of it. It wasn't hard to find it since it shines brightly like the stars above. Odd enough, when she creep closer it burst out a wild red flames. The heat it emits intensify little by little; burning a hole on the ground. That thing is dangerous, had she keep it in her hand, it would have a nasty hole.

It's queer to see the flames getting bigger, licking the grass around it. It's faint but she could feel flames being infuse into it.

'Argh!', the sounds of bone cracking into two tore her gaze away from the flame. The red lining around his body has disappear instead, Fon is now suspended in air, shirtless, veins popping at every crook and cranny of his body, his muscle tense. His breathing raggard with a ball of red light in between his palm. He's is pain, Haru knows it. His face twisted all wrong, his muffled his scream but she can vividly feels the pulsing pains he's conceiving. Yet why? Why is he smiling?

She hadn't realize when she cried. Tears just cascade down her cheeks, untold. 'Fon', her voice cracking barely audible enough. 'What are you-', she can't continue. Her chest feels tight, her throat burns, she can't breath and her head is spinning. This sight is painful.

A vein on his temple pops like a balloon, showering his face with red liquid. Metallic stench fills the air, making Haru nauseous. Oh god, her stomach is doing it's flip flop. Then another pop happens. This time the veins on his chest exploded. Haru close her eyes, her whole body shaking. She try to erase the image. To make it go away. She pull her legs close to her chest, burying her head in between them and murmuring to herself saying that this is all a nightmare.

'Haru', Fon calls. His voice hoarse and weak. He receives a weak yes, but Haru still not budging from her position. 'Haru look at me', he cooes. The scene is hectic, Haru didn't even question how Fon knows her name.

'I-I can't, you're dying. I can't watch another person dying. Please don't make me look at you', Fon wants to chuckle hearing that. He's amaze how fast she wails those sentence. The ball of light move from his hand, rocketed into the sky colliding with the meteor. He doesn't have much time, he need her to understand.

'Haru please', his voice now is barely a whisper. The blood accumulating in his throat constrict him from saying much. Hearing his plead, Haru slowly raise her head, eyes shut. 'What?', she squeak.

'Look at me', he commands. Haru gulps, shakily she lift her eyelids, the metallic stench is thicker, with that she's certain he's bleeding profusely. When she does look at him, the first thing that cross her mind is hell. His chest is ripped open, revealing his lungs and beating heart, he's drench in blood- his blood, there's hole everywhere. On his hand, shoulders, legs. All of them, open up showing his bones and flesh. What's worse now the red flames are eating his body. She want to scream, she wants to hide. The sight is gruesome.

'Wait Haru. Listen to me'. Biting her lips, she push down her urge to run away. Fon smile, this girl is brave. 'Haru, Hibari will come and fetch you. When anyone ask you what happen to us arcobalenos. Tell them we die on duty. This is just the beginning', at the last part his voice sounds distance.

Haru gasp, his right hand detach itself falling onto the ground with a loud flop. Fon just laugh- a small mirthless laugh.

'Why are you laughing? The heck wrong with you?', she didn't mean it to be harsh but his response are dead wrong. Still with a smile, Fon answer 'Well, this is how us arcobalenos suppose to die'.

His voice is blatant, as if dying in such way is normal. To him it might be okay for her, it's traumatizing. Her teeth chattering, this is Dallas all over again. Repeatance, one she wouldn't hope to endure. This time a loud crack echoes through out the plain, just that no more.

'Stop crying Haru. It's okay', Fon thinks, with the last of his energy and time he still have. He should console her, at least he could lessen the burden on her shoulder.

Upon hearing that Haru snap, 'What the hell are you saying!!', she didn't mean that but her heart is on rampage 'You're dying. How can you smile? What for? What cost?', she croaks. Haru hate him smiling. Why can't he cry? He's dying for god sake... Why is he happy?

'It's okay, because I can protect you'. Haru's breath hitch, that answer. She heard it before. Someone had told her the same thing... Grasping her shoulder blade, she crouch down. An image of a bloody hand flash into her eyes.

'It's okay. We can protect you'.

Her body can't stop shaking, it becomes worse hearing his muffled screams. That sentence was the last one she heard. The rest were screams of agony, she barely remember them. Hearing Fon utter it makes her wonder one more time. Death is inevitable, death is unfair. Why good people die first? Why?? Why??

'Haha... It seems you have a tough time these past months. Death is a peculiar thing. But it doesn't always means omen or pain. Instead of thinking what loss death brings you, try thinking things you gain from death', those sentence sounds like a joke, but there's truth in them. Fon sigh, half of his body is charred, the flames is on it's way eating his dangling intestine, his right lungs will collapse in a few seconds. Gosh, time is a jerk. 'I admit. Dying like this sucks. I wonder why me? If you're in my place, what do you think I'll say?', he ask her, a small weaken smile on his face. That was, Fon last words. His heart stop beating and collapse. His corpse plummet to the ground spreading blood everywhere. His flesh smell like burn meat.

Haru couldn't feel, hear nor smell anything. Seeing one of the greatest man on earth plummet down like a rag doll stun her brain rendering it worthless. Boom!!! Haru tilt her head upwards, it seems the beam Fon shot manage to puncture the comet. It exploded in mid air into bits. In a matter of seconds, the whole Nanimori is showered with dust originate from it. The hill she's standing didn't have a speck of those dust. The minute those dust rain down on the hill, they burst into flames leaving the grass untainted. He saved the citizen, they were save by him. A foreigner, that's his status. 'Ugh', she hate tears, she hate it when she cries. In the night where people were laughing, enjoying their time unaware of the danger that may come. One girl sitting on top of an aloof hill mourning for the lost of her new found friend. The world is cruel indeed, injustice thrive once again.

Climbing to her feet, she walks towards the crater. Fon's resting place, each step is heavier than the last. Her heart wouldn't stop drumming, his last words rings in her ears vividly. He died leaving her a puzzle. She could have enjoy her time in the festival, she could have run from all of this but fate is a bitch. Out of all the human there is, she witness three deaths in front of her. Three deaths and she had done nothing to prevent it. Feeling the lack of ground snap Haru back into reality. She peer inside the crater, there's not a trace of Fon lying around anywhere. The crater is empty. A part of her is glad she doesn't have to see his gruesome corpse, a part of her is worried where it might be.

Pacing around the crater, she wonder what should she do next. Haru walk around the field lost in her mind when she accidentally kick something. 'Ah', it was the thing Fon had gave her. When she look at it closely, it look like a baby's binky. Relatively similar to Reborn's. But this binky is null, not a drop of color on it. Plus, the thing looks old, some of the parts are gone and the top half is missing. Solemnly, she store it inside her pocket. She need a long warm bath and some piece and quiet. That sight, she will have nightmares for sure, tonight might as well be another sleepless night.

She was on her way back to the tunnel when her skin make contact with a cold metal. From her back, a familiar voice instruct her to move according to his demands. Haru's too tired to rebuke or run, she would rather not get bitten to death then start a meaningless one sided fight. For a moment, during their walk, she could feel the binky emitting a faint flame. It was so sudden, this time it's soothing and calmer than the ones before. On impulse, she put her hand into her pocket, palming it. The heat it radiates is small but enough to tell her that everything will be alright.

Ten minutes later, they arrive in a lab full of human wearing white lab coats scurrying here and there with a bunch of blue papers, safely tug under their arms. Most of them seems to be in their mid forties. The lab is hectic. Full of human shouting to one another whilst pointing at the giant world map on the screen across them. She over heard one of them saying unnatural phenomenon would mean catastrophe then there's more saying all humanity is doom. There are a few of them already hyperventilating, at a corner on her right.

'Enough!', with a single burst of command, the room turn deathly quiet. No one dare to speak a word, Haru keep her mouth shut, her head hung low. She lets the scenes unfold before her, she didn't even question Hibari crazy idea of using the newly built transporter. She couldn't feel anything, no fear no nothing. She simply give him a glare when he tug her towards the weird dome shape contraption. Wires coils around it like snakes binding it's prey. A dozen of those people station themselves around the dome each wearing a matching set of gloves and googles.

A man with white moustache comes forward, he look nervous. 'Master, this thing is unstable. Are you sure you want to continue?'. Hibari being Hibari ignore the question, he drag the girl towards the center of the dome.

'Vongola Hq, Italy', he simply said. The scientists hurriedly contact someone, and pushing colorful buttons near them. An image of the world is projected on top of them with a big X mark in Italy. Haru isn't so sure what she should say, nor how she should act but what she does know, she want sometime alone when they arrive there- if they arrive there.

'Hibari-san, I don't want to see them.' Hibari shot her a look of disdain.

'Boss's order. And Fon's last wish'. Haru didn't complain afterwards, hearing the man's name is enough pain for one night. She want the day to end quickly. The white mustache step towards a lever on her right. On his command, the people around her start counting and pulling the lever simultaneously.

'Ten', one lever down. A bright light appear behind her, searing her already burn skin.

'Nine', another lever down. A gust of cold wind slap her face, too famish to care Haru close her eyes. If this fails, at least she can close this chapter of her life or close all of them at once.

'Five', she could hear the clock ticking. More voices fill her mind, calling out to her smiling and congragulating her.

'Two', her breath hitch, she couldn't see a damn thing through the strong light.

'One', the contraption whirs, shaking the people inside vigorously. She could feel her flesh being torn one by one, like pulling threads from a piece of fabric. Every molecules in her shakes against one another, surprassing the forces binding them. After awhile, she smell something sizzling, and whoosh!!! She couldn't feel her arms or legs. It seems they have disappear somewhere. Through all the noise around her, she vaguely hears one of the scientist panicking. 'Make sure their limbs aren't scattered across earth!'. It's a bit unnerving knowing that, it wasn't any better knowing her death is near. She didn't care any more.

'I want this to end', she murmurs before the white light engulf her, turning her world pitch black.

087654219764119864219975329865319

She could sense it, her rival moving across the continent in the speed of light. Intimidated? That word hardly present in her vocabulary. She had been through hell, high tech won't scare a shit out of her. Despite that, it brought a smile to her face knowing fully well they had pick the wrong opponent to mess with. 'Arara... I wonder what kind of entertainment you would bring us Vongola?', she sneers. In her world, Vongola never exist; she wouldn't say the same for it member.

'Master, second wave dispatched', shout a soldier. She rise from her throne, true, her current place is in shambles. Might as well find a new home. Gingerly, she step down the stairs leaving a trail of multicolored flames. In her hand is a glass of fuschia color liquid.

Turning to her heel, she spare the earth a solemn look 'I wonder... Can you find me?', she cooes before stomping out of the hall. 'Or will you die in my hands', she half whisper.

098765432199765432096432198652110

The dinning hall is a havoc as always, it's a regular thing in Acacia. Boys and girls dance around with a mug of tea instead of alcohol. The people in there abhor the very existence of the liquid so they burn every last drop of it. As boisterous as it seems, the people inside are partying their heads off to forget the inevitable war. Rumor spreads out, saying that their captain had sent the second wave as a front to front greeting with the guardians of earth.

'Hahahaha, they don't stand a chance. Not as long as the generals are there', one of them shriek.

'Master is getting bored by the minute

and she's ten times scarier than usual. Say.. if the guardians of the earth manage to beat them. What happen next?'.


	7. Aria and Haru

To those who has supports me I give you my thousand thank you's. You're so nice and sweet. For those who reviewed I deeply appreciate it. If you find my story is a bit long. Please forgive me... I never feel content writing my chapters short. It's advisable for you to read one chapter per day... I thank you again... for your support.

If you guys don't mind please leave some reviews and let me know what you think of my stories.

Katekyo hitman is rightfully Akira sensei's work. I own absolute nothing except for some of the chara and the story line... without further adoo. Chapter seven... Enjoy..

He's glad, finally Shamal let him off the hook with a few medications for headache and what not. The lecture he give about taking care of himself is a bit over the top. He didn't need Shamal to ramble on and on for an hour about his meals and sleep. Nonetheless, he's more than happy to be up and about doing his job. Because of that he doesn't have the decency to doubt a thing when Aria sternly commands him to go straight into the meeting room after he recover. Tsuna sigh, the past few weeks, meetings have become a daily basis for them. He hope it isn't for him.

Seeing a few familiar faces aside from Shamal should ease a bit of his anxiety. He didn't expect a meeting in the middle of the night, in all honesty none of his comrades like the idea. Since it's casual, so he don his regular white and orange sleeved hoodie with the twenty seven mark in the center, a pajama pants and his pillow- in case he got tired and decide to start a sleep over. At the same time, Soichi manage to clear some air regarding his earlier outburst. He over exaggerate the situation, thus causing mayhem for the guardians. Soichi was properly scolded courtesy of the Storm Guardian and was asked to re-do the assessment. Tsuna hope he finished it tonight, hearing some good news wouldn't hurt. He push the mahagony door slightly. Beams of smile greet him as his family says his name. Aria stood firm, her hand fumbling with a touch pad. At each corner, his guardians are wearing regular clothing, if not, their pj and some of them brings their pillows and stuff toys. Surprisingly, Kyoko is there, in her flowery pajamas; sitting next to Ryouhei. Tsuna give her a slight nod before presuming to the front. Without further a do, Aria push a button and a 'click' sound reverberate across the room. She open her mouth to begin when the door slam open revealing two tardy figures. Their eyes widens especially Lambo's and Tsuna's. Across the room is a very aggravated Hibari and an agasht looking Haru. There's not a trace of color on her face, her eyes hollow of any emotion, she look so pale it cause Tsuna to rise from his seat but he was stop by Aria. Lambo on the other hand, happily launch himself on top of Haru engulfing her with the biggest bear bone crushing hug he could muster.

'Haru-nee... I...Lambo..', he couldn't continue his sentence because he was euphoric to know his dear sister is back, safe and sound. She rub his head and giggle mirthlessly.

As soft as she can, she pry the boy off her, asking him to sit on his chair. Her attention then shifts towards the silverette standing next to Tsuna. She had never seen her before and she's sure that girl holds an important role. 'Excuse me, who are you?', she ask in a strained voice.

Surprise by the sudden question, Aria quickly bow and mutter an apology. 'My name is Aria di Cielo. Vongola's new advisor. Reborn's long lost relative', Aria swore she sees the girl's eyes widen for a brief moment but it was so significant, she isn't so sure. Having enough delays, Hibari quickly takes a seat next to his frenemy Mukuro, much to the latter dismay. Hibari's in a foul mood since he had to return to Italy so soon nevertheless he keep the rage bottle up; it was requested by Haru that he wouldn't fuss too much in the meeting. He compiled to the idea only because she look so broken and yes, Hibari Kyouya have humanity left in him to actually pity the girl. He will keep his end of the bargain, but if push comes to shove, his tonfas will taste blood no matter how hard she pleads.

Tsuna is appalled when Haru takes the tab away for Aria. 'You guys want to know what happen to the Arcobalenos', she ask hoarsely. Gasps erupts, turning the room into chaos.

Gokudera slam his part of the table, shocking everyone, ceasing the distortion. 'Oi stupid woman! How did you know about that?'.

Like lightning, a jagged end of a tonfa lands millimeters away from his neck, threathing him to continue. Gokudera shot the owner a glare. With a smirk Hibari ask him to shut up giving Haru a chance to continue without being interrupted.

'I was with Fon during his last moment', Haru statement froze every set of mind present.

'H-Haru-chan, what do you mean during his last moment?', Chrome has a horrified look. Her grip on the table tighten, in her mind torrents of questions flies in, giving her a slight headache.

Haru put the tab on the table, she was forced to do this. As quickly as she could, she explain what she had experience earlier in one go. She spill everything except for some of the classified parts. Finally reaching the end, she turn towards Tsuna. 'If none of you have any questions. I'll be going to my house', she deadpan. Not giving them a glance or a smile she trot her way towards the door, slamming it as she walks out.

Tsuna is in horror, the citizen is safe- as far as he knows. But the arcobalenos are dead and Haru had to once again see a gruesome death. Later that night, the people inside dismiss themselves probably mourning for the death of the arcobalenos. Tsuna stays, he feel ashamed. He should know better than to let Haru roam free in Nanimori unsupervised, he didn't even fret knowing Haru shook her guards away. Is this what it feel like to cry over a spoilt milk?', he thought to himself.

Aria had been watching Tsuna anguish silently for the past few days. The burden he carries is too much for a young lad like him. She understands every bit of what he's feeling, and she need to get him back on his feet. Losing his composure is what those scums are aiming for. Aria click her tongue, the rest might not have notice but she did since day one. Their enemies are trying to break them from inside out. As the advisor, she shan't let that happen. First things first, she'll mend Tsuna's broken pride.

'Why don't you talk to her?', she ask after a deafning silence.

Tsuna turn his head, half surprise to see his advisor next to him. She still wears her violet silk night gown with her hair tied up. Her face looks stern and angry. 'Shouldn't you be in bed?', he softly state.

Aria grit her teeth, 'Stop beating around the bushes and answer the damn question!', she hadn't meant for it to come out rude and demanding but she's at her wit's end. Seeing how he's taken back by her outburst, Aria use the chance well to let it all out. 'I know you have been trying hard and I know you're not the best but what you're doing is putting more harm than good. Have faith in your friends. All of them', she hiss. She didn't deny Tsuna's faith in his guardians, the main problem is his faith towards those who accidentally associate themselves with Vongola. He has always have that slight hesitation whenever it comes to those people. That will certainly be his down fall.

To say he wasn't hurt would be a lie, 'What are you talking about?', he ask in a curious tone.

Aria rub her temple, he's stalling the conversation again! 'Listen Tsuna. You're strong, that I'll acknowledge. But you can't protect everyone. Your friends are your weakness yet they're also your power. That being said, right now, this people... Is more of a weakness than power'.

Tsuna furrows his eyebrows, he didn't understand, what Aria is trying to say. Weakness? Friends? What does that have to do with anything? He rub his temple. Tsuna never thought thinking would hurt. 'I don't understand', he finally answers after awhile.

Aria let out a strangled breath, she's all out of ideas on how to make him understand. Then it click in her. She shot the don a glance. His face scrunch up in curiosity, what do his advisor have in mind? Out of nowhere, Aria pull out the vial. She swish it from side to side, shaking it's content. With a heavy heart she hands the vial to him. 'Time is of the essence. Drink that and it shall show you your answer'.

Tsuna eyes the vial in suspicion, sure it sounds great and all but that doesn't deny the fact it possibly originates from Bermuda. He toys it in his hand, with the little light in the room he could see the black liquid dancing around mocking him. Gripping, the rounded thing, he clasp open the cork.

Pop*

Tilting his head backwards, he put the mouth of it on top of his open mouth. Slowly, he tilt the vial upwards, plunging the queer liquid into his throat towards his stomach. He wish his gall bladder wouldn't have problem after words. It taste funny, like he's drinking fire instead of water. Very ironic. He wipes his mouth with the back of his hand when the last drop is swallowed.

'Be ready. You'll confront your inner self. I bit you goodnight Tsuna', she give him a slight bow before excusing herself. Tsuna is sure, tonight he'll have one hell of a dream.

Aria hates the butterflies in her stomach. She is facing a wooden door of a small cottage at the edge of the forest. She keep on pacing back and forth at the door step contemplating whether it's best to knock or not. She's visiting at an unearthly hour but the matter cannot wait.

Aria rub her temple, she hates herself when it comes to this. Piling up her courage, she knock once. No answer. Twice. No answer. On her third knock she heard metal clanking on the floor. Out of impulse, she barge into the house absolutely forgetting her manners. The living room is small with a bunch of sofas placed around each other forming a hemisphere. In the center is a long coffee table. A fire place is place behind the couch. Odd enough, Haru isn't burning any wood and it's freezing. How can she endure such problem.

Realizing the lack of human, Aria bolt up the stairs near the kitchen towards the second floor. It wasn't hard to find her room since the floor only have one door. Frantically, Aria bangs on the door, hollering Haru's name a few times. Did she mention her heart beat increase? With a renowned vigor she fumble the golden doorknob. Surprise...surprise... It's locked. Fetching a hairclip from her bun, she twist it to create a small rod, long enough to reach the inside. She had never try picking locks. Never thought the skill is necessary. How wrong she is.

On her tenth attempt, the knob turn itself. Painfully slow, the door creak open. There standing on the door is Haru. She look a bit piss. Haru don a blue sleeveless T-shirt with gray baggy pants. There nothing different if you count out the fact her hair is shorter. It brush gingerly over her shoulder as Haru step out.

'Excuse me. Why are you here?', she spat. Her hands are place on her hips and her eyes stern looking. Aria gulps, Haru has every right to be mad. Bowing her head, Aria apologize for intruding. Haru let out a strangled sigh, she rub her temple before gesturing Aria to follow her.

Aria hung her head low, she shot an glance around the kitchen. It's small but neat nevertheless. There are cupboards full of dairy products and utensils. The fridge is place near the living room entrance. Her sink is place underneath the window. The view is spectacular. From it she could see foliage of red and yellow with a tint of green dancing in the garden. Without her knowing it, Haru has lead them outside towards the haven.

She's astonish to see the trees around her. It have many shape and sizes with variety of different colors mixing into one. Haru planted, roses, daffodils, periwinkles and so many more she couldn't name. In the center is an old looking white dining table with two white oak chairs.

Haru place the tray, on top of it are a couple of sandwich, two pieces of steaks and strawberry sherbets. 'You grew all this?'.

Haru lift her head, a playful smirk decorates her face. 'Hahi. Whenever I feel lonely or distraught I'll come here and plants this tree. And look at this', she lifts the bowl of ice cream with stars as her eyes 'I never thought home made sherbet taste so wonderful!!! You should try one', she scoop a portion of the ice cream and happily hands it to the bewildered Aria.

Baffled, she grab the spoon. Aria had to admit the ice cream is to die for. Haru's sudden change of attitude intrigue the silverette, she thought Haru would be cold and sad but this is different in a whole new scale. She had never met anyone so warm and joyous. The deafning silence anchor Haru back to reality. Her guest still have the spoon in her mouth as she gaze towards her in curiosity.

Haru sheepishly scratch her cheek, 'I never shows this part to anyone ever since eighteen', her eyes are cloudy with tears. 'Everyone is happy knowing that but I feel empty.'

'What do you mean by that?', this topic definitely personal. Aria is surprise on how much Haru trust her despite her intrusion earlier.

'Ah! You don't want to hear about that. What brings you here?', Aria raise her brows at the sudden change of topic, but she brush the feelings away. Taking another bite of the sherbet she explain her reason.

'Did Fon give you somekind of trinket?'. Haru eyes narrows, she never mentioned about the binky before. Aria shifts in her seats uncomfortably, she would be a fool not to notice the death glare Haru is emitting. Out of options, she tugs the her necklace out of her shirt. The little binky dangles idly in the air. Haru try her hardest not to be faze by the sight. Unconsciously her hand goes down into her pants as she palms the little thing. Both of them look the same except, Aria have something like a glass frame covering her's.

'This is a special tool for Arcobalenos. It will light up whenever it comes across another one just like it. This layer you see, it was created to block the flames from igniting', slowly, Aria wrap her hand on top of the binky. A clanking sound echoes through the garden. The moment the outer shell comes off, the binky explodes into a ball of light. So bright, Haru has to cover her eyes. The minute she did, something warm envelope her hand. Carefully, she brings out the pacifier half surprise to see the red flare burning vigorously around it. She shot Aria a bewildered look, Haru begin to question the girl's intentions. Her earlier demeanour is suspicious and her sudden power perk Haru's interest.

Aria notice the dirty look she receive, not that she had the right not to be blame. After proving her point she wraps her binky once again, canceling out the light. Their eyes meet for a brief second, not a word spoken. Neither minded the stillness. Haru rub her temple, this is already confusing as it is, having Aria shows her power just adds up to the tangled heap. Then again she remembers Fon's words.

'Fon told me, when the binky is set aflame. I can tell whoever cause that, everything'. Aria raise her eyebrows, those are peculiar words. Fon is known for his ambiguous words, each leading to an answer. This one might be one of the toughest.

Aria drum her finger on the table, there's a hint of doubt in Haru's voice. She couldn't blame the girl. Haru had experience the worst of the worst at a very young age, she's amaze how Haru is able to stand firm on her ground.

'Do you trust me?', Aria deadpan. Haru had gotten herself deeper than she thought might as well be blunt. 'Can you trust the words coming out of a dead person whom you just met yesterday? Are you willing to take the chances?'.

Haru isn't surprise when she's bombarded with questions, in fact it would be awkward if Aria isn't curious. 'I do. Tsuna accepted you. He wouldn't pick some random guy on the street and name her the advisor of a mafia family for fun. For that I'll take my chances'.

A smile decorates Aria's face. She's amaze how highly Haru thinks of Tsuna. Taking a bite of her sandwich she gesture Haru to go on.

The latter take a deep breath and compose herself. Retelling one of her worst nightmare isn't a piece of cake. She intertwines her fingers on her lap for support.

'Three months ago, my family had a vacation in Dallas. Vongola sponsored the trip because Nono was indebt to all of Decimo's friends. As a gift, he sents us on a week vacation overseas. Things were fine for the first few days, everyone were having fun and good times. During the fourth day, I received an information stating that Vongola's enemy is lurking around. I thought it was a joke cause' the source was a bit shady. That night however, when I went back to my room I was assaulted by a group of men. The next thing I know, I was tied up to a metal pipe with my mouth gagged up. Next to me were my parents battered and bloodied. I tried to break free but the chains were stronger, every attempts were futile and each time I fail I would be beaten near death. On the sixth day, their leader seems to have hit rock bottom. He was seething in anger, I heard the men saying Tsuna hadn't accepted their request no matter how many threat their leader is throwing. I didn't put much thought upon hearing that, I was happy Tsuna hadn't give in. So to fan out his frustration he grabbed hold of us dragging us into one of the chambers under ground. We were place on top of metal strechers. Queer human with blue surgeon uniform wheeled in a tray of untensils fit for an operation. In his eyes I could see madness, it was so big, so intense some of it burns his humanity away. He kept saying revenge over and over like a mantra. He pulled a scapel out and start drawing lines on my body for dissection. My parents were .. asked for me to be spared and he can do what ever he wants to them. Seizing the opportunity, he chained me onto the wall as he mercilessly slaughter my parents like animals. A day after that, Vongola infiltrated the place, for the first time in my life I wasn't happy to see my friends. Tsuna feel responsible so he gave me this house for privacy. He purpose to me, asking me to live in Italy for safety measures. I couldn't say no, not even when Tsuna-san wants to track them down. He was so frustrated that they haven't found a clue about my parents murderers, he completely disregard his health. He was submitted to a hospital once for overworking. I couldn't stand knowing it was me who drives him over the edge with my problems. I don't want to burden him anymore that's why I went back to Nanimori.'

Aria sip her tea, the story is interesting by far, 'Why Nanimori?'.

'During my abduction I saw all of my abductors had snake like tattooes on them. I gathered some information and I found out, Nanimori is their next prime target. I believe since Hibari-san is working alone, they're trying to use that as an advantage. I need to take action. I couldn't bring myself to tell them, they already have enough things in their hand with the upcoming coronation and man handling Vongola in Nono's absence. Furthermore, I believe the only way I can put a closer to all this, is by doing it myself', she murmurs the last part inaudibly.

Aria listen in amusement, here she is thinking Haru would be devastated beyond repair witnessing her parent's cruel death instead the said girl is plotting her revenge. But she can't had done it alone. 'You have some strong back ups I presume or you wouldn't have taken this head on'.

Haru chuckle, one wouldn't believe how much she had ripen throughout the five years in Vongola. 'As a matter of fact I do. I was the only one who stayed in Japan before Hibari-san's transfer. During that time, the number of delinquents undergoes exponential growth. At first it was harmless but as the months goes by, some of them start to have affiliation within the underworld, making them a much bigger threat to civilians. Kusakabe notices this and he needs support.'

Aria takes another sip, the rest of the story isn't that hard to guess. 'He searches for you'.

Haru nods, 'Even though I was seperated from the rest, I have my fair share of fights along the road. Underestimating me, had been in my favor since then. That was three years ago, now I have a squad of my own in Nanimori. We never takes action unless necessary and we have been on hiatus since Hibari Kyouya's reign of terror.'

Aria chuckle, 'I can say the same for Tsuna. I see... That's your story huh'.

Interrogation isn't her cup of tea but she spent enough time with Hana to know Aria has second objective. 'Quit, the curious act and come clean. What is your second reason here'.

That question interest the silverette, Haru had sharper sense than she thought. 'What ever do you mean?', she reply innocently.

Haru scoff, she lean on her chair. She drums her finger on the table with a bemuse look. Out of nowhere, a metal cage emerges from the ground entrapping both of them inside. Aria is amaze, that girl is bolder than she seems to be. 'You know entrapping me in this with you is a big mistake', she cooes.

Haru leans forward, her elbows pressing on the table top. 'We'll see about that'. Haru kick the table aside, turning it over. She pull a gun from underneath it, piling her strength Haru leap forward catching Aria off guard, in seconds the muzzle is resting milimeters away from Aria's neck.

'That is impressive', Aria comments. Haru's reflexes are amazing and her speed is magnificent. No wonder Reborn favors her so much. 'Calm down girl, I'll tell you my next reason'.

Hearing Aria's plead, Haru throw her onto the ground, the pistol aims at her head. Aria rummage through her cloak and brings out the vial with a small package. She carefully put them on the ground. Shifting her pose, she's now sitting with her legs cross. 'Sit down'.

Her voice sounds stern but not threathing. Haru comply not without the gun still pointing at Aria's head. 'Relax, put the gun away. I won't kill you. If I would, you would have been dead by now'.

Haru shifts hearing the statement, true enough, Aria have more power to kill her in an instant but she didn't. With that logic, Haru reluctantly put the gun next to her. Near enough if Aria is buffling, she would have a chance in wounding her.

Seeing Haru put her gun down reassure Aria. 'This package was for you, given by Reborn. This liquid was made by someone for the guardians.' Aria throw the small thing into her palm. Haru's brows furrows, what could have Reborn gave her? The package is badly wrapped not to mention it's shape is irregular, more like a stone. The love decorated wrapping paper is torn and the red ribbon had dulled, it seems the thing was stored for months at least. Nevertheless, she appreciates the effort. Gulping, Haru pulls the red ribbon, the sole thing that keeps the whole package together. One tug and the wrapping paper pops open, revealing a black jaded stone. 'Ehhhhh...what am I suppose to do with this?', she state utterly shock.

This is bad present in a whole new level. Sadly, she eyes the little stone around. Maybe it was valuable in some sort. Sighing, she put it in her pocket. She'll deal with that later. Haru lift her head, 'Hahi! Why did you make that face??!', she screech.

Aria had an surprise look. Her mouth hang opens, snot dangling from her nostrils not to mention her eyes buldging out of their sockets. Very unladylike. Aria grope Haru's shoulder, shaking the poor girl like crazy. 'Do you have any idea what you have in you hand!!!', she half shouts.

Haru wants to say something but her words are slurred by the constant shaking Aria is doing to her body. 'Enough', with her might, Haru push the poor girl away, quickly snatching the gun next to her.

Aria gasps, she straighten herself into a sitting position once more and awkwardly cough. 'I'm sorry for my rude behavior. But seriously, do you have any idea what Reborn had given you?'.

'No. Not a clue', feeling the tension ease up, Haru put the gun on her lap. Aria sigh, her dearest uncle wouldn't leave her be with a simple job now would he? 'That stone you're holding is a rare type gem. There's only one in existance for each dimension. It seems this one was found.'

Haru shakily raise her hand, 'What do you mean by that?'.

Aria close her eyes, another long speech about power and such. Man... Her uncle really likes to surprise them. 'You're a non-flame user right', she receive her answer with a simple nod. 'That stone enables you to generate flames. Only for a certain amount of time depending on how much energy your body can produce. As you're now, I assume the amount of time the flames you can generate is ten minutes. Use longer than that you'll have to pay with your life force meaning cutting the years of your life span. Many dies in the hand of that stone because they abuse it's power. No matter how desperate you're in the near future never...I mean NEVER...use overtime'.

Haru blinks in confusion, why would Reborn give her such dangerous possession? Was there some sort of message? Then again, she understands most part for the stone but the fact that liquid remains unanswered by Aria is another case. Haru purposely let the silence sinks in, hoping Aria would continue her speech about the liquid but she didn't. As much as the stone sounds dangerous, that thing in the vial is worse. It's faint and barely traceable but she can feel it, the ominous aura.

Aria isn't stupid not to notice the eager look Haru shot towards the vial but she doesn't have the need to tell her anything. At least not now. Tiredly, she grab the vial once again stuffing it in her jacket. 'I just want to show this thing. I won't tell you anything about this liquid unless you're ready to master that stone. If you do then give me a call'. From the pocket at her front, Aria pulls out a white card before tossing it to Haru.

She straighten herself up, climbs to her feet and casually walks towards the metal cage.

'W-wait!', Haru forgot to pull down the cage, she wants to warn the girl but Aria shrug it off. She wave a little before passing right through the metal bars like a ghost. 'Don't forget about that call!!', Aria hollers as her silhouette disperse in the sunlight.

Haru couldn't breath, it felt like the air was knocked out of her lungs. That was impossible, there's no way a human can do that. Just as she thought her eyes had decieve her, the metal bars fall onto the ground with a loud clank. Curious, Haru shakily follows Aria footsteps. Her eyes widen when she sees red flames licking the bars creating the perfect mould of Aria. 'Just who the heck is she?', Haru murmurs. She had never seen such technique before, not from Gokudera nor other storm guardians. This type of mastery is different, far different than their own.

The bowl of soup remain untounch, the warmth it once posses is lost due to thermal equilibrium.The smell it whiff off does little to tempt her lurching stomach. Haru had lost her appetite since Aria left. The rock, Reborn had gave her, Fon's pacifier are resting on the table top. Haru couldn't understand herself at times, this is the one chance she has been waiting for then why does she have the sudden hesitation?

She leans on her chair, the past months has been a puzzle she hadn't been able to solve. A puzzle of herself and the puzzle around her.

Finally caving in to the pressure she fetch her laptop. There's one person she could always confide in, the one person she could trust in this kind of situation. Pushing the on button, her computer whirs before it's screen flash open. She uses the picture of her and her friends back in Nanimori as wallpaper. Amane gave her this notebook, it's only fitting to put their picture in. As a memoir whenever she goes far away from them.

She click on the webcam icon, scrolling through the list of names she come across the name she seek. With shaky hands she click on it. Her heartbeat quickens when the other side picks up.

'Hello?', Hana is busy handling the riot behind her, she didn't spare the one calling her a glance.

'Hai Hana-san, umm is everything alright?', Haru can't clearly see what's going on but she can hear Amane and Haki fighting about cereal.

'You better keep your tone down I'm talking to Haru!!', Hana's sermon is so loud, her laptop shakes a bit.

'What!!! Really!!', they scream in unison. Seconds later, there are five different faces glued to her screen. Haru sweatdropped, Hana seems pretty ticked off.

'Behave!', there is a brief fight which Hana gain the upper hand. After the sudden intermission, Hana put her laptop right in front of her, a good enough distance for Haru to see all of them. Haki and Maki got a bruise on their head whilst Amane look the worst with his banged up face. Ryu is sitting on the couch's arm rest. It seems they pick the longest couch there is, fitting all five of them. With Hana in the center, Maki and Haki at her sides and Amane next to Maki, it's pretty clear Hana wants to avoid rough housing during this conversation.

'Haru-nee, where were you?',Haki chides.

Haru sheepishly scratch her head, 'Ehe...I might or might not be in another continent..', she trails off, eyes refusing to look into Hana's orbs.

'Haru...', Hana hiss, this time her tone is lace with venom daring her to continue stalling.

'Hahi!!!! Okay...Okay...Haru is in Vongola Italy'.

Hana raise her eyebrow, she let out a groan. 'Thought as much. Tsuna brought you back?'.

Haru give a nod, 'Umm... I was hoping to have a private conversation with you if you don't mind'.

Her other friends grunts in disappointment, 'But Haru-nee, Maki and I have lots to show you and tell you.'

'I know Haki but can we do that another time?', she cooes. It isn't that hard to sugar coat one of the twins so far. Just when things are going her way Ryu slam her with a condition.

'Fine, we'll leave but you'll have mandatory phone calls from any of us every day. Non-negotiable. Agree?'.

'Alright', Haru is reluctant, but she really need to have her chat with Hana. Satisfied with what she heard, Ryu grab both the twins and drag Amane out by promising them a bowl of her oh so famous chocolate ice cream. Hearing the offer, the trio follows her obediently like pets on a leash.

Having the hazard out of the way, Hana return her focus back to the brunette on her screen. 'Start from when you disappear'. Hana didn't interupt nor ask any kind of question as Haru is telling her story. Hana is listening but she takes count on how many times Haru face look happy. Without her noticing it, Haru has ended her story.

Fumbling with her thumbs, Haru roll out the question 'What do you think I should do?'.

Hana shrug, as far as she knows, she doesn't have the right to say anything but Haru wouldn't stop bugging her unless she states an answer. 'Depends on you. Are you willing to fight for them?'.

That certainly clam Haru up, this is the first time Hana let her choose freely without some kind of guidelines and for the heck of it, she feel lost.

Hana sigh, 'If you want to find your answer you need to stop avoiding them', there no need for words to describe where in the world is Haru. Hana had long known that the brunette would run away the first chance she got, that girl definitely not in the mansion. Haru didn't answer, this decision despite being measly and unimportant still plays a significant role in her life. Because of that thought, Haru takes at least two days pondering what is her best course of action.

After the second day, Hana dish out the question, 'Well?'.

Haru, though a bit reluctant, answers 'I guess I'll give it a shot. Those chaffeurs will be here in a moment notice, so bye for now Hana'.

The black haired girl, nods. Haru steal a glance at the clock, it points half after three. Like she had anticipated, half an hour later three burly men are standing at her front door step looking ready escort her all the way back. Call her crazy but this kind of treatment is definitely over the top. She live just a few miles away from their backyard in a secluded place at the deepest part of the forest away from harm, and still within Vongola's territory, is it really nessecary having three body guards escorting her? Haru mentally remind herself to refrain from doing anything... anything at all that'll upset her paranoid family.

Haru plop on her satin bed, she had just finish unpacking her stuff since she didn't bring much. Just a simple knapsack. Thinking a nap would be suffice, she pulls her blanket up when her phone rings, There goes my rest. With a small smile, she accepted the call. As promise, her dear friends keeps calling her at random times every single day.

She couldn't surpress a smile when merry voices booms from her speaker. It seems her caller are the twins. The twelve year olds merrily tells her about their activities, gossips, scandals even some tips on how to handle pressure- not that it'll work coming from those brats. What surprise her is the fact, they are bribing Kusakabe with candies, again. Haru grumble, she mentally remind herself to write an apology letter towards the latter and maybe send those kids to a psychologist, they seems to have lost grip on what is valuable.

After a few more minutes exchanging words of encouragement and her excitement about their visit, the twins finally ends their call. Haru carefully, place her phone next to her. The tiredness from before is wash way and suddenly she feel so refresh. Stealing a glance from the grandfather clock on the far corner of her room, she sigh.

She close her eyes and drape her hand over them, yup, definitely bored. Just when she thought she would once again rest. A loud boom says other wise. Climbing off her bed, she slowly made way to the nearest window. Since her room is place on the West Wing, the nearest Wing to the forest. She should be able to spot unwanted explosion. To her surprise, that wasn't the case.

Flashes of green intrigue her, her eyes widens in amazement when greenish electrics threads spread across the mansion creating a protective dome. It didn't take a genius to figure out who the owner is. There's no one other than Lambo who is strong enough to produce such power. Her excitement is short lived when the dome is flickering every so often and collapse. Must she say, the pressure is overwhelming. Windows on the third and fourth floor shatters as an impact from it.

This excites her, grabbing her bag, Haru skips all the way from her bedroom towards the forest. In the middle of her walk a tuff of purplish hair halt her step. Haru raise her head, standing in front of her is Bianchi.

'Ano, I have a promise to settle, so Bianchi-san would you-'.

Bianchi smiles, 'Haru. Kyoko and me are buying groceries tomorrow, do you want to tag along?'.

Bianchi notices that Haru wants to refuse, it's time to pull out the big guns. She comically sigh,'It's okay Haru, ha...ah what a waste, and here I thought I could treat you some cakes', intentionally, Bianchi brings out the coupons she won. After seeing those coupons and what it's for Haru becomes troubled. The older girl snickers, it seems she manage to sway her friend just a tad bit. 'I better be going, see you later', she wave the coupons in the air as she goes down. On the third staircase Haru's shriek halt her steps.

'Bianchi-san wait!'.

The said girl crane her neck 'Yes, Haru?', she said in a sing sang voice.

'Eto... Haru wouldn't mind coming. If you don't mind that is'. Bianchi wants to do a happy dance right there and then, she knows...no scratch that everybody knows whenever Haru slips back to her old habits, she's either desperate or really,really,really happy or nervous.

'Sure, why not. See you tomorrow'.

It didn't take long for Haru to walk around the forest, she had memorize every single details of it. After a few minutes she arrive in a clearing where Aria is standing, her face beams with pride and there's Lambo, sprawled on the ground panting and tired. 'Gah!!! Tell me again why am I doing this?', he whines softly.

'You said, you want to be useful and not a brat. But I must say, you exceeded my expectations, have a rest brat', Lambo snarled, if the person in front of him is a boy and not his teacher, he would definitely kicks the daylight out of them.

'Will do. And one more thing, I'm...not...a...br..', he had not manage to end that sentence as he fall asleep.

'He has been working hard I see', Haru step out from the bushes. Aria give her a small smile but the brunette is hundred percent sure, Aria is really proud of Lambo.

'He have come a long way.' Haru couldn't help but chuckle when she hears that. Crouching next to her brother, she run her fingers through his messy locks earning her a purr of satisfaction.

'Lambo can be bratty and annoying. But once he had set his mind into something. He'll do everything in his power to make it come true. An admirable demeanour for a child don't you think?'.

Aria scoff, 'If that child isn't a brat. I suppose I would agree.'

'I wonder what drove him this far?'.

Aria shrugs, she knows very well why but it'll leave a much better impact if Haru finds out herself. 'Why don't you ask him yourself. By the way, I got paperworks to handle so take care'.

Haru wave the girl good bye. The rest of the evening is spent with the two siblings sleeping next to each other.


	8. Attack part 1

Hello everyone!! how was your day? waa it good was it bad? anyway... i hope you're having a splendor way living the live you wanted. Or if you want to escape reality and indulge yourself with this story of mine. if the second one was your choice... I'm deeply honoured.

Then again... please leave reviews. it would mean a lot to me if you do and tell me if my story pace is too slow or too many details you don't want to hear. i can take concrete criticism, guys it's a free world...you can say what ever you want about my story I won't be upset. I'll make me happy knowing your thoughts... #i was never in a relationship for as long as I can remember and the farthest i have ever gone through is a heart break through a crush. so some of the romance may or may not make sense so... yeah... I'm sorry for that... Any who let's begin the next story... chapter 8 Ya'll

Aria wakes up with a grunt, her body is sore all over. She had spent the last few days giving the guardians their potion. And must she say they were a whole lot to handle. With a huff, she haul herself up, literally sauntering into the toilet for a bath. She pull her violet towel and a few of her toiletries and slam the door shut. She should have about three quater of an hour left before breakfast is ready. For sure she can't be tardy, she did that once and the food was gone in one go. Not because of eating but a war. She still could remember the splatter of food on the ground, on the walls even on themselves. Tsuna arrive much latter than her and imagine how surprise he is to see the dining room a dump. Let just say some of them ended up cleaning the mess in a pretty ridiculous costumes.

She turn on the heater and hums her favourite song as she reminisce about her days. A day after her thought, Aria approach the Storm Guardian first since he's the right hand man and all. Gokudera was overjoyed when the vial was presented and became more hyped to know he's one of the first ones receiving after Tsuna. Because of the overly excited gesture, that stupid excuse of a man drank the liquid like a pig causing him to choke on the stub. The poor guy was sent to infirmary soon after. Gokudera is still beridden since the stub damaged his throat muscles so Shamal force him to rest for a few more days. That was six days ago. Feeling tired dealing with the Storm Guardian, Aria decided she'll confront the Rain Guardian at a much later date.

Her meeting with the Rain Guardian went smoother than she intended if you count out the fact he tarnished half of his dojo. Yamamoto was in the middle of training when he was visited by the girl. He was blindfolded whilst handling his katana, slashing the dolls around him. It were placed all over the dojo at a very random spots, to make matter worse she step in when he was trying to slice a doll into chopped liver. She tried to call him but he couldn't heard her over the sound of his slashes so he continued his ritual cornering Aria into a tight spot. If she hadn't counteract, she's probably chopped half by now.

Aria crouch down, swiftly kicked her leg in a rotation,collapsing the guy. The moment his center turn unbalance she quickly kicks his hand making the sword flies back a few meters back. Yamamoto shook his heads a few times, the sudden heaviness on his chest surprised him. He was supposed to be alone so imagine how happy he was to see the advisor straddling him with a huff.

'Yo! What are you doing here?', he scrambled up into a sitting position next to her.

'Don't kid with me...', she hissed barely audible for Yamamoto to hear.

'Maa...ma... Don't be such a stiff board, would you like some tea?.' Now she wouldn't wonder why Tsuna was driven up the walls, with this kind of wacko family you'll began to wonder how can he still survived. The good part was that Yamamoto did stop a minute and listen to her intentionally though she doubt he'll understand fifty percent of it. Well, she ain't gonna mess her brain thinking too much so she wave the guardian good bye and finish her work for the day.

The next day was a bit challenging and she almost sign up for an ear surgery and facial remodeling. She went into the gym and greet the Sun Guardian when he was in one of his so call shadow boxing. Aria was sadden to know her luck was shitty for the past few days. This time she was forced to have a boxing match with the guy. He didn't hold back despite the fact she was a girl, and for that she respect him. At last, she managed to give him his share in exchange for a few bruises and a busted lip but it was fun so she didn't mind.

Then, a day after, she went to visit the mists pair. She heard they rented an apartment near the outskirts of town coutersy of Tsuna in hope to lessen the interaction between the Skylark and his ever so sly mist. She still wonders, how in the world did Tsuna managed to drag both the psycho asses to Italy. She guessed some things remains as the world's greatest history. Aria knocks on the door a few times, receiving no answer she stepped in herself. She was sure there were people present since she can hear screaming and hollering coming from the inside.

She was busily inspecting the house decors when a body was slammed onto her, toppling them both towards the wooden table. The body whimpered before throwing a set of curses to whonever did the deed. She was busy massaging her scalp when a sweet voice graces her ears. 'Aria-san!! Are you okay?'.

The lack of light was obscuring her vision but not much, she can still make out the silhouette of a few people around her. Sitting next to her with an expressionless face, is a child no older than ten with teal colored hair, an apple hood, white t-shirt and a black shorts. In front of her is the ever so sweet Mist Guardian, Chrome Dokuro. She looks anxious and worried. Chrome hold out her hand helping the silverette to her feet when a set of purple mist engulf the place. 'Kufufu, to who do we hold the honor for having you here?', suddenly the mist in the room disappear with a poof revealing the pineapple style man in his pj's. Excuse her eyes, they might had gone haywire and dear god she should have bring a camera. Standing in front of her is Mukuro, who was wearing a dark blue colored pineapple printed pajamas with a matching set of pineapple hood. With the chaos going on, she hadn't realize that Chrome was wearing a pink pajamas with peach hood. The kid whom she assume as Fran step in between her and Mukuro.

'Master~ come on. The show is starting!!!', he whines. Fran might be older in reality but his features and attitude defines him otherwise. Not wishing to spend any longer than she had to, Aria quickly hands them their share and a few info about the side effects.

'Kufufufu, if this is poison I'll skewer you', Mukuro twirls his trident playfully.

'Yeah, like to see you try', Aria reply bemuse. She bit them good day before Mukuro started berating the boy, threathing to cut off his wind pipe and feed it to piranhas. For that reason solely, she would like to stay as far away as she could. The mist threat shouldn't be taken lightly and she highly doubt Fran had ever learned from them.

Dealing with Hibari was easy. So easy it took just a few sentence to describe their encounter. He slammed the door on her face. That was all... No more no less, with a grumble, Aria kicked the door open. She didn't just skipped her meals for that. Ignoring the thought of what possibly became of her for the next few minutes, she strode into his office and forcefully slammed the vial on his desk. 'Ditto!', was all she said before storming out of the place. A fight did broke out , a good portion of the forest was destroyed but in the end a beautiful friendship was form between two bloodlust figures, much to Tsuna dismay.

All in all, that week isn't what she pictured it to be but she really do have fun along the way. With that thought, a smile grace her face. She grab her towel to dry her hair; wrapping it around her figure, she step out of the shower towards the cupboard. She throw a set of purple blouse a pair of black slacks and a hair tie. Should be movable enough incase they are attacked. Ten minutes later, Aria is ready; she happily skips along the hallway, humming a song in her wake.

From three meters away, she could vividly smell the food. It was mouth watering as she describe it. Not wishing to lose her portion, she step into the dining room with a gleeful smile.

'Good morning!!', she chides, shocking the maids.

'You look happy. Something interesting must have happened', a voice chorus. Aria reply with a hum as she takes a seat at the far end of the table, across from her is Haru. She too look elated or at least excited about something. Not a second too soon, Lambo burst into the room with an angry I-pin on his tail. Both ten years old settle themselves on their respective seats after Kyoko scolded them for running around. Apparently, Lambo accidentally knocks over a bowl of mashed potatoes Kyoko made. She spent a whole night preparing those and it all go to waste.

After the whole shenanigans ends, more of their core members starts to arrive, within the next ten minutes the whole family is assemble except for Gokudera. She wouldn't openly admit it but she likes the Vongola tradition of having all its members present during breakfast, lunch and dinner; to add to the surprise even Varia is practicing the tradition though they stick with dinner only- nonetheless still surprising. She liked it, in fact she enjoy every second. It's not everyday you see a mafia famiglia goofing off and acting strange.

To say the breakfast is chaotic is an understatement, it was horrendous. Haru and Kyoko with the help of the maids had prepared all kinds of cuisine across the globe so imagine how many plates of food are presented. Some she hasn't heard off and some she barely knew off. It's a rare occasion, they are grateful for it. The alluring smell of food arouse their appetite causing a massive drool to roll down their mouth. Even the most compose ones are tempted by the smell. Seeing how eager her family looks, Haru couldn't help but giggle. 'What are you guys waiting for? Start eating already', she says.

'Haru-chan, are you okay now?', Kyoko ask sincerely, since they were separated by two different continents, she can't understand her anymore. Sometimes she couldn't come up with the right set of words to please Haru nor how to confront her when she needs it. These days she's more secluded and disclose causing their friends to worry.

'Yeah', Haru reply simply. She isn't stupid not to notice the worried glance but she rather play it cool. Call her selfish but this is her pride at stake, no way in hell she's tarnishing it. 'Aria', the said girl lift her face, a spaghetti dangling at the crook of her mouth.

'What?', she ask between slurp, she gulps a quater of her glass before returning her gaze towards Haru.

'I'll take you on that offer. When can we start?'.

Aria couldn't concieve her smirk, she knew that girl would come around eventually. 'This evening if you don't mind'.As soon as breakfast is done, each of them goes to kick start their morning ritual. Lambo as usual, giddily run outside towards a clearing not far from the mansion. He had been practicing on how to control his lightning new and old with the help of his tutor. He only have another half an hour before Fran comes for a visit. Behind him, I-pin sit at a far away tree mindful of the lightning show that's about to begin. Sensing her presence nearer than before worry the boy.

'I-pin! You're too close', he shouts, his back facing her.

'It's okay! I trust you', she hollers after taking a seat on the branch she climbs. He spread his legs, his fingers twitch nervously. Balling them, he takes a deep breath at the same time releasing the sparks within him into the earth. That alone enables him to have a clear image of the lands thousands of miles away, with the same ability he can detect presence- human and animals alike. Which in a away alert him.

I-pin burrows furrows when Lambo stop channeling his lightning, instead he stand still facing the direction of the forest ahead. Given she's his best friend and closest companion, it didn't take words for her to understand the growing anxiety in her friend's mind. Hoping from her tree, she quickly stand next to him. 'Lambo what's wrong?', she asks.

'We have intruders', he half whispers. That sentence alone manage to fry her brain. In the midst of the confusion Lambo quickly sprints forward heading straight into the foliage of trees.

'Lambo! What are you doing!!', her screams goes unheard as the boy continues his pursuit in subjugating those crazy people. Feeling out of choice, I-pin run after her friend not caring whether their dear siblings will have a heart attack or not.

097654320974219975319985310965532

'This is stupid', I-pin moans, she hiss when a bug bite her skin. They had been going through the forest for the past hour, and they find nothing except for leaves, trees, and more leaves. Now she start to wonder whether this is one of Lambo's plan to drag her into his mess. He always does, why's this any different. Feeling a bit irritated, I-pin mutters the same question again. 'Are you sure there's an intruder here?'.

'Yes', his answer is short, cut and clear. She can sense the honesty in it, but she doubt they'll find anything at this rate.

'Lambo. We can't go any further, we'll get lost', she quips. That manage to halt Lambo in his steps, he whirls around so suddenly, I-pin stumbles and and fall face first on the forest floor.

'You don't have to come with me', he snaps. 'You can't understand, I need to do this. I want Tsuna-nii and the rest to acknowledge my existence as their Lightning Guardian. You are different I-pin. You're smart and the third greatest assasin in the world and I..', his voice trails off, tears begin to clouds his vision.

He's raw and broken, I-pin could see that. She also can see the overprotectiveness their siblings have over them, and the sole reason why they ban him from going on a real mission.

Feeling his cheeks getting wet, he wipes them with the back of his hand. 'Try being the loser in the family, then you might understand my misery', he softly states before once again letting his back face I-pin.

'You're a loser alright', a familiar voice answer. That comment makes the both of them jump. Both scan their perimeter searching for the owner but find him nowhere in sight. A hand snakes it way around I-pin kicking the girl reflexes into gear, with ease she does a swift kick to her back hitting whoever behind her on their side.

The person groans in pain 'Geez, you don't have to kick the day light out of me', despite his expressionless facade, that kick stung like hell there's a slight pain evident on his face. Climbing to his feet, Fran greet his two best friends with his signature 'Yo'. Both of them tackle him to the ground with the biggest bear hug they could muster choking the poor boy to death.

'Fran! How did you find us?', I-pin happily chirp as she pats her blouse. Certainly, they miss greeting him earlier then how in the world did he find them.

'Easy, I put a tracking device on you', he answer nonchalantly as if it was the most normal thing to do. Climbing to his feet, Fran ooze out some of his flames cloaking all three off them from their surrounding. 'More importantly, why are you guys here pursuing the enemy alone. Shouldn't you tell Sawada or something?'.

Lambo brighten up hearing that, Fran rarely agree with anybody. Him saying there's intruder lurking around must be true. 'You can sense them?'.

Fran nod shyly, he crane his necks a few times around their perimeter. There's only trees around them but he's sure there's someone around here. 'You sense them briefly didn't you? They are here, that much I can say. And I'm pretty sure, one of them is an illusionist'.

I-pin jumps hearing the idea, 'Them? We're saying there's more than one', after her outburst the trees around them starts to shakes vigorously, showering them with leaves. The trio huddle close, their back close to each other. That simple trick is enough to put them on high alert.

'Hmmm, and here I thought Vongola have the best of the best', a voice cooes.

From the shadows in the between the trees a girl step out, her coppery hair tie up in a pony tail, she wears a simple brown sweater with three inch green skirt, dark green leggings and a pair of sport shoes. The tree next to her twist and turn, like a cloth being wring dry. Slowly, it shifts and turn into a coppery hair boy with a tousled hair style, dark violet mist surrounds him like a snake binding it's prey. He wears the exact same style like the girl with the exception of his dark cargo pants.

'Who are you?', Lambo spat, lightning slithering through his skin. Despite the intruders are young maybe the same age as them doesn't mean they're weak. Take Bluebell for example, she can pack a punch for a nine year old.

'Not a threat for sure', the girl interjects.

'Tch! Lots of you suspicious guys says that before you stab our back', Lambo hiss, his lightning flame burns wilder than before.

The girl sigh, she step forward and spread her arms wide. Her eyes boring straight into Fran's orbs. 'Feel free to probe my mind illusionist. The sooner the better'.

098764321098754211098754210097641

Aria was told by Tsuna to escort their guest towards the newly made meeting room underground since the last one was obliterated during her fight with Hibari. She's standing near the door, humming her favorite song when a shiny black limo park itself in front of their doorstep. The silveric Varia crest on it's middle section is enough identification for the world's greatest group of assasin.

Their driver steps out, he looks normal enough, but if you squints your eyes, you could see the various sun type rings resting on his fingers and the amount of box weapons strap to his belt. He opens the door and a set of human limbs comes tumbling out.

'What the heck is wrong with you!!! You shitty boss!!!', a long white hair guy shouts. His voice is so loud, Aria thinks her ear drums have exploded. On one of his hand is a long sliveric sword, which he's currently flailing it around whilst a flamboyant man is holding both his arms, preventing him from cutting their boss.

'Now,now, Squ. We need to hurry', he spoke softly.

'Shishishishi, you peasants have no manners', a golden haired boy comments, dozen of knives flying around him in circles. Then comes a sturdy figure with a starfish hairstyle and umbrellas strap behind him.

'Voi!!!!! Levi MOVE your sorry ass and let me skin that crap captain'.

'Squalo! Stop trashing around, we lost track of Fran we don't want to loose you too'. Just when she thought this crazy group of people couldn't get more crazy, two sets of orange bullets richocet from the car missing Squalo's head by an inch.

'Shut up trash! Let finish this crap quick!', Xanxus huff.

'Shishishi, it seems boss is in a bad mood', the blonde boy finally put away the knives. He strode after his boss giving Aria a threatening smirk.

'Ano...', Aria squeaks when their eyes lands on her. All of them except for the flamboyant man look at her as if she was somekind of dirt. 'Tsuna told me to tell you, he'll be using the new room as the meeting place. I'll guide you there', she's glad she didn't trip over her words or Xanxus might shot her head away.

'Voi!!! What are you doing standing there, get your ass moving woman! We got a kid to find', Squalo temper is finally reduce but she could still feel the killing intent oozing off him.

'Shishishi, I'll enjoy watching Fran get roasted by boss'. Aria gulps, she may had met them before but this time she got a serious bad vibe from them. Varia is one crooked family.

098765432109876543210987210970987

Haru happily place the clean dishes to their respective places, finishing up her chores in the kitchen. She glance towards the clock, it shows a quater to ten, precisely half an hour before her outings; just enough time to pamper herself. After drinking some tea, she decides to retreat back to her room in the mansion to fetch a few things for her upcoming endeavours. With a hum, she pulls out a blue sleeveless summer dress, a sunflower decorated strawhat with an orange ribbon lining, a simple black flats and most importantly her holsters. You can never be too careful these days. She put a dagger on her left thigh and a gun on her right. Crouching on the floor, she pulls a brown box with Vongola engraving on top. Reborn had given the box to her as a gift for her seventeenth birthday.

*Click*

She pull the lid up, with a smile she takes at least ten barrels of bullets, stuffing them into her enormous hand bag. Giving herself a final check, with satisfaction bubbling within her, she lock her door just in case some maids wants to come in. It becomes a habit of her since she was sixteen to lock her doors whenever she was away. If the maids happen to probe through her room by any chance, they might find all the weapons she stash inside- both dangerous and destructive. That's a risk she doesn't wish to take. Tsuna already have enough problem to take care of, she didn't want him to worry about her anymore than he have. Imagine if the weapons were found, the whole family will be astounded - not in a good way. Plus, she hates to answer questions, keeping it a secret will save her from answering anything.

Haru is walking down the stairs when a familiar rambunctious bunch arrive at their front door step. Haru throw them a glance and pity the Silverette who is their escort.

'Haru?', a soft hand grip her shoulder so suddenly she lose her footings.

Luckily, she mange to grip the banister, if not,she would fall tumbling down. Craning her neck backwards, Bianchi's concern face greet her.

'Bianchi-san', she chirps after finally regaining her footings.

'You okay Haru?', her voice lace with concern. Haru flash her a sincere smile, for the past three days her friends becomes more and more concern about her, she was thankful but they didn't have to ask that question everytime she space out. She knows after she stupid stunt, Tsuna and the others becomes more concious of her.

'I'm fine Bianchi-san, you don't have to ask me that everytime I space out.' Biachi muster a nod, she tug Haru's hand urging Haru to follow her.

They meet Kyoko outside the gate when Haru's phone suddenly rings. Sending her friend an apologetic look, she goes to a seclude place not too far away to answer her phone.

Haru hadn't go far and she seems in need of privacy but Bianchi couldn't help the curiosity in her. It's weird enough, Haru's opening up to them so suddenly and she constantly put a distance between her and the others when her phone rang, it was just suspicious. Feeling the need to quench her thrist for answer, she shorten the distance a bit, enough for her to pick up bits of their conversation.

Haru's whispering on her phone and all she could pick up before Haru hang up are 'No..', 'Don't...', and 'Not yet...'. Bianchi rub her chin, those three words sounds odd. She can put them on a sentence but each sentence holds a different meaning and with just three words, it'll be hard for her to figure out what was Haru talking about.

Haru's next move surprise her. Haru harshly grab her wrist pulling her and Kyoko towards the garage. 'Haru.. wait!! Why are we here?'.

Haru didn't reply, she let the question hang in the air. Pushing the red button near the automatic garage door, it lifts open revealing a blue colored Mercedes. Without an explanation, Haru shove her into the drive's seat. She signal Kyoko to take the other seat.

'Bianchi-san, can you go buy some things for me before you visit the Cafe', Haru rummage through her bag and pull out a piece of paper. 'I need to finish something first. I'll be there as soon as I can. Can you do it for me?', she cooes.

Bianchi scans Haru's face, there's not a hint of lie. 'Alright, see you there', Bianchi take the keys from the dash board and start the engine. She give Haru a wave before disappearing into the road. Haru's smiling facade crumbles the minute the car is gone from her line of vision. Gripping her bag, her face agahst and pale. 'There goes my cakes', she groan before heading back into the mansion. There's two missing kids she need to find.

098764321997653219986532199753106

'Tell me why are we doing this?', I-pin grunts, currently she and Lambo are perch on top of the highest tree in the forest whilst Fran and the twins goes patrolling for unwanted threats near the southeast area. I-pin was glad to know that the twins pose ho harm to them and they have their connection within Vongola. She did ask Fran what kind but the teal haired boy wouldn't open up. Lambo on the other hand is excited, he has never done a mission before, the experience is exhilarating for him.

'Gyahaha, just you wait evil guys, Lambo-sama will find you', he crackle. I-pin sigh, though her best friend had live for a decade his attitude didn't change, still a spoilt brat. Just when she was about to call it quits, the south east clearing exploded in flames. At the same time their ear pieces buzz uncontrollably.

'Lambo.. I-pin', Fran's voice is hoarse, barely audible and she's sure he's bitting back a moan. 'Protect the HQ, we're under attack *static*'.

'O-OI Fran! Oi!', Lambo tap his ear piece a few times hoping their signal is jam and not the fact Fran might be in danger. Hastily he grab I-pin by the wrist pulling her down with him. The moment he touch the forest clearing, his feet spring into action. He could sense their presence close by and he could tell they are many. Him and I-pin alone wouldn't be able to hold them off. As fast as his feet could carry him, Lambo's whizz pass the foliage of trees, the sound of leaves cracking behind them frighten him. They are thunderous like a giant's foot step.

When the glorious mansion comes to view, he beams. Using the strength he has left, Lambo push I-pin forward.

'Lambo!', she was baffle when Lambo push her away.

'Go ahead, call Tsuna-nii. I'll hold them off', he instructs, greenish flames crackling on his skin.

'B-But-', she's hesitant. Lambo is strong but he's not that strong and she fear what will befall the cow loving boy.

'Go!', he hollers with Gyuudon besides him. ' Cupola del fulmine!!!', Gyuudon bleached, it's head tilts upwards in glory. Heeding its master's cry, a ball of lightning appear in between it's horns before it is rocketed upwards, from it little spindle like threads spreads around creating a massive dome around the mansion.

I-pin is rooted to the ground- petrified, both because of Lambo's amazing display of power and the sight she is beseech with. Black goob like monsters saunter from the forest, it has no face nor a body, there's multiple eyes place around its body with red like liquid leaking out like a broken pipe.

'I-pin! Hurry!', Lambo's cries brought her back into reality. She didn't want to leave her friend dear god she wants to fight but they know better.

'Ugh!', she turn around, with a heavy heart she run as fast as she can, not daring to look back. Her cries of agony revebrate through the mansion. Tears clouds her vision but she keep on running, searching for anyone that can help them.

098765432109765421109765321077421

Haru slumps onto the wall, half of the maids and butlers are safely evacuated yet the children are nowhere to be found. Half of the mansion are within coverage and there's still not a trace of Tsuna and the others. Peering outside, the green dome is flickering every so often, indicating their defenses will be breach within the next few minutes.

Breathlessly, she examine the second floor for any remaining workers in need of evacuation. Finding the floor empty, she sprint down the hallways and stairs. Outside, the thunderous sound of guns mixing with men screaming orders to one another, clearly impyling how dire the situation is. On her last flight of stairs the dome collapse with a boom.

Glasses around her shatters immediately from the immense pressure. Just then she hears a shout. 'I-pin', she mutters. Cupping her hand to her mouth, she hollers the girl's name.

'Haru-nee!!', her voice sounds stangled. It breaks Haru's heart hearing it. 'Haru-nee!!', I-pin emerges from the left wing, her clothes are torn, there's blood on her lips and she look worse for wear and definitely seen better days.

Feeling happy seeing her big sister, I-pin quicken her pace. She crash onto her sister, enveloping Haru with a bear like grip knocking the last of Haru's breath away. With a chuckle, she pats the girl's head. 'You're safe now', Haru cooes causing I-pin to tighten her grip even more. Their reunion is dampen by a tremor similar to a quake.

*Crack*

Haru looks upwards where the sound originate. Her eyes widen, there's a visible crack on the roof on top of them. To add to the bad news, the crack is spreading so fast some of the tiles rain down on them. Pulling I-pin to her feet, she drags the weaken girl towards the door only to find it sealed shut by fallen debris.

Haru frantically scan her perimeter searching for openings, yet she can see nothing. The whole place is falling apart and they're trapped. To make matter worse more debris from the roof rains down and just a moment ago, she barely able to save I-pin from a falling pillar.

Cursing under her breath, she hasten her pace pushing her already tired legs to go even faster as she try her best to maneuver through the rain of debris unsacthed whilst keeping track of I-pin behind her. There's a slight opening from one of the cracked walls, a small tunnel big enough for I-pin to pass through. In her heart she pray hard, hoping they would make it in time. They were so close...so very close when the top floor gave out covering the tunnel. Haru could feel her heart stops, the wave of adrenaline from before is gone. This time they're completely trapped inside with no way out. Hoping for a miracle she probe around the hall pushing woods and glasses away ignoring the cuts and blisters. She's too focus on saving her sister.

*Crash*Bam*

To her horror the stair leading to the second floor is split in halves. A creaking sound break her reverie, glancing upwards she could see the humongous chandelier dangerously swaying with the wires dangling loosely besides it, some of them were ripped open revealing the sparks of electricity and the horror they'll bring.

She hated the fact Vongola Octavo decided to build that thing so big it could cover the whole foyer. If it drops electrical fires will ensue burning the whole place down in seconds. 'Just great', she groans, they're trapped and probably have minutes left before that hunk of junk squash them to death if not burn them to death.

Hating the fact their escapade woud come to an end she instruct I-pin to look around pushing and pulling away the debris in search for hope. Without much arguing I-pin dutifully push away a broken door, she hiss silently when the splinters enter her flesh. Biting her lips to muffle her moans she quickly throw a half broken vase away.

*Creak* *Bam*

She don't have the guts to look at the chandelier but she's certain they don't have much time left judging from her sister desperate attempt to pull out a couch. I-pin didn't dare to voice out the fact either, this is futile. No matter how much stuff they throw away there's just not enough time.

'Haru-nee-', she was about to call off the search when a wave of tranquility wash over her like waves on the shore, rough but comforting.

Haru pause mid way, she hadn't been able to move the couch when I-pin sought her. Seeing how the girl froze with realization intrigue the brunette. Haru open her mouth to call out but I-pin beat her too it.

'Haru-nee! We need to move from here', she says desperately.

Haru wants to retaliate by telling I-pin there's no another possible route available as the rest of them are close much like this one, yet the spark of hope in her sister's eyes make her retract those thoughts. With a slight nod, she let I-pin direct them far away from the covered hall.

*Crack*

This time the sound is louder and the Chandelier's hinges can't support the massive lamp no more. Haru close her eyes, waiting, despite their current predicament she'll trust I-pin with her heart. *Bang*bang*boom*

'Voi!!!!! Why did you waste your bullet you shitty boss!!', she had never been happier to see the two most blood lust figure standing in front of them. The happiness is short lived when Xanxus raise his gun once more, pointing it at them. Out of instinct, Haru engulf I-pin in a protective hug, shielding the girl from harm. Haru close her eyes shut when two gun shots revebrate through the foyer.

Instead of feeling her flesh being torn open, a shattering sound echoes as specks of metal and glass rains down. Peeking one eye open, she could see the floor is littered with charred metals and broken glass. Stunned by gesture, she shot the stoic man a confuse look.

'Voi! Get your asses moving. We haven't got all day', heeding Squalo's cry, both I-pin and Haru trail after the two men as they lead them towards the exit. The moment they step outside Haru immediately regret it, suddenly she finds comfort in that wrecked mansion. The scene unfolding before her is chaotic.

Carnages were horribly slaughter like pigs. The green field is tainted red, the fresh air they once breathe is now smelling more like toxic, half of their troops are down and judging by the amount of enemies this fight will lead to more deaths if it's prolonged.

'Tch! We would have avoid this mess is Sawada and the brats are functioning properly', Squalo hiss, his sword flailing dangerously on top of his head. Another rude remark from Xanxus and the both of them are engage in a verbal war. Using the chance to slip away, Haru steer herself towards their garden where she knew a certain cow loving boy is.

The sound of her phone ringing halt her steps giving her a chance to catch her breath. 'Hello?', she breathlessly ask, certainly only an idiot would call her at such impending times.

'Yo! Haru get you ass here quick. One bat shit lady just popped out. Vongola's here too. I'll man my station, give me orders when you're ready'.

Haru hadn't been able to say thank you when the caller cut off the line. Grunting, she greedily inhale a fistful of air before once again sprinting towards her destination with a gusto she rarely have. Honestly how much trouble can ten year olds cause anyway?

098765432108765532108765432198765

Fran flutter his eyes open, he expect them to be roasted or skinned alive and certainly not being tied to a pole with tons of haystacks underneath them. Tied next to him is the girl twin in which he later recognise as Maki whilst the boy twin tied to his left called Haki. In front of them is a lady in her mid twenties, with a black boa wrap around her neck, jet black hair loosely tied in a messy bun and she looks bemuse or more like irked. The lady whips her head backwards giving Fran a small smile.

'Have you woke up boy?', she cooes. Her gloved hands caress his cheeks affectionately.

'Lady, I'll appreciate it if you let me out', Fran nonchalantly state, unfaze by the fact this one lady manage to do so much harm in one day. He would say she lost her marbles when those minions attacked Vongola, given their current circumstances and how one sided this battle implies he might want to reconsider.

The said lady click her tongue, her violet eyes flickers mischievously. 'No can do boy. As much as I love to continue this feud, it seems my time is almost up. Now be a good boy and tell me, where did you hide that stone, hmm?', she cooes.

'Ugh! Lady. First, I have a name. Second, get away from me you pedo. Third, how should I know?', enrage by Fran's audacity. The lady slap him across his face. Fran bite his lips to muffled his moans, that was nothing more then a slap yet the stinging pain on his cheeks feel like knives tearing his flesh.

From the corner of his eyes he could see her hand coated with red flames whilst the other one coated in mist flames. _She's a hybrid flame user... great this is getting better._ Having enough of his pride trample for one day, Fran fumbles with the ropes binding him in hope to free himself.

'Aha! Never mind you, it seems the head is already here', the creepy lady pinch their cheeks before strutting down towards the honcho of Vongola. Using the chance he have, Fran tries to create some sort of escape utensils they can use to cut the damn rope but somehow his powers aren't working.

Sensing the distress aura Fran is emitting Haki speaks up, 'It's futile, she blocked our flames when we were knocked out'.

'What? How can she do that?'.

Haki shrugs, in truth he himself haven't got a clue but for sure it have something to do with their minds since she's a mist user and all. Fran groans again, 'Great. So we're basically useless', he hates feeling useless especially at times like these.

098765432109876543210987544321088

Lambo sigh, just when he almost scumbs into darkness, his Tsuna-nii manage to arrive on time to help him. Lambo will never understand how can his beloved brother's timing are always perfect. Not far behind are his Haya-nii and Take-nii, both have their weapons ready. Their enemy on the other hand didn't seem the least bit shaken as the numbers of guardians multiplies.

'Leave', Tsuna spat. He couldn't believe his ears when he heard their attacker is a lone girl, from what he heard she is a hybrid. A combination of storm and mist. The lady raise her hand stopping her creatures from pursuing. The other sees this as an opportunity to counteracts. And so they did, the sounds bullets fills the air and yet the lady didn't care as her creatures are dwindling in numbers. Her face cold and nonchalant, she had no purpose to fight seriously, it'll be a waste of her time so instead she approach Decimo carefully, raising her hands in a defeated manner.

Tsuna put up his guard, she's a force they shouldn't reckon with.

'My name is Aileen. Sorry for trashing your place it can't be help but I'll leave if you give me that stone'. Tsuna isn't sure whether he should feel angry hearing her casual tone or how she's treating this massacre as playtime.

'I don't have what ever stone you're looking for. Now leave', this time Tsuna spat the words like venom. The death threat evident in his voice.

Aileen clicks her tongue, 'No Vongola. You have it. Give it to me now', to imply how serious she is, a set of long claws appear in between her fingers violet and red flames happily dance in harmony around her weapon. 'I can rip this whole place apart but I rather not. Please feel grateful for my generosity and hand me the damn rock you imbecile!'.

Tsuna remain silent, she hadn't listen to his reason before why would she listen to him now. Aileen is enrage, she doesn't have time left, another minute wasted and master will have her head. Frankly, she would like to keep her limbs attach. She raise her claws,'I'm telling you Vongola. Give me the rock'.

As an answer, Tsuna raise his gloves, orange flames dance irregularly around his palms. He despise the idea of hitting women but if push comes to shove, he would raise his weapon. Yamamoto and Gokudera quickly huddle next to Tsuna, this is will be their toughest fight yet.

098765432109776543210986554321098

In a room with a lack of light sit six figures, each having a parcel in front of one another. They are seated around a long table. At one end seats a boy with two girls whilst across them sits two boys and a girl and currently the last seat is vacant.

'Tch! How long does it takes for a girl to finish pampering themselves', a boy groans. He have spiky red hair, well sculptured body with a cheshire grin. The said boy is twacked on the head by his companions on both his sides. The girl on his right have a violet colored hair with streaks of silver at their tips. She pursue her lips annoyed by his comments. 'Speaks for yourself Lu, you spent hours in the shower'.

'I agree with Nia, our water bills had exceeded it's limit once again, I wonder who's fault is that?'.

Lu look to his right then to his left, 'You gang up on me? Sara! I thought we're friends!', he wails.

Sara fix her glasses, 'I never befriended you', upon hearing the statement, Lu heart stops. Crocodile tears roll down his cheeks as he laments about how unfair he was treated.

'Now, now Lu, you're almost thirty, do yourself a favor and act like one', a girl across him spat.

'Shut it, Arcana. I have you know I'm very mature', Arcana rolls her eyes. 'Sure...', she isn't in the mood for useless cat fight but Lu have a point, their leader is running late, for almost half an hour.

'Arcana, watch your tongue. It'll be your down fall', the man on her right chastise.

'What ever Al, anyhow. When is she coming? I don't have all day'. After her remarks, the wooden door swings open and two figure steps in. One have a cloak obscuring her face while the latter has his down. The cloaked one gingerly takes a seat in the center. She gaze around 'Where's Aileen?'.

Sara fix her glasses again, 'She's... Busy at the moment. It seems she's the only one without a stone'.

'You know it isn't easy jumping from one dimension to another. It's especially hard keeping two ethereal forms working in two different dimension', the last of the man speaks. From his prespective they are wasting times and he hates procrastination.

'I understand Admien but this matter cannot wait. Have you retrieve the stone?', all of them present nods their heads simultaneously. One after another, they slide the parcel across the table into the cloaked person's grasps.

'Master, I don't want to impose, don't you think it's time to end this?'. Despite the cloak covering her face, all six of them can clearly see the maniacal grin stretching across her features.

'Arcana dear, haven't you notice? The plan is already in motion'.


	9. Attack part 2

Alright everyone... this is the second part where things will eventually heat up... to those who saved my story a thousand thanks i give you... again if anyone is interested in knowing what happen in How our stoey ended then you're on the right track desu ... you'll know 100% why Haru reach that conclusion. if you guys don't mind you could spread words about my story tehee~ anyway thanks for supporting me... onward to chapter 9!!!!!

This goes without saying that Tsuna and his friends are having a really terrible time fighting off against Aileen. She's a woman and that's problem enough since hitting her is out of question. Next is her agility, it is top notch they could barely land a hit and then there's the quirks they accidentally attain after drinking the potion.

'Curse you woman!!', Gokudera shouts, he pulls out three sticks of dynamites ready tothrow them when Uri, unsespectingly latch itself on his face burying it's claws deeper into his skin. Yes, that potion turn his partner as he call it, against himself.

Tsuna is the only one serious enough to actually fight if you count out the fact he's slipping in and out of his Hyper Dying Will Mode. 'Hiee!!', he screech when he barely dodge the claws aiming for his torso, though now he's slipped out more often than in. Aileen on the other hand feels more and more agitated with them, they didn't dish her a good fight instead they are goofing their heads off. Having enough of their antics she restarts her minions to fend off the extra players. As off now, she's standing face to face with the boss, away from additional hindrance. Her minions surrounding them both entrapping the two of them. Tsuna didn't like the change of setting. Honestly, he would rather not fight the lady.

'Now those bratty kids are gone, it's time you face me seriously', she raise her claws. Tsuna's reply? Of course a high pitched shriek. Why? He slips out. Meanwhile outside, neither of his friends are enjoying the fact they can't use their power properly.

Yamamato seems to have the least problems, that is until he had to fend off a mountain of globs. Yamamoto manage to slash another dozen of glob in half with ease, despite that they are greatly outnumbered, he wanted to use all his blades. 'Jiro! Kojiro!', he shouts, calling forth his canine and swallow duo. 'Cambio Forma!', he says between slashes. Yamamoto carefully cuts through his opponents, still awaits the up coming transformation.

When there's isn't any ,he is left dumbfounded, there is no sudden surge of power, no pressure on his back nor the feeling of his flames washing over him. Yamamoto crane his head backwards. He is in shock, really. Both his animals are shivering in fright, Jiro let out a simple whimper, closing it's eyes with it's paws while Kojiro perch on top of it completely paralyze. As quick as he can, Yamamoto retrace his steps towards the two.

'What's the matter Jiro?', he playfully scratch its ear, mindful of the enemies around him. Jiro let out a soft woof and shot him a beaten puppy look. Confuse, Yamamoto poke Kojiro. The swallow dramatically fall onto the ground still frozen like. Yamamoto didn't have time to ponder about his pets when Gokudera holler his name to take cover. He barely sees a dozen dynamites flying over him, blasting off those globs to nowhere.

The irate guardian strode his way over, another dozens of dynamites in his hands. 'Oi baseball freak, yours too?'.

Yamamoto laugh good naturedly, like he always does, ' Yeah', is all he says. Gokudera click his tongue in annoyance, their fight has gotten harder in less than ten minutes. With their respective partners attitude, it will be impossible for them to do a Cambio Forma, despite that, they can still put up a fight or so they thought.

'Maa...Maa.. it seems we're in a pinch Hayato', Yamamoto states as he lifts his trusty Shigure Kintoki. The blade glints menacingly daring anyone who dares to challange its master.

The bomber snort, this is merely another set of difficult challenge, nothing they can't handle. Albeit his confidence, Gokudera couldn't help but worry about the rest of their friends. Yamamoto being the observant person he is, pats the teen's shoulder. 'They'll be fine', he simply says.

'Tch! I know that', Gokudera snaps but he's grateful, because Yamamoto presence is like the rain that washes out his worries. No matter how cheesy that sounds, it's the truth. Not that he'll openly admits it. 'Let's just get this over with', he muse before throwing another sets of his explosives.

Lambo swore he would have enjoy seeing his brothers jumping around like idiots they're meant to be if not for the fact, he's tired and their doom is near. In between the commotion, he somehow manage to saunter himself far away from their fight. He isn't that badly injured- just a gash on his shoulder, but using those new flames really takes a toll on his body. With watchful eyes, the cow loving boy pray silently for his other siblings safety.

098776543199887554321997542110970

Mukuro hadn't got an idea what the heck is wrong with him. He suddenly feel the rush for excitement. Not the ordinary bloodlust and gore excitement, he still bore those heck he's feeling them now, it's more to a beating-the-daylight-out-of-you-by-my-own-hand kind of excitement. Why did he say this? Well, usually Mukuro would scar his opponents mentally using his illusions, it's very rare for him to scar them physically prior to his beliefs of wasting a good amount of physical strength. Chrome shot him a look of confusion. 'Mukuro-sama?', she voice out, as she looks at the bloody carnage on the ground courtesy of her brother.

Mukuro laugh eerily, 'Kufufufu, nothing to worry my dear Chrome, I'm merely intertaining myself. Now how about we kill some more, this time extremely painful hmm?'. Chrome didn't voice out her opinion but she's certain, there's something definitely out of place.

'Yes, Mukuro-sama,' she whispers shyly.

098876543210987654321098765432109

Hibari Kyouya, the aloof Cloud Guardian of Vongola also known as the Demon Prefect is having the time of his life. He didn't care whether his opponents is some sort of snots or goo, the joy of biting them to death put him in euphoria, one he wouldn't trade for the world.

Feeling the need to turn up his excitement a notch, he call out his trusty hedgehog, Roll. 'Roll, Cambio Forma'.

Instead of obeying like it usually does, this time Roll have the audacity to tune out it's master's commands. Hibari furrows his eyebrows in confusion ceasing his moment of bliss. 'Roll?'.

The said hedgehog give him a slight look before continuing what ever it was doing before. Hibari is taken a back, his pets had never been so sassy. As of late, both Hibird and Roll seems to pay less attention to him and favors a certain herbivore instead. Feeling the irritation creeping up to him, he lifts his trusty tonfas. Facing his foes with a renowned lust, 'I'll bite you to death', he hiss, _and that treacherous herbivore_ he mentally adds. One thing about Hibari that no one had notice is his possessiveness, no one, he mean no one can take away his cute pets from him. _Just so you wait Sawada Tsunayoshi._

098776654321088765432210987754432

Ryohei scan his location with a blank look, yes, he has mature a bit for the past five years but that doesn't mean his IQ is increasing. They are deteriorating or forever in haitus, what ever that means. Trust Gokudera to confuse him with those mumbo jumbos he call words. All he can see are these dreaded trees. He was punching those super gooey stuff and totally got lost by accident. The numerous times he spent strolling around the forest is proven to be worthless since he can't recognize where in the whole forest is he. Frankly, Tako-head is to blame since he was the one that suggest them splitting up to cover more grounds. Ryohei taps his chin as he tries to remember his other companion's location. Hibari should be somewhere near a swamp in the northern side, Yamamoto and Tako-head are assisting Tsuna which is in the center, Mukuro and Chrome went to the western side, Varia covers the eastern side. He got all of their places down and he still doesn't have the slightest clue of where he is.

He punch the air around him in frustration, 'Gyah!!!! I'm lost to the EXTREME!!!', he shouts on top of his lungs. Then his rusty brain start moving, albiet the gears are painfully slow, he still manage to come up with a pretty good idea. Ethusiastically, he summons Kangaryuu- his Box Animal BFF. The kangaroo, after emerging itself from the box, look at him in boredom or is that disdain? Pushing the thought to the back of his head he start his move, 'Cambio Forma!'.

Within minutes, yellowish glitter engulf him and Kangaryuu, merging them both together. After a minute or two, Ryohei emerge with his Vongola gear that consist of nothing more than his pair of shorts, boxing gloves, helmets and his rocket boosters. His great idea is to fly and scout for his family. The boxer is airborne when he catch a glimpse of raven blur whoozing through a group of goo, slicing them in half along the way. There's no mistaken it, he'll recognize that raven dot anywhere.

Feeling happy his plan work, he flies towards it and unceremoniously lands himself flat on the ground with a sickening 'plop' as he use his entire front as cushion. It is just his luck he fall into a mud hole. Instead of wailing in pain, the boy jump to his feet screaming 'Extreme' loudly. Ryohei great idea to clean himself of is by wiggling vigorously like a wet dog. Splattering mud everywhere.

'Gyah!! That was EXTREME', Ryohei turn his gaze around, spotting his friend just a feet away 'Ah! Kyouya, what happen to you? Did you have a mud bath without inviting me? That's EXTREMELY mean!!!', the boxer hollers. Ryohei disability to understand others is either a bliss or a curse depending on the situation. In this case, it's definitely without a shroud of a doubt a bliss.

The prefect murderous aura is leaking like a broken tap even the globs are smart enough to retreat. Hibari is soaked from head to toe with mud, he could feel mud in his mouth what's more this idiot man dares to disturb his peace. 'Herbivore I'll-'.

Hibari haven't finish his sentence when the white hair man shouts extreme for the umpteenth times before charging the the globs head on. Ryohei dense attitude can be decipher as putting oil into the fire because he manage to irk _the_ Hibari Kyouya to a level no human had done.

Putting all his senses aside, Hibari totally disregard the fact Ryohei is his ally. With a swift kick to the back, he send the boxer crashing into a bark of a Mangrove tree.

'Ow..!', Ryohei groan, his back is all sore now, 'Oi Kyouya! What was that for?'.

'Hn. Die herbivore', with that little explaination Hibari leap forward with incredible speed aiming to hit Ryohei's abdomen. Ryohei, after awhile finally have a solid grasp of what is happening leap out of the way just in time to avoid Hibari's tonfa. The globs are astounded, are they suppose to continue attacking them or should they proceed in invading? Hibari is now too busy kicking Ryohei's butt to acknowledge their existance.

'Yosh!!! I'll fight you to the EXTREME. But first, let us clear them to the EXTREME.' Surprisingly, Hibari withdraw his tonfas, not before landing a blow on his companion's side. 'Hn. Stay out of the way', he commands before continuing where he left off. Hibari wouldn't admit it but he's impress since that is the most sensible thing that muscle brain had ever said, out of respect he compile. Don't get him wrong, after finishing these herbivores, he'll kick the boxer's butt senseless.

As if the kick was nothing, Ryohei jump to his feet and trail after the prefect while keeping a good distance in between them, he wouldn't want to be caught in Hibari's line of vision now would he.

098765432210988765432109876532109

'M-Mukuro-sama', the said boy turn his head slowly. A content smile spread across his face, with ease he pulls out his trident from the glob he just impale.

'Oya? What is it Chrome? You seems agitated. Is something the matter?', Chrome shook her head, still not voicing her opinion.

'Kufufu, Chrome dear. You need to speak up, I can't always guess your answer', the girl flinch under Mukuro's deep stare, his heterochromatic eyes makes her even more nervous.

'A-Ano, are you okay Mukuro-sama?'.

Mukuro tilt his head in a confuse manner. He hadn't been out of character... have he? 'No. Why did you ask?'. Chrome shyly gesture to the massive piles of goo underneath them. She also points out the fact he's panting.

'Oya? How's that suppose to be weird?', Mukuro still couldn't wrap his head around Chrome's subtle hint. Frustrated, Chrome finally find the courage to voice out her opinion.

'Mukuro-sama, you kill them physically. You never kill someone using you physical strength.'

Mukuro looks taken a back, have he not fought with any one using physical strength before? .'I still don't quite understand Chrome'. This frustrates the girl even more, Mukuro is never this slow in digesting information, something is definitely fishy.

'Mukuro-sama, you never fought any one in hand to hand combat and here you're using the very technique you dubbed as wasteful', upon saying those words Chrome flinch. She definitely regret voicing out her thoughts. Mukuro in her opinion had never be mad at her before but this time, the man is livid.

'M-Mukuro-sama?'.

Mukuro takes a step forward, he couldn't fanthom why he's angry neither can he understands the words he says 'My dear Chrome, never speak of this again. Do you understand?', his voice sounds calm but those who lives with him knows fully well the double meaning behind that tone.

'Y-Yes'. The twin mists are on their way back when an uneasy feelings wash over them. Fearing for the worse both teens raise their tridents, raising their defenses for an attack. Their eyes widens, shock fills their beings when they witness the creature ahead. One by one, the goo remains saunter towards one spot. Piling up onto one another creating a monster triple it's size. A sense of dread wash over as the up coming threat prove to be much more dangerous. The newly created creature let out a blood curdling scream shaking the ground beneath it. Raising it's undevelope hands, it slam it onto the ground creating a crater in it's wake.

'Oya, oya, it seems we have rub the creature in a bad way', Mukuro muse. He wouldn't openly admit it, but for sure for the first time in his life the great illusionist fear for the worst. To make matter worse, more of it's kind start to sprouts one after another like parasite. There's four humongous goos looming over the Vongola. Each goo have it's own pair to deal with. Mukuro click his tongue, the boy barely dodge an acidic spit coming his way, upon closer inspection. That spit contains red flames. One solely known for it's degeneration property.

'Chrome dear, it seems we have to end this quick'. Violet light engulf both teens, only to dim out a second later. On each their ear a mist earring appear with Mukurowl in between them.

'Let's end this'.

998765432109876554321998765543219

Aileen paitence is running thin. She would be amuse to see how bipolar her opponent is, if she wasn't cornered by time. The Vongola brat prove to be much of a challenge than she originally thought. The confusing part is when his flames died only to flicker once again the next minute. When it did, the boy's senses are heightens beyond any normal human, his speed and agility increase too. For once Aileen is feeling entertain, at last duty comes first. No matter how many blows she does nor how bad of a wreckage her creature does, this boy won't cough up his answer. Then again, she still has a last resort.

Swiftly dodging a punch to her face, Aileen grab the boy's wrist, pulling him close enough for her to slash his abdomen. She would have land a death blow if he didn't side kick her face, sending her tumbling back a few yards. 'How about we end this', Aileen slice her thigh, splaying blood on her weapon. Tsuna eyes widens when the flames on her weapons enlarge, to top it, he could sense their density increasing within seconds. His intuition is screaming loudly, warning him this is not the end. What comes next is far worse than this.

A small smile grace her face as the words left her lips 'Nightangles songs', upon her command, the gooes piles up on top of one another creating four monstrous globs, three in the forest and one within the mansion vicinity. Each glob is at least thirty feet tall with deathly acidic spit. Aileen chuckle, she let out a content huff, the sounds of gunshot mixing with screams of terror and desperation are a perfect example of a beautiful melody, in her deem. She raise her hands, purple color mists ooze out from her feet, the sight she's beseech with is truly a work of art. 'Give me the stone to end it all'.

Tsuna balls his fists, he would have fall into her temptation if he owns the freaking stone. 'Stop this!', he shouts in desperation. At the same time, he could hear vividly the sounds of his men screaming in terror, the sounds of their lifeless bodies falling limply onto the ground. The pungent metallic smell becomes more prominent as the green grass is now vermillion red.

'You see Vongola. My creatures cannot be stop. You can slash, cut or maim them all you want but they'll rebuild themselves. This fight has no end, but of course your only chance of winning is slim', Aileen raise her claws 'A word of advice Vongola, kill the puppeteer', with that she disappear and reappear behind Tsuna, slashing him with force.

The force excrete send the don skidding across the field before he crashes into the mansion's ebony wall.Tears stung his eyes, every muscle in his body is screaming in agony, constricting his movements and pleading him to stop. He would but he couldn't. Shakily, Tsuna climbs to his feet, blood trickling down from his wounds and pooling underneath him. 'I don't have the stone', he mutters for the umpteenth time. Aileen smirk, the boy is barely standing and he's huffing for breath. A little more push and her toy will be broken. And she'll do it in the slowest way possible.

'If killing you is the only way, then so be it', his eyes burns in resolve. Black writings encircles his body as his flames burns menacingly like a star in the night sky. In a blink of an eye, Tsuna wrap himself a few feet from Aileen, 'X cannon', his voice didn't waver. A force equivalent to a high pressure cannon sent her flying

across the field creating a trail of burnt leaves along the way.

Aileen chuckle maniacally, her clothes tattered and singed. Her flesh burned yet her body shakes in excitement. Little effort is needed for her to rise again. Surely, she's a bit indecent, after all, he burns her clothes open revealing a little of her chest. Spreading her arms wide open, the mist she ooze swirls around like cyclones. With a slash, the cyclones explode engulfing the whole place 'I welcome you to my realm of mind, _Regno della mente'_.

Tsuna hadn't have time to react when a thick blanket of mist wash over him, obscuring his visions. Closing his eyes, he could feel his body suspended in air before dropping harshly on the ground. Slowly, he flutters his eyes open. To his surprise, all around him is darkness as far as his eyes can see, there's no end and there's no beginning, no way in and no way out.

'Vongola', Aileen appear in front of him, she extends her arms as if welcoming his attacks. 'This once attack me'. Eager to end this madness, Tsuna call forth Natsu. 'Cambio forma', the said lion roar before merging with it's master's gear. Putting his arms out, he shouts loudly 'XX Burner!'.

A powerful blast in the shape of a lion shots out, hitting Aileen straight on. Logically speaking, no one could survive such destructive attack judging by the immense force it sends. Tsuna huff, that attack alone drain a quater of his power- not counting the attacks he had done before. Just when he thought this is the end. A sudden wave of migraine hit him causing him to double over in agony, an ear peircing scream escape his mouth; no, it isn't one of those shrieks he let out but this time this is a scream of pure suffering . It feels like his brain is burning and stabbed countless times. Bloods ooze out from his ears and mouth. As of now his peripheral vision is blurry and his world is tipsy .

'Did it hurt Vongola?', Aileen ask in a sing sang voice as she reappear in front of him. She certainly takes some damage but not as fatal as her foe in front of her. Tsuna groan, the pain had subside but he still can't manage his sentences. 'What...did...you...do..', he gurgles before spluttering blood.

Aileen snicker, she twirls around in her place. 'You see, this is a realm of mind', Aileen pace around, twiddling her fore finger like a lecturer does in their lectures.

'For a mist user, reality is illusion and illusion is reality but it all comes down to your mind. Key word: Mind. My flames are different from what your guardians posses, have you heard of possession? This is a part of it. This world, this place, my friend is your mind', she cheers.

'Wha...'.

Aileen giggles 'This is your mind. Every attack you do will hurt your brain, but you need to escape. You can shatter this place as much as you like. Mhmmm, run amok if you want, be my guest. But remember, if you shatter it, you're as good as dead. So tell me Vongola what's your choice?', with that Aileen disappear with a poof. Tsuna grunts, with his remaining strength, he pulls himself up to a sitting position. If his head isn't hurting like a hammer is slam on it, he would have imagine a door as an exit.

The choices given clearly spell doom for him, he shatters the realm, he's as good as dead, wait till his headache subside and imagine a door- take too much time, Aileen could dispose him whenever she feel like it. Biting his lower lip, Tsuna holds his head, even thinking is painful. There's one thing he's sure, there's a weakness in this and he needs to find it.

098764432109864320863109753107521

 _This is stupid,_ Lambo inwardly scold himself. He's tired and worn out, he barely could put up a fight. Then again, this nagging feeling at the back of his head telling him to help his brother is over whelming. Dragging his battered body across the field, he's glad, at least those pesky globs are gone, this thought fuel his determination to save his Tsuna-nii. As much as he like to lounge and watch, the scream his brother let out tore his heart. Lambo is sure, the rest of their siblings can hear it too- the sound of their Sky breaking.

His brother- his sky is groveling on the ground in pain,the sight pained him. That's why he take this risk, there's only one shot. Piling the last of his strength, this one bolt may end it all.

From the corner of her eyes, Aileen could see the boy from before. He certainly have a number on him courtesy of herself. Aileen snicker, by the look of his stance- he's ready for an attack. _This is too easy,_ it didn't take her much to evade the up coming bolt but the sudden sensation coursing through her veins sends shiver down her spine.

 _This feeling,_ her heads turns everywhere in search for the source,

 _t_

he stone is near. She was too engross in her search, she completely forgot about Lambo. When she did remember, it was too late. 'Storm Bolt', those words pass through her ears like wind, the next thing she knows a bolt in the color of red rain down on her, frying her body whole.

'ARGH!!', her scream breaks through the air, halting almost everyone in their spot. The pain is unbearable, it feels like her flesh is being tore open with knives as her systems starts to shut down one by one. The smell of burnt flesh pierce her nostrils, this bolt of lightning is different that she's certain. It's infuse with storm's attribute. 'Curse you', she groan when the attack ends.

Lambo, seeing the woman in front of him kneel and the sight of his brother shakily standing up build up hope in him. Despite that, his brother need medical attention, his tears and saliva are tainted in blood and he looks like he might faint from blood loss plus he isn't in his Dying Will Mode. 'Tsuna-nii-'.

'Stay back Lambo', Tsuna commands. Lambo may did a lot of damage towards their opponent but Tsuna is certain Aileen still have a trick up her sleeves. A crackle from her, alerts both boys.

'Hahaha..', Aileen leer her eyes in Lambo's direction. 'That boy means a lot to you?', she cooes. She raise her burnt arms, her skin charred and black, Tsuna could see the bones poking out in a weird angle. Her body should be rendered useless, since seventy percent of it are charred. Tsuna's heart drop at the sight of her flames infuse claw. 'W-Wait! What are you-', Aileen disappear in a blur. Snapping out of his trance Tsuna force his body to move nevertheless it won't comply. _Damn it! Move!_ Turning his head towards Lambo he shouts his brother's name 'Lambo!!'. Lambo on the other hand is petrified, Aileen isn't suppose to be walking heck she looks like a living burnt zombie. One blink and there she is, standing inches away from him, her claws aiming straight at his chest. His heart beats like crazy, his ears rings in alarm yet his body couldn't move. The last thing he heard was his brother screaming his name.

Red, that's all he can see. The very color that's staining his face. Then he feel the hard rough ground, and those ticklish small grasses on it. His vision bleary and his eyes unfocus, but he could taste those vile metalic tang to be certain enough it is blood. Regardless, he hadn't expect the unwanted dark brown tresses shrouding his vision. Standing in front of him is his sister, with a claw proturding from her right shoulder.

Haru shakily turn her head, she muster a smile 'I'm glad you're okay', she state. Returning her gaze back to her opponent, she grab her gun and fire three shots which Aileen sucessfully dodge. Grinding her teeth, Haru then grab her dagger and slice off the hand on her shoulder, with a swift kick on the side, Aileen is slam to the nearest tree.

Haru turn to face Lambo once more, the poor boy is petrified beyond help. Color drains from his face, and there's a gash on his shoulder- still bleeding. Softening her gaze, Haru approach theshaken boy. She gave him a hug and whisper comforting words in his ears. 'Lambo', she chides happily, 'I'm going to take these okay'. Slowly, Haru pull off the dusty ear piece. Carefully she insert it into her ear. With a slight tweak, the buzzing cease and a voice she's familiar with buzz through.

'What the hell is wrong with you!!!', Hana's voice resonate through the earpiece. Haru might not have the slightest of idea where in the world is her friend but she's sure where ever Hana is, she's watching this very fight.

'Tune down, you're going to make me deaf', Haru clamly reply. She easily pull the amputated hand from her shoulder, letting out a soft whimper when the numbness and stinging pain flare up. Ripping the hem of her dress she quickly wrap it tightly around her wounds before hastily tying it into a knot.

'You're an idiot', Hana scoff.

'Geez, thanks for the moral support'.

'You can't win against her', Hana's sentence is then meet with a deafning silence. From the corner of her eyes, Haru could see the half dead half living body struggling to move. Aileen might have sustain a few injuries that might or might not lower her fighting prowess not to mention the fatigue that wash over her. Despite the odds, Haru isn't so high and mighty to freely announce an easy victory. After all, Aileen is a flame user- a strong one nonetheless. This fight between them is clearly one sided

'I know'.

'Then get the hell out. Sawada can figure out some ways to kick her butt', Hana reasons. Honestly speaking, with Aileen current state, Tsuna could easily whoop her ass in three minutes tops but with the weaken state he's in, that will be a big challenge.

'You said I should lent a hand if I can. And I'm sick of running away', Haru deadpan. She raise her dagger, eyes focusing solely on her opponent. 'Tell Amane to connect me with Tsuna-san within the next two minutes. And inform Ryu to cover me.'

There is a slight grumble from the other side before Hana reluctantly agree. When their line is cut, Haru could finally release the breath she hadn't known she held. Aileen giggle at the sight of the familiar brunette in front of her. 'Felicitá dear, you can't win', she cooes.

Haru groan, her grip on the dagger tightens 'Felicitá isn't my name', she reply before she parried forward, thrusting her weapon on Aileen's charred neck. The latter manage to deflect the attack with ease.

'Felicitá, why are you attacking me?', Haru crouch down in order to avoid being maim. Using her position as an advantage, she swipe her feet managing to waver Aileen's balance. Using the opportunity, Haru leap forward the blade puncturing Aileen's stomach. Instead of blood trickling out, something dark akin to an ink seeps out.

'What the-', the sentence is left hanging when Haru's face met a kick sending her skidding down the grassy terrains. Aileen click her tongue, she pull out the dagger and gingerly tossing it back to Haru. 'It seems you have forgotten, only flames could inflict damage on my body'.

That part noted, but it still doesn't explain the ink blood. 'Ah! This?', Aileen dap her fingers across her wound 'Didn't you know? I don't belong here. Didn't that traitor tell you?'.

Haru brows knits in confusion, she know better to not trust words that come out from the mouth of someone who's trying to kill you. She grab her dagger and gun.

'Ah, I see, she hadn't told you had she? That I don't belong here. Not in this world not in this dimension'.

Haru release a shot to Aileen's foot. Clearly some of her flesh are torn and the bones shatter but it's hard to distinguish the damage because of that dark liquid. 'Enough of that verbal abuse of yours, we have a score to settle'.

Aileen crackle, her brownish eyes flash in excitement, 'You can't defeat me. Not now not ever', with that slight remark, she appear behind the brunette's back with her claw almost penetrating Haru's chest when a bullet out of nowhere come in contact with her weapon swerving her aim.

Then, the ground beneath Aileen's feet split open and a laser machine gun pop out, it let out a barrage of attacks creating quite a distance in between them. A moment later, Haru's earpiece buzz and a soft voice greet her. 'You're a whole lot to handle you know that', the owner groans.

'Yeah, yeah, thanks.'

'Tch, you better be', a moment later a gruff voice resonate through the earpiece. 'Yo Haru! Are you having fun?'.

Haru inwardly groan, 'Yes, Amane. If you count out the fact that I'm being skewer alive'.

Amane laugh, 'I hack into Vongola's database, the weapons scattered in your vincinity are within my commands for the next five minutes, should be enough time for you. Ah. Here's Sawada's line. Good luck', he cheered. The line is cut off and another buzzing sound fill the earpiece, from it she could hear Tsuna's batter breath and grunts as he try to pull himself together.

Before pursuing the conversation, she asses the situation. More guns and weapons pops up in front of her, barricading her for the next five minutes. This should keep that psycho busy, Haru inwardly muse.

'Tsuna-san?', she softly ask. There is silence before Tsuna's gruff voice booms through.

'Haru what the hell?', he shouts, probably too flabbergasted to remember that the earpiece is very sensative. 'Why's the defense systems on high alert? Spanner said someone broke into our main frame. Why the heck did you have gun and dagger with you and what were you thinking jumping into a fray so recklessly?'.

'Tsuna-san, as much as Haru like to hear you rambles on, we have something more dire to think of rather than the sight of me fighting'.

'Haru. You just charge head on in a battle with a hybrid-'.

'TSUNA!', that shut him up alright. For once Haru drops the honorific, its rare occurrence in her case. When she does it, that means she's pretty piss off. Letting out a frustrated huff, Haru continues 'Haru will explain everything later. We need to kick her ass pronto, none of our friends could hold out much longer. Are you up for it?'.

There is a brief silence before Tsuna agree, 'Fine. So what's the plan?', he ask seriously implying that right now he's in his Dying Will Mode. Upon hearing the answer, a smirk made its way on Haru's face.

Aileen cuss, she couldn't get in close proximity with the girl because of those cursed weapons. They keep popping up everywhere in large numbers, it couldn't fatally wound her but it damn did waste a lot of her time. She was decapitating one of the machine guns when a ring buzz in her head. Eyes open wide , colors drains from her face. That soft ring indicates her time is up. Chewing her lower lip, she sprang forward, kicking and slicing the weapons apart as quickly as possible. Mowing them down is a tiresome feat but she need to end this. That brunette posses the stone she need to acquire, killing her should be a breeze. After tarnishing the last of those troublesome weapons, she's finally meters apart from Haru.

'Found you', Aileen cooes as she swipe her claw across Haru's face.

*Schink*

The sounds of metal clashing against each other echoes through the field. It surprise Aileen just a tad bit when the dagger in the brunette's possession is able to withstand her flame infuse weapon. It hurts her pride seeing the amuse smile on that brunette's face. 'You can't win', once again she state the obvious.

Haru snort, 'Haru knows that, you don't have to rub it in', she reply before dodging a slice to her throat. Aileen's move is slow and sluggish and she seems to have a difficult time moving, yet it didn't make her any less dangerous. Just ask the newly made patch Aileen produce when her weapon peirce the earth.

'Tell me Felicità, why are you fighting a one sided fight?'.

Haru pause for a second before replying,'That tattoo across your chest it's the Necro's famiglia insignia'. That statement halt Aileen in her step, she put her hands on her face as she laugh hysterically.

'Hahaha! You're worthy of your title my dear Felicità. Your keen eyesight is not to be underestimate after all', Aileen raise her claws and licks each blade. Carefully savouring the cool metal steel. 'Its a shame you can't join our ranks. For the very least you can justify your parent's death, is it not your aim? After all their lives were sacrificial'.

Hearing the mockery Aileen just thrown, Haru could feel something in her snap. Everything around her seems to stop, she could feel nothing, hear nothing all she could taste is a maelstorm of anger and hatred. 'You take that back', she hiss with gritted teeth.

'Did I push the wrong button? Well then, how about you come here and have my head'.

And she did, Haru leap forward her cool and calm demeanour is thrown out, leaving her bare with anger and hatred. Her moves becomes uneaven, shrap and raw. She barely pay any attention to the cluster around her. Haru keeps on thrusting blindly, jabbing her dagger everywhere she could. She swiftly slide the dagger across Aileen's abdomen making the queer dark liquid pour out like a broken dam. Aileen anticipate this, when another jab was coming her way, she shifts her weight to her right foot, missing the tip millimeters away from her neck. With a smirk, she thrusts her strom flames infuse claws downwards; piercing Haru's thigh.

A scream escape her mouth, with the storm flame flaring up, the pain she's experiencing is ten times worst. On the midst of it all, Aileen brush her chapped lips against Haru's ear. 'You know Felicità, what happened to you was never a coincidence. Now be a good girl and give me that stone the Arcobaleno gave you'.

An image of Reborn flash in her mind, that thing is dangerous and Reborn entrusted her with it, there's no way in hell she'll betray that trust. 'No', Haru state firmly.

Aileen jerk her head away, anger clearly written across her face. 'I'll kill you!', she harshly pull out her claw. Before Aileen could injure her further, Haru grab Aileen's wrist twisting it in the process. Kicking Aileen's leg once more, cause the both of them to stumble down. There is a slight struggle in between them but Haru gain the upper hand. Straddling the psycho's back, she stab her dagger across Aileen outstretches hand into the earth pinning the latter down.

'You think this is going to stop me!', Aileen screech.

'No. But that will', Haru reply coolly as she points forward. In front of them, Tsuna is standing with both his hand outstretch, one facing their direction another facing his back. Aileen could vividly feel the burning sensation from where she's straddle, she can't escape. Her energy are drain for the day. Chuckling lightly, 'I have underestimate you Vongola.As a parting gift I'll tell you one thing, true Necro famiglia is related to us'.

That is all Aileen said and what Haru manage to hear before she has to run away in order not to get caught in Tsuna's X-burner.

Not matter how many times she sees it, it never fails to amaze her just how destructive it is. Thus greatly prove that Tsuna should not be taken lightly especially when he's serious. Aileen shot Haru a knowing smirk, this is just the beginning, it's far from an end. I hope you're satisfied ruining another world boss, those are her last thoughts before her body dissolve in sky flames.

Tsuna let out a groan, that last X-burner wears him out fully and he's surprise this time he manage to stay in his Hyper Dying Will Mode for so long. Peeking one eye open, he could see Haru limping her way towards him. All around him, the sounds of gunshots cease and replace by his men joyous howl of victory. Those humongous globs disappear plus his friends are running to him one by one, each looking like a wreck. He then turn his gaze forward, looking straight into her chocolate eyes. One step and his knees gave out, he is lucky she's there to catch him. 'You're too reckless', he sigh.

'And so are you', she answers, her arms tightens around his torso giving him the support he needs. His face buried at the crook of her neck, the smell of vanilla and earth calms his nerves. 'Haru', his voice waver just a bit.

'Yes, Tsuna-san'.

'I'm sorry', he says softly before slipping out of conciousness.

'And so am I', she reply.

'Tsuna!', Yamamoto hurriedly call.

'Judaime!', Gokudera holler, his face agahst.

'Tsuna-nii! Haru-nee!', Lambo shouts.

'Quick, we need medical attention pronto! Where is Turf top when you need him?', Gokudera hiss.

098876654432109988765543210986531

Tabolt is busy working on his latest invention when his door slams open and a figure walks in with a small capsule containing a black substance.

'Vongola's sin', Tabolt says happily as the capsule change hands. 'How sly of you, using the distortion in Vongola as a diversion'.

The figure merely huff in response. 'Nevermind the details. How long will you need?'.

Tabolt crackle, 'Half a year tops. Those brats better be prepare.'

The figure click his tongue, 'They will. They're Vongola after all.'

'Couldn't have said it better myself. Till we meet again Arcobaleno'.

The figure smirk 'Arrivedeci Tabolt'.


	10. Revelation

Okay... since I'm entering college and things had been hectic for the past few weeks...I can't update weekly apparently...but that doesn't mean I'm stopping. At most is once every 2 weeks (IF my assignments aren't many) so as an apology I'll publish two chapters. KHR fandom is dwindling in numbers and that's expected since the show ended years ago. I hoped they would continue the story though...and properly choose Tsuna's better half... anyway please review that would mean a lot...like really lots... please I'm begging you and spread the word about this story too please because I want people to comment on it be it bad or good...I'll accept both so please comment..even an okay is nice...

Tsuna flutter his eyes open, it takes him a few minutes before his vision is better. Tons of questions lingers in his mind but the biggest of them all is where in the world is he? The room is unfamiliar but accomodating not to mention very lavish. A wooden oak cabinat glimmers in front of him and there's a three foot mirror place just the opposite of his bed. From his reflection he could see that he's bandage from head to toe and looking more and more like a mummy. Scanning the room, he sees nothing out of the ordinary until the sweet marshmallows fragrance wafts into the room making his stomach rumbles in hunger.

'So you're awake Tsu-chan', a familiar sing sang voice state. A few meter next to him, Byakuran is leaning leisurely on the door frame munching a dozen marshmallows at once. His cheeks is a magical thing, it bloats into the size of a basket ball and he can still shove more of his marshmallows in. In his hand is a king size marshmallow packet, but something else resting in his finger catch Tsuna's attention. There's no way he'll forget the oval shape studed ring with wings by its side. A ring which should be in Vindice's possession. He rather not pursue the matter just yet.

'Where am I?', he ask.

Byakuran step into the room with a creepy smile 'In Gesso's family guest room. Your mansion is in a pretty bad shape, so I, as your good friend take the liberty and invite all of your friends here for a sleep over!!', Byakuran cheer, a couple of his marshmallows shot out. It amazes Tsuna how he can still pronounce words with that much stuff in his mouth. 'Anyway, you're asleep for three days straight and we were starting to get worried especially that little lap dog of yours. Any how, there's a meeting due four days after you wake up. Bye bye bi~', is all Byakuran says before he poof out of existence. Tsuna blink away the puff of smokes, Byakuran have an eccentric sense of entering and leaving.

A good half an hour later,three of his guardians come parading into his room, each of them have their certains body parts wrapped in bandages though Ryohei seems to have it worse. His face consist of nothing else but bruises and scratches whilst the rest of his body are full of blues and blacks. Tsuna open his mouth to ask why was he so heavily injured but Yamamoto beat him to it.

'Kyouya', that name alone is enough to explain ninety percent of the boxer's condition. What surprise him more is the sight of their box animals tailing behind them like ducklings. Now this is odd, his guardians know better than to let their animals loose especially summoning their animals requires flames and energy. Out of nowhere, Roll and Hibird lands on his bed with a smile an animal could do. He was surprised at first when this two animals suddenly appear in front of him a week ago and they have been following him ever since, save the conflict that happen a few days ago.

'Here, Tsuna', Yamamoto place a small table on his bed, he then present him with varieties of sushi's and an apple juice. Tsuna shot his friend a grateful look, honestly he thought he would die starving.

During his meals, his guardians are surprisingly quiet. Even Ryohei and Gokudera didn't engage in a verbal fight. From the corner of his eyes, he could see each of them have something weighting their minds. Almost finishing his meals Mukuro suddenly shows up panting and sweaty, he trudge into the room before tripping over a pillow and shamlessly fall face first on the rug.

'M-Mukuro! Are you alright?', looking at how tired his mist is, Tsuna couldn't help but think he had take part in a fight.

'Don't worry boss, Mukuro-sama is fine. He is just tired', his other half mist reassures. Tsuna shift his gaze towards Chrome. The girl isn't in a better shape than Mukuro, she too look worse for wear.

'Chrome did you guys got ambushed?', thousands of possible scenes flash into his mind as he tries to figure out what cause his mists to be so worn out. He flash Mukuro a concern look but the latter seems to has drift of to slumber land judging by how his shoulder rise and fall. He had never seen his fearsome mist looking so... pathetic in all his life.

'No', Chrome state.

'Then, why are you guys looking so damn tired', the irate Storm finally say.

The girl sheepishly scratch her head, 'Ano... I was chasing Mukuro-sama'.

Tsuna tilt his head in confusion, 'Huh? Why would Mukuro run away?'.

Chrome then let out a little chuckle, 'You see boss, Mukuro-sama had been working out since morning'. A heavy silence dawns on them before the occupants of the room roar in laughter, surprisingly Mukuro is still fast asleep despite the loudness they cause. The tense atmosphere finally soothe out, calming Tsuna's nerve. But seeing how hurt Chrome look, Tsuna couldn't help but ask.

'Are you serious Chrome', he tries to sounds as nonchalant as possible, but it prove to be a really hard thing to do. The said girl shyly nod her head.

'That was surprising', Tsuna add when the information sinks in. A loud whimpers caught his attention, he turn his head to his right a bit shock to see Jiro sitting in the far corner of the room shaking in absolute fear and Kojiro looking so stiff. Yamamoto laugh as he pats the dog's head. 'Maa...ma.. Jiro, Kojiro. There's nothing to be afraid off', he coax the two animals. Just then, Uri appear in front of them so suddenly, it shot the two animals into frenzy. Panicked, Jiro start to run around the room, hitting everything in sight while Kojiro keeps on flying on top of them spraying rain flames everywhere. Yamamoto tries to calm them down but his effort is worthless. God bless Mukuro, the boy is so fast asleep, he didn't twitch a muscle despite being trample on countless time by a thirty pound canine. Uri on the other hand makes matter worst by puffing suddenly infront of Jiro scaring the poor mutt. It seems to enjoy the terror it instil into the canine much to it's owner chagrin. 'Uri!', Gokudera shouts.

Poof*

On top of his bed Natsu stand tall, its eyes shrewed and it seems irritated by the chaos it's friends are doing. 'Gao!', one roar and the animals stop. Uri stop poofing, Jiro stop running, Kojiro finally calm enough to perch on the cabinet and both Hibari's pet stiffen but Kangaryuu remain nonchalant. Tsuna couldn't believe his eyes, Natsu has never been this authoritive before. 'Gao!', his roar sounds stern and deadly, the humans doesn't need to learn animal language to know Natsu is throwing threats- death threats to be precise. Uri shook its frozen state, it let out a mewl before disappearing into thin air. Now that Tsuna has a closer look, he could see some mist flames mingling with Uri's storm ones. Gokudera click his tongue in annoyance 'Tch, troublesome cat', he murmurs under his breath. Tsuna isn't sure how Natsu did it but the little cub manage to calm both rain animals and herd all of them including Kangaryuu to a corner near the window. It let out another small roar and the animal nods in unison except for the kangaroo. It stands up and hop away from the room through the window, which cause Tsuna to sweat dropped. _Now why do I have a feeling that's a habit of someone I know,_ he inwardly muse.

Ryohei seems not to be bothered by it, he instead leans on the cabinet with his eyes close and his hand folded across his chest. Tsuna thought he was thinking but the loud snores he gave out cause Tsuna to face palm himself. Feeling content when the animals is under control, Natsu happily jump onto Tsuna's bed and lick it's owner's face.

'Hahaha, that tickles', Tsuna lift the cub from his face and let it down on his feet, Tsuna rub it's head lovingly. 'Thanks Nuts, you save me back there'.

'Gao!', Natsu roar happily, clearly ecstastic with the compliment it's receives. Albiet Natsu rein all the animals; the room is not in the best shape it's suppose to be with the shattered glass and the damp carpets and furnitures.

Tsuna rub Natsu's head earning a purr form the cub, he sigh, he'll have to write a cheque to Byakuran for the damages they had done.

'Hayato', the said guardian turn to look at his boss.

'Yes, Juudaime'.

'Why are the animals acting weird? As in _really_ weird even Mukuro is odd'.

A troubled expression flits across his Storm face. Gokudera ruffles his silveric hair in a stress manner, 'I'm not so sure myself Juudiame. But, from what I have observe. Those who have drink that potion will have some sort of things changing as a result from the side effect. This side effect doesn't affect the drinker only, it can affect anything that specific drinker posses for example box animals', Gokudera shut one of his eyes and jab his thumb towards Yamamoto 'Baseball idiot over there is the perfect example for problematic box animals and the pineapples are the result of direct side effect'.

It's a lot to take in but luckily Tsuna manage to understand most of what his Storm had said. 'Then, how do we overcome this?', he asks after pondering for awhile. As a response Gokudera quickly bow down to a ninety degree pose whilst chanting his apology for not being able to figure out how to cure them.

'Maa...ma.. Hayato. It's okay, maybe Aria has an idea on how to fix this', Tsuna offers, albiet he himself isn't so sure. Then a thought cross his mind 'By the way where is Aria?'.

Hearing his question, Yamamoto stop consoling his pets, his eyes turn serious and there's a killer vibe oozing out of his body. To see the usually cherry guardian so intense is unnerving to say the least. 'Tsuna', it may have come out soft but they can sense the tense pressure it emits, 'I got a bad feeling about that Aria girl. She may be Reborn's relative. But... There's more to her than meets the eye.'

Gokudera straighten his pose, he put his hands on his pockets as he slouch on the wall next to Tsuna. There's something he knows and he's dying to tell Tsuna everything, yet he couldn't. He could still hear that marshmallow loving bastard words.

 _Ara, ara, the answer to your question lies right infront of you. Gokudera Hayato, I've overestimate your abilities~_

Everytime he remembers those words it leaves a vile taste in his mouth. That will be the first and the last time he ask question from that sick psycho. Letting out a strained huff, Gokudera peel away from the wall, he excuse himself and walks out heading towards a room at the end of the hallway. If there's anything that could answer his questions it will be the library.

Tsuna watch his friend go with a sad face, his Storm have never been so conflicted before. Sensing Tsuna's distress, Yamamoto pats his back catching the brunette's attention. Rain flash him a small smile, 'Hayato was just frustrated because he didn't know how to handle this predicament. So are we, even Kyouya book a flight to Nanimori this morning because of all this stress but he'll be back after a day or two. Regardless, there's more pressing matter at hand', Tsuna realise how Yamamoto voice change from happy to anguish within a few sentence.

This intrigue the don, 'What is more important than this?'.

'Haru', as if on cue, Ryohei wakes up from his nap with a jolt. He turns around facing Yamamoto with a weird expression, if Tsuna didn't know better he would guess Ryohei is constipating. His Rain reply with the same gestures giving Tsuna little to no hints about their facial conversation.

'Ha..ha... Sorry Tsuna, me and senpai have something we need to do. I'll be taking this', he carefully collects the dishes and table, 'Get better soon okay', he flash Tsuna a sincere smile before leaving with Ryohei and the rest of the box animals. The only company he have left is Natsu who is napping by his side.

'Tsuna-nii!!', howl a cherry voice, whom he miss so much. Lambo hop and skip into the room on the balls of his feet with a few of his friends behind him namely- Fran, I-pin and two unfamiliar faces. Tsuna shot the newcomers a smile which in their opinion is too bright for their eyes.

'Its good to see you Lambo. And who are your new friends?', Tsuna asks.

Hearing his brother's questions, Lambo quickly stand next to the twins. 'This is Maki', he gesture to a girl with coppery wavy hair, she give Tsuna a slight nod, 'Pleasure to meet your acquaintance'. 'This is Haki', he points to a boy with coppery tousled hair, the boy lift his hand 'Yo!', he state nonchalantly.

'Pleasure is all mine'.

Feeling happy, Lambo pulls the twin closer to Tsuna. 'Ne..ne.. Tsuna-nii, did you know. If it weren't for these two we wouldn't have known about the enemy'.

Tsuna is taken a back by that statement, but he quickly conceal it with a smile. Patting Lambo's head lovingly, he ask the boy to go play leaving him with the two siblings. 'Why don't you-'.

'We already know what you're going to ask', the boy interjects, his voice firm.

'We're very sorry Tsuna-san. We cannot say much without our sister's consent', the girl adds.

'Then what purpose did you come and see me?'.

'Oh, simply minding our manners and to distinguish between truth and lies', is all the answer Tsuna gets before the children left and join Lambo and the others. Tsuna harshly lay down on his bed making it creaks a little. Things have gotten way out of hand, there's so much he wants to know, so many questions unanswered and here he is, immobilized and useless for four straight days. If he was his fourteen year old self, he would thank god for giving him a chance at peace and rest. At the age of nineteen he beg to differ, things will only complicates itself whenever he prolong it, especially problems concerning his family. Letting out a sigh, he pulls the cover over his head, letting Natsu's soft snores lull him to sleep.

0987654331097654321986521@086421

This shouldn't be her first time exploring these woods but the twisting and winding path always confused her, getting in is a piece of cake but getting out is another story. After three hours of endless walking she finally come across an old oak tree. Perch on one of the highest branch is a man wrap in nothing but bandages and a worn out cape. Sitting on his shoulder is Bermuda.

'You finally made it', the baby muse.

'I could've gotten here earlier if your instruction isn't so vague', the girl retorts, clearly a map drawn on a piece of tissue and looks nothing more than a child's scrawl would get her lost in this winding forest- why did Vongola preserve such forest again?

'Tch! We use what we have. It's not like we're living in a luxurious mansion.' The girl bit her bottom lip, groaning she trudge her way through the sea of fallen leaves before easily climbing on one of the branches. After comfortably placing herself on it, a dark figure in the shape of a duck lands on a trunk on top of her.

'Ciaossu!', the duck figure greet.

'Ah! Uncle Reborn. I take it the mission is a success', the girl beam, it has been weeks since she last saw her uncle and she couldn't help but worry about his well being after that crazy stunt they pull.

'Tch! Late as always ea.. Reborn', Bermuda interjects.

'Of course, we save the best for last after all', the fedora wearing boy say. 'Hey Bermuda, did you give Byakuran and the six funeral wreaths their respective Mare rings?'.

Bermuda snorts, 'Of course I did. This is a dangerous gamble, Reborn. There's a ninety-nine percent chance we would fail'.

'I'll stick with the one percent then'.

Bermuda click his tongue,' Always so incompetent'.

Anger by what his fellow Ex Arcobaleno had said, Reborn fish out his gun. 'Do you want to be a burned mummy next Bermuda?', Reborn ask.

'H-Hey Uncle calm down. You can't use that gun it'll blow your cover'. Reborn tilt his fedora down, he's contemplating about the truth in his niece's words. Sure enough, he retract his gun before carefully storing them back in his duck suit.

'You're lucky Aria manage to stop me', he state. 'Anyway, Aria. How's Dame-Tsuna and the rest are doing. I hope they didn't give you a whole lot of trouble.'

Aria sweat dropped, _they've given me more trouble than an army._

'They're doing fine. Uncle Reborn, I have been meaning to ask. Why did you give Haru the sacred stone? She posses Lightning flames. From what I can see that Sasagawa girl concieve Sky flames. Wouldn't it be better if we awaken a sky instead of the other?'.

'Hmph, you'll see soon enough Aria.'

'Is this one of your scheme Uncle. If it is, it isn't really nice to force two people into union', Aria is one of those few people who would dare to doubt Reborn's decision; sure the Ex-sun Arcobaleno is one of the best decision maker but a matter of heart cannot be toy carelessly. And careless is what she sees her uncle is doing.

'Who knows', is her uncle's answer. 'Aria, your role will end soon. When you're finish you need to bring those brats to their respective places and make sure you come and meet Bermuda here'.

'Yes, Uncle', without another word spoken, the three figure quickly disperse from the spot not wishing to wind up with any of Vongola's guard patrolling around.

'Bermuda-sama, I have been wondering. Why did you agree so easily with their terms?', the man ask.

Bermuda didn't reply straight away, in actuality he doubt this plan would work. It's a suicide and reckless judging by the amount of people who will be pull in this task. If there's one thing Bermuda would care less, it's the lives of those humans but he do question Reborn's standing. As far as he knew, Reborn isn't a person who would blindly agree to a plan with the least chance of surviving. That was before, now the boy is more than daring to go through with any kind of plan as long as there's number present even zero is counted. This drastic change intrigue the baby, he is certain that Tsunayoshi boy had a part in this. Other than that, he have his reasons.

'I'll tell you soon enough Jaeger. Make haste, we need to finish the preparation for the upcoming meeting. Remind me, this will be the first and the last time I'm doing anybody's favour.' Jaeger nods in response, truth to be told he admit it, Reborn had change for the better and he couldn't wait to see the result of this plan Reborn created.

098776543321098764210864210742109

Aria let out a strangled breath, the way these events progress are impressive. One by one, each occurrence that had happened match with what Reborn had predicted, everything is falling into place.

Stepping into Vongola's ground manage to calm her nerves. Eyes wary, she brings out the last vial of liquid. Aria didn't have to guess who would be the eighth drinker. What she fear is the curse the eighth drinker will bear. She caress the glassy sides, feeling every bumps and coldness the vial could offer before stuffing it back into her coat, as she inspect the mansion restorement process. She give a few smiles and exchange words with some of the staff who are repairing the mansion. On the outside she looks fine and dandy but in the inside she feel troubled. As heavy as her heart is, this liquid will be a cure but also a poison. With that thought in mind, she climbs into a sleek black limousine parked outside their gate, right after finishing her task.

She give the driver a nod as acknowledgement, 'Gesso's Famiglia mansion', Aria state firmly. This is the last stage of her part, after this she'll pass her baton back to Reborn. As assuring as that sounds to everyone else, it only brings malice and fear for her. A few weeks ago she had overheard the conversation in between the Ex-sky Arcobaleno and the Ex-sun Arcobale

no, regarding this last part.

'Uncle your choice will only hurt the both of them', a soft voice state.

'I know Uni, I'm giving that girl a chance. Whether this will be a curse or it'll be a blessing is up to them. I only forge a path the choice is theirs alone to make'.

'You're really fond of that Haru girl aren't you?', Uni muse.

'Hmph, I only want the best for Dame-Tsuna'.

'Will the best make Sawada-san happy?', there no answer from Reborn so Uni continues, 'Uncle, I know you have something you want to achieve and prove and I believe your good intentions. It isn't my place to say whether you're right or your wrong. After all, I only know this Haru girl for a while. I hope you make the right choice'.

'You have seen it haven't you. The outcome of all this', Reborn says.

Uni chuckled, 'Maybe. At last, it can change for better or worse', Uni softly murmurs.

Reborn click his tongue, 'It better be for the better. I'll change your future vision Uni, just so you wait'.

The girl giggle, 'I know Uncle. Good luck'.

Aria contemplament is broken when the car stop right on front of the Gesso's family gate- a golden gate with their crest in the center. It is pure luck, they didn't use marshmallows as their insignia, everyone in the mafia world knows what a marshmallow freak the Gesso's famiglia boss is, but no one dare to voice it out, probably afraid to face the wrath of his guardians. Standing right in front of it are three guards armed with a riffle each. From the corner of her eyes, she can feel blankets of mists engulfing the whole place including the ebony wall. After a brief inspection, the car start to move again. The main HQ is just a good five hundred meters away from the gate, the area in between it are fill with the outmost peculiar shape bushes. The red cobblestone path is align with white marble stones, and traps. If one aren't careful, they might accidentally activates all of them at once.

'They've been busy', Aria murmurs, 'Ah! We're here already?', she beam when the wooden oak door comes to view. This is the first time she set foot in Gesso's turf and one of those things she likes about this place is their beautiful carved front door. 'Thank you Rico', she chime as she step out. Waving the driver good bye, Aria let out a huff. This place, despite being newly built, is very beautiful and strategic. Like Vongola, this mansion is built on top of a hill far from the nearest civilization for safety reasons. Sighing, she push open the huge oak door.

The first thing she sees are red carpets blanketing the cold marble floor. In front of her is a big winding staircase leading up to the second level. On each wall, antique painting are hanged. Standing on the first flight of stairs is a girl with light blue hair.

'Bluebell, nice meeting you', Aria beam.

'Bubu~ Byakuran-nii sent me here as your guide. Say, where do you want to go?', the little girl chided with her arms cross and her mouth pucker up. She wear a light green mermaid printed T-shit with light blue leggings and a pair of white flats.

'I'm sorry for troubling you. Can you show me where Vongola are staying'.

Bluebell nod, she grab the silverette hand and lead her down a hallway on her right. The hallway decoration is simple, there's nothing much to describe. Engrave on white walls are rolls of waves that represents Mare embodiment- the raging sea. There's also a few collections of knight's armory and weapons. Much like Vongola mansion, in each hallways there will be adjacent path leading to the many corners of the mansion. Sometimes choosing the wrong turn can get you lost.

'We're here', Bluebell state, pulling Aria back to earth. 'This is the library,' Bluebell gesture to a room a few doors ahead, inside they could see Gokudera pulling books from various shelves before putting all of them on a heavy oak table. 'This is Vongola Donna's room', the child points to a golden brown door with silver door knobs in the shape of a tiger.

Aria furrows her eyebrows, Tsuna isn't married yet, so who the heck suddenly gain that title? Bluebell grab the sleeves of her dress, catching the silverette's attention. 'Byakuran-nii told me to call her that. Don't know why though. And the Don's room is the last one on this hallway. Can you remember all that?', the child inquiry. Still abit shock about the sudden info, Aria dumbly nods her head.

'Good, cause I'm leaving', in a blink of an eye, Bluebell disappear in a flurry of light blue dust. Murmuring a thank you under her breath, Aria step forward to open the door only to find it locked.

'Who are you?'. She calmly crane her neck backwards to see the owner of the voice. Behind her, a black haired girl, maybe in her early twenties is shooting her a glare that could kill. In the girl's hand is a tray full of medicines and a water bottle.

'Those medicines will not work. Let me in, I can cure her', Aria bluntly state.

The black haired girl scoff, 'You could be lying. How can I trust you?'.

Aria grunt, 'I'm with Vongola. If that's not enough, then how can I be here when this whole place is guarded.'

'Tch, there's always a weakness in everything. It's hard but not impossible to breach their defenses'.

'Fine. I'll leave, if that's what you wish. But let me tell you, her organs and cells are deteriorating per se, she could die either tomorrow or tonight. So good luck curing her', Aria give the girl a slight nod and step away.

A bear like grip encase her wrist, halting the silverette's steps. A triumph smirk adorn her face, 'Yes?', she ask mockingly.

'How did you know about her illness?'.

Aria rub the bridge of her nose when she hears that statement. A trouble groan escape her lips, 'I'm a doctor and her illness happens to be in my field of expertise. So you've to let me in'.

From the corner of her eyes she could see the black haired girl weighting her sentences, pondering for an answer.

'Alright', the girl says after ten minutes of silence. She rummage through her jeans and pull out a bronze key. With a click the door creaks open. Both of them are about to step in when Aria suddenly stop.

Then Aria remembers something, ' You have to stay outside', she sternly but politely ask.

The girl is against the idea, so Aria have to pull Only-I-can-cure-her card making the girl agree albeit reluctantly. 'Don't worry, no harm will befall your Mistress', she offer words of encouragement to the latter.

'Just, save her', the girl murmurs the last part barely audible but Aria could hear it loud and clear also the gruff and intimidating voice she use earlier is no more; instead, she pleads rather desperately.

'I understand', Aria step into the door, locking the door behind it. The room is moderate in size, bottles of medicines piles up on one of the dressers, and some of it are empty. From a description on one of the bottles, Aria could guess they had uses the strongest antibiotics there is to counter what ever is invading the sleeping brunette's body. Slowly, she waltz her way towards the lone bed near the curtained window. On it lies a half living girl with various tubes sticking into her body. Her colors had flush leaving her skin looking pale as a ghost, her lips chapped and blue with her chest barely moving to deter whether she's breathing or not. 'Look at you, we haven't even begin training yet. And here you're lying in your death bed', she state before pulling the chains around her neck revealing a covered binky.

Aria momentarily close her eyes, her fingers fumbles with the the clasp. When she opens them again, her irises are tainted in light blue color. She could feel the cover sliding off her colourless binky into her palm. The minute she pulls it away, the color blue dance around her palms.

She set her binky aflame but small enough to not be detected. Carefully, she hover her palms over the wounds. One on Haru's thigh, another on her shouder blade. Increasing her concentration, her hands light up with rains flames whilst Haru's wounds combust into wild storm flames. Seeing how big and wild the flames are, Aria knows this process will be tiring. Fisting both her palms, she let the flames snake it's way into Haru's skin neutralizing the toxin flames from her body. She keeps on channeling her energy non-stop for an hour before she's a hundred percent certain, all the excess flames are gone.

With a smile, Aria close her eyes once again. She opens them once more, this time with a yellowish hue tainting her orbs and hands.She hover her hand on top of Haru's stomach. Collecting her thoughts, she summons her sun flames before brushing it over the brunette's body. A good two hour later, she stops.

As if on cue, Haru open her daze eyes. Aria quickly recaps her binky and stuff it in her shirt. 'Where am I?', Haru croaks, her voice raw. She let out a muffled groan when a soaring pain wash over her body especially her head.

'Drink some water first', Haru shakily grab the glass that is handed to her. She drinks the whole thing in one go and her throat still feel perched nonetheless a bit better. She take a glance to her right. Her eyes widen just a tad bit when she see her company.

Aria muster a smile, she pull a chair to sit next to Haru. She's famished for the day. 'You're at Gesso's Famiglia HQ', Aria reply.

Haru's mouth turn to an 'O' shape clearly not a bit surprise or afraid to hear such name rolling off Aria's tongue. Deciding not to wait any longer, Aria bring out the vial she keep. Haru's eyes twinkle on excitement upon seeing the glassy tube once again. She's a bit baffled when Aria's push it into her hands. Confuse, she accepts it with a frown.

'That's a special brew', Aria continues, not paying heed towards Haru's complications on harnessing her words both because of her pounding but manageable headache and the fact she had no idea what's going on. 'It was made specifically for those who wields Dying will Flames'.

'Then, why are you giving me this?', Haru ask her head tilting to one side.

Aria sigh for the umpteenth time that day, she place her elbows on the bed leaning on them, cutting the distance in between their faces. Her eyes shines in serious and mean business. 'It's a booster to simply put it. But for you, it's a poison'.

After hearing that explanation the thing in her hand metaphorically feels heavier like a ten ton brick. 'Why should I have this poison', she stutters, still a bit wary about the liquid in the vial. Why is it the most dangerous things would fall in her possession? Is she a trouble magnet?

'I may have gotten rid of those toxin flames from your body but I won't always be here. That's a precaution. Drink that and your body would build resistance against their weapons and flames. The reason why I imply this as poison is because of your condition. Like I told you before, making flames flare up involuntarily will strain your body, if you add this thing, it'll be twice as painful.'

Haru listen silently as Aria rambles on and on about the affect she'll have to face on a later date. 'If I drink this. Can I stand on my ground beside them?'.

Aria smirk, she knows fair well who are 'them' Haru is mentioning. 'Yes', there's no need for her to lie, even if she did, Aria's certain the brunette would drink that concoction anyway. Like she has anticipate, Haru unclapse the cork and drinks the whole thing with one gulp, putting the bottle aside, she throws Aria an excited look. 'So, when can we begin training?'.

'The day after tomorrow if you bathe yourself in sunflames, you still need your rest. If you manage to do all that I had ask of you, then I can guarantee you, we'll start right away. By the way Haru, you know Tsuna and the others would want an explanation don't you?'.

Haru's face look grim, in her mind she could only hope Tsuna would forget about her promise though she's certain that wish is pretty much far fetched. 'Yeah', she agree tiredly.

'Good, well I better be going then. There's a whole bunch of little kids I need to look after', Aria state jokingly as she emphasis on the little kids part.

'I know. Thank you and Good luck'. Aria shot the girl a smile before exiting the room. Outside she could see the black haired girl and some new faces including kids sitting on the bench near the door. Their wary face abruptly change to an anticipating one when she step out.

'Is she alright?', the black haired girl bluntly ask.

'Yes, she's fine. You can see her for yourself. Make sure she eats something healthy and nourishing, please note on food that replenish the blood cells. Oh. Don't mention anything stressful as of late, give her time to rest make sure she sticks with her regular dosage of sun flames and she'll be back on her feet soon.'

'Okay, thank you. My name is Hana. Kurokawa Hana', Hana put her hand forward for a shake.

'Aria di Cielo. Pleasure meeting your acquaintance', she turn her attention towards the bunch behind Hana. 'I'm guessing I'll have your names later'.

They remain quiet which Aria take as a yes. She bit them good bye and continue walking down the hallway before stopping in front of the last door. This door is in light blue color with golden lion door knobs. Twisting the knob, she push the door slightly ajar; her eyes peeking into the room. From her position, she could see her boss's silhouette reading a book on his bed. 'If you keep peaking like that, people's going to misunderstand', Tsuna hollers, his eyes never leaving the book. Aria chuckle, she push the door open and step in, from her eyes she could see chaos had ensued but rather be ignorant about it. Since his bed is the only thing she finds dry, the silverette had no choice but to sit on the edge of it.

'Where were you?', Tsuna question, his voice calm and collected.

'At the mansion, manning the repairs. You need somebody to keep tabs on those people don't you?', she state.

'Is everybody okay?', Tsuna mark the page he had been reading and put it aside.

'Yeah', Aria quickly reply.

'The mansion, was it bad?'.

'Got holes here and there and some wreckage you and Xanxus cause underground, the whole front foyer abolish, one quater of our forest tarnished, other than that, yeah we're fine'.

'How many casualties?', Tsuna could feel his bile rising as those words roll out. As a soon to be Mafia boss, that question shouldn't mind him the least but he's Tsuna, the kind hearted useless Tsuna who treasures his comrades lives like daimonds. After hearing that, Aria look away. This is going to be hard to answer.

'We lost fifty of our men. Half our squads are wounded and by all means, we can't hold off another frontal attack like that'. She could hear the bed shifts like a boulder is slam on it.

'Oh god,' Tsuna voice comes out weak and vulnerable. He covers his face with his hands, rubbing it unconsciously. 'I was suppose to be in charge', he moans. 'I'm useless'.

'Tsuna things like that are bound to happen one way or another. You need to face it. When you turn twenty, you'll run the whole famiglia, if this kind of things bothers you, how can you function as a head?'.

'How can I not be bothered? Fifty of my men are dead! Not counting Haru's parents and the Arcobalenos. Tell me how can I not be bothered. I'm nineteen for god sake, I shouldn't have people's live on my hand. I'm a teenager, I should be having fun goofing off doing silly and stupid stunts! Not being some big shot in the middle of a mafia war. It hasn't begun yet, and look at me? I lost fifty men. Can you imagine the guilt of having that much men died for a scrawny nineteen year old who may or may not be able to restore the famiglia original legacy. Tell me Aria, how would you feel when you know such things?', Tsuna desperately ask.

Aria look dead into his eyes, she could see his sanity slipping away. She knows very well how that feel, so very well, but that was her choice to feel such guilt and remorse but Tsuna. Tsuna never had a choice, he was force into something he knows we can't get out off and Aria knows how that feel like.

'Then, do you want it to stop?', she inquiry.

'What?', Tsuna ask dumbly, that is not the kind of answer he wants to hear. Aria raise two of her fingers and poke him on the chest, right over his heart and he could feel something burning within it.

'Can you feel that? That's your flame and it's getting weaker.'

'I still can't understand what you're trying to say Aria'.

'What if I told you that you have a chance to step down from the inheritance'.

Tsuna's eyes turns wide, this information is interesting. 'How?'.

'That potion you drank. You heard about the side effects don't you.' Tsuna nod as a yes. 'You've been slipping in and out of your Dying Will Mode when you fought her. Do you want to know why?'.

'I guess', Tsuna answer though a bit unsure.

'It's the effect of that potion. You know flames are projected through your resolve. It seems your flames needs a higher resolve than usual or it won't flare up at all. Even if it did, it will be very short. This time, even those pills of yours couldn't help you to ignite your flames. Losing control of your flames or losing your ability to call out your flames will grant you your chance to step down as an heir. Especially when your coronation is within a few months', Aria climbs to her feet, her back facing Tsuna's. 'So, make your choice boss', is all she says before walking out of the room.


	11. Resolve

The next Chapter...please review..

His footsteps echoes in the darken hallway, 'Sir! S-Sir!', a woman in her mid thirties call. Her auburn bun is now a mess, sweats rolls down her face, an aftermath of her efforts to catch up with her boss's hurried strides.

'What is it Veronica?', he snarls, both his palms fisted as he sharply turns around shocking the poor woman. He's a man of time, wasting a minute is a sin in his standing.

Veronice gulps, she prays to god hoping that she'll live to see another day for her boss's stare most certainly can kill. 'S-Sir, you can't meet them. Not in your current position', she whispers.

'Who are you, telling me what I can and can't do', he snaps. The man step closer, shorterning their distance causing Veronice to takes a few steps back. When she feels the cold hard wall, she's certain this time, he will not let her go unsacthed. His beefy hand snakes it's way to her throat, gripping them tightly constricting her air pipes. With little force, he brings her closer until their noses are touching. 'I'll do as I please', he states with finality.

With effort, Veronice shakily grabs his gripping hand. 'But Sir, you're a delegate, seeing an outlaw, a mafia no less will affect your position', after she said that, Veronica isn't completely sure what happen. One minute she's being chocked to death, but now, she's lying on the cold hard ground with her arms stinging in pain. The impact had cause her, her vision. She couldn't make out anything with bleary eyes. Using the wall as support, she shakily climbs to her and saunter down the hallway towards their infirmary.

The man grunts, after hearing his assistant's reasoning, he's starting to have a second thought yet at the same time he need to end this quick. Fishing out his phone he speed dial somebody. Not a second too late a playful voice booms through.

'Hello~'.

'Lu, I need you to do something for me'.

'I'm sorry who is this?'.

He grit his teeth, his patience running thin. Gripping his phone tighter he spats the words out like venom.

'I don't have time for this. Can you do me a favor or not.'

There's silence, and with that he is about to vent out his frustration when Lu answers.

'Hold your vendetta Admien. Can't you take a joke?'.

'I said-'.

'Okay, okay. I get it. What is it this time?'.

'Track down Vongola. I want result pronto. Can you do that?'.

'Tch, yeah.. yeah whatever', is all Lu says before he cuts the line. Admien stares at his phone in disbelief. That excuse of a man needs a lesson in mannerisms, and he'll be glad to teach him. Albiet Lu is nearly thirty- twenty-six years of age to be exact, that man acts worse than a five year old child throwing a fit. Letting out a groan, Admien pulls out a silveric pocket watch, with ease he click it open. On top of it is a gem in a mix color of green and purple with little gold stars encircling it. 'Time is of the essence', he mumurs as he shut the watch and leaves.

Lu throw his phone on the mahagony table right in front of him. Twirling his black leather seat, his mind ponder about Admien request. On top of his desk are three different computer, surrounding him are books of various kinds. Starting for the ancient strategy for wars to how to cook your own fried noodle. A few feet to his right is a resting place. There's red couches with a small glass table in the center. Tons of files were put on top if it, obscuring the beautiful designs that were engrave on it. A knock on his door is all he needs to break out of his reverie. The door creaks open, a bespectacle girl enters the room balancing a tray with one arm. With ease she swipe the piles of files on the table away, scattering papers everywhere making a mess of the room. She didn't even flich when Lu shot her a look of anger. Nonchalantly, she takes a seat on one of the cusions before sipping her earl grey tea.

'So, what did Admien ask?'.

Straight to the point as always. Lu snorts, he twirl his seat once again, this time the back of his chair facing his companion. 'Sara tell me, why is everybody doing this the hard way?'.

Sara put down her cup, 'Don't act stupid, you know very well why', she says with disinterest. Lu jumps from his comfy chair, stretching his sore muscles abit; he turns around grabbing one of his computers, 'There's an easy way out', he muses. A picture pops up. His eyes burns with malice as his gaze fall upon the smilling brunette. In all his life, never had he feel such abhorrent feeling towards any kind of living things.

'We just have to kill her and we'll be free', he cheer all too happily.

'We can't touch her. Master's orders', Sara reply, her eyes scanning the rednette warily. Lu click his tongue and sit on the edge of his desk with a cheshire smile dominating his features.

Sara raise her eyebrows, 'What are you scheming, traitor?'.

'Oh! How could you accuse me of felony', Lu dramatically whine causing Sara to roll her eyes, absolutely annoyed by his third grade acting. Chuckling, Lu hop down before taking a seat next to her.

'When are you leaving?'.

Lu shot Sara a confuse look. 'I'm sorry I didn't quite catch that'.

Sara sigh, she rub her temple, 'Get the hell out of my mansion Freeloader', she spat.

Lu gasps, 'How could you call your own friend a frealoder! Oh! The horror of children nowdays', his smart remarks had earn him a smack on the head and a jab to his gut. Right now, he's a crumpling mess on the floor whining about the pain he has to endure. Mercilessly, Sara stomp on his back a few times gaining a few surprise yelps from him. 'Why would you need my money for?!! You're running a company and loaded!! Quit being so stingy!!', Lu whine, before another kick is send his way, he quickly scramble to his feet and run far away from his fuming friend.

'I don't care. You're racking up all the bills. If you don't have money then get the hell out', her icy voice sends shivers down his spine, Sara is never this cold before, sure she's a sadist most of the time but her voice is never cold not even when she's mad. Trust him, he had test her. Lu rack his brain for a reason to why his friend is so piss off.

'Is this about the invasion we did a month ago?', when she flinch albiet significantly, Lu knows he hits a bull's eye. Offended, Sara raise her hand, in seconds a dark blue riffle materialize itself with a silencer on it's muzzle. Lu gulps, _she's gone mad._ Shakily he raise his hands in defeat, gosh he's sweating bullets right now.

'C-Come on, it was a fluke, how should I know he would pick up my arrow', Lu reason. Instead of forgiving him, Sara release a shot, grazing his cheek. He let out a loud yelp when the bullet whiz pass him, before disappearing in a ball of condense rain flames. Sara step closer, 'You give our enemy a clue about our power. If master found out, we're as good as dead', when she finish talking, Sara had already corner Lu on a wall.

Lu could have fight back, his archery is second to none but he knows better. If he were to pull his weapon out, not only they're risking their identities, this whole place would collapse in seconds if two opposing high density flames collides.

'You're sick of it too aren't you. Being at the very bottom of the totem pole. Victims of discrimination. I know you do cause we both are two of a kind.'

'You and I are not the same.'

Lu roll his eyes, 'Yeah right. I'm the only one who's being pushed around like trash. Pulling other people's weight, doing their god damned dirty jobs. Yeah me. And what did I get? A stupid life link with a wacko woman trying to fulfill her stupid delusions.'

'Silence!', Sara bellows, she place her muzzle on top of his neck, 'Don't you dare speak of our master like that'. Having enough of her little tantrum Lu takes a step forward.

'So, you're fine being treated like dogs by our so call friends because our flames isn't a hybrid? You're fine our lives now is akin to garbage? Do you realize, that you and me are nothing more than disposable soldier. One, our dearest master wouldn't bat her eyelashes on let alone give a damn.' Her grip loosen, she retract her gun. Sara is shaking, not in anger but sadness. What Lu has said is all but lies. In their place, who is born not a hybrid is a mistake that needs to be erase. That ideology had her on the run for as long as she can remember. Lu let out a relief sigh when her gun disappear. Carefully he wraps his hand around her waist pulling her in for a hug.

'I hate you', Sara mutters. 'I hate your stupid understanding self.'

Lu let out a soft chuckle, 'If you really isn't on the same page as me, you wouldn't have helped me invade their mansion a month ago without our master knowledge'.

Sara buries her head on the crook of his neck, 'You made me shot a child'.

'It worked didn't it. I didn't regret it. Do you?'.

Sara shakes her head. 'Never'.

098765432109876543210987654321097

'Here', Aria hands Haru an amulet clapsed to a chain made from ore. Haru caress the amulet. It was just yesterday she gave Aria her stone and now its an amulet in the shape of a colorless teardrop. Aria is happy, Haru liked the designs she made, it's easy, simple and for sure Haru wouldn't lost it.

'Haru, are you ready?', Ryu ask. She step in with a scowl on her face. 'Yes, and why are you looking so mad?'.

Ryu huff, 'An octopus', is all she says before pulling Haru towards one of the private rooms in Gesso's family west wing. On their way there, Haru expects her friends would escort her, but not seeing their trail of chaos nor their loud voices somehow sadden her. Shaking the thought out of her head, she takes a glance forward. Ryu carefully push the oak door open. Inside all her friends from both Vongola and Nanimori are already gathered. But they seems to have not notice their presence. Haki and Maki are too focus having a conversation with Lambo, Yamamoto and Gokudera are at it again, Mukuro seems airy, Chrome too. And there's Hibari and Kusakabe, the lone two figures that actually spare her a glance, though Kusakabe seems a bit nervous.

'You're finally here Omnivore', Kyouya muses. His statement manage to stop the chaotic acts, only then did her family acknowledge her presence.

'Sorry, got caught up in something', Haru reason whilst sheepishly scratching her head.

Tsuna's eyes widens in disbelief, of all people he would expect to govern such menacing family. Haru is the last person he would guess- with Kyoko as exception. 'Haru what are you-', he didn't finish his sentence as the door swing open and Aria step in.

'It seems everyone is here. Shall we begin?', she cheer, totally shrugging off the killer vibes coming off Vongola save for the cloud and his surbodinate.

'Aw... I was about to slain that Godzilla, can't you wait a few more minutes,' Amane whine, he flails the game console in his hand but Haru pay him no heed. She takes a seat across from Tsuna, though at first her family seems abit shock now they're more to feeling betrayed.

'I'm sorry, I'm missing two of my most important-', the door swings open again, although this time a bit harsher. An angry looking Hana stomps inside pulling Shiki by his collar choking the narcissist to death. Haru sweat dropped, 'Nevermind. Continue'.

'Why the hell are you so compose stupid woman!! You got caught red handed and you have that crazy stunt bitch amongst your kin. What's more have you been hiding from us?!!'.

Tsuna shot Gokudera a look of displeasure, 'Hayato, words', he lowly hiss.

'Quit it Sawada. Just get on with the questions already. These freaks can't be holed up together for more than an hour or they'll start trashing the place', Hana casually states as she shove Shiki into a seat next to her, he's facing Vongola Sun Guardian, who is giving them a blank look.

'Hana! Don't tell me you're EXTREMELY involve with all this', Ryohei shouts.

'Yes', she answer simply. 'For about three years', she adds on.

'Three years?', Tsuna mutters. He look at Haru. She doesn't look guilty about hiding this from them, on contrary she looks content like some sort of huge weight is lift of her shoulders. 'You've been keeping us in the dark for three freaking years!!', Tsuna ask in disbelief. His heart drop at the realization, he feel angry but isn't sure to whom it's gears to. Himself or Haru.

'This', Haru gestures her hands towards her Nanimori friends, 'is something I hadn't planned for.'

'To hell with that!', Gokudera bellows, this girl had no freaking idea what she had gotten herself into, he feel awful for not knowing anything about Haru like he should have.

Kusakabe have a hunch that the whole Vongola would have the wrong idea without his interval. 'Gokudera-san, everyone. Don't blame Miura-san. It was me who starts it all', he speaks softly.

'What do you mean by that, Tetsuya?', Hibari hiss, this is something he hasn't heard off. How dare his surbodinate keep him in the dark. 'Spill, or I'll bite you to death'.

Kusakabe gulps, he could see Haru eyeing him with sympathetic eyes, but it's a truth he'll have to come clean one way or another. 'I hadn't meant to get her involve directly. I'm really sorry'.

'Maa...maa.. it's okay Kusakabe, just tell us the whole story', Yamamoto reassure with his most comforting voice but Kusakabe still can taste the bitterness behind that tone. Rubbing his head, he tries to ignore their intense stares.

'It begins four months after your departure to Italy. We were securing peace and order in Nanimori per Kyo-san's request. At first, it was a simple problems like delinquents rousing up troubles but as time goes by, they got rougher and more threathing. Most of my men were injured at that time and we were short staffed. I planned to call Kyo-san and tell him about this, then I heard Miura-san had been kidnapped by a gang of delinquents, they were mostly high schooler drop outs . During that time, I move base on what my instinct told me. It hadn't been easy but we managed to save her. When we were about to leave, one of them spoke a name and I'm sure he says Vongola'.

That certainly shocks the said family, it never cross their minds that civilians would have knowledge about Mafia and knowing one of the strongest family no less. 'Kufufu, how can a mere civilians knows of our existance?', Mukuro ask, his tiredness from before is forgotten. This might be more serious than what they had originally thought.

'Tsk, you guys aren't aware. Vongola have gotten weaker', Shiki cross his arms in bemusement, he hadn't realize his words had hurt the soon to be Don of Vongola's pride. Gokudera grit his teeth, 'I ought to teach you some manners', he spat, three dynamites in hand.

'Hayato', Tsuna place his hand on top of his irate Storm Guardian to refrain his friend from mauling the blonde. Understanding his boss's subtle gesture, Gokudera begrudgingly put away his dynamites.

'As much as I hate to agree with the narcissist. He's right, how can you not know about the hottest most wanted item in our black market', Amane casually states, his eyes still glued to his console.

'Would you get to the point already', Mukuro grunts, he had enough of them belittling their existance, if not for the fact Tsuna is there, he would have long sent them into his swirling abyss.

'To put it simply, now they're selling information to civilians especially to delinquents and bikers regarding mafia families all around the world. There's two reason why. First, they need new recruits. Second, its for money', Haki adds.

'But how? How did they gain information about us? Is there a mole in our famiglia?', Tsuna ask.

Amane clicks his tongue, he swiftly turn off the game he is playing and face the brunette. Eyes dead serious. 'Nowdays, you don't need to torture people to get such measly information. With the world at the tip of your fingers, it's easy. If a child can have access to explicit things, it doesn't take much of an effort for a genius to snatch a few info or two'.

Silence dawns upon them as each and everyone of them digest the whole story. Feeling the need to break the awkward tension Tsuna speaks up, 'What do you guys do for a living?'.

Hana takes it upon herself to introduce he friends, she first points towards the twins, 'Middle schoolers', then she jab her fingers towards Ryu, 'She's Ryu. A former stunt woman', then towards Amane and Shiki, 'That blonde over there is Shiki. He's a chef. That black headed lazy pants is Amane, he's...'.

'A NEET', they say in unison much to the black headed boy shock. 'Oh come on! I thought I told you guys! I'm not a neet!', he wails.

'But, you always sit in front of your laptop whilst scratching you butt for hours typing about who knows what or you'll either lock yourself in a room and never comes out until two days after', Maki chides.

Amane could feel his face getting hotter, Maki had just explain what he do in the worst way possible. 'That was a one time thing! And I told you I was working didn't I', he justify.

'Really, I'm sorry', Amane feel at ease, maybe this time Maki wouldn't misunderstood his character. 'He's a pervert that need restraining order for breaking and entering', Maki nonchalantly answer. His friends couldn't help but snicker hearing how serious that sentence roll of her tongue. Shiki didn't even try to restrain himself from laughing his head off.

'Hahaha! I knew it! I told you. You're a pervert in diguise!', Shiki states in between his laughs. The whole family completely disregard the fact they're having a serious conversation with Vongola and start minding their own business.

'Shut up! I didn't want to hear that from you of all people! You're a pervert too! Quit it or I'll rip your wind pipes out', he shouts, though with his beet red face, the suppose menacing sentence turn slightly less intimidating.

'I second to that', Haru finally decides to throw in her two cents. The sentence sent everyone into a deafning silence, the two mention boys are startled beyond belief. They could've retort but coming for Haru, they just didn't have the heart to. Shiki anguish cries of repudiation manage to snap everyone out from their trance.

'Haru-chan, you can't be serious!', he groans.

'Yeah! Don't lump me along with him!', Amane whine again, 'Even if I'm a pervert at least I'm much cooler', he sigh. Amane had learn when to stop arguing and just accept the title his friends had labeled him long ago, that'll save him a lot of heartbreak.

Shiki crosses his arms, 'Nu-uh! I'm a the most dignified pervert there is!!', he gloats.

'Hey wait a second-', and thus a world war three ensues in between the two idiots. The best part is, they're are arguing who is the best pervert in the world.

'Brother, can their argument be consider as intellectual or plain idiocrasy', Maki ask innocently.

'No dear sister, this is what they call the epitome of nincompoop syndrome, it's a new found plague. Stay away as far as you can or you'll literally turn into idiots if you are to be in close contact with a diagnosed patient', the other three female companions isn't so sure whether they should be bother by Haki bizzare explaination or the pure amazement shining on Maki's features.

Haru shakes her head tiredly, she anticipate this, she mouthed an apology to her Vongola friends, it seems they're awestrucken by her other friends casual demeanour. 'Ignore them. Let's continue', she has said that for two reason. One, Hibari looks like he'll commit murder right that instance. Second, Haru would like to save herself from another humiliation.

Gokudera huff, 'Oi stupid woman! Can they actually do a decent stake out?'.

Surprisingly, the one retorting Gokudera isn't Haru but Ryu. 'I have you know, we can do as much as you can.'

Gokudera roll his eyes, still doubting this newcomers expertise. His gesture rub Ryu the wrong way, in a matter of minutes the two of them have already engage their own full blown word wars, raging from how crazy they're to what kind of monsters still living in the twentieth century.

'This is going no where', Haru grunts. Yamamoto could only chuckle at his friend's misery. Hana sigh, 'I told you Sawada. You better ask us quick or Hibari over there will wreck havoc in this place'.

'Oh! Sorry. Haru, did you tell any of them about your affiliation in Vongola?', Haru takes note on how Tsuna voice changes from a regular to his bossy one.

'No. We found out about you by ourselves', Haki offers. 'We might not look like it, but each of us here have some sort of connections with mafia. My parents were killed by mafia and right now, me and my sister are under a relative custody'.

'Hana told you I'm a former stunt woman. The reason for that was because my whole crew were caught in line during a mafia war. I'm the only survivor', Ryu adds, it's significant but Tsuna can still hear the anguish and terror laced in her voice.

'This narcissist is once a slave to a family and I'm an information broker. One of the best in actuality'.

Shiki fix his glasses upon hearing Amane statement. 'And we have seen the worst of the worst. It's for the best if you don't underestimate us'.

Kusakabe steps forward, 'It's true Sawada-san. The team you see here is the best of the best, no other famiglia in Japan holds a candle to them', he reason when he sees Tsuna's having a hard time believing their words.

'Tsuna-san, if we were lying how do you think me and Hana had thrive for survival in the past years?', Haru softly says, her eyes burning with a fire Tsuna had never seen before. Is it so wrong for him to think the predicament Haru and Hana had to endure is just simple life bending things.

'We hadn't recieve any information regarding anything about Nanimori for as long as we stays here and since Kyouya transfered. Is there something we're missing?', Tsuna raise his voice an octave higher to imply how hurt he is knowing all this. Of all people he expects to shun him out from their life. Haru is drop dead last in his list.

'There's a reason we can't Vongola. As an information broker myself it's still a mystery how so much of your personal information are being leaked through the black market. These people knows almost everything concerning the future guardians of Vongola. If we were to tell you everything. I believe that will only cause you more harm than good. Mostly because, we'll simply lure you into a trap', it down right amaze the other party how much info Amane had in him and how skilled he have potrayed himself.

'That's why we had been holding off on our own, Tsuna-san. But.. we didn't do it alone, as much skill as we are. We have never undergoes a mission without Kusakabe concerns.'

'Kufufufu, how can we know you're not bluffing. The way your story goes is very shady much less believable. How can your merry little band handles such ordeal?', Mukuro shot them a snide. Honestly, with a bunch of hooligans as her lackey, it doesn't prove much.

'Then have a look at this', Haki lift his right hand, on one of his fingers is the rarest of the rare of Hell's ring, one Mukuro himself had been dying to get his hands on. His grip on his trident tightens, throwing his previous ego elsewhere, now he's dying to test the little brunette skills.

'And don't forget Tsuna-san. We were the ones who snuff out the enemy. Would that be enough prove?', Tsuna flinch, the way Mukuro reacts and how Lambo is siding with them, Tsuna couldn't deny the fact that maybe, just maybe, they're the real deal. Knowing all of this cause an internal debate in himself. Was he the reason this whole thing happens?

Haru knows her next action would do her less favor but they've proven themself worthy of a praise. She glance at Hana slightly. The black haired girl close her eyes before nodding.

'Tsuna-san', the words come out stern and full of authority it shaken Tsuna a bit. He look into her orbs, the warmth is still there but there's more to it. It has becomes calculative and precise, an eyesight for those in the mafia. With that thought in mind, the guilt he feel within skyrockets.

'I believe we have shown you enough prove as it is. So why don't we cooperate on solving this case?'. Haru hope, Tsuna would at least consider her offer.

'No', he answers with finality leaving no room for arguments. He didn't even look at her when he says that.

'Why?!', Haru half shouts. Tsuna shot her a glare. She let out a gasp, Tsuna is looking at her with his amber eyes. The eyes that had shook so many wills to fight. It's send chills down her spine everytime she met it gaze.

'Because, this kind of world isn't meant for you. What ever you have been through doesn't begin to sums up nor akin to the horror a world of mafia could bring. For that I fully digress the idea of our cooperation. I don't want to taint you more than you already have. You deserve better. All of you', he says those words carefully but demanding. There's a sense of truth in them and not far fetch but Haru wouldn't back down. Call her childish but she ain't pulling back.

'Wasn't the death of my parents enough to show me the dark side of humans?', her voice low but steady. Tsuna sigh, he close his eyes before standing up, there's only so much he can handle in one day. He knows Haru is using her parents death as her truimph card and he ain't falling for that.

'Say what you must, but I still refuse the offer', he states.

'That's not a good choice, Omnivore', Hibari chip in. Tsuna snap his head towards his Cloud.

'And why is that Kyouya?'.

Hibari shrug his shoulder, after putting the pieces together he finally knows the girl Fon was talking about. 'Because, Fon said don't stop her from fighting'.

Haru beams when she hears that, she isn't sure whether Hibari is making it all up or it's the truth but she have back ups. Tsuna groan seeing her all too happy face shining, he's hundred percent sure Hibari isn't making excuses but he still wouldn't budge until Aria intercept his thought.

'Ah! I forgot. Uni entrusted Gamma with a message to you boss. With all the fiasco going on it totally slips my mind, sorry for that', Aria sheepishly scratch her head feeling a bit guilty.

'What is it'.

'Uni says... Well it's a little vague. She said, _Use the help offered to you in the future needless how weak or little it'll be. Against the unknown you'll need all the help you can get._

Or something like that'.

Gokudera quirk an eyebrow, it's a bit unbelievable how two message from two different persons, Ex-Arcobalenos no less is in Haru's favour. 'Are you sure you're not paraphrasing?'.

Aria shot him a glare, 'I'm very sure that's what she says'.

For the record, Tsuna totally dislike the smug look on Haru's face right now. 'Those two may say so but I still refuse. End of discussion', he stands up ready to leave when Haru slam her hand on the table halting his steps, she's now standing in anger.

'Tsuna-san. We could help. I don't mind working on the sidelines, all that I ask of you is include us in this war. Like those two had said, you need as much help as you can get', her voice soft and calm but Tsuna can easily pick out the anger from her tone.

'Still a no', he is at his wits end, no one had ever- save for his guardians, piss him off like this. One more defiant remark he can guarantee anyone he'll explode.

'You can't handle everything Tsuna-san. The mansion is a wreck and your squadron are losing members, I believe our help will suffice'.

That's it, that is his last straw. 'Why won't you understand! I told you no. It means no!', this is his second time scolding Haru ever since they had return from the future.

'What is it this time? If you think my innocence would taints, it already have. Worried that I'll be hurt? I can handle my self just fine. Just what is it that make you hesitate when it comes to me? To us?'.

Tsuna clam his mouth, sure he had fight along side Haru once and that was not his choice. He has to admit, Haru have potential but for the sake of it, he would rather die than dragging her deeper into his world. Once you plunge deep enough, you can never go back. Haru stares onto his back awaiting his answers, she knows better than to let her emotions be the best of her but she couldn't help but feel hurt when Tsuna still wouldn't let her help despite the skills and prowess she had proven. _What is it that catches his eyes?_ 'You wouldn't understand', he retort. Haru eyes widen, is that all he have to say? The same answer he gave five years ago. Balling her palms, she'll let him know, he isn't the only one who's frustrated with the other's stubborn demeanour.

'Of course I wouldn't', Haru spat. The malice in her voice is so vivid it frighten her friends even Hana. Hana knows this will not end well, placing her hand on the brunette's shoulder, she pull Haru back to her seat. 'Calm down Haru. Tsuna has a point maybe we shouldn't interfere. How about-'.

'No! I've had enough of your secretive behaviour. The girl standing right in front of you isn't the oh so innocent and the air head you use to know. Yes, I wouldn't know anything! Because you wouldn't tell me anything! None of you do!', she accusingly wiggles her fingers at her Vongola friends.

'HARU!', Tsuna's sermon reverberate through the room. Even his best friends had never seen this side of Tsuna.

'What?', she reply with her arms cross and her face contorts in an irritated manner.

Tsuna let out a frustrated huff, he could feel his flames searing under his skin waiting to be set aflame. If he isnt infuriated, he could have question as to why his flames suddenly feel so strong. Sadly, that thought didn't cross his mind. 'All that I'm doing is protecting you and Kyoko-chan from harm', he retaliate tiredly.

Kyoko-chan... Of course it's all about her. Haru bit her lips, 'Well, I'm not Kyoko-chan nor am I the old Haru. I'm different have you ever see that?'.

That certainly caught Tsuna off guard, he wasn't expecting that kind of answer. Seeing how Tsuna is shaken, Haru continues, 'The girl standing right in front of you isn't the sweet and innocent Kyoko,Tsuna. I'm Miura Haru, and I've been through so much...so much, I changed. Have you ever notice that '.

Tsuna turns around, when he look into her face, all he can see is sadness and disappoiment making him feel downright guilty. 'Haru I-'.

'I don't want to hear it. I heard you once and I understand. I will not help you in this. Now if you excuse me I have something to attend to', she rise from her seat and quickly stride towards the door. Tsuna grab her hand in attempt to stop her and apologize but what she said next hurt him.

'I'm sorry for wasting your time', she harshly tug her hands away and walk out. If there's any indication that she's hurt, the loud bang that resonate in the room when she literally slams the door close is enough.

'You're so screwed Vongola', Amane adds, he had never seen Haru so angry before, not even when he destroy her kitchen, trash her bathroom and barge in at an ungodly hour, she was never one to lose paitence easily. Today is a first.

Tsuna shrug off the remark, his mind is a mess. His head says that he's doing the right thing but his heart beg to differ. Just looking at her sad face had already sway his previous standings. Tsuna harshly scratch his head, 'I'll be taking my leave', he murmurs before leaving. The rest watch him walk away in bewilderment, they have yet to process what had happen for the past five minutes. 'Did we just witness a full blown love quarrels?', Ryu ask.

Hana shakes her head finally out of her stupor. 'I'll go and check on Haru. The rest of you stay here and ties up loose ends.' They simply nods in understandment. Haru wouldn't listen to anyone but Hana if she's emotionally disturb.

'So... What else do you want to know about us?', Ryu question, after Hana's retreating figure disappear from the room.

098765432109876654321087543210976

It isn't easy finding a moody nineteen years old girl in this huge mansion. She has been to every corner but still couldn't find Haru. Then a thought cross her mind. If there's one place Haru would go in an unexplored territory, it's the garden. Swiftly, she cross through a few winding hallways and staircase before finally arrive in the garden. In the center is Haru, who is sitting on the side of a pond at the center of the garden and busily plucking off petals from flowers she had gathered whilst mumbling something like _Tsuna-san is a big idiot, and Tsuna-san is a meanie'._

Hana chuckle, she walks slowly into the garden in order not to frighten Haru. 'I know you would murder something to vent out your frustrations but I never thought these sweet innocent flowers would be your victims'.

Haru literally jumps when she hears that, 'Hana-san! I told you! Say your greetings first', she hoarsely whines.

Hana notices how puffy and red her eyes are and how she sniffles every so often but she choose not to comment on that. She casually takes a seat next to Haru her eyes glue to the blue sky. Ironically the sky look so joyous and blue but the tense atmosphere she's in is akin to a storm brewing.

'You just shown a bad impression as a mafia boss wife candidate', Hana says, her eyes looking everywhere but Haru.

Haru chews her lips, 'I know. It's just so frustrating to know I hadn't been acknowledge even after all the things I had done to him', she whines whilst flailing her arms everywhere.

'You do realize you left without giving him a proper reason as to why you're who you're right now and what you do. Plus, you have to take his opinion into consideration, he is speaking the truth. Although we have been through a lot together, maybe Tsuna is right. Maybe what we have seen so far was just the tip of the iceberg and there's more to it, that people like us wouldn't be able to handle the truth'.

Haru feel slightly betrayed when she hears that, she thought Hana would be the first to give her the support she needs.

'Don't take it the wrong way Haru. You always do that. Looking at the bad side of things and never the good. You should change that if you ever want to be better. I don't mean to condemn you or anything but you can't act or make decisions judging by what you feel. You need to remember, you have seven lives in the palms of your hands and if you make a wrong choice it will cost you one of those lives'.

Haru nods her head, she understands what Hana had said and she knows it's her fault for not controlling her emotions better but she can't simply give up on the idea of being apart of this war. She has her reason. 'Still, I want to be apart of it'.

Hana let out a sigh, she should have known that will be the answer. 'Judging by what you had said, I assume you have a plan to get what you want'.

Haru face brightens up, 'Of course I do! Will you be there? From the beginning to the end?'.

'Of course we will', a set of voices chorus. Haru turn her gaze towards the garden's main entrance. Five of her most trusted friends are walking towards her with smiles on their face. 'Like we'll ever leave you', Amane cheer, his hands ruffling her head making Haru giggle in mirth.

'Even though I'm sometimes reckless and clumsy. And most of my plans are life threathing. Will you still be there alongside me?', she ask innocently causing her friends to erupt in a set of laughter.

'Even if you are. It wouldn't be a first. We're too use to it', Shiki chides with a small smile.

Haru beams upon hearing that. 'So, what's the plan?', Ryu chirps totally excited.

'Do you want to make a deal with a fallen angel?', Haru inquiry.


	12. meeting and catching uri

okay it has been awhile since i have updated but here is another chapter. There's a little fluff here and there and if it's possible please leave a comment or two...negative or positive is fine. it doesn't matter just leave the comments here...please oh please review...huhuhuhu...

'Uri!!!', Gokudera howls, he had been searching for that cat for days now. Everytime he almost catch it, Uri will disappear instantly. Groaning he stroll down the hallway hollering Uri's name until he came across Hana who is leaning on the door frame facing the garden, her arms cross and she looks like she's waiting for someone.

'Oi Kurokawa! What are you doing here?', he question as he approach her. Upon hearing the irate guardian greeting, Hana straighten her pose.

'I'm waiting for two idiots', she reply blatantly. Gokudera raise a questioning eyebrow, he then release a sigh. 'Oi, listen, yesterday. Judaime-'.

'I don't want to hear it', she raise her hands to cut him off, 'Tsuna means well, what he says is nothing but truth. Haru understand that too'. Gokudera wants to retort but a resounding 'Extreme' put a stop to their conversation. From afar he could see, two heads fighting each other in a race, with another two heads lagging behind. What makes him almost pee his pants is the sight of Mukuro and Ryohei neck and neck, running at an unbelievable speed leaving Chrome and Haru eating their dust. When the two heads whizz past them, he couldn't contain his excitement when he sees Mukuro running past Ryohei.

A second later, the pineapple head trip over his own legs causing him to fall face first thus crowning Ryohei as first in their race. 'Guarh!!!! That was EXTREMELY good race. We should do this more often Mukuro!!!', Ryohei shouts.

'#$@$#$#', Gokudera isn't even sure he wants to know those incoherent words Mukuro is mumbling. He crane his neck back towards the two lagging figures. Both of them seems out of it especially Haru. Her eyes are spinning plus judging by the way she's running, that girl looks like she'll faint any minute. 'We did it', Chrome cheer weakly before falling to her knees totally out of breath.

'Gahaha!! I'm surprise you women manage to run around the town ten times non-stop!! You should be proud of yourself, you have done a feat worthy of real MEN!!!', he shouts all too loudly. Hana rub her temple, she made her way to him with a paper fan in hand. With ease she slap the back of his head with it earning a surprise yelp from the boxer. 'What was that for', Ryohei whines whilst rubbing his head.

'Idiot! I told you to take it easy. They aren't like you. You exercise maniac!', she huff.

'H-Hana-san,' Chrome gulps. She takes a deep breath before continuing, 'Please don't be mad. He was just helping us build our stamina. Plus, we insist he goes all out. Even Haru agree'. Hana could only let out a tired sigh, not minding the other crazy trio, she quickly made way towards Haru. The girl is already in a state of delusion because of fatigue.

'Haha...my world is spinning..whee~', Hana wraps Haru's hand around her neck and carefully help Haru to her feet. When she is a meter away, Gokudera feel the need to express something his boss should have, 'Oi! Even though you cause trouble for Judaime. I deeply thank you for your efforts'.

With her back facing him, he couldn't see the small smile tugging the corner of Hana's lips. She didn't reply, instead she keep on walking leaving the rest of her friends behind. Along the way to Haru's room, the latter keeps on spewing nonsensical things about Namahage and kids. Hana reply with a curt yes or simply rumbling her throat to imply she's interested about the topic. Upon reaching Haru's chamber, Hana unceremoniously dump the brunette onto her bed. Taking a seat next to Haru, she folds her arms, 'Why are you exercising with Ryohei? You know how ridiculous his training methods are'.

Haru groan, she twist and turn on her bed before answering, 'Because, Aria said my main problem is my lack of stamina. Ryohei have lots of stamina. If I train with him maybe I can have lots of stamina too!', Haru tiredly murmurs, her words are slurred and barely audible. It's pure luck Hana can understand most of what she says.

Grunting she climbs to her feet, 'Whatever. Make sure you're in full health tomorrow, Ten in the morning sharp or else..', Hana hiss. If Haru's brain isn't muddled she could have cringed hearing Hana's tone. Because that isn't the case, she reply with a disgruntle 'Yes'.

'Why do I even bother?', Hana breathlessly murmurs. She shakes her head and goes out of the room in search for food. After all that running, the black hair is certain, Haru would wake up hungry; Haru can get pretty grumpy when she's hungry.

0987655433109876543210876432108

Gokudera cuss, he is suppose to continue looking for Uri alone, he couldn't even fathom how in the world did he gain extra companions he would rather be without. Lagging a meter behind him to his right is the carefree Yamamoto with his pets, to his left is Ryohei who's persuading Kangaryuu for a boxing match as they walks.

This is a testament of his ever so thin patience, it took all of his will power not to grab his dynamites and blow them all to bits. 'Shut up! What were you doing following me!', he shouts.

'Maa..Maa... Hayato. We were only trying to help', Yamamoto cooes, his pets already taking refuge behind his legs.

'Takeshi is EXTREMELY right!! Three heads is better than one right!', Ryohei adds with Kangaryuu shaking it's head in agreement. Gokudera groans, it will take a volcano to separate this buffoons from him, plus he'll need the extra hand anyway.

'Fine. Just don't hinder me', he spat before continuing, if he has to be honest. He couldn't exactly guess where or when Uri would show up, he never did anyway. Since that blasted cat had that darn materialization mist ability it becomes way harder to capture it. Just when he thought he'll continue his search inside the mansion, a soft alluring melody perk his interest.

Putting a hand behind his ears, he carefully follows the soft flows of music towards the garden into the forest. Yamamoto and Ryohei shot each other a confuse look, not saying much the two of them follows his lead. After emerging from the first foliage of trees the music becomes louder. Excited, Gokudera quickens his pace until he come across a huge tree. Perched on one of the branches is Uri who seems to be entice by the music. Across from it is Ryu. Her face calm as she blows her flute letting out a soft mellow tune, her hands swiftly glides across the thin sliveric instrument like a wave.

For outsiders they would say the song is great but for a musician like himself, Gokudera knows there's a story behind it. When the song comes to a stop, Ryu gaze down on them, her smile never leaving her face. 'Took you long enough', she says before jumping down from the tree. A second after, Uri materialize itself next to her.

'I have been searching for you cat', Gokudera hiss, his arms outstretch ready to grab Uri, but it easily disappear and reappear on top of Ryu's head. Knowing its master wouldn't take another step, Uri yawns before comfortably sleeping on Ryu's head. It'll let it's newfound friend do all the talking while it take a little rest.

'You're having problems concerning your umm... partners', Ryu gesture to all the animals present.

'Hahaha, you could say that', Yamamoto cheerfully reply with Jiro whimpering behind him. Taking notice of the mutt, Ryu quickly got down to her knees.

'It's okay, I won't hurt you. I'm here to help you animals communicate', she says with a smile. Jiro suddenly becomes jolly hearing that, it quickly hop away from Yamamoto and tackle her down with a wet sloppy kiss.

Yamamoto nervously scratch his neck, he isn't sure whether he should take Ryu's words seriously or not. Talking to animals seems a bit far fetch even for an idiot like him. He didn't get to voice his opinion when Ryohei beat him to it. 'That's EXTREMELY awesome!! You can talk to animals', Ryohei ask with eyes sparkling like a star.

Ryu nods her head, but Gokudera click his tongue, 'Turf-top, can't you catch the gist? She's bluffing of course', the silverette arrogantly state.

This time Ryu didn't lash out on him, she instead raise to her feet with a mischievous smile. 'Ho... You think so', she ask coyly.

Gokudera nods his head. He's a man of logic, there's no way a human could converse with any kind of animals. 'Uri told me, you stash photos of your whole Vongola famiglia in your dashbord inside your car and you'll always have a copy of it in your pocket'. Gokudera froze on the spot, mortified. Curious, Yamamoto leisurely put his hands into one of his friend's pocket and bring out a photo of them.

'Hah! Whaddaya know. She's right', he cheerfully agree. Snapping out of his trance, Gokudera snatch the photo away with a beet red face and shoving them back to his pocket whilst spewing profanities to edge out his embarrassment.

'Am I convincing enough?', she ask in a sing sang voice which irritates the Storm greatly. Clicking his tongue Gokudera compile, 'Fine. So now what?'.

'You', she points her finger at him. 'If you want your cat to listen to you, you need to catch it without getting angry at anything or throwing cuss words of any kind.'

Her fingers travel from Gokudera to Yamamoto, 'Your animals told me, if you manage to convince them on becoming a vanguard in an upcoming war. They'll definitely listen to you again'.

Lastly, she points in Ryohei's direction. 'All you need to do is take a test in Math, Biology and History. Your animal said, you fluke those test last time. You have to show it, you're not only a brawn but have a brain as well. Your test shall begin, a week after today.' Ryohei is shock, of all the things Kangaryuu could have ask him, the kangaroo wants him to study?

'Kangaryuu!! A test! Come on! How about a boxing match instead?', Ryohei bargain, everyone knows he's not a smart student. Heck, he could barely pay attention for the first five minutes of his lectures and now he needs to study!!! Oh! The horror!! Sadly, Kangaryuu shook it's head ditching the idea of a match.

'Ah!', Ryu sudden exclamation put a stop to their conversation. 'It also says you have to at least score a minimum of forty marks to pass', she state cheerfully. Ryohei comically fall on his back, his brows twitching and his limbs shaking, a mere thought of reading had already sent him into a never-ending nightmare.

'R.I.P, Sasagawa Ryohei', Yamamoto sullenly writes on a piece of dried leaf. Irked, Gokudera smack him on the head, 'Don't waste our time making funerals idiot. We need to figure out a way to accomplish those stupid tasks'.

After saying that, Gokudera retrace his steps back towards the mansion as Yamamoto slung Ryohei over his shoulder like the seventy pound man is nothing more than a piece of cloth. Ryu shrug her shoulders as their three figures disappear. She would rather stay there and resume playing, after all it's a requiem song for her horribly slaughtered crew.

098776654321098765433210975321074

After hearing the real reasons as to why they were never informed about Haru's activities back in Nanimori, he had been feeling terrible. He knows better than to raise his voice towards a girl especially since he did it once but somehow, Haru manage to rouse a feeling he never felt before. Rage, disappoiment and many more. Sighing, he push open the door to Gesso's kitchen. They could have move today but Byakuran insists they prolong their visit just one more day, he couldn't find the heart to refuse the man.

The smell of freshly grilled meat tempt his lurching stomach making him ignore his manners as he step into the beautiful marble decorated kitchen. He is surprise to see a black haired girl cooking with additional blonde who he assume is suppose to stay back at their mansion. The blonde turn around, her eyes gleaming in excitement, 'Tsu-kun!', her voice soft as silk calms his nerve.

'K-Kyoko-chan, what are you doing here?', curses, he still stutters whenever he's within a hundred meter radius from her. Hana who has been standing on the side line look warily at them. Sprinkling her final touches on top of the roasted beef, she gingerly hands the plate to a flustered Tsuna.

Tsuna furrows his eyebrows when the plate exchange hands. 'You are on your way to your room right? Can you deliver this to a friend of mine?', he want to refuse but he knows better. With Kyoko-chan here, Haru's secret would be revealed, as much hurt as he is knowing, he knows Kyoko would feel worst if she knows about it.

Simply nodding his head, he turns around heading towards his room, letting Hana do her part on distracting Kyoko. His steps feels heavier than the last, he keep on asking himself what kind of reaction would Haru give him if she sees his face after their fight yesterday. Unconsciously, he hadn't known he's been standing still in front of her door for five freaking minutes.

'What are you waiting for? Get inside already', a gruff voice comments. Tsuna nearly flung the plate away, when he hears that. Amane sigh, he takes a step forward, his hands gripping the Don's shoulders giving him a slight push forward. 'Go on, what are you waiting for?', he ask calmly.

Amane furrows his brows, Tsuna wouldn't budge an inch even when he forcefully push him forward. Tsuna turns around his amber eyes flashing in curiosity.

'Why?', his voice sounds so serious, for a moment there Amane thought the latter want to pick a fight but seeing the pure curiosity written across his face, Amane quickly retract that thought.

'Haru told us, even if her relationship with the other leaders are bad, she wouldn't forbid us to make friends with the opposed ones as long as we didn't disclose any information regarding ourselves.'

Tsuna is awestrucken beyond words. Taking up the opportunity, Amane steer the boy into Haru's room. When Tsuna is still shaken, Amane left him. The sounds of doors closing snap Tsuna out of his stupor. He frantically scan the room, the sight of multiple empty medicine bottles scattered on one of the dresser make his heart stop.

He carefully place Haru's food on the nearest table top. He grabs one of the bottles scanning it's description, his mouth feels dry, his hands shaking, it reads as a high dosage of antibiotics, one would use if he or she is suffering from a serious disease. When he heightens his sense, he could smell that vile disinfectant fragrance filling this room. _What's more have you been hiding from me Haru?_ He shot the sleeping girl a withering glance. He place the medicine inside one of his pocket, he would have Soichi examine what disease it's for, later. Taking a seat on the edge of her bed, his hands trails down her heart shape face.

I'm Miura Haru, and I've been through so much...so much, I changed. Have you ever notice that?

Those words hurt him but he couldn't express why. His fingers trace her soft, juicy lips. _You should look at my face more closely._ Those were the words she utter five years ago, he didn't know why but everytime he close his eyes, her face would appear in his mind making him feels flustered. Because of those feelings, he push her away, it confuse him at times so he try to avoid it as much as possible. That's why, when Haru refused to come with him to Italy without an explanation, he accede.

No one other than Reborn had known how he felt that time. He was surprised, shocked and somewhat afraid-he couldn't fathom why. 'Sorry', he can't find other words better than that to express his grieve.

'Mama... Papa...', Tsuna flinch when Haru squirm in her sleep. Her hands outstretch in his direction gripping anything within her reach. She stop when something warm holds her palm. Letting out a relieve sigh, she sccumbed to sleep once again. 'Warm', his heart skip a beat when a small happy smile strech across her pinkish lips. Red hue adorn his cheeks, this time he didn't stop his heart beat. Just this once, he would like this feeling to stay. Lifting up her hands, he kiss her knuckles lovingly, if one enters the room right there and then, they would thought he's her lover when in truth he's not.

Using his other free hand, Tsuna caress her cheeks. This might be a bit out of character for a shy and useless person like him but this is a side he had never shown to anyone not even Reborn. Let's face the fact, he's a grown boy almost reaching his adulthood, there will be a time he out grown his Dame-self when it comes to romance. Some how, he could manage that if he's alone. _Ne.. Haru, do you still love me?_ That question had been lingering in his mind ever since they're separated. He didn't dare to ask nor he dare to believe it.

She might had proclaimed her love several times in the past and he brush her away almost every time. He got a legit reason for that, One he's in love with Kyoko. Second, he's afraid Haru was just pulling his legs. Though, he highly doubt she would. But he have his times doubting her sincerity, how couldn't he? He's useless and what people call as a whiner and a pussy. Why would a girl as amazing as her love him? He could never find the answer and he didn't have the courage to ask so he came up with an assumption, that Haru was just playing around.

As they grow older and become more mature, her proclamation decrease gradually which surprise him. He's glad when she did, but at the same time he's sad. 'Why? Why can't I read you like Kyoko-chan? Why can't you become as simple as her? Why must you confuse me Haru?', he ask gently not realizing how close their face are- noses almost touching.

'Because, she isn't Kyoko, Sawada'.

Tsuna almost jumps out of his skin when that voice surprise him. He quickly snap his head away, putting a huge distance in between them. But he let Haru grip his hand, in hope he wouldn't wake the slumbering girl up. Behind him a grim looking Hana leans on the wall, her eyes close.

'If you stop shrouding her personality with Kyoko's, you might sort out your confusion. And let me remind you Sawada, she had been through a lot of ordeal and she meant it wholeheartedly when she says she's different. Quit, fabricating her with a persona she once was and accept her for who she is now. People change you know. If you manage to do that much then I assure you, she isn't as complicated as she seems to be', Hana slowly loosen Haru's grip on his hand. He is so engross trying to understand her words he didn't even realize when Hana is standing next to him.

'Can you go? I need to wake her up. It's almost noon and we're having lunch together. Odd though, Byakuran didn't fret when we conquer his dining room much less whine about it'. Tsuna has no words of rebuttal, Byakuran is never a normal one in his books, that guy is full of surprises be it good or bad.

After Hana usher him out, Tsuna continue his pursuit of finding a good meal, not without glancing at Haru's door before leaving. _Just what the heck is wrong with me?_ he wonders.

Hana let out a breath she hadn't known she held. Judging by the way Tsuna is acting before hand, she's sure all those ministrations he did are genuine but he probably is still in denial. She eyes the sleeping girl with an amuse smile, 'Who knew, your prince charming is such a dull person?', she comments.

After waking Haru up- pulling the sheet right off her causing the brunette to drop on the floor with a thud. The duo make their way to the dinning room, Haru is reluctant at first since she'll be sitting with Tsuna but after hearing about Kyoko's sudden visit, she had to agree despite the urge to run away is overwhelming. Haru flits into the kitchen and drop off her dirty dishes before heading towards where the rest of her friends are waiting.

In the dinning room, all her friends gathers and some of them looks closer than they were before. Amane seems a bit happy when Soichi and Spanner decides to pay him a visit. Haru had long known those three mecha- lovers would be good friends. Lambo and I-pin seems enamored with Haki and Maki, though she belief it isn't such a good idea having the quartet of disaster together.

'Haru-chan~', Haru smile, her day just get a little better. She quickly find her way around the table and sit in between Bianchi and Kyoko.

'Haru-chan, are you okay you look tired', Kyoko tilt her head in a cute way making Tsuna face redden immensely, an act the brunette take notice off but quickly masks her aching heart.

'Kyoko-chan! Hear this, your brother is a total brute!! He make me run ten times around town! Can you believe it!', she dramatically whines. Upon hearing Haru's little tale, Kyoko give Ryohei an earful much to his dismay. Their lunch is boisterous as ever, everyone is lively like the recent attack didn't happen and Haru would like to bask in this moment longer because there's no guarantee she'll live another day to experience this. Haru did clear the air after they finish eating earning her a pout and half mad Ryohei on her case.

'Don't be mad Sasagawa-san. How about this, I'll help you with your study and you help me with my exercise'.

'Alright!!! It's a deal Haru!!', Haru had to cover her ears in order to reduce the damages Ryohei had accidentally did to her eardrums. Honestly, did that guy swallow a megaphone? Right after she apologize, Kyoko drag her away asking Haru for a tour around the mansion, as if she knows which way to go and which way they shouldn't.

Bless her photographic memories, she manage to steer Kyoko around the compound without getting lost. When evening comes, she excuse herself and finds her way through the garden where a silverette is sitting on the fountain edge, a book in her hand. When Haru is close enough she shut her book and put it aside.

Aria swiftly present Haru with a small greenish box as big as her palm with a lightning craved to each sides. She recognize this box because Tsuna and his friends use them when they were fighting in the future. She never thought she would own one. Oddly, there's no hole where she suppose to insert her ring.

'That box is specifically made for cases like you. The outerior conducts flames, if you feed it enough flames it'll open automatically. You don't need rings to open it anymore. Here, this is your box weapon. Since you have basics when it comes to fighting, the only thing I can help you with is how to conduct your flames. Now, I need you to think of a resolve'.

Frankly speaking, Haru try thinking about protecting people, and all those noble stuff but none of it manage to spark a single flame on her hand or fingers. Aria rub her chin, this certainly is confusing, 'Maybe your stronger resolve isn't about protecting or helping people. It could've been something far self reserved like a want for something?'.

Haru ponders for awhile, she mulls her brain about something she deeply wants, as she probe through her needs one face flashes into her mind. 'Tsuna', she says under her breath, right on cue one of her fingers spurts a tiny flame. Surprised, Haru jumps to her feet, ecstatic. She finally manage to ignite a flare. At the same time she feel horror stricken, 'Am I one of those people call obsessive?', she ask meakly.

Aria chuckle, Haru certainly is an eccentric person. She had never gone through a dull day with Haru around. 'I don't know, are you? How about you try thinking specifically why Tsuna is your main resolve'.

The flare dims downs in order to preserve her energy. Haru center her thoughts around Tsuna, when she did a small but graceful smile grace her face with a pinkish hue adorning her plush cheeks. She eyes her hand expectantly, closing her orbs she tell Aria about her desire. 'I want to help Tsuna', she speak softly. 'I want to always be there for him, to be someone he needs', she state, this time more determine than ever with a fire burning in her eyes. As certain as she is when she says those words her palm combust into a wild green flame.

Aria eyes widen in amazement, Haru's resolve might not been the purest but she can see her determination from it. 'Open it', Aria gesture to the box in Haru's hand. 'I want to know what kind of animal he made for you'.

Not needing to be told twice, Haru transfer the box into her flaming hand. It shakes vigorously feeding on the flames engulfing it. Haru wince when she feels the pressure on her body. Her chest constricts slightly making her a bit out of breath, she can feel her muscles being strained over their limits. When her flames are gone, she feel so weak her legs gave out.

'I guess your stamina hasn't reach a level where you can withstand opening a box', Aria muses as she help Haru to a sitting position, half forgetting about the box. When they take a good look at it, the top part is already split open.

'Chi!', the girls turn around, their mouth agape at the sight of Haru's animal.

'Ehhhh!!!!', they shouts in unison.

098765543210977544321087653210976

Torikabuto hurriedly made his way to his boss's office. After completing his mission in France, Byakuran had sent his men searching for him. Not bothering to knock he materialize himself inside the half lit office, with the back side of the chair facing him. Being a Mist guardian, Torikabuto easily sense an extra presence inside.

'You call for me Byakuran-sama?', he got down to his knees.

'How did the mission go?', Byakuran ask in a sing sang voice.

'I didn't find anything out of ordinary. My ring hasn't reacted to anything as of now. It seems those extras are being careful not to easily be detected'.

'Ho... Is that so. But of course you couldn't find the person. She was annihilated a few days ago'.

Torikabuto raise his head, shock to hear the news. 'W-What?'.

Byakuran spin his chair and rest his elbow on the oak desk. 'It's okay, don't mind it. I want you to pull down our mist barrier first thing in the morning'.

Torikabuto abruptly shot to his feet,'But, if we do that we'll only expose ourself to the enemy. We haven't gather enough info-'.

'Torikabuto', his voice calm and collected but sends shivers down the mentioned person's spine. After years of working under his commands, the mist knows he's in deep, deep trouble. Byakuran's eyes are open in slits, showing off his mysterious glinting blue eyes that spell nothing but pain and demise to those who doesn't appease him. 'You'll do as I say. Now leave before I change my mind', he says with a sickeningly sweet smile that promise his surbodinate a world of agony.

'Y-Yes Byakuran-sama', Torikabuto disappear as quickly as he came for he wish not to bask in his boss's fury for a moment longer.

Byakuran spin his chair, this time he's facing the window of his office. The same smile still plastered on his face. 'How long do you plan on hiding there, Arcobaleno?', he cooes.

A fedora wearing child, no older that five step out of the shadows, a green chameleon perched on his shoulder hissing vehemently towards Byakuran. 'Hmph, aren't you being too hard on them Byakuran?'.

Byakuran merely chuckles, 'Says the person who abandon his student in a time of need', he refute.

Hurt by what Byakuran said, the child raise his hand, in his palm is greenish gun ready to fire a bullet at a moment's notice. 'What are you scheming?'.

'What do you mean?', Byakuran intentionally makes his voice sounds sad and dejected.

Reborn click his tongue,' As much pleasure as I'm having when you agree on helpings us, it doesn't rule out the fact that you're a sly person and one who never does a thing without a benefit', Reborn step closer, 'Tell me, what are you thinking, Byakuran?'.

Byakuran leans on his chair making it creaks slightly which irritates Reborn. 'Rest assure, I will not betray my words.'

Reborn loosen his grasp on Leon letting the chameleon change it's shape back to original. He turns around ready to walk out, 'I'll believe your words for now. Betray us, and I'll kill you', Reborn hiss. Though Byakuran isn't facing him, he could feel the bloodlust rolling off the child like a wave. Very threatening, very suffocating and means business.

'You're surprisingly forgiving for a hitman'.

'Give your gratitude to Uni. She convince me to believe you'.

'I guess I would. It's almost time for your debut yes?'. Byakuran didn't receive any reply other than the sound of a shattered window to his right with a missing human from his office. A white dragon appear, resting idly on his shoulders as he strokes the beast's snout. The dragon lift his head and look at it's master curiously wondering why the normally playful man is so tense tonight. Catching the confuse look his pet shows him, Byakuran quickly revert back to his old self, 'It's my fault'.

098765543210987653321097654332196

The next day...

'Judaime, are you okay? You look a bit pale', Gokudera ask in concern.

'Yeah Tsuna, you look sick. How about we do this later, I think Byakuran would understand', Yamamoto interjects. The two of them are chosen to be his guards during this meeting. Tsuna merely give his best friends a reassuring smile, 'I'm fine. Come on let's go. We're already late', he muses before fixing his cuffs and strodes down the hallway towards the meeting room. All three of them look sharp with their tuxedos. It didn't take long for them to arrive since the room is just around the corner. Being a good right hand man, Gokudera step forward pushing the door ajar whilst bowing his head in respect. 'After you Judaime'.

'Thank you Hayato', Tsuna learn not to comment on how doting Gokudera is when it comes to things like that, it saves him a lot of headache. 'I'm-', he couldn't continue, other words are lodge in his throat. He can't believe the sight he's seeing. Sitting on the head of the table is Byakuran with Torikabuto standing beside him, sitting to his left is Haru with Amane and Hana as her escorts.

'Judaime, is something wrong?', Gokudera steps in, he has been waiting for Tsuna to move, and when his boss didn't Gokudera decides he would enter instead. When he did, his mouth hang opens.

'Please take a seat Vongola. Our meeting cannot begin without you', Amane says in a professional tone. No more is the playful lazy pants instead in his place is a man with an air of superiority around him.

'Let's begin shall we?', Tsuna bite his lips to refrain from saying anything he'll regret because he seriously dislike the triumphant smile Haru is wearing. He takes a seat right across from her. His eyes darting everywhere in hope not to make contact with her chocolate ones. After awhile, he shot Byakuran a look mix of anger and disbelief.

'What's the meaning of this Byakuran. Why did you drag civilians into our mafia feuds', he lowly hiss, careful not to show too much unecessary emotion.

Byakuran merely chuckle, 'I suppose you don't know Tsunayoshi-kun', Byakuran would never use his full name unless they're in the summit like this. 'That girl holds more value than you think. After all, in the future, she's one of Vongola's prized strategist and the smartest girl in Vongola. I believe having her here is beneficial. Don't you think so?'.

Right that moment he has the urge to sock Byakuran right on the face. Instead he settle with a glare and eyes the girl across from his with a scowl. _Why are you so stubborn?_ He mentally comments.

The door slams open and Bermuda walks in with Jaeger trailing behind him. Tsuna steal a glance at Haru, afraid she'll freak out seeing a mummified baby and human leisurely walks inside. Instead she looks utterly calm and compose like she had anticipated this kind of freak show. Her other two companions seems indifferent about it.

'We meet again girl', Bermuda shortly comments.

Instead of being faze by his murderous aura, Haru tilt her head 'Have we met before?'. Bermuda ignore her. He jumps on the center of the table, facing all three of them at once. Jeager standing at the other end facing the door.

Bermuda click his tongue, 'I'm here as a representative for the dead arcobalenos. Listen well, the enemy we are facing now was never meant to exist. They're what we call as extras. Because of their suppose non-existent selve, we cannot easily decapitated them at will. To top it, their flames are different from us. They way they harness it, and the way they utilize it', Haru didn't know why, when Bermuda says that an image of Aria flits into her mind.

' You said they originally isn't suppose to exist. Then how did they abode in our world?', Tsuna is genuinely curious, it's very confusing to know something that isn't suppose to come into creation just happens to be alive.

'If we are being honest. Then I'll say it's all my fault', Byakuran chirps. Seeing how stun all of them are, not including Bermuda and Jeager makes his heart leapt with joy. ' You remember Ghost? My supoose Lightning Guardian in the future. Well in truth, he's the other 'me' from another parallel universe'.

'And what? You just abduct him?', Amane ask, as hard as he's trying to conceal his excitement, this madness drove his nerves in ecstasy.

'Yes', Gokudera is feeling sick to the stomach by how Byakuran isn't taking this matter seriously.

'But not without a cost. The whole solar system exploded when I kidnapped 'me'!', though Byakuran sounds pretty happy and proud of his doing, Tsuna could feel regret behind his tone. 'When a star dies a new one is birthed. This concept also applies to parallel universe. When I destroyed that universe a new one is born. But, because I perverted their nature by taking one of the owners of Tri-ni-sette, it becomes a world different from ours. The timeline and everything. It's as if they're going against our flow.'

They are surprise, it never crosses their mind that the Tri-ni-sette plays such a vital role. 'So you know how they come to creation and it seems they're pretty determine to wipe our world from existence. We estimate they have been populating our Earth for nearly ten years'.

'Hold your horses, Byakuran. Ten years? The numbers didn't add up. If the future you are responsible. You shouldn't be able to pull that stupid stunt right on the get go, it should be less than a decade.'

'You really are a genius aren't you Gokudera-san. Unfortunately, the minimum numbers of years they would have existed is ten probably more. No lesser than that.'

'Using the timeline as benchmark. I say ten years is enough to create a strong influential mafia family?', Haru finally finds her voice after listening intentionally.

'Yes, you're right', Byakuran muses. No doubt the girl has found something.

'If that's the case then your suspicion is right on the spot boss', Amane happily chirps, he heftly put down the black suitcase Hana brought on the table before pulling out a vermillion colored noted book.

'What do you mean by suspicion?', Yamamoto ask, at first he wasn't really paying attention but now he seems interested on what Amane would present.

'I believe these extras you talk about had created a mafia family. A family goes by the name Necro'.

'Haru, you can't accuse another family without prove, if they are proven innocent your lives will be in danger'.

'Would I brought up that name without prove, Vongola? I'm not as naive as I use to be', there's a bite in her tone as her cold eyes meet his. He hates it when she calls him Vongola, it sounds so distance.

So Amane begins explaining to them about Necro's activity especially their business of mass producing anti-flames weapons suited to go against anyone who posses flames. Fortunately, their business in Japan was stopped thanks to Haru and her friends. Amane strongly points the conspicuous way, Necro is holding off for years without a trace or a mark. Their astounding capabilities about weaponaries is in question too since no one had ever seen such craftsmanship. Most important of all is their ability to have non-existant members. It's very difficult to trace down each of their members because they usually never have anything that could identify them as one.

'That's nice Miura-san, but what exactly makes you believe this specific family is held responsible for all this', Haru knows Byakuran believe her, he may ask that in order to fish Tsuna's acceptance.

'I have seen their insignia to be precise. Their logo doesn't bare a specific signs or drawings. In actuality their crest consist of nothing more than a cobra with it's fangs bare. And one of those extras said to me, they hold some sort of connections with Necro famiglia, she also bears the same insignia'.

If Tsuna has to be honest, he's impress. Haru's team has recorded everything in their database and in truth he wasn't all that surprise since her team did monopolize Japan's black market, since two years ago. He guess no information goes unheard by them. His other guardians seems to have seen them in a whole new light, he can see why Kusakabe says they're the best of the best.

'If that the case then I should let you handles further investigation regarding this mysterious family', Byakuran offers, in his eyes there's no one else suitable except for them.

'My pleasure', Haru reply, her eyes shining with mirth, but Tsuna growls lowly.

'I'm sorry to dampen your party. If you don't mind I think it's time I tell you the reason why, this man here once again posses Mare rings power', Bermuda interrupts. The room turns instantly quiet, no one dare to speak a word. 'With two third of Tri-ni-sette bearers on our side, we can rest assure their invasion will come to a halt. So I want the both of you, Sawada Tsunayoshi and Byakuran to be brothers in arm in this battle, we need to use all the power we have'. The rest of the meeting is about splitting their roles and sharing what they had found so far.

In Haru case, she's assign to help Byakuran trace down Necro's family prime members which they believe is the extras. Whilst Vongola will man their weapons, fire power and defenses since they have been attacked twice by the same entity. For sure, they have more experience than the other two. After a good two hours of discussion the meeting finally meet an end. Haru and her friends are the first ones to excuse themselves.

Once they're out of the room, their eyes and selves revert back to normal. 'Huargh!!! Who would have thought mafia meeting would be so stiff', Amane whines whilst pounding his tired shoulders. Haru merely chuckles, 'Amane, how's the research going?'.

Amane let out a sigh and stop in his track forcing his other two companions to do the same. With a scowl he answer vehemently 'No progress. We had been doing experiments with that chunck and we find nothing more than it was a condense mist flames. That's all. Spanner almost throw in the towel yesterday. I wish Verde is still with us, he would be a huge help'.

Haru face turns grim, with the Ex-Arcobalenos gone, they're at a huge disadvantage be it from fire power or brains. Realizing the sudden change of atmosphere, Amane pats her head, a prideful smirk stretch across his face. Ruffling her hair slightly he states the next words with confidence. 'Turn that frown up side down. I'm hundred percent sure, Me, Soichi and Spanner will be able to figure it out. Believe in me. Wa.. look at the time, I better be going or those two will nag me to death. See you at dinner!!', Amane sprints his way down the corridors barely able to manuever through it without hitting the ornaments with every step he takes.

Hana shakes her head but a small smile made it's way to her face. No doubt, Amane's words warmed their hearts and make them want to give it their all. 'How can someone who looks useless becomes so dependable? Anyway, we better meet up with the rest soon. By the way Haru, we can only stay here for another two weeks before going back to Japan. Those kids have school and they're ditching a few days because of this, so will you come with us?'.

Haru smirk, a dark and gloomy aura dominating her figure, 'Do you even need to ask? Where are those kids! I'm going to take away their passports as punishment. Who says they could ditch school. Education is important!', Hana listen to Haru's blabbering with a smile. Slowly but surely, Haru's finding her lost self and Hana couldn't be more glad to witness it.

'Oi Stupid woman! Wait up!', the two girls crane their neck towards the trio approaching them. Two of them look angry with Tsuna being the angriest. Funny, Haru thought Gokudera would be the one to have a bad temper. Instead of being intimidated by his amber eyes she give him a curt nod and the most brightest smile she could muster. This time she'll try her best to hold back her emotions.

'I'm not stupid Octopus. Didn't you hear, I'm the smartest girl you have', she shot him down, then Haru divert her attention to Tsuna, the same sweet smile on her face. 'I would like to apologise for my little tirade the day before. I hope there's no hard feelings'.

Tsuna isn't sure why is Haru putting on airs with him around, seeing her innocently smiling face cause some of his anger to ebb away making it hard for him to keep his stern demeanour. 'I told you no. Why wouldn't you listen to me?', he ask.

'I have my reason. And it doesn't concern you Tsuna-san', she answers calmly, her eyes flashing a challenging fire.

'It concerns me. What ever you do concerns me. I'm your boss and you just go against my words, Haru.'

Haru look peeved, how dare he use the boss card on her. Her hands already shaking with her barely conteminate anger. Letting out a strangled sigh, she says her answer with the calmest voice she could, 'I am my own. No one have any authority over me. Not you, not Vongola. The choices I make shan't hinder you that much I can promise, I'm not bound to you nor you're to me, I hope we finally reach an understatement, Tsuna-san. I bit you good day', Hary turn on her heels ready to walk away when a strong hand grip her wrist.

She is harshly tug backwards forcing her to twirl on the spot causing her loose her footings and lands on Tsuna's broad chest. Shivers run down her spine as his hand snakes its way around her waist, holding her tight like she's going to disappear. His other hand tangles in her dark brown tresses tilting her heads upwards. She could feel his breath tickling her earlobes making her face hotter every second. She tries to squirm free but his grip is too tight. She shot Hana a plead for help but her friend betray her by giving Haru a proud look and a thumbs up as she's restraining a struggling Gokudera.

'Haru', he sounded so serious, Haru stiffen in his embrace. This is not Tsuna, Tsuna would never do this. 'T-Tsuna, l-let me go', she struggle yet again but Tsuna tighten his hold on her shutting her last means of escape.

'You're mine', he growls. He sounds too serious, so very serious it snaps Haru. Using her free hand she slap him across his face, breaking what ever psuedo that suddenly surfaces up. That did the trick, Tsuna has to blink his eyes several times, before realizing the position he's currently in. He's standing with Haru pinned to his body, their faces centimeters apart.

The sight of flushed Haru shock him, 'Hiee!!!!', on instinct he accidentally push her away, making her land on the floor with a thump. When it registered in Tsuna's head what he had done, he got down on his knees to help Haru but his hands are push aside.

'You've done enough damage Tsuna-san', she might try to sound indifferent but her tone betray her since it cracks a bit.

'Haru, I-'.

'No, that's totally uncalled for and you didn't mean what you say. I won't misunderstand, I really need to get going. See you later Tsuna-san', he want to stop her and apologize but he knows she needs time, after all he did sexually harass her.

Tsuna run his hand through his thick brown lock, trying to make sense on what had happen. What posses him that time that cause him to be so bold? When Haru turn away from him, something deep within his chest tells him to do what he did. Making him go against his better judgement, he couldn't understand the feelings and wish to never encounter it ever again.

098776554321098765432109876543321

'Sir, we're ready'.

'Thank you Veronica. Check the machines again, and unsure all of our troops are undercontrol. We'll dispatch first wave, first thing tomorrow morning. Brace yourself self Vongola, Mare.'

'Understood Master Admien'.

Lu has done the impossible, in a matter of a day, he could already pin point, Vongola's location not to mention the luck he's having when Gesso's family pull down their barrier this morning thus giving them access to their current location. Admien is a bit wary on the bold act but he could careless whether it's a trap or plain bravery. What he knows, he wants it to end.


	13. Invasion

Hey you guys!!! This is the thirteenth chapter for this story!!! Yeay!! just the other day, I found out that KHR had done some stage play!!! i was stoked!!!! ahhhhhh I hope the continue the animation. Anyway enjoy!!!

Tsuna ate his breakfast quietly, not that'll do much difference in this chaotic atmosphere. And for the first time since they stayed there, Byakuran actually joined this particular routine. He situated himself at the head of the table whilst Tsuna on his right followed by his guardians and vice versa. After considering what Hana had said two days ago, Tsuna had been watching Haru. He wanted to unravel her personality and understand them and put a closer on this foreign feelings on the pits of his stomach. At first glance, she's no different than the old Haru he used to know, always so perky and have an eccentric speculation at times.

'You better keep your observations a bit more discreet Tsu-chan or you'll rake up a misunderstanding', Byakuran says casually, jarring him away from his thoughts. Tsuna flush in embarrassment.

'Shut up', he retorts not really looking into the white haired man eyes. If he did he could see the mischief twinkling vividly in those blue orbs. Just a minute after their talk, Haru phones rang ceasing the distortion. That moment Tsuna witnessed another side of his friend he never knew existed. Her warm brown eyes hardens almost too quickly, her voice lace with steel and seriousness until one would wonder whether the two person is the same. With a sigh she flipped her phone shut and devoured the last of her breakfast. She shot Byakuran a look of disbelief, 'If you're going to lure them here, the least you could do is inform me before hand', she states casually, not a bite in her tone.

Byakuran playfully stab his green peas, 'Now where's the fun in that', he replies, eyes the least bit remorseful.

'I'll be waiting in the meeting room. Bring what you must'.

Byakuran sauntered into the room, all the shades are down leaving the bluish round hologram on the center of his marble table as their only source of light. Haru was so busy scribbling numbers and words on the boards, he thought she didn't sense his presence. That is, until the said girl whips her head around, a professional smile grace her face. The only occupants of the room that is in her team are Shiki and Ryu, the rest weren't present.

Byakuran took a seat at the farthest end near the boards. Minutes after his arrival the Vongola came. It's quite a shock seeing the whole gang together without at least two of them trying to kill each other. Plus, this time Tsuna didn't seem to reprimand Haru taking charge, in which surprise her.

'So mind telling us, our situation?', he ask with authority. Haru tapped the hologram. It buzzed around before turning into a map of Sicily, there were many red dots splayed across the small island and one particularly big dot with ton others surrounding it.

'Since when do you have time to reprogram my technology here?', Byakuran asks. This by far is impressive.

'I should tell you before hand, this is all my hunch and Byakuran, you must have forgotten I have an information broker, who is good with his hands. Continuing, this red dots are all the hospitals that's treating the affected meteor patients. Coincidentally, most of them were transported here for the last three days and somehow, those paralyzed patients broke out of hospital last night'.

'Are you saying the extras were behind all this. Transporting sick patients all across Italy and brainwashing them into mindless zombie armies?', Gokudera intercepts.

'Exactly'.

'How did you get this much information?', Byakuran piped in, amazed by her skills.

'Using Amane's self made virus and a few tweaks here and there I managed to tap into Government's most secret information. It seems some delegate from an outside country offered a cure but needed all off the patients gather up here. There's no name or official information about him. It's as of he doesn't exist yet hold so much power. Most of them were transported within a day', Ryu butt in, in her hand is a silveric computer. When she turn it off, Ryu half expected them to bombard her with questions instead only one of them asked.

'You freaking hack into the government's secret database?', Gokudera ask incredulously.

'Not the worst she had done so far', Haru added. 'Basically, what I'm saying here, we need to prepare for an attack'. All their faces tensed and some were doubting her resources especially after knowing what Ryu had done. She closed her eyes pushing away her disappointment at their lack of trust. Haru crossed her arms, 'You don't have believe me, as I say. All of this were just my hunch. It's your choice to believe it or not'.

'I believe you', Hibari said from the far end of the room where he's standing with his arms cross. 'After all, I had seen your skills and most of your informations were not far from the truth. For an annoying herbivore you exceeded my expectations', Hibari said the last line with a teasing smirk.

'Humph!', Haru cheeks turns slightly red and puffy like a pouting five year old.

'And so do I', Byakuran added as he rests his cheek on his palms. 'You seems certain enough. What about you Tsunayoshi-kun?.'

The room's temperature plummeted immensely after Byakuran asked. All eyes landed on the brunette. His eyes were closed, a moment later he opened them, eyes calculative. 'So, what's the plan?'.

That time Haru's face shone brighter than the sun itself, it took all her will power to lessen the happiness in her heart. 'Just so you know. I have already prepared countermeasures'.

After thoroughly discussing and reviewing their whole plan, it was placed into motion. It was hectic since the orders were sudden. Some of the men were still skeptical about what's going on.

Hana prepared compressed sleeping gas and pepper sprays - their two main weapons that seems to pose less threats to civilians. For both defenses and offenses purpose the guardians are split up into five groups, Hibari and Kusakabe guards the back door, Yamamoto guarding the gates, Gokudera and Tsuna on the center, Mukuro and Chrome on the east wing and Ryohei on the west.

All of them were equipped with blasters and ammunition strong enough to knock up rampaging elephants. That being said. It's already been three hours since they're on guard in the scorching heat without a trace of an ambush.

Gokudera groaned, he loosen his tie to lessen the heat. Walking right next to Tsuna, he tapped the Don's shoulder. 'Judaime, is it okay to trust that crazy woman?'.

Tsuna shrugged, 'It's not like we have a choice. Just be a bit more patience Gokudera'.

Gokudera wanted to explode and scream his heart out about how ludicrous this plan sound not to mention this queer weapons they were strapped in. And just their luck, the funeral wreaths are scattered all over the world leaving only Byakuran, a resting Torikabuto and them to their own devices. A sudden explosion near their gate, snapped him out of his stupor.

From the foliage of trees myriads of human saunters out, each holding a weapon of some sort with daze looks. Their eyes were shining bright violet with their irises spinning in spirals. Their vanguard is a man no older that forty, a spiked steel mace slung over his shoulder and a pocket watch in hand with countless of white spiny balls burning in a mix flames of green and purple.

'You're late', Haru hissed.

The man chuckled, his golden hair bouncing ever so slightly. 'No. We're right on time', he close his watch and in seconds the whole mob starts dashing towards them, flailing their weapons over their heads. Blood curdling screams echoes for miles, be it from insanity or simply a battle cry.Gokudera threw a ball towards a group of teenagers who dared to approach Tsuna. As quickly as he can, the silverette stand side by side with his boss. 'Don't worry Judaime! I'll protect you!', he said with determination.

'T-Thanks Hayato', when he scanned the perimeter, there's at least six dozens people invading their part, Tsuna couldn't imagine how much the rest of his siblings will have to fight.Guys please be alright, he inwardly mused.

KHR...

For the first time in his life Hibari Kyouya hesitated to fight. How could he? Of all the age group he had to face, must it be children?. As heartless as he claimed to be, fighting children seems a bit...mean? His pets aren't much help either, like before they ignore him.

'What should we do Kyo-san?', Kusakabe asked, the white ball containing Hana's compressed sleeping gas seems a bit heavier to throw. It wouldn't pose much harm if their targets are a bit older, since this is made hurriedly they didn't know what kind of effects it'll have on children and elderly.

Just when the situation was getting out of hand, three queer balls loomed over them. It whirred and shook vigorously before releasing a beam. Out of instinct mostly, Hibari leaped forward with cloud covered tonfas, deflecting the ray only to feel a sudden sting on his thigh.

Looking downwards, he could see a glass shard piercing his limb whilst a little girl cackled maniacally. Clucking his tongue, Hibari pulled the shard out before jumping away to divert the balls attention. Kusakabe on the other hand was trying his best to bring those children to a much safer place but their defiance is proven to be a hindrance. They keep trashing out of his grasp and dive head first into the fray.

Hibari is trying his hardest to fend off omnidirectional attacks from all three balls while keeping these psychotic children at bay. Apparently, all the spikes etched on their body were capable of firing lasers. Despite the odds, he have a reason to utilize flames.

'I'll bite you to death!'.

Roll, who had been minding his own business feel interested in watching his master's fight. Roll thought his master was nothing more than a blood thirsty monster. Yet his chivalrous act of defending those children regardless of them harming him has put Hibari in a new light for Roll. With a new found respect for it's master, Roll burns brightly with flames mixing in the color of red and purple. 'Guppi!!', in a blink of an eye, three Rolls appear, it dashed forward incinerating those balls into smithereens.

Hibari was impressed, even more so at the sight of his newly birthed flames when a familiar red flames spurting out of Roll's spikes. 'Guppi!', his pet happily shrieks as if saying, I'll handle this balls you take care of those children master!.Surprisingly, Hibari understood just as much, 'Don't order me around small animal', he flicked his tonfas, letting a set of chains out, using his flames he elongates the chains to hundreds of meters long. Twirling it by his sides he lunged forward, spinning it around, encircling all the children thus binding them. He tug his tonfas a bit to secure his holds before instructing Kusakabe to find a substitution for his chains. Hibari was pretty piss off, using this kind of trick is what anger him the most.

KHR...

'Kufufu, it seems Skylark's having so much fun', Mukuro mused, from the corner of his eyes he could see Rolls bashing weird contraptions to bits with mixed flames. 'It seems I have to put up my game', he said before deflecting a knife. He turned around jabbing the person behind him with the butt of his trident as he swiftly avoid a hit to his head. Chuckling eerily, he slammed two of his sleeping gas towards his assailants hitting them square on their faces. If Mukuro has to admit, he's feeling pretty weird out- in a good way. As far as he knows, amongst his brothers (Yes, even Hibari) his physical prowess is average compared to them (Hibari is much stronger than him physically, but he won't admit that so shh..) but this time even he himself is blown away by how his moves are unerringly accurate. Every hit, jab, thrust always hits their mark.

Ever since they've start fighting he was not hit once! Even Chrome seemed to do a great job fending off their attacker, she seemed energetic and fired up. She's supporting her illusionary organs exceedingly well, her breath aren't ragged at all like fighting three dozen men aren't that big of a deal.

She stood side by side with her counterpart, 'Mukuro-sama?', she questioned.

'Nothing is wrong Chrome. Have you been feeling well? You're becoming stronger than before dear sister', he praised.

Chrome flushed in embarrassment, she wanted to express her gratitude but a sudden feeling that something is coming her way halted that thought. Following her senses, Chrome swiped her trident to her left subconsciously deflecting an array of bullets.

'Thank you Mukuro-sama', she says curtly as she plunge her trident forward tripping the gunners down.

'Kufufufufufu, it seems I have found our answer', he murmurs before presuming where he left off, there's still at least a hundred of these people terrorizing this part of the mansion. For the record, Mukuro would like to end this as fast as he could using Genju Gagaia but Tsuna's stern warning about their flames might do some damage to civilian still rings in his ears. No. He's not afraid of Tsuna's threat, it's just... Getting his butt whooped to crisp by a half crazed brother is not in his to do list.

 _You're not lying after all witch_ , he glanced over to his partner one last time. A knowing smile stretched across his lips as a significant spurt of yellow and indigo flames on the tip of Chrome's weapon comes to view.

'EXTREME studying!!!!', that and the numerous number of queer balls heading his way broke his train of thoughts. Finally able to manifest his flames without restrictions sent a wave of contentment through his veins. The humongous spinny balls broke his thoughts.

Smirking, 'Shall we dance?', he asked to no one in particular. When the balls erupted into light, beams of lasers shot out. In nanosecond, a dome made of steel appeared protecting both the mobs of human and his partner from a certain death.

'Oya? I don't appreciate you harming my dear Chrome. Prepare yourself', he snarled.

KHR

The idea of putting him on guard is to protecting, that's what he understands and what he's supposed to do but not studying. Yes, you heard him right, instead of fighting like he is instructed to do. Our friendly boxer is trap inside an admantine cage, a Biology textbook in hand, sitting cross legged in the middle of a killer mob whilst Kangaryuu hoged all the fun.

Throwing the textbook elsewhere, Ryohei gripped the bars of the cage flashing his partner a beaten puppy look. 'One punch! Just one punch and I'll go back to studying', he bargained. It never crosses his mind that Kangaryuu would go as far as entrapping him in a cage with a textbook off all things. That animal is a devil reincarnate!!

'A jab! Use a jab!', instead of listening, Kangaryuu sock the man in front of him before kicking his shin. Ryohei wanted to howl in protest on how little attention his pet is giving him, but the warning Ryu reminded him beforehand made him huffed in defeat.

Don't irritate your animal too much or you'll lose your privilege for that test.

Ryohei turned around and grab his text book. Sitting on the grassy field again, he reluctantly thumbed his way through the fourth chapter. 'EXTREME studying!!', he hollered in order to lessen his edginess.

If Ryohei wasn't so busy pulling his soul together to get over a paragraph about menstruation cycle, he might see the proud smug tugging Kangaryuu's snout, Ryohei is trying to actually study regardless of him toppling over his textbook after ten minutes with foams oozing out of his mouth and his souls literally departing to afterlife.

That moment didn't last long when four white balls hovers over them. The kangaroo lifts both it's paws ready for a fight. In it's eyes a blazing fire could vividly be seen and literally screaming Stay away from my master!! He needs to study!.Responding to Kangaryuu's determination the fires on his tail and ears burns wildly in a mix of purple and yellow.

Letting out a kangaroo battle cry, the flames size increase as it's intensify immensely creating three clones of Kangaryuus with the same amount of battle spirits and power. Ryohei who passed out after thoroughly reading a paragraph, woke up with a jolt. He could feel foreign power coursing through his veins pumping his adrenaline. His whipped his head around so fast one would wonder why it hasn't snapped off yet.

Seeing Kangaryuu burning with a mixed flames is bonus but seeing three other kangaroos having the same ability is GOLD!!!. Simply basking in their remnants of power had already push him over the edge, Ryohei almost forgot about the bet until a fifth Kangaryuu hops it's way towards him.

'Kangaryuu!! That was EXTREMELY awesome!!! Will you let me out and join you guys?. Please... Super duper please with cherry on top?', Ryohei could have just bent the bars and walk out leisurely heck the bars he's gripping right now are almost breaking but Ryohei wouldn't want to offend Kangaryuu. Not now, not ever. So he settle with showering his partner a hopeful look that could put a pouting child waiting for Santa underneath the Christmas tree to shame.

Ryohei is escalated when Kangaryuu seems to consider his pleads when it rummaged through the pocket on its belly. Ryohei was hoping Kangaryuu would bring out a key to his cell.

At last, the object is not a key but something so much better, for everyone else-yes, for a human like Ryohei-no. Ryohei could feel his soul restarting his journey back to after life maybe this time instead of floating he could arrive there with a jet pack, since the weapon of murder is very..very.. dangerous. Ignoring the boxer's crumbling mental state, Kangaryuu shove the item forward which Ryohei shakily accepts. One glance on the title has an immediate effect on his body. He fall down on his back, body spasming every so often. The kangaroo shook his over dramatic act with a sighed, honestly does is an Algebra workbook that bad?

KHR...

Out of all the guardians, the situation Rain's is put in is by far the worst. Sure, he could hit them (maybe, teensy-weensy bit) with his bamboo sword but he could get a law suit if he did.

'Son! You need a haircut!', an elderly woman scolds him. She use her hand bag to hit him on his head.

'Maa...ma.. granny, I will but not now.' Another pair of wrinkled hands pulls his cheek harshly almost making a tear slides down his face. His 'attacker' is none other than an eighty years old man who wobbles his way over with an old walking stick. Feeling sorry for that man, Yamamoto helps the needy to walk across only to be hit on the head (again) with a walking stick. 'Son! Have you been playing under the sun for too long?!! You look like burned charcoal!!'.

Yamamoto laughed, not even minding the bumps forming on his crown, 'I ow.. would ouch! Keep..that in mind', he replied softly. The man poked his chest- more like stabbing and mutters something about children nowadays are disrespectful. Yamamoto tiredly shook his head, sure he had the most patience amongst his kin. Sadly, this time he's at his wits end. What's he suppose to do to overcome a mob of elders?

'Sonny, would you be a dear and die', a scrawny old woman ask sweetly, in her hand is a rusty butter knife.

His lip twitch slightly, 'Sorry! No can do. I have my family to take care off', he replied sheepishly.

'Aww... what a sweet heart', another set of hands pinched his cheeks just as rough.

'Yes...yes.. and very handsome too', then comes the touching. Alright, Yamamoto admits he's one of the denses and stupidest person in his family but... Ever since the incident in France he is not that clueless anymore. He knows the drill when things gets too close. So as nice as he could, he push those women's hands away. Plucking them off one by one like collecting twigs from a pine tree.

'Haa...ha.. umm... Thank you for your compliments and would you like me to escort all of you to the nearest hospital. This place is dangerous', he flash them his most comforting smile. What he didn't know, it has the opposite effect. It turned worst, they start clawing his hands, abdomen or any places where they can touch, disemboweled or simply have a piece of him. The bad news are, he was caught off guard and this is elderly rabbit fangirls attack. It's pretty clear he couldn't do anything rash to them, concluding, he have no real defense against their nails and wrinkled arms.

He had to discard his blazer when it ripped in half, 'Aww, that's a birthday gift from Hayato. Ouch! Hey.. granny not the shirt! Please anything but the shirt!', he cried desperately.

'Jiro! Kojiro! Where are you?', he howls. In all honesty, he's peeing his pants, sure he could handle killer mobs and monsters but no one! Repeat, No one stand a chance against a killer fangirls mob! Trust him, he tries.

'Woo-', came a weak reply. Yamamoto is surprise to see three old men surrounding his dog whilst stuffing Jiro with dog food. Usually animals would be delighted to have such many food given too them, that's if it weren't literally being shove down their throat. 'Nice doggie, very nice doggie here have some threat'.

'Auf!', Jiro was trying its best to wriggles free but it couldn't, not with all the hands petting and holding him down. Yamamoto look at his pet with solemn eyes, sorry buddy I wish I could help you.Kojiro is a bit lucky, it soared up the skies, dodging flying bullets fired by a group of elders with tacky hunter's gear.

'Che, that lil' fella is one hell of a bird', a man with a cigar in his mouth says, he reload his gun.

Bang! Bang!Yamamoto heart stop beating, he shakily looks upwards where Kojiro is still gliding smoothly. He let out a relief sigh. It's shaking form however, indicates that it can't withstand another shot without subconsciously froze up mid air.

Seeing how dire the situation is, Yamamoto mulled his brain for idea as he kept on dodging and avoiding old ladies with lipsticks. Then it click in him, it's a long shot but that's their only way.

Inhaling a deep breath, he howled a command, 'Kojiro spray rain flames now!', he should get an immediate reponse but he didn't. That's because, suddenly something big and spiny invade their territory furthering frightening Kojiro. Numbing it's capabilities to listen to it's master.

Yamamoto grit his teeth, Great. Out of the frying pan into the fire. He unseathed his sword, feeding it with rain flames as the objects inch closer. It doesn't make any apparent move of attacking.

The swallow nervously fly away from the unknown objects, refusing the idea of fighting them all together. When he saw his bird flying away, Yamamoto knows he need to comfort it. 'It's okay Kojiro. We can handle this if we work together', he coaxed. At last Kojiro doesn't seemed affected at all. It chose to drift further away.

'It's okay, we're here with you. Me and Jiro both. You don't have to fight that thing alone. We fight together remember', he said the last sentence playfully.

When Kojiro calmed down he repeated the command. Nodding it's head, Kojiro immerse itself in rain flames before diving down on the hordes of elderly. It is lucky the group of hunters are too busy admiring the weird balls they've forgotten about Kojiro. Yamamoto couldn't help but smile when the women around his drops one by one, the soothing rain flames overtaking their conciousness.

When the last of them is asleep, Kojiro perched itself on his shoulder looking midly tired. Jiro pads it way over a bit tipsy with it's mouth bloated in the size of a golf ball. At the corner of it's snouts a visible doggie food crumbs fall off as it made it's way.

'You guys are splendid today. Especially you Kojiro', he lovingly storke the swallow's breast and pat Jiro on the head. His attention swever back to those balls. His eyes turns shrewd the moment it's starts to light up. His gut is screaming something bad is happening. Leaping forward he slashes his katana quickly, 'Sakamaku Ame', waves of water rolls out dimishing the lasers heading their way. 'Jiro, Kojiro stay behind me'.

It's needless to say, he's overwhelmed. Having to do both defenses and offenses at the same time are too much for him to juggle, even as a natural born hitman. Taking a step back, he position his sword up front, waves of rain flames wildly oozing out of him, surrounding his body like waves crashing on shores. His eyes hardens when they light up again.

'Baccate di Rondine', he lets out multiple jabs, shredding the first ball to bits but left the rest unsacthed. 'Shoot!', he mutters when the remaining balls shots multiple omnidirectional beams. Yamamoto hurriedly use his sword as shield, currently he's mid air and without a Cambio Forma, his defense level plummets down.

He closed his eyes, waiting for the impact but he feel nothing out of ordinary. Nothing, but something whoozing pass him in great speed and force. He doesn't know what happen but somehow he is thrown onto the ground from a colliding force. He flutter his eyes open. He gapes slightly at the intensity of light. When it dims down his eyes widdens at the sight of Kojiro flapping it wings with green and blue flames mingling in it's feathers.

'Kojiro, you-', he's at lost for words until a small snout bumps his leg. Jiro barks happily, it too, has greenish sparks lingering vividly on it's fur coat. It barks again as if saying, We fight together master! We'll protect you. He basically can't understand Jiro's constant barking but he could feel his chest swelling up with gratitude.

'Kojiro, Cambio Forma', the swallow does a sharp turn backwards, before merging completely with Shigure kintoki. Blinding green and blue flames snakes around him, engulfing all three of them in a vortex of water and electric.

'Rebirth: Shigure Souen Ryu- Thunder Rain version!', he says coolly. The vortex splits in half revealing a killer looking Yamamoto with lightning dancing eagerly on his blade. 'It's time we finish this. Let's go Jiro!'.

'Woof!', for afar one could see electrical water splashing everywhere, razing havoc like a loose monster. A cruel reminder of how dangerous it is to anger Vongola's Rain.

KHR

A smile strech across his face when multiple colored flamed erupts from all angles of his mansion. 'Vongola have grown yet again', he mused.

If there's any family that could be dubbed as hell's bringer, Vongola is without a doubt the most capable. 'Tsu-chan! I'll leave this under your care. Haru-chan, aid Vongola as much as you can. And what ever you do. Don't let any of these scums near my fight. I cannot assure their survival when I get serious.'

Both aforementioned persons blinked their eyes in bewilderment. 'Wait! Byakuran. What are you doing?', Tsuna asked when a set of familiar angelic wings sprouts from his back. With a flap of his wings he hovered meters away from the Vanguard.

'Surprise', he says in a sing sang voice when he lands a sky coated punch on his enemy's abdomen. A few cracking sound can be heard as his target flies away a few meters back. That's an attack that could kill anyone in a breath but his target isn't even faze up. 'As expected of an extra! You guys are tough. Tougher than I had originally thought', the last sentence was said with venom.

'That's fine then. I won't want to disappoint my opponent by being weak. Especially you Mare. As prize for your bold act, I'll tell you my name. It's Admien', he raised his mace with one hand. Byakuran raise his hand, tendrils of Sky flames ooze out, hinting how powerful he is.

Admien snorter, he lace his weapon in his cloud-lighting flames and called more of his technologies. 'Thunder reign!', in a blink of an eye, Admien wrap himself right infront of Byakuran, slamming his mace down. The pressure is earth shattering, a crater is form beneath Byakuran's feet.

'White applaud', Byakuran stated coolly, both his hand claps around a tip of the spike.

'Hmph! Electric shock', Byakuran didn't have time to react when a massive amount of lightning flames invade his body and frying his brain. Seeing his enemy slacken posture, Admien swing his mace side ways, flinging Byakuran to the nearest tree.

'Don't tell me you're finish already. That'll be a shame'. An amuse smile made it's way on his face when Byakuran rose from the tree he was slammed to. His whole body is scorched, his clothes torned here and there and his movements are sloppy when he takes a step forward.

'Ha... You're..haha...a first to inflict damage on me apart from Tsu-chan. You're strong. Why didn't you invade earlier? Why wait a decade to finally show your power'.

Admien grit his teeth, the balls around him flew randomly, smashing anything that it collides with. 'It's all because of her,', he spat. 'If our life weren't tied to her we would have destroyed this god foresaken place long ago'.

Byakuran tilt his head in amusement, 'Hoo.. who is this her you're talking about?'.

Admien click his tongue, ' Subdue him', he commands. Two balls in the size of a car whizz over each spikes lighting up. Byakuran isn't even shaken to know in second, holes would be etched upon his body.

'Leaving so soon?', he cooed.

Admien sighed audibly, his back facing Byakuran. 'I'm tired of waiting. If I could, I want to kill you but you're my key back home. Be a good boy and let me have you'.

The sounds of metals breaking force Admien to turn on his heels. Two of his robots are punctured in the center by two white dragons and behind them Byakuran is smilling wickedly.

'Figures you wouldn't comply. I hope I don't have to resort to this. I guess one bearer gone wouldn't do much damage.'

'You want me? Okay! But I'll be the one to have the last laugh'.

Admien scratch his head, he hate wasting time and effort. 'Fine.' In a heart beat, he materialized dozens copies of himsel, all bore semblances to his power. One by one, they lunge forward flinging their mace everywhere.

For an instance, Byakuran is overwhelmed until he found a way to overcome it. With a small smile, he summoned a dozen needles in the shape of his dragon. With ease, he accurately throw each one of them on a nerve that'll certainly binds his opponent's move.

Three of them are paralyzed whilst the rest are keeping a good distance away from him, hoping to throw off his aim. One hand outstretched, Byakuran released a black and orange beam that rivals Tsuna's X-burner, incinerating the extras leaving the original scorched just a tiny bit.

Admien managed to execute a shield made from a high lightning class flames relieving some of the damages inflicted on him.

'That was destructive. How about this', he snapped his fingers and another set of mace appear in his hand. Using both forces combine he slammed the earth, messing with it's structure but this time it was so immense Byakuran's mansion which is at least three hundred meters away was rumbling.

'Oi! Watch it. I just got the painting done!', sure enough, some part of the wall was cracked with the paints chipping in. Admien rolled his eyes, he raise his mace again. Just when he is about to bring down hell, transparent bluish hand grab his torso constricting his movement. Byakuran walked forward, mindful of the uncanny way the earth is proturding.

'Enough damage. What is your purpose here? Who send you?. And where is the rest of you?.'

'To destroy the Earth. None of your business. And how should I know', Admien rebuked with a hint of annoyance in his voice.

'And how exactly are you suppose to destroy the Earth?'.

'Easy, the civilians will. Human are created as a being of destruction. They raze everything in their way for their own selfish needs. Mercy is non-existent, they'll kill and kill without an ounce of remorse until their need is meet. We simply arouse that particular destructive behaviour and binds it to our own will.'

Byakuran tightened his hold, ' That's a delusion of grandeur. You couldn't have that many people under your command'.

'We don't need to. It was human's natural order for destruction. Do you seriously think I manage to command all this?', Admien gestured to the horde of humans.

'Wha-'.

BOOM!

An unsuspecting ball exploded next to him, sending Byakuran flying . Groaning, he clamber to stand up. The ringing in his ears only escalated his headache- in a way irk him.

When the smoke cleared up, Admien step forward his face looking least bit interested. Behind him, more of those cursed balls appears and by the looks of it, they propaganates in number. 'You..have quite a huge amount of energy', Byakuran murmurs.

Admien snorts, 'It takes a whole lot of energy to flare a mixed flames. Took me a couple of years but I pull it off. Now, let me have you, just like you friends'.

'Had you ever wondered why your friends weren't responding to your calls for the past week?'.

Byakuran cradled his head this pounding headache isn't helping him at all. He knew there's something wrong with him ever since Uni disappear but he never put much thought in it. 'What. Did. You. Do'.

'Me? If you hadn't notice. It has something to do with that little ring of yours. After all, Rainbow and Sea is inseparable'.

With that one sentence, all the invisible shackles he place upon himself are destroy. The darkness he swears to never return to, seeped through his veins, pulsing at an uncontrollable rate. Both his wings and dragons were tainted black.

Admien gasped, he had never felt such power being carelessly thrown around. The leaves around his feet burned in bright orange flames.

'Oya..oya.. no one has ever make me this piss off. Now I'm going to enjoy cracking your bones one by one and extracts those informations out of you', he said in a cherry voice.

'Try me', Admien mused. He flicked his wrist, and the balls came flying down in a pile of white mess. Byakuran's dragons lunged forward with their mouth wide open, gulping all the balls in one go. Admien eyes widened, this is destruction in a whole new level.

'Focus', Byakuran whispered in his ears. Byakuran landed multiple punches on his abdomen and did a round house kick, sending Admien tumbling over. The latter was recovering from the sudden attack when countless black limbs proturde from the earth, binding him.

Both his arms were spread open, around his waist six different arms slither it's way over creating a belt that pins him down to earth. 'What the heck is this thing!!', he howled.

'Don't assume things you don't know, Admien. My generals aren't that weak to bow down easily. Even if they did, it proves they're another boneless creature in this world that deserve death above all', another hand slither it's way to Admien's throat chocking him in the process.

'I have you know, I held the peace and order of the parallel worlds. No one. No one but me may have the honor of tarnishing them. You are merely a defect result of my actions. I take no responsibility for your fault.'

'Cruel as ever.'

Byakuran frowning face quickly took a turn for the better. 'Now~ will you tell me where is this boss of yours? Tell me or...', he fisted his palm, tightening the holds on Admien, erupting a breathless moan of pain 'You'll die.'

'E-Even if I tell you. You can't touch her. None of you can. She's not here.'

'Haa... That's a shame. I guess you'll die in vain then'. He raised his sky flame covered hands above his head. 'Any last words?'.

From the looks of thing, Byakuran isn't kidding. He'll literally rams his hand down Admien's chest and rip his heart out. Though the latter is impatient about going home, he treasure his life more than anything. 'W-Wait. I can't tell you where our leader is but I can tell you our mission'.

Byakuran smirked, filthy human as well it seems. He lowered his hands just a tiny bit but still pose a threatening position on Admien's chest 'Humor me', Byakuran mused.

'We were sent on a mission to retrieve sacred stones. The are seven of us in total a-and-'.

Bang! Bang!Two different bullets in the color of dark blue pierce his heart, 'Damn you S-', Admien couldn't finish his sentence as bluish flames engulfed his body, shutting his systems down in an instance. Byakuran quickly release his grip on the latter, it's significant but he could feel his wings turn slightly numb from being in close contact.

'Are you going to reveal yourself mysterious sniper?', he cooed. The trees behind him rustled wildly as two figures in dark cloaks stepped out. The one the right is holding a smoking riffle, judging from the person's body structure that person looked like a girl, the one beside her looked like a boy.

'Yo! You're his allies I presume?', Byakuran casually asked when he pointed to Admien. The girl lowered her gun but neither of them seems eager to talk.

'Ara... You're trespassing in a private property. Mind telling me who you are?'.

'Don't play dumb Mare. You know who we are', the boy retorted, his features hidden only a little of his red strands visible for the eye.

Byakuran chuckled, 'Maybe I do. Well then, will you tell me what are you?'.

'Why don't you ask the fallen rainbow', the girl stated.

'Ho..Bermuda has been keeping secrets from me?'.

'Not him. Someone else. Would you like me to show you?', the boy turned around, a vermillion bow in hand. At that moment Byakuran saw one of Haru's grunts running over to their direction, Haru is not too far behind. She looked like a mess with her bloodied head and her torn clothes. The boy release his arrow.

It's suppose to hit bull's eye but a greenish shield manage to counteract his attack. 'I hate her', He cursed.

'Let me handle this. She shouldn't have any power left.' The girl raise her riffle and fired two shots. This time, it wasn't the same greenish flame that protected the two but something much stronger and different.

Byakuran eyes sparkled in excitement. 'So it's her!', he cheered.


	14. Invasion II

This is what the fourteenth chapter? Yeah...been a long time since I've updated a decent chapter. Well rest assured there's another one on the way and pray to god I'll publish two of them in a week.

#spread the word about this story please. Rate and review!! that'll do me a lot of favors.

098654329976543210987654210983210

Minutes after Byakuran left the trio to handle those crazy lunatics call human, things are starting to get a little out of hand. From the roof, Ryu was trying her best, to man tiers of machine guns filled with rows of sleeping balls in order to assist all the lone guardians. Ryu tapped her earpiece and a resounding gunshot revebrated through.

'Oi! You okay Haru?'.

 **Ugh...yeah. How's your situation?**

'Good. Rain, Cloud, and Mists has completed their subjugation. Sun is the only one left with remaining humans. Also the first four is down for the count.'

 **How so?**

'They did some mumbo jumbo like that Aileen chick. Mixed flame or whatever and it's taking a toll on their body. It'll be a matter of time before they pass out from exhaustion. Odds is in our favor though, that spiny thingy hasn't call back up as of yet. We could safely assume, the gate, east side and the back door are clear out. I'm clearing the west side now.' Ryu refill her machine guns, and release a barrage of sleeping bullets towards a group of teenagers.

 **Ryu, can you get Amane on the line?**

'Sure', Ryu left her comfortable leather seat not before setting half of her gun on auto. She hastily made a beeline towards a small table near the trap door, an old and rusty computer resting idly with it's screen flashed open. Her hands swiftly glides over the keyboard, typing her commands in a soft thumping sound. She was about to click connect when two foreign green dots catched her eyes. 'What the-', her eyes widened as her brain digest what's happening. The sudden realization forced Ryu to literally slammed the keyboard in haste making the dinky table creaked. She need to sniff out those scums before Haki went berserk. Nothing good ever came out when he did.

0987654322097653221987654310989

Haki groaned, he managed to finish both his Japan and English literature essay, read the newest topic his teacher probably won't teach for the next few months and everything else, leaving him with one last piece of homework. Grunting for the umpteenth time, he slammed his head against the cold hard table with his sister chuckling at his antics.

'You're going to get a concussion if you keep doing that Haki', Lambo said lazily, his hands fiddling with his gameboy.

'Gah!! How come you don't have homework? It's not fair', Haki whined.

'Well, we were suppose to start school a few days ago but this fiasco put that plan on a later date', I-pin offered. Right after their breakfast, Tsuna had usher her, Lambo and Kyoko towards the library. Inside they meet some of Haru's friends.

'Lambo-chan, you should stop playing and start studying. Last time, Reborn-chan isn't so happy about your grades and neither is Tsu-kun', Kyoko reprimanded. She felt a bit sad to know her brother is fighting again. He's been doing that a lot lately, and she's surprise on how nonchalant Hana is, knowing her boyfriend charged head on into a fray. The little tremors and gunshots weren't easing her heart in anyway either.

'They'll be fine', a gruff voice said, breaking her trains of thoughts. Kyoko lift her face, surprised to hear the sentence. Shiki crossed his arms, 'Stop worrying, they'll be fine. Have faith in your brother'.

Kyoko could see his effort to comfort her in spite of his never-ending scowl. 'I guess you're right. Thank you', her chest felt lighter than before. 'Hey, is Haru-chan involve in all this?', she asked meakly.

Shiki's mouth pressed into a thin line, he seemed reluctant to answer. Kyoko is about to ask again when Amane cussed. The black haired boy, literally threw his laptop aside. 'Out! Everybody out now!', he screamed frantically. Seeing his friend's agasht face is enough indication they're in trouble. Shiki gestured to both the twins, before grabbing a bewildered Kyoko by her wrist. 'Come with me'. With Amane as leader, and the kids in front of him, he hoped they escape what ever problems come rolling their way with their limbs intact.

Amane didn't manage to open the door when red vermilion arrows went through it, burning it down in a bright red flames. Lucky them, Lambo managed to create a shield in time.

'What the hell just happen!', Lambo screeched. Two figures step out if the smokes. Both wore black cloaks with red and blue lining. The first one has a long bow in his hand whilst the person behind him held a riffle and seemed to be dragging something by it's head.

'Who are you people?', Haki spat. Being a flame user himself, he knew the two figures were way out of his league. If he dare to put up a fight he would be fatally injured or worse dead. Regardless of that fact, he and Lambo are the only flame wielders present.

The first one with red lining cloak stepped forward, 'Where's the stone?', he gruffly ask. Judging from that voice it's pretty easy to guess what kind of gender that person is. But the hood obscuring his features isn't helping at all, if Haki could get a glimpse of his eyes, he could prode that mind for information.

'Don't you know it's rude to ask someone a question without introducing yourself first?', Haki replied. Putting his hands behind his back, he did a little gesture only his brothers and sister knee.

From the corner of his eyes he could see Maki whispering something in Lambo's ears and the latter eyes widens in horror. He nervously gluped before taking a step forward and stand next to Haki. 'We're a bunch of idiots', he softly whispered.

'You just realize that?'. He saw Amane tapping something in Morse code using a device hidden inside his black jeans. All of this progress happened within a span of one minute.

'Stop bluffing. Tell me where is the stone!', the first one bellowed. His sermon shook the libary causing some of the neatly stacked books to fall down in piles of messy heaps.

'Dude! You don't have to scream like the world is ending!', Lambo groaned, he rub his ears furiously. 'Ugh! This is worse than Ryo-nii's morning bells'. For his remark a red arrow lands itself a few feet away from Lambo, incinerating the floor. The cow boy squeaked in horror. Somehow seeing the floor burning, sent his bravado flying somewhere else.

'Child you don't understand the situation you're put in. Tell us what you know so no woe shall befall you', a serene voice interjected.

Haki snorted, 'If we say we don't know you'll shoot us. If we do know, you'll still shoot us. So tell me, how's that working in our favor?'.

'Cheeky brat', the first one groaned. He lift his bow, ready to shoot another set of arrows when Haki lifted his hands in a defeated manner. He eyed his brother; seeing Amane fidgeting with his pants indicated help will not be here any time soon. Inwardly cussing, Haki racked his brain for ideas to stall this two homcidal maniacs.

'Fine. Maybe if you describe this ' _stone_ ' you're looking for. I can tell you if we ever seen it', Haki bargained. The boy prayed to god, his forte would be of use in times like this. It isn't easy making a deal with killers. Haki let out a relief sigh, when the first one gradually drops his weapon.

'It looks a lot like a pacifier. But it's small and colorless. Only a number of people holds that thing. And the one for Asia had gone missing.'

Lambo throat constricted when he heard that, 'The Arcobaleno pacifiers', he murmured, but audible enough for the two strangers to hear. Instinctively, the first one, grab hold of Lambo's hood and jeryk him upward.

'Lambo!!', his friends shrieked.

'Kid. You know about Arcobaleno? You must know where the last stone resides?', the first leered. His grip on the boy's hood tightened to cease Lambo's struggles.

'I-I don't know', he squeaked, eyes glassy and he's in the brink of crying. Invisible to human's eye, red lightning slither around his skin, corresponding to his emotions.

'Let him go!', Shiki commanded. The first one snickered, he abruptly tossed Lambo a little higher on the air, switching from gripping his hood to choking the cow.

The first chuckled. 'Listen here boy, tell me what you know about Arcobalenos or say good bye to your neck and head', as an implication, he burned his hand in red blood flames earning a hurtful scream from Lambo.

Angry, Haki took a step forward to help his friend but the man's threat halted him. 'Aah.. one more step and this boy's neck snap in half. How about it, child. Ready to tell me now?', the man cooed but it's visible he's increasing both his hold and flames.

Lambo felt like his neck is burning with air being forcefully push out of his wind pipe. At the same time, he's a blubbering mess, usually he would be brave whenever his family is around. At that thought an image of his family flits into his eyes. **Brothers...sister...** He is at the edge of consciousness or maybe death cause he can hear them calling out to him.

 **'Lambo! Be careful', Tsuna howled.**

 **'Oi Stupid cow! Don't lose or you'll burden Judaime!', came another voice.**

 **'Maa...Maa... Lambo. Is this the end? Don't you want to see us', Yamamoto sullenly asked.**

 **'Lambo-chan...', another crestfallen voice resonated.**

 **'Kufufufu, how dare you make my Chrome worry about you cow child. Snap out of it already', though it sounded like a threat there's a visible concern in it.**

 **'Herbivore, don't you dare die or I'll bite you to death'.**

 **'Stupid cow! If you can't pull yourself out of this, I'll shove a bullet up your ass. Get going', a baritone voice commanded.**

Lambo let out a chocking gasp, that last one sounds real.. way too real like Reborn is there watching his moves. 'I-I..guh...I-I don't know!!!', he wailed. Right on cue, blinding red lightning exploded in between him and the man. The force is so sudden, the man accidentally dropped him on the ground.

'Curse you!!', using the moment of disarray, Haki summoned a gale of mist, blurring all of their peripheral vision. Only using their silhouette as guide, Haki whizz passed the two killers and grab the heaving Lambo from the ground. He sling Lambo's arm around his shoulder whilst his other arm wrapped around Lambo's waist pulling the cow child to his feet. 'Come on, Lambo. We need to escape now!'.

Using the urgency in his friend's voice, Lambo forced his shaking legs to move. He wasn't even sure where Haki was guiding him but the rows of arrows and bullets were enough indication that question is not needed. He could guess that Haki is pulling him towards the stairs leading to the library upper deck. He pushed them through a few shelves whilst dodging thousands of burning arrows and richocetting bullets. After a while, they stopped in front of a three foot mosaic window.

'Jump', Haki simply commanded not caring that they're at least three story high.

'Are you freakin-'.

'Duck', Lambo's head was forcefully shove down as four bullets whizzed three inches off their heads shattering the mosaic window.

'Do we look like we have a choice?', Haki deadpanned. Two infuriated voices boomed through, shaking their current floor.

'Alright', Lambo wasn't sure why he abhor the loop sided smile Haki was wearing; more so that it looks a lot like Mukuro whenever he's up to something no good. No warning, no nothing. In a blink of an eye, he felr his body levitated off the ground and suddenly plunging down at an undescribable speed.

'Aaaaarrrrghhhhhh!!!', Lambo howled on top of his lungs.

On top of him, Haki was smiling so happily like their death wasn't imminent. Before he could say any last profanities, metallic arms circled around his armpits before woozing upwards and grabbed Haki in the same manner.

'Gola Mosca! I've never been more happy to see you!', Lambo cheered whilst frequently giving the robot a few gratitude kisses.

After being airborne for a few minutes, the Mosca landed them on a field near the back door. At first glance, there is no evident struggling or any vivid damage in spite of this being his most destructive brother's terrain. But if he squint his eyes, he could see metal scraps littering half the place, and tied children hiding from plain eyesight in the midst of the forest. Not far from them, Kusakabe is sitting cross legged beneath a tree with Hibari perched on one of the highest branches; sleeping.

'You should thank god, my driving save you in time', from the foliage of trees, Spanner and the sick to the stomach Soichi stepped out.

'Urgh... I'm never asking you to drive again', Soichi meakly groaned.

'Span-nii! So-nii! So glad to see you'.

Spanner softly smile, in his hand, is a big controller that fits perfectly into his palms. It has a few colorful buttons and a joy stick jutting out in the center. With a push of the stick, the robot released it's metallic grasp on them and flew off into the library's direction. Behind it, three other heavily armed Moscas follow suit.

'This will keep them busy. In the meantime we need to head front where Vongola and Stormy is fighting. They have a bigger chance at winning against those people than us. Amane and the rest are already on the move', an explosion halted Spanner's words. A Mosca's head shot out from the library and land an inch away from his feet. The mechanic's eyes widens just a fraction before shifting back to its nonchalant look. 'Interesting, I need to collect data after this. Anyway, let's go'.

Without needing to be told twice, all four of them ran as fast as they could, all in while dodging stray ammunitions from various angles. Lambo almost got shot in the head once but Spanner managed to pull him in time. Despite their consecutive misgivings, this time Lady Luck is on thwir side because the two psychopaths didn't track them down. Simply saying, they've arrived at the center of the mansion safe and secure as they can be.

Regardless, the danger is still present but in the shape of half zombified human who were trying to breach their defenses for god knows why. In the middle of it all, the trio- Tsuna, Haru and Gokudera were trying their best to fend off the enemies. In Lambo's view, both his brothers eere doing well though he wondered why Tsuna was fighting without his Hyper Dying Will Mode. Yet, the most impressive sight to see is his sister- Haru.

She wasn't the best fighter out there, but she certainly can hold her ground. To prove it, she managed to handle a dozen men twice her strength using only her powdered balls and agility. She was doing pretty well until a serene voice broke her concentration.

'Haru-chan!', from the other end Kyoko, Amane and Shiki purged out.

Haru merely snapped her head for a second when one of those puppets managed to land a clean hit on her head with a steel bat. The colliding sound was so loud it took all of their attention away.

'Haru-nee!!!', Haki scream tore the sky. His eyes turned bloodshot red as he loose his grip on reality when Haru's body remain unmoving on the ground, red vermilion ichor pooling beneath her.

'I'll never forgive you!', he hissed, black indigo cloud swirled around his body etching weird incantation all over his features.

'H-Haki', Lambo stammered. He was forced to take a few steps back when a huge bloodlust- no killer intention is rolling wildly like a raging sea. Haki crouched down on all four. His nails elongates and sharpen like a wild animal, to make it worse he seems to let out a feral growl that matched a tiger. A glare was sent their way, making the trees uproot themselves and wrap their branches around the three of them, trapping them in a wooden cage.

'No Haki!', Lambo howled, he tried to summon his lightning but these branches had something that kept his powers at bay.

Without a minute wasted, Haki leaped forward tearing the terrain as he ran, leaving a barren trail. The plants beneath his steps wilt immediately because his overflowing flames werw intoxicating their systems. Even though it's vague but Lambo was sure, Haki is trying to tear Haru's assailant apart limbs by limbs.

'Haki stop! Control it!', Amane screamed from the other end. Both he and Shiki start running towards Haru the minute Haki transformed.

'Yeah kid! Don't kill again, Haru will be upset. You don't want to upset your sister now would you?', Shiki stated softly.

'Sister? Dead! Dead! Dead like the others. It's all his fault! His fault and hers too', Haki hissed, both his eyes fixated on the man and Kyoko. With two preys in his head, Haki increased his speed; in a moment he was airborne behind the attacker, a maniacal grin dominating his soft face.

'No! Haki do-', Amane warning came a bit late as Haki sunk his claws deep within the man's throat, choking and poisoning him all at once. Haki placeed his feet behind the man's broad chest as he brought out one of his blood covered hand. Somehow along the way, the man's cloudy eyes turned bright as he realized what will become of him.

'You killed my sister', Haki cooed, he caressed the man's face with his bloody thumb leaving splotches of blood on the his face. The man could only whimper helplessly, he had no freaking idea what he had done but he's sure this crazy kid will end his life.

'I didn't kill your sister kid', he gurgled, blood spewing everywhere.

'Lies', two black sword shape tail appeared behind Haki's back, cutting the man's legs- knees down. The man fall on the ground face first.

'That's enough Haki. He's barely alive', Shiki desperately shouted from a far. Behind him, Amane and Kyoko were tending to Haru's wounds with Tsuna and Gokudera at their sides keeping the rest of those humans away.

'No', with that finality, Haki rose his sword-tails, decapitating and splitting the man's body in half. 'One down. One to go', he gingerly wiped his blood stained hand on his blood drenched T-shirt, like he had only caused a simple mess.

'Haki. Don't', Shiki said sternly, he stepped in front of the boy. Arms spread out, obscuring Haki's path.

'Move'.

'Don't do this Haki. Haru will be upset!'.

'She won't! Haru-nee is dead', Haki croaked yet his eyes still spelled death.

'Killing others won't solve anything! Stop this madness!'.

'You don't understand anything!', Haki shouted back.

'I do! We all do! We lost something too, they do even...', Shiki gulped, after his out burst he could see his sentence manage to fish unwanted attention especially from Vongola. 'Even Haru do but we never kills for revenge. Sto-'.

'I have enough of you. Sleep', Haki materialized himself next to Shiki, with a flick of his finger the latter is down, snoozing his head off in a second. Seeing one obstacle down, he leered his eyes to a crying blonde. When their gazes met, he could vividly see her trembling in fear at the mere sight of him. Her pretty little neck seemed very tempting to get snapped, he can't wait to marr her face in every possible way.

'You killed my sister', Haki spat. The blonde raised to her feet, her face ghastly pale and her lips quivering. It didn't help her either by the sight of her hands drenched in blood- his sister's blood.

'I-It was an accident a-and Haru-chan is still alive. J-Just look at her', he did take a look but the sight of Amane cradling Haru's limp body and her already drenched shirt and face were more than enough answer for Haki.

'Lies', he raised his hand, claws growing sharper.

'Stop this Haki. You can't harm Kyoko-chan. Think about Haru. Would she be happy knowing you kill her best friend', Tsuna reasoned.

Haki snapped his head towards Tsuna, eyes narrow in slits, 'Think about my sister? For what reason exactly should I listen to a person as indecisive as you. Who is easily blinded by a single glimmering ray. It wouldn't take much for me to kill you, notably in your current powerless condition', Haki appeared next to Tsuna, his palm resting on Tsuna's hip. 'Pierce', with that simple command countless needles impaled his limb earning Haki a scornful scream.

He harshly tugged the Don's face, forcing the latter to look into his eyes. 'You tell lies too. You said you would protect your family but you hurt my sister more than you could count and for the love of it, you never even notice. You're a disgrace as Giotto's descendant.'

'That's enough Haki. You cross the lines there', Amane reprimanded. 'You're hurting everybody. This is not you'.

'Enough talking,' Haki flicked his wrist causing vines to appear from the ground wrapping his friends feet in a tight knot, securing all of them in place. He twirled his hand, wrapping an extra layer on Vongola's ire storm guardian and the boss himself.

Satisfied having all of them lock in place, he hummed a requiem Ryu had once thought him. A melody fitting for a murder like now. He stepped right in front of Kyoko.

'P-Please, d-don't do this', Kyoko whimpered. Her struggles was futile with the vines entrapping her. Irritated by her gesture, Haki slashed her right cheek. His eyes glows deep indigo which cause the pain to double.

'You're beautiful. I wonder how you look like with a scar across your face?', he hummed. Haki casually tapped her temple, 'Or should I tear up your gut and wrap it around your pretty little head. How about that?'.

Kyoko pulled her head away, she raised her hand for a punch but Haki easily block it. He snorted, 'Honestly a weak chain like you living in a world of mafia. What a joke! You're a joke. A stupid joke. And I hate stupid joke,' in his hand a mist dagger appeared. He raised it, ready to ram it across her chest when some gooey stuff hit his hand, forcing the dagger to disappear.

Haki cussed, he turned his head searching for the sniper.

'That's enough Haki', a soft voice stated.

From the center of the mansion three women appeared. Their clothes were dirty and tattered, with muds tainting their faces and scratches all across their hands and legs. The one leading is Ryu, she had a shimmering gun in her hand, Hana was not too far behind with Aria on her tail.

'She's dead Ryu-nee! Can't you see!', Haki howled, he used his other hand to conjure an illusion when those gooey stuff hit his palm again.

'Go and help Haru. I'll handle this', Ryu simply commanded. With a nod, Hana scurried over to Haru and vigorously fumbled with her body.

Haki look solemly at Hana, who's trying her best to wipe away the blood on Haru's face with Aria next to her pulling out medicines one after another from a small aid kit she brought. He let out a sigh and slumped down to a sitting position. 'It's futile, she's dead'.

Seeing Haki calmed a bit, Ryu took a step forward, her gun still pointing at him, in case he went cuckoo all of sudden. 'Tch, You should believe in her more. Haru is a tough nut to crack, you of all people should know that'.

'B-But, there's blood everywhere', Haki croaked. His eyes teary and broken like a five year old child. Ryu almost giggled seeing him so vulnerable.

'Of course there is idiot. She got hit hard on the head. What do you expect?'.

'B-But-', Haki wanted to retaliate when a weak cough halted his words.

'Urgh... It feels like a warthog hit my head', groans a familiar voice. 'Hahi! Hana! Wh- ouwie! My head hurts! What happen!', Haki should had face palmed hearing his sister's stupid greeting from the dead but he was elated he jumped to his feet without canceling his transformation.

'Haru-nee!!', without a warning he leaped in her embrace and buried his head on the crook of her neck letting her warmth and soft gestures calm him.

'Haki, what happen?', Haru softly asked. She could see Haki entered one of his beast mode again. It's enough to see a

disemboweled body lying a few feet from her and how much blood were sprayed all across his body.

'N-Nothing much. That man hit you and you faint and I thought you're dead and went a little crazy'.

Haru look around her, the damage done and death counts was lesser than she thought. With a smile she rubbed his head fondly, 'It's okay, at least you did less damage than usual. You're getting better at controlling your darkest desire Haki. I'm proud of you'.

The ones who heard her statement paled considerably save for her small fraction of a family. They had seen that rampage at least twice a year. 'B-But what about that man I accidentally killed beautifully?'.

Haru sweat dropped hearing his choice of words. Despite Haki feeling remorseful, he still haa a little satisfaction cutting the man into pieces. 'We can conduct a funeral for him later and Ryu can create a new more lively requiem in his honor. Until then, please release everyone from your illusion and wake your brother up. I need some of his tonic and aspirin. My head is really killing me'.

All Haki needed to do was pluck his finger and every damage save for the dirt path, injuries and the dead man went poof- totally out of existance. Shiki shakily stood up and yawned. He had quite a good dream about bread and ginger, having it stopped mid way made him a bit cranky. Rubbing his eyes, he tiredly make his way to a sheepish looking Haru.

'About time you wake up. Geez, couldn't snap out of it ten minutes earlier?'.

Haru puffed, 'Try getting hit on the head with a steel bat and we'll see how you handle it', Haru stuck out her tongue as she gingerly took a small dark vial and a packet of aspirin from Shiki. Her face twist in agony when the foul odour of the tonic kiss her nostrils.

'Bleargh... Can't you make it taste like strawberry shortcake instead of rotten fish?'.

Shiki snorted,' Such stereotypical tasting is unbefitting for my marvelous culinary skills.'

Haru wanted to retort, when a two black figures caught her eyes. All she could see were blur of black, red and blue but for a moment, she caugcaught sight of a vermillion red hair. 'Who s-', a tuff of wind slapped her face confusing her a bit. Blinking her befuddlement away, she saw Amane chasing the unidentified person.

Grunting, she hwld Hana's hand for support. 'Amane! What the hell are you doing', she hollered. Right in front of her, she could see Byakuran was still fighting, 'Damn it! Shiki give me the strongest potion you have on you'.

Not questioning her methods Shiki brought out a dark vial bigger than the one before. 'Oi, don't do anything reckless', he sternly stated.

Haru merely nodded her head, she didn't have time to ponder about anything else at the moment.

Praying to god, she gulped down the liquid in one go. She gritted her teeth when she felt her body burning as energy were coursing through her veins, numbing her pains. Slowly pulling away from Hana, Haru staggered for the first three steps before she could finally stood up straight, yet her breathing was ragged.

'Listen, don't let anybody else move past this line. I can't ensure anymore lives than this understand!'.

Her friends reluctantly nodded their head. 'Be careful!', they said in unison. She gave them a small smile before sprinting forward.

'Why aren't you guys stopping her?', Gokudera frantically asked.

'That man is one of our own. Whenever one of us act up, it's the boss's job to stop it', Hana nonchalantly stated.

'Bull!', Tsuna stood next to Gokudera with Kyoko safely tucked in his arms. 'Haru could kill herself!'.

Haki raised his eyebrows, 'What can you do Vongola? You're powerless. I can't detect your flames anymore'.

009877654440987654309876554099764

Haru greedily inhaled a fistful of air. Shiki's tonic can do wonders but only for a short amount of time. Currently she could feel her body screaming in pain once more but it does little to hinder her resolve. Biting her lip she pushed her leg to move even faster.

'Amane stop!', her eyes widened in horror when one of those figure brought out a long blood red bow. She could clearly see the menacing tip of the burning arrow pointing readily at them. Cursing under her breath, she thought she could go on without her friends being non wiser about her powers.

Seeing the arrow flying meters away from them, she summoned her lightning flames on her ankles for a boost. In a minute time, she sloppily landed a feet in front of Amane with both her daggers out accompanied by greenish lightning dancing eagerly on her blades. 'Lightning wall!', she yelled loud enough for her friends to hear.

Upon her command a wild, rough, thick greenish wall erupted in between the arrow and her. They collided and disappeared into thin air, her legs becane weak and she fell on her knees totally exhausted.

'You okay Haru?', Amane crouched down next to her. His eyes eyeing her warily trying to find any kind of serious injury.

Haru shot him a reassuring smile,'I'm fine. Let's get away from here'.

 **Bang!Bang!**

Out of instinct Amane wrapped his hand around Haru, covering her from the upcoming gun shots. He expected extreme pain exploding in his limbs not being trap in a three foot multicolored hemisphere. Aria stood proudly next to it, twin rapiers by her side. Call him crazy but he could see her once silveric irises now dancing in myriads of hues. On her neck is a pacifier that shone brightly in rainbow color.

'Are you okay?', she asked softly when the hemisphere disappeared.

'Yeah', they answeref. The bewilderment only last for a second when strom flames exploded from a pocket in Haru's pants. She brought out Fon's broken pacifier.

'You!', the first one with red color lining his cloak screamed, gaining their attention. 'It was you. You hold the last stone', he hissed.

The man was about to lunge forward when Aria took a defensive stance in front of the duo. 'If you know who I am and what I'm capable of doing, you'll leave this instance'.

'Why you!', the man brought forth his bow ready to release another shot.

'I suggest you listen to her unless you want me to split your head from your body', Byakuran happily stated, his flame covered hand inches away from the assailant's neck.

'Curse you Mare', the other one murmured. She rummaged through her cloak and brought out a bluish hand grenade. With ease she pull of the pin and threw it in between Byakuran and her accomplice. It exploded and released a light blue gas which paralyzed Byakuran but pose harmless to her partner.

'Warn me before you throw any explosive', the man had red flames encasing his body, neutralizing the gas effect.

'Stop acting stupid. We got what we need it's time to scram'.

'B-But she's over there we could-'.

'We're leaving', the girl shortly commented. She pull out a stick that with a big blue button on top. She push it causing some part of the forest to shake simultaneously.

'Till we meet again Mare', he leered his eyes towards Haru who was desperately clutching the binky in her hands 'Felicitá', he spat before disappearing with his partner in crime.

Aria materialized herself next to Byakuran, 'We need to get you out of here', she wrapped his hand around her neck and poof them to the mansion center where the rest of their friends were waiting.

'This is crazy!', Lambo howles. Aria could had whacked him but his statement was true. Another seven spiny balls appeared but much bigger than the ones before. They're at least as big as a football field. On the center is a digital clock counting down from ten in minutes.

'Lambo put up your dome when I release an attack. I might not have enough energy to conjure any lasting barrier after I'm done. It's all up to you'.

Lambo gulps, 'Does it have to be me? Ca-'.

'Hesitate and your family will die chose now child', Aria stated coldly.

'Ok', Lambo trued to sound as firm as he could. In truth, he's peeing his pants but for Vongola, for his brothers and sisters he would do anything. Aria gave him a proud smile. Focusing to what she needed to do, she brought forth both her rapiers. She pushed them into the ground; a moment later various fkames resembling a rainbow color slithered out of her palms towards the ground through her weapons. 'Rainbow pillars', Aria coolly said.

Lambo erupted his shield when pillars of flames shot out from the earth, engulfing all the balls except the one right in front of them. From the corner of his eyes, he could see different colored pillars steadily shot out, raging from red to indigo. Odd enough there's no orange.

'Drills, Aria continued. The pillars start rotating to one direction as if resembling a real drill.

Aria looked tired, sweat drips down her forehead like waterfalls. Her knuckles were white from gripping the handles so hard. 'What are these machines made off?', she grunted. Aria had been holding the attack for three whole minutes and it's very tiring. 'Their exteriors are hard to break', one that looks a bit dented was the one which has storm flames engulfing it. _Degeneration_ , figures.

Lambo warily look around, none of the machines seemed damaged enough, plus the one in front of them was spewing laser everywhere. Gritting his teeth, he could see one that basked in storm flames was slowly rotting away. Then, an idea struck him.

'Gyuudon,' the buffalo loweref its head. 'Thunderstorm version', it's eyes widened before slowly softening once more. Letting out a manly moo, red storm flames slithered around its legs up to its horns. Lambo smirked when he saw his dome slowly turning bloody red.

He closed his eyes; by recollecting his thoughts, his red lightning flame slithered around his skin like a snake. He raised his hand, 'Thunderstorm halberds!', Lambo screamed.

Upon his command seven different red lightning shot out from the dome hitting the balls all at once. Lambo gripped his palm, making the lightning bigger and deadlier. Aria scoffed when she saw red lightnings assisting her attacks. With a smile she gripped her weapons tighter; increasing the pressure her pillars were making; not wanting to be out done by a child.

 **Boom!Boom!boom!boom!boom**!

All the other six balls exploded into scraps except for the one hovering in front of them. Aria could barely stand straight, she fell on her knees when the other six exploded. Lambo wasn't looking any better either, because of his crazy stunt the little man looked like he might faint. In spite of that he still tried to hit the ball in front of him with what ever power he had left.

That attack didn't last very long, soon the bloody red colored dome turned transparent green. They could see it's crumbling per se.

'No! Not yet! You can't collapse just yet', Lanbo meakly shouted when the dome was flickering every so often. I need to protect my family h-

A soft hand squeezed his shoulder, jarring him away from his thoughts. Next to him, Haru stood weakly.

'H-Haru don't do anything reckless. Your body can only produce so much flames', Aria breathlessly commented.

'Two minutes' she simply said. 'After that hit this thing with what ever you have'.

'Haru-nee?', Lambo shot Haru a worried glance. She ain't looking any better but her determination was rubbing off him, not to mention he could feel her flames seeping into his skin.

'It'll be alright', Haru stated firmly. She had no idea where the confidence is coming from but it worked in times like this. Letting out a soft breath she closed her eyes, letting her flames ooze out of her body. The pain was overwhelming but she dare not to moan even little in order not to distract Lambo.

From her eyes she could see Byakuran punching his forzen limbs forcing them to move again. The others were pulling out weapons of various kind ready to land the last blow. To Haru, minutes felt like years, her skin was burning underneath her searing flames but she couldn't stop now.

Ryu pulled out a bazooka from who knows where, Amane hacked into Gesso's security system making all the weapons in their area under his command. Haki once again transformed, though this time he had control over his powers. Gokudera haf dozens of flying dynamites ready for launch and Spanner programmed his last working Mosca to self destruct mode.

Two minutes came to pass and the dome collapsed. When it did, they released all kinds of attacks at a single point puncturing the ball.

A weak smile graced Haru's face when she saw the it exploded and none of her friends were seriously injured.

'Thank god,' she whispered softly. Her hands slide down from Lambo's shoulder. Her body feel undeniably sore from all the day's excitement.

'Haru-nee we did it!', she gave Lambo a thumbs up before falling limply onto the ground. Slowly darkness start to swallow her whole, pulling her into Morpheus Realm.


	15. Revelation II

Hey you guys! this is the fifteenth chapter and thankfully I managed to finish it. BTW, it will do me lots of favors if you leave comments and thought whether this story is too slow.

#I would really like it if you tell me if the pace is slow. And let me confirm this, just a little bit more and we are nearing the climax.

Thank you for reading. Please rate and review and spread the word!!!!

00876542109876432875431

She opened her eyes half expecting to see floating naked babies and myriads of clouds for miles around or at least a golden gate with angle's serenade. But no... All she saw, was her room back in Gesso with the boss himself sitting on a chair next to her whilst grinning like a Cheshire cat.

'Good morning, did you sleep well?'.

Haru meakly nodded her head, next to her is an IV drop filled with a golden concoction she assume is one of Shiki's energy boosters. 'I'm not dead?', she rasped.

Byakuran chuckled, 'No silly. But you were three days ago. It was disastrous. Sun flames didn't even work until that blonde man injected you with a golden liquid.' In the midst of explaining he managed to pour her a glass of water.

Gulping the contents in one go Haru shot him a calculative look. 'Why are you here Byakuran?'.

'Visiting a friend and use some common courtesy too...', he wanted to continue but seeing her doubtful face he chuckled. 'Alright, you caught me. I need your help'.

Haru quirked her eyebrow,'What kind of help'.

'The information kind.'

They sat in a huge circle with a fire place in the center; one half had Vongola's guardians and the other half is Haru's friends from Nanimori. In between the inner circle is Aria. After three days of chaos in trying to put civilians back to their respective hospitals, holding a funeral and fixing everything, the day has finally come for them to tie loose ends.

The back door squeaked open revealing a much better looking Haru who is holding an Iv drop with one hand and another slung over Byakuran's neck as the latter was acting as her support. Amane sighed, 'I guess it's too much to ask for you to have a nice relaxing rest?', he question.

Haru smiled sheepishly when she heard that. 'You know me', she simply answered when Byakuran deposited her next to Amane with him sitting next to her. Aria looked at Haru with troubled eyes but her expression is serene like she had finally come to term with herself.

'I rather not go on telling long stories about myself. Why don't you ask me questions instead', Aria offered.

'What are you?', surprisingly it's Byakuran who broke the ice.

'As you can see, I'm an Arcobaleno', Aria poked her binky to prove her point.

'If you're why aren't they going after your binky but Fon's', Haru continued.

'Because I am one of them', the sentence should explain a lot of unanswered questions but at the same time it befuddled one's mind.

'What do you mean Aria', this time it's Tsuna asked.

Aria sighed,'I'm an Arcobaleno from their world'.

Byakuran chuckled, 'No wonder they're calling you a fallen rainbow. Then again, why _did_ they call you that Aria'.

That question seemed hard to answer since Aria's face contorts in displeasure, 'I'm what's left of the pack. The rest were killed'.

'By them I presume', Byakuran added.

'No. By me'.

'What!!! That's twisted woman. No! It's hell bent crazy. For what effing reason did you kill your family!', Gokudera hollered. His choice of words couldn't be worse but he did sum up everybody's thought.

Aria folded her arms under her chest, 'I-I don't know.'

'That's ludicrous!! I don't believe your effing excuses. How the hell can't you remember anything!!'.

'It was the effect caused by parallel world rules. In order to keep peace in between the worlds some set of rules were placed. For example, no creature other than Mare wielders have the privilege in keeping their memories intact whenever they enter other worlds. Parallel worlds are suppose to be a sacred information that only Tri-ni-sette bearers have knowledge off. To strengthen that rule, any other creature will have their memory rewritten from scratch.'

'So they won't remember who they really are. Where they come from or reasons to why they cross the border between worlds', Hana concluded.

'Oya, you're catching on quite fast. Indeed it is, **but** there's a loophole. It's true their memories will be rebooted but there's a way for them to retrieve it.'

Everyone's attention centers around Byakuran. It seems the playful man is wiser than he look. 'In order to regain it, they'll need a trigger for example if she wants to remember that she's an Arcobaleno all she need to do is find an Arcobaleno pacifier. Though I'm not sure to what extend she'll remembers'.

'Not much is what I can tell you. I have been roaming this world for years searching for a reason of my existence but I found none. Then I met Bermuda in the middle of a forest feeding his flames to a weird contraption. Seeing both his flames and pacifier set my head in alarm. From there I regained my memories but not much. I can't clearly say why I'm here and for what reason did I gave you those potions but I believe it's something for my beliefs.'

'I assume this rules applies to those extras too?', Maki questioned.

Both Byakuran and Aria nods at her statement. Silence ensues once again setting off another awkward atmosphere.

'Then why do they seem to know what they're suppose to do here?', Ryu asked.

Aria shook her head solemnly, 'That I don't know. Bits of my memories are gone but I'm pretty sure that when I first set foot in this world I was baffled by those weird contraptions which I had never seen before. You could say our difference in time goes way beyond a hundred'.

'I call bull', Gokudera jumped to his feet. The answers he gains is...is... bizzare. He folded his arms and his scowl deepens etching lines on his forehead. 'It's illogical to say your time differs by a century or more. Decades yes centuries no. There's no prove in science to justify that statement'.

'Does science justify the likes of Tri-ni-sette? There are things you couldn't possibly answer using logic Gokudera-san. As wayward and demented as it sounds it was the truth'.

'But-'.

'Hayato. She's telling the truth', Tsuna calmly stated.

'But Judaime-'.

'Sit down Hayato', Tsuna softly commanded. Gokudera groaned, he sat with a huff, still refusing to believe her points.

'Sorry to dampen your party Gokudera Hayato. May I remind you. Their time flow and ours are different. Like I had said before, their world goes against our rift so it wasn't really a far fetch answer to accept with the given circumstances', Byakuran continued.

'If you're an Arcobaleno. Then you must know what happen to Reborn and the rest', Tsuna finally asked the most important question of all- **T** **he Arcobalenos annihilation** . The deaths of the Ex Arcobaleno had been an unsolved mystery (mostly because they haven't had time to ponder about it with the invasion and such). Just Fon saying they died in battle isn't enough answer at all, notably because not all of the Arcobalenos are cooperative.

Aria sighed again, she stood up and walked towards a maple tree with her bare back leaning against it's bark.

'I think I don't have the right to answer that. Am I right Uncle?', all of them were wondering whether she had lost her marbles when Aria shouts her sentence very loudly to no one in particular.

Leaves rained down on them causing the guardians to jump on high alert. Both Yamamoto and Gokudera stood protectively in front of Tsuna with Chrome and Lambo at his back. Hibari and Mukuro were wearing a blood lust grin. This aura they sensed is threatning.

The top branch on the tree Aria was leaning shook and groaned. Black like feathers poked through the leaves forcing Yamamoto to unseathed his sword and Gokudera was holding a set of dynamites. When they thought it will reveal itself, the feathers disappeared and reappeared in front of them in a figure of a huge duck with it's rear facing their faces.

'Uncle stop playing games already', she huff with her hands on her hips.

The duck wiggle its butt before turning on it's flippers, 'Ciaossu!'. In the center of the costume when the neck is suppose to be, a five years old fedora wearing child face protrude. There's no mistaken it. No one in the whole wide world have the darkest osbidian eyes that could eat your soul up in seconds other than the world's greatest hitman.

'I see you have been faring well Tsuna', he then turned his gaze towards Haru. She's smiling with joy judging from her face radiance despite the thick bandages wrapping her temple and an Iv pole by her side. 'You finally come clean huh Haru. You look like a wreck'.

Haru giggled, 'I sure did Reborn-chan and Kyouya's beatings are way worse'.

Hibari scoffed, 'Still a weak animal. You owe me a fight tomorrow herbivore.'

Haru blanched when she heard that, 'I'm injured. Have mercy will you!'.

'Drug herbivore said you'll be best on your feet by tomorrow. Consider this as your training for fainting from a hit'.

'Hahi! It was a steel bat!! Not everybody has an iron cranium like you!!', Haru flailed her arms.

'Don't care', Hibari's simple answer deflated her happy mood in an instance.

'That's cruel Hibari'.

'Are you reprimanding my acts, Baby?'.

'No. I'm asking you whether you want me to help with her training'.

'Reborn-chan!!!', Haru hollered. A devil is enough, but having the Satan himself wearing her down must be hell in the deepest level there is. She wanted to refuse but knowing the both of them, heaven better be prepare. Those two never hold back on anything or anyone despite their gender. She let out a meak 'hahi' knowing fully well no excuses of any kind will spare her the torments.

'How are you alive Reborn?', Tsuna's voice was cracked when he asked; ceasing the bloodlust moment in between the duo. There's lots of things he's feeling right there and then- too many that he couldn't express it in words.

Reborn sighed, 'Still Dame-Tsuna I see. The others excluding me and Bermuda are dead, but they could be save', everyone's ears perked up including Haru's.

'W-What do you mean Reborn-san', Gokudera softly asked.

'A month ago seven different meteorites were heading straight for the seven continents. Each of them bore high densities of mist flames that could posses a nation. Yuni foreseen this predicament, that's why she called all of us for a meeting. Coincidentally, a few days before; those shadows attacked Vongola HQ proving her point. From it we reached a conclusion that whomever sent that meteorites wants Vongola dead.'

'So you killed yourself?', Tsuna spat.

Reborn tilted his fedora, sure Tsuna had raise his voice to him a few times before but right now the brunette is downright livid.

'There was no other options available', Reborn coolly replied.

'Yes there is! There must be! Death is not an option, it never is. If you had talked to me.. or Byakuran or-'.

'If we do tell you what would you do? How would you fare against something you didn't know, Tsuna? Against a force no one had an inkling on'.

Tsuna pressed his mouth into a thin line, 'S-Still there must be a way..', he murmured. Having enough of Tsuna's pity party, Reborn held a ten ton Leon hammer in his hand and hit his student right on the head. He buried his foot into Tsuna's chest when he managed to knock Tsuna's breath out.

'What the hell Reborn!', Tsuna whined. He was pinned down by a five year old yet he couldn't move a muscle. Reborn dug his foot even deeper when he heard Tsuna's whining, earning him a painful moan. None dares to reprimand Reborn's barbarous act. Well, no one in their right mind would like to have a bullet hole etched on their head.

'Listen Tsuna. No one wants to die. But we don't have a choice. It's either us or the whole world', Reborn hiss, with a leon gun cocked on Tsuna's forehead.

Tsuna gulped, he thought Reborn would probably shot him across the forest all night. That was the idea, until the hitman snickered. 'You're compassionate, a good trait for a boss but not needed now of all times', Reborn lift his foot and kicked Tsuna right on the face as he make his way towards the center of the circle near the fire.

'Yuni had a premonition about us Arcobalenos stepping in and died; with another vision of the world collapsing. To counter it, we devised a plan that include **ALL** of the Ex Arcobalenos'.

'You don't mean-', Gokudera is a genius, it's not a wonder that he's the first one to understand Reborn's subtle hints apart from Haru, she looked solemn when Reborn said that.

Tsuna look at his best friend with a puzzled look. 'What is it Hayato?'.

Gokudera shot him a sadden face, he gripped his hands together, eyes staring the ground beneath him with a crestfallen glint. 'It means... They sacrificed one of their own'.

'What?', Yamamoto asked in disbelief. This topic is becoming more disturbing than he thought; even for a cherry person like him.

Gokudera clucked his tongue in annoyance, 'It means, they sacrificed Lal Mirch in Reborn's place. That's why Reborn-san is alive and standing'.

'No...', Tsuna didn't want to believe Gokudera's words. He snapped his gaze towards Reborn. 'Tell me it's not true. You guys... didn't right?'. He hoped Reborn would feel at least guilty but the baby was glaring at him with a look of indifference.

'It needed to be done. We were intrigued to know there's only seven meteorites heading to earth. If those people knew better they would had send eight since currently we have _eight_ functional Ex-Arcobalenos. When that question came to light, Verde deducted that they had no idea of Lal Mirch's existance. I guess once you're defect you'll not be recognize', Reborn shot Byakuran a scrutinzing eyebrows.

'You basically cheated their plan. How sly', Byakuran cooed.

'With little choice left, we did what we had to. Haru, if you don't want to take part in this you can give me Fon's pacifier. He won't bother much if I held on to it', Reborn offered.

'No.'

Reborn tilted his fedora upwards, half surprised hearing her answer. Haru gave him a small smile, 'Fon told me to take care of it and I'll do it till the end plus those guys seems to hold some sort of vendetta against me. They might have the answers I seek regarding my parents death', she replied without batting an eyelash.

'Hmph, this isn't one of those games you play back in Nanimori Haru', Reborn strictly stated. 'You **WILL** die if you let your guard down even for a second'.

'Then I won't let my guard down'.

'You're weak in the term of strength'.

'I'll get stronger', Haru curtly replied.

Biting his lower lip, Reborn strode over to where she's sitting, his eyes shrewd in slits and looking at her from top to bottom in disdain. 'Let me rephrase that. This is not a game or one of your fairy tale fantasies. There's no prince charming that will swoop down and save your ass if you mess up. You and your bandwagon of friends lives are at stake and all of you _will_ die horribly be it slaughter, slain or decapitated. We _don't_ have time to spare whenever one of you fuck up. Do you understand'.

'Yes', Haru replied coldly. Reborn groaned, as Haru grown into a full fledge woman her stubborness is becoming more agitating. There's nothing in this world that can waver her choice once she has set her mind.

'You'll lose everything if you die. Think properly Haru. You still have a chance to take a step back.'

Haru sigh, 'Reborn- _san_ ,' her tone was clipped. 'Did you hear me right? I told you. They will stop at nothing to torture my soul, even go as far as butchering my family. I bet they'll hunt my current famiglia just too mess with me. Either way, our lives will be at stake. But let me tell you this, I would be damned if my friends are killed and I had not put up a fight to prevent it. My zeal will not waver. Rather than dying a dog's death. I would prefer dying fighting for my family'.

Reborn had to fight the familiar tug at the corner of his lip, 'Your friends lives will not be guaranteed either'.

Haru smirked - a rare occasion. 'They already have their lives at death's mercy when all of them agree to be in cahoots with me'. All of her Nanimori friends smiled happily except Hana.

'Can you not make it sounds like we are whittling our lives away like a bunch of morons', she huffed.

Haru tilted her head, 'Aren't we?'.

Hana opened her mouth to refute but she close them again, with a barely distinguished smile, 'I guess we are', she softly said.

'Can't deny that,' Amane mused.

'Brother what's wrong?', Maki asked. Haki lookef ghastly pale and he's barely sitting right. Haki turned his head around like a robot, both his hands shot out groping his sister's shoulder in a tight grip. 'B-Brother?'. Haki queer behaviour caused his friends to carefully circle around him, wary of the fits he'll throw later.

'T-this..', Haki mumbled, the rest of his sentence are nothing more than an incoherent blubbering mess. Shaking his sister violently Haki literally screamed his words out for the world to hear 'This mean we are infected by nincompoop syndrome!! It's already too late for us. I never knew both our big brothers would have the heart to infect us with such vile disease. My dear sweet sister, save yourself. I can already feel the viruses travelling through my veins. It's too late for me'.

Hana slapped her forehead whilst muttering _idiots all of them_ , Haru merely chuckled in amusement. 'Urgh... We should take him to see a specialist. His delirium is getting worse', Ryu commented. Amane and Shiki just stared blankly at the display of sibling love, in actuality neither can make sense on what Haki is talking about.

Haru returned her gaze towards Reborn, 'So you see. I put my family above all, just like you Reborn-chan', this time there's affection in her words.

'Hmph', Reborn pulled down his fedora obscuring his osbidian orbs but let a small smile only for Haru too see. _The birth of a true mafiosa._ 'Fine,' he whirled on his heels facing the Vongola guardians 'Ah! I forgot to mention, I call for back up'.

Before anyone could question the boy, a familiar scream, creepy laugh, saracasm and joyful speeches echoed through the field.

'Vooooiiii!! Where the hell are those trashes!!'.

'Everyone~ I brought cookies~ Lambo-chan where are you~', the mentioned boy's eyes sparkled into life when he heard the word cookies.

'Shishishi, I bet they're all camping outside like the peasants they're meant to be'.

'Bel-sempai, you're a fallen prince. Your stature are no different from ours', there's a resounding groan and the sound of impaled flesh. 'Bel-sempai, will you not throw your _seasoned knives_. I don't want to smell like dead fish tomorrow', only a fair share of people knows Belphegor's _seasoned knife_ and some who truly got a taste of it (mainly Fran and some new stuck up grunts back in their mansion).

Then came the sound of something being trashed around and the back door slammed open revealing an irritated shark. 'Voi!! Effing tell us where you were so we don't effing get lost!', behind him three heads poked out.

'Aha! There you're. My oh my, I didn't expect to see you lots here', Lussuria chimed, in his hand is a jumbo sized basket that without a doubt held dozens kind off sweets varying from sizes to taste that are sure to put any kid on sugar rush.

'Shishishi, finally come clean huh.. Miura', Belphegor added. Haru replied with a smile and a nod. Varia shuffled their way towards the center. When they did, Squalo examined Haru from head to toe.

'You look like shit', he shortly commented.

'Yeah, I notice. Let me guess another Xanxus fit of rage?'.

Squalo scoffed, 'You think?'.

'Old man Levi is the only one dumb enough to stay back home with boss during one of his tantrums', Fran took a seat among his peers.

'I can't wait to see his carcass tomorrow', Belphegor commented when he sat at the head of the circle next to Byakuran.

'Ara? Where's Amane? I thought wherever you are he'll be there Haru-chan', sure enough, Amane had disappeared into nothingness leaving dusts in his place.

'One moment', Haki disappeared in smokes and reappeared a moment after, with a tied up Amane. The latter looked like a wraped gift with a luminisent bow on his head.

'Ougdhdeba', no one could understand what he's saying due to the black duct tape platestered on his mouth.

'Amane-chan~ I miss you!!', Lussuria said in a sing sang voice. Amane trashed around, trying to loosen the knots around him as he's doing his best to keep his distance from the flamboyant man.

'Oi Miura, we heard what happened. You stick your nose where it doesn't belong again', Squalo stated.

Haru shrugged, 'Not my first rodeo'.

Bel crackled, 'And you're sticking to the end?'.

'Yes'.

'Hahaha nothing is going to change your mind about this right', Lussuria gingerly put down his basket and trying his best to swat away any undesirable thieving hands.

'Your question is all wrong Lussie. Don't you remember, she got shot six time last year and she still wants to go on with her mission.'

Lussuria laughed' Ah yes, I remember that well. You're one crazy lady Haru-chan'.

Haru chuckled, 'I already consider myself apart of this nut house ever since I agreed to shelter you guys last year'.

Squalo huffed, 'Can't argue with that, we are are lunatics'.

'But don't push yourself too hard Haru-chan or your body might break like last time'.

Haru sheepishly rub her head, 'Hahi..that is a problem isn't it'.

'Excuse me, are we missing something here?', Tsuna's reprimanding voice broke their conversation. All of them looked surprise on how angry and confused (more to confuse) Tsuna was looking. He's standing on his feet with both arms crossed on his chest and eyes zeroed on them. The rest of the guardians were looking amused or simply shocked.

'Ah! I forgot, you didn't know. Hum...', Lussuria turned to Haru, he fixed his glasses before asking, 'Should we tell them?'.

Haru shrugged, 'If you want to. You do the explanation', she leaned on her hands whilst looking at Shiki who's busy flitting around them, pulling ingredients one by one and contemplating what to cook as their midnight snack.

Looking at Haru non-caring attitude, Lussuria sighed. He turned to face Tsuna, bearing the full weight of his boss stare- the infamous amber eyes.

Lussuria could feel chills ran down his spine when he made contact, 'It was last year when Nono sent us on a mission. We were staying at a hotel when Squ-chan threw a tantrum about his shampoo and shredded everything in our room to pieces. Then Bel made matter worse by throwing flamming knives everywhere to spite him, incinerating the whole floor and then there's Levi who was throwing a fit about boss not being included. All in all, we trashed the place so bad the owner had to kick us out. I only managed to salvage some money and our passports, the rest was gone in our arson. Having no choice we had to crash someone's house in the dead of the night'.

'We don't want to attract attention to ourselves so we can't do breaking or entering, it'll make our mission difficult. So we decided to sleep with Vongola's ally in Nanimori. Your cloud guardian was out of question since he would kick us out. I remembered about you saying there's another Vongola related person in town and we headed there', Squalo continued.

Lussuria clapped his hand, 'It's a wonder how Squ-chan managed to remember her full name. Using that advantage we crashed her house for a week. The best one week in my life. Right Amane-chan?'. The said boy squirmed in disgust, judging by his acts, to him that week definitely spelled doom.

Tsuna rubbed the bridge of his nose, he knew Varia wasn't lying since Nono did get the bill but he was left to wonder about one thing. 'And you just let them in Haru?'.

'I thought they were a bunch of lost masquerade people plus they looked hungry'.

'You let a bunch of murder maniacs in, thinking that they're masquerade party who were lost in the middle of the night; with one of them looking ready to start a massacre', Tsuna sarcastically sums up.

'It was dark and I can't see much', Tsuna scoffed.

Haru grunted, 'It's fine Tsuna-san. Yes they're destructive enough to set my home as war grounds, threatened my neighbors shitless, caused some mental damage to me but look I'm alive and well aren't I.'

'Shishishi, it might sounds crazy but Lussie is right. Our mission went off without a hitch with them around. Why do you think there's less bill filled in than usual when we were dispatched?'.

'When I asked, Nono said you guys were finally civilized', he tiredly said.

'Enough of that talk already, I'm roasting some butter covered mackarels. You can dig in if you want', Shiki wiped his hand on his trousers as he was supervising another set of mackarels cooking near the fire.

'Don't mind if I do', Lambo chimed, he lunged forward and grab a hefty amount for both him and I-pin. Tsuna watched with a smile, the atmosphere turned 360 degree around since Varia came. Though he would rather not admit it, having those crazy bunch around is pretty relaxing (or maybe he finally cracked under pressure).

The rest of them gingerly took their portion and broke off into some squabbles and little fights. Squalo with his verbal arguments regarding Yamamoto and his baseball obsession, Belphegor chasing Fran around for his witty remarks and other utterly destructive behaviours of his famiglia. It never failed to put a smile on his face. Tsuna had to admit, he himself is enjoying the company, mostly when Kyoko and Bianchi arrived with refreshments.

From the corner of his eyes, he vividly saw Haki nervously fumbling in his place. He had been like that since Kyoko came and join their little party. Haru patted Haki's head whispering words of endearment (probably) into his ears. When she finished, Haki tensed shoulders loosen a little and the boy looked less terrified then he was before.

Haki stood up and briskly made his way to the chatting blonde. He slowly tapped her shoulder asking for some attention. When she faced him, he nervously twiddled his thumbs, looking back a forth in between Haru and the blonde with sweats dripping like waterfall on his nape.

Tsuna watched Haki's apologize silently. From a normal point of view, he saw that Haki is actually an ordinary child -but broken judging by his sense of judgement but still a child nonetheless.

'Haru-nee, I did it! Haru-nee? Hey where is she?', Haki asked. The mentioned person was gone leaving a lone IV pole in her place.

0976432198653275322

'Mind telling me your reason for dragging me out here?', the brunette grunted. Her steps were sloppy like she's drunk and her vision is blurry. Yet here she was, trailing after a silverette beauty climbing a hill not far from their camp.

She received her answer when they reached the top. Right in front of her is a willow tree with white petals fluttering around. Near it's roots is a pile of protruding sand with small rainbow colored marble stones surrounding it, there's a sole red spider lily flower placed on top.

Haru face turned solemn, she staggered towards the grave. Crouching down, she pats the soil softly, 'I'm sorry for my little brother's sin. Please don't forsake him', she put both her hands together in a praying stance.

'Are you done?', Aria asked when Haru stood up and pat her clothes.

'You haven't actually answered my question', Haru retorted, her eyes shifting from the small grave towards her nightly company. Her brows scrunched up in confusion when Aria threw three sets of newspapers into her hand.

'Read it', Aria sternly commanded. Shrugging off the rude tone Aria had just use, Haru flipped open the first paper and hastily read the main title.

'What!', bitting her lip, Haru threw the first paper aside and flip open the other two simultaneously. Her face flushed red. 'What's the meaning of this!', she half shouted. The edges of those papers burst into flames as a result of her anger. 'Why are they blaming **US** for those attacks? Staged meteorites? Created new found plague? Mafia hunting all around the world? What kind of chaos had ensue for the past three days?', Haru said tiredly.

'Apparently, citizens are badgering the world's government for answers about all the weird things happening starting from the seven meteorites. The Goverment couldn't exactly say they didn't know anything. If they didn't point a finger at someone. People will go nuts. There will be rallies in all the countries, it's like a world wide uprising.'

'So they blame us out of pressure', Haru rubbed her face. 'I don't believe the world's higher echelons would easily accept that reasoning. They know we have limits too'.

Aria quirked her eyebrows,'You still didn't catch the gist of what I'm saying?'.

At first, Haru shot Aria a confused look until her brain finally processed all the answers she needs. Groaning, she balled her fists, 'I thought he's dead!'.

'True. Unless somebody else is pulling the strings from behind'.

'You mean there's a mastermind in those extras.'

'That's the only logical explanation I've come up so far. Admien is a delegate, his background checks are classified. Only people who are close to him would have a single idea on how to pretend being him perfectly. Worst part is; Admien is one of the most trusted chairmans in the World's United Organization. His idealism of peace and tranquility managed to charm ninty percent of their members. It wouldn't be too far fetched to assume this puppeteer use Admien's power to his liking'.

Haru felt something dreadful pooling in the pits her stomach. These extras are near impossible to touch. Having those members hunting them down like hounds were enough pain in the butt, but dealing with militaries? That sounded like a hamster trying to slain a dragon.

'Does Tsuna-san knows about this?'.

'Yes. He almost fainted when he read those newspapers. Gokudera nearly walk into death's door when he volunteered to blast the nearest military base into scraps.'

'You don't need to bring me all the way here just to tell me that. What else do you want to talk about?', Haru snapped. Clearly she's agitated knowing that they're cornered at the very beginning of this war.

Aria smirked, 'Finally showing your fangs huh'.

Haru crossed her arms, 'I need to be in my A-game', she threw a glance to her right facing the small grave. 'I never thought they would pose this much threat against us', she gripped her elbows tightly leaving plain red nail scratches.

Aria sighed, 'And for that reason we can't lose you at all cost.'

Shocked by what Aria said, Haru abruptly turn on her heel, 'What?'.

'Haru. With they way we are now. The probability of us winning is slim. One percent at most. But I believe you can turn the tides. That's why we can't afford losing you in the midst of this battle. Judging from your actions I doubt you'll survive midway through'.

'Hey. Are you complimenting me or mocking me?', Haru sulked. Both her cheeks puffed out.

Aria chuckled, 'A little bit of both'. She unclasped her binky and ignited a small spurt of multicolored flames on her fore finger. Gently, she drew three circles and a daimond on the air, leaving trails of silver sparkles behind.

Haru watched in amazement when the shapes appeared. Not a word was uttered when it came to creation; not even when Aria pushed the shapes towards her and them dissolving into her body parts. One circle (the smallest) dissolved into her lip, the other two circles went to her chest and the diamond into her stomach. When it entered her body a foreign warmth seeped through her skin, waking her nerves from their numbness and put a temporary halt on her headache.

'That'll be your protections. We already lost two third of our defenses. And the last one is barely activating with their Sky's absence. Losing you will mean end for us all'.

'W-Wait! What do you mean with _Sky's absence_?'.

Aria smiled sadly, 'Did you wonder why Tsuna wasn't in his Hyper Dying will mode when he fought three days ago?'.

'No. You're lying'.

'I'm afraid I'm not joking. It seems your capricious sky is crumbling'.

Thirty minutes after their disappearence, most of them were getting worried even if they weren't showing it. Tsuna was about to suggest a search party when the two missing figures appeared from the foliage of trees. He let out a relief sigh seeing neither of the two were injured but he couldn't say the same for their mood. Aria looked indifferent, nothing was visibly off. Haru on the other hand seemed troubled? Like she have the whole world place on both her palms.

Haru plopped down next to Amane, literally slouching on the black haired boy. Amane didn't seem to care. Tsuna couldn't guess what she's feeling because her bangs was covering her eyes but his intuition is screaming something is wrong.

He could feel something prickling his chest when Haru wrapped her hand around Amane's neck, forcing the latter to put his fifth fish down. He threw Haru a glance. Without as much as talking, he gingerly put her onto his lap with her feet dangling loosely on his side, one hand securing her from toppling forward. Tsuna couldn't comprehend the heat rushing to his cheeks or the sudden swelling anger in his chest. _What is wrong with me?_

The fire within him burned more vividly when Haru tightened her hold on Amane's neck. Their chest pressing against each other with her face nuzzling at the crook of his nape. Haru let out a whimper making Amane sigh.

'I told you you should take a rest', Amane pulled out an orange from his shirt. He swiftly peeled it open in a minute and handed her a small piece. 'Eat. You nausea should be reduce', with a grunt Amane lifted her up and head towards her room. 'Oi! Someone bring her pole upstairs!'.

'Okay, Amane-chan~', Lussuria cooed.

098754321/)((_#@)(-_$)(-432#)

Amane lay her down on her bed carefully; like a doting older brother he pulled the cover over her body. 'Haru let go. You're choking me', he tapped the hand encircling his neck softly.

'No,' Came her reply, she tightened her hold instead.

'Haru?', only from her gestures Amane knew something is bothering his friend.

'Something is weighting your mind. Tell me what', Haru demanded.

Amane chuckled, 'We don't have time for this. You need your rest', this time he tugged her arms but no avail. He was trapped in a choke hold.

'Amane tell me. Is this about the two figures that invade earlier?', she asked desperately. Amane sighed for the umpteenth time, he would refuse but her shaky voice wavered his conviction.

'Alright.. I'll tell you. Let me go first, you're blocking my windpipe'. When she released him, Amane took a seat on the edge of her bed.

The next one hour was spent with Amane revealing his assumption about the identity of one of the figures and why. After he finished, Haru asked him to fetch her a few things from the pantry.

'You can come out now Bel', Haru said when Amane exited the room. The shadows on her ceiling twists and turn revealing a frog and a blood thirsty prince.

'Shishishi, your nose is sharper. I'm impress'.

'Ah! You should be honored. This is the first time Bel-sempai ever praise anybody'.

A tick mark appeared on Belphegor's temple, 'Say that again Froggy. I dare you', he hissed with four gleaming silver blades twirling on his fingers.

'Ahem,' that managed to halt their fight (Belphegor did kick Fran's butt making the kid skids across the floor) from resuming. 'You lot coming here must be a reason. Varia never grace their presence anywhere if they can help it.'

'Urgh!! My butt is all sore now', Fran rose from wherever he was slammed to. 'To simply put it, Nono sent us here. He wants you to prove that mafia plays no part in this charade.'

'Kindly tell me, why am I the one who should do this?'.

'Shishishi, isn't it clear. Those Vongola chums will be very busy preparing for their coronation starting tomorrow, they can't be bothered.'

'So..I have to finish this', Haru rolled her eyes. 'Great, just great'.

'Don't worry Haru-nee, Varia will help you all the way through. Nono is coming back from Peru twi weeks from now about three days before the coronation. You better have an answer by then'.


	16. Plans

Hey, sorry for the late update. There's tons of things going on my mind and I've been i dunno down? lately. pshhhh who cares right? any way enjoy this chapter.

#There's tons of grammar mistakes and possibly many tenses mistakes but you know. I'm not in the mood for editing. Maybe later. I hate it when my mood is spoiled.

'Rolling...', he whined for the umpteenth time that day. The rednette slammed his head on the oak table, letting the cool comforting woods soothe his burning skin. Papers with various information littered across him with three of his electronics on, each showing different kind of pictures. The door to his study squeaked open and a bespectacled woman stepped in.

'Get a grip. We completed our mission', she huffed.

They've got what they wanted and earned information about the stone's whereabout, if anyone else were in his place they would throw a gala. To Lu, the mission was a failure. 'I'm just tormenting her a little..not killing her', he reasoned. Lifting his head from where he placed them, Lu plucked his papers one by one, stacking them in three neat categories. He expected Sara to leave him be when he cleaned up his mess, not her slouching on the door frame with her arms crossed and face so stern looking.

Letting out a sigh, Lu rubbed his tired neck 'Is it time already? Can't I skip this one'. Sara merely shrugged her shoulders, eyes still close implementing that she won't tolerate any unnecessary nuisance (Lu third grade acts).

Knowing he's at his rope's end Lu groaned. He sauntering over to where she's still loyally standing. When they're next to each other Lu uttered a question 'Sara. Do you really think she was the one we made our contract with?'.

Sara opened her mouth to refute but she couldn't find the right set of words. Did I made a contract with her?

Seeing her gaping mouth, Lu snorted. 'Forget about it. Come on, we're late', Lu stated, cutting off her thoughts. A visible blush spread across her cheek earning her a sly smirk from the rednette. Focusing her gaze on the floor she strode across the hallway towards the nearest stairs. Taking two steps at a time she reached the first floor within ten seconds with Lu idly whistling behind her. Then she turned around, underneath the stairs is a wooden door painted in red with dark brown hand crafted knob. Turning it slightly, Sara pulled the door open revealing another set of stairs much to Lu's dismay. Switching on the lights, both of them carefully entered the darken chamber. The sounds of their steps bounced off the stoned walls echoing every so often.

Lu crinkled his nose when a nauseating smell of moss and old castle overwhelmed his sense. He let out a sigh when they reach the end. Sara pulled the rich chocolate brown door side ways. With grace she stepped into a humongous laboratory.

Like any other crazed scientist lab; hers have five capsules containing the captured Mare wielders who are place in a comatose. Huge wires as big as a full grown elephants stretched across the ceilings towards the right end of the lab into a secret room. One that have titanium door sealing off any unwanted access. Lu didn't have to guess, it's clear Sara use nuclear to produce this much electricity. With all the big robots and inventions scattered all across the room, her bills should have been over the top. And with this kind of mess they can hardly find anything. Sara likes to leave her things out in the open resulting a huge mess. And people say boys are messy.

He kept his distance when she fumbled around the place- searching for their communicator. She finally found it underneath a dinky old table with lumps of old glues she used for wiring.

Sara brought the small cube towards a center table. 'You know Sara it wouldn't kill you to throw some of this stuff out', Lu softly commented.

The only evident storages in there were old used cardboards- some of them were rotting.

'Waste of money.'

Lu sweat dropped hearing that, that's the cue for him to drop the conversation. He watched in amusement when Sara tapped the top part of the small cube. It split open and a small blue orb as big as a marble floats mid air. It momentarily glows bright pink before projecting four little screens in the size of a plate on four sides with the largest one in the center.

Lu was more than ready to scramble out the minute that same cloaked figure took her sit in the center. He wasn't scared (heck no!), it's just him abhoring her being to the point he would like to crush the contraption into bits.

'Some happy face you're showing me Lu', the woman in the center chimed.

Noticing the unwanted attention he gained, Lu forcefully slacken his tight jaws and gripped the table next to him as a medium to vent out his frustration.

'Master. We had acquire one of the last remaining Mare wielders. With this world's Arcobalenos gone and the Mare are being transported back to our world. This world's defenses should have been weak enough for you to breached. If you don't-'.

'I get what you're saying Sara but none of you could leave yet'.

'And why is that?', Lu snapped. He had enough waiting to finally go home. 'We did what you asked! We even found out who held the last stone . We damaged their barrier enough for you to send some back ups and us going back home. There won't be any harm if we take turns in going back and fro between world's'.

'Lu! That's not a way to speak to our Master', Sara reprimanded.

'No Sara. He's right', Arcana interjected. 'We had done what you asked for a decade. Influence the world? Done. Kill the Arcobalenos? Done. Kidnapped Mare? Done. What else do you want us to do? I can't stand another minute in this hell hole. I want to go back!', she half shouted.

'Arcana. You shoul-'.

'Oh hush Al. We lost two of our comrades, and leave too many prints out there. I even heard they managed to sniff out our factories on the seven continents. And I never signed up for war'.

'I have taken care of that', their master coolly answered.

'Then why are you locking us here for?!!', this time the woman really did explode. Violent green and blue flames ooze out of her, crackling the screen she's on. 'I don't care what other stuff you sicko wanna do! I did what I asked and I want my reward'.

Lu was midly surprise. Arcana is known for her short temper but she never really flared at their boss so openly. If there's any subtle hints, Arcana is probably driven up to a corner. With that thought, a knowing glint made it's way into Lu's eyes.

Their master wasn't shaken knowing the insubordination that ought to happen. 'Fine, I guess I'll just cut my ties', lifting her palm so all of them could see. Five multicolored threads were tied around her fingers. Coolly she palmed the greenish blue one. Slowly, she pulled it with a stoned face. At the same time, Arcana who was fuming start clawing her neck violently.

Her face turned blue and her words were slurred. It's like someone is choking her slowly to death. Hot tears brims at the corner of her eyes. 'I-I'm sorry', she desperately wheezed.

Their master let go of the thread, a small tear; barely visible appeared on the string. 'As you can see, this threads are your links with me. You can do what you want. I don't care. But just so you know, I could end you just as quickly as the ones before or...slowly antagonize your death', a sickly sweet smile appeared on her hooded face. 'Moving on. I still appreciate your efforts on kidnapping the Mare's and transporting them here. And.' She waved her hand.

In that instance a small violet portal appeared on the table. It spits out a vial with fuschia colored liquid in it. 'Sara. Lu. Both of you had shown most progress amongst your peers. It's time one of you become apart of us. Bring me the last of Mare and the stone. You can destroy or obliterated anyone that got in your way including the Vongola but leave Miura Haru alone', her tone clipped as she whiff of the I-take-no-crap vibe. 'Dismiss', the screens disappeared leaving Sara and Lu together. The gifted liquid sitting mockingly on top of the table.

'I'll take this. Thank you', he swiped the vial down before Sara could say a thing.

'Wait! You aren't drinking it are you?'.

Lu who was about to leave pivots in his steps. With a Cheshire smile, he swished the vial with one hand. 'Of course not', Lu turned the vial around- bottoms up. 'I find this useful in another way', he chided.

098765443221098876543210098765432

Lu locked the door to his study. He put the vial on his glass table with him sitting on the sofa across it. On the table was his chess board with the pieces in various positions. Eyeing the board in amusement he grabbed a white rook.

'I won't kill you'. ***Tap*** he grabbed the pawn he ate.

' _Like you could', a mysterious voice answered and a black piece move itself. 'What are your next move?'._

Lu tapped his chin, thinking of the next best move he could do. 'Hmm spoiling it now, will make the game dull. Why don't you guess?'. Lu grabbed a black knight he had eaten.

One by one, him and the person started to eat the other's pieces leaving both with King, Queen, a few knights and pawns. Humming a tune, Lu moved his pawn away, 'Do you think you can beat me?'. With his last knight in place, Lu managed to corner his opponent to a dead end.

 _'Who knows?', a black pawn is diverted away. 'You're a legendary trickster. I can't even begin to think of the things you have in mind.'_

Lu chuckled, 'Hmmm, you may say that but you aren't half bad yourself aren't you. If not, you wouldn't have been able to work undercover for such a long time', Lu straightened his back. 'The thing one should be aware of you, are your abilities to manipulate people according to your wishes with looks and word play. Am I right **_Miura Haru?'._**

Silence. Her head hung low. Lu rook this as a victory. 'You're just like her. Sitting on your throne letting your pawns do all the work and get rid of them when they fail to appease you'.

' _Wha-'._

'Felicitá. Remember that name', Lu cuts, he took his King and move it near the black Queen.

 **Bamm!!!!**

The door swung open with a piss off Sara next to it. 'Why did you lock the door Lu?!! Lu?'. Sara tilted her head in a confuse manner. Lu waa slouching on the sofa with his eyes shut. The vial he had taken looked untouched, but the sight that puzzled her most was the way the pieces on his chess board moves.

The blacks ones were neatly arranged like in the beginning of the play but Lu's white ones are all over the board. Lu had done so many strange things, Sara had stop questioning it for her sake. She carefully took a seat on the other side of the table facing the black pieces.

'Who were you up against', she briskly asked. Lu opened an eye and closed it again. 'Hmm someone tricky', he reluctantly answered.

'Wanna have a game?'. That did the trick, Lu slammed both his eyes open. He shot Sara a surprised look, usually he's the one inviting not the other way around.

'Sure. I wonder what's you next move will be', he cheered.

'Ha? What're you talking about? We haven't even begin yet'.

Lu chuckled, 'Don't sweat it. I'm gonna roast you good Sara. Prepare yourself to be humiliated'.

Sara snorted,' As if.'

098776543210987553220987642108643

'Haru are you okay?'.

The sudden greeting from Ryu jarred Haru away from her thoughts. 'Hahi.. nothing is wrong'.

Ryu isn't sure the hidden meaning in her words, she had never been one that's able to read in between the lines when it comes to Haru (only Hana can do it)- certain times the brunette is plain as day, but there are times where she becomes somewhat unreadable. Now probably one of her unreadable moment. Haru had been staring at the chess board for ten whole minutes since she comes in and the odd thing is. Only Haru's black pieces were moved, the white ones didn't.

'So..what do you need me for?', Ryu ask, breaking the stagnant silence she hadn't known they create.

'Huh?'.

Ryu fish out her phone and show Haru the text she received. 'You said you need to see me for something. What's it?'.

It took Haru awhile to remember her plans. 'Ah!Oh! Sorry.. sorry. I forgot all about it. Where's Amane? I texted him too'. Magically, the aforementioned person arrive in the library sweaty and breathless. 'God they need to put signs in this mansion. This is the third time I've been lost since we came here!!', he whine.

'You didn't do much better at the Gesso's mansion either Amane. Heck you can't even navigate yourself through Nanimori without a GPS in you hand', Ryu tease. They had moved back to the newly repaired Vongola mansion right after breakfast that morning.

After settling their things the rest of her Nanimori friends scatter themselves somewhere around the mansion and her too. Finishing three hours of brutal training with Hibari and Reborn, Haru didn't think twice in seeking sanctuary in the library that her Vongola friends rarely use.

Speaking of which, all the Vongola guardians were whisked away by the head maid and butler towards their designated rooms. The guardians were given tasks to pull off the best coronation party in Italy. Inviting almost all of the world's most prominent mafia families and their most difficult tasks is to ensure no fights will erupt during the ceremony.

'So what do you need us for?', Amane question when he finally catches his breath.

'Amane, I want you to search a few information regarding our targets. Here's the list of what you need to find out', Haru hand him a simple green file. Amane flip it open. He could see many papers are stored inside. Some are new and others are yellowish and rotting.

'Here', she then give him a blank white card. 'This should give you access to some of Vongola's database. Take Squalo with you on this. People might wonder seeing you poking your head in places you aren't suppose to'.

Amane groan when he hears the Shark's name. 'Aww, does it have to be him?'.

'Well if you don't want Squalo..I can call Luss. I believe he have plenty of time to spare'. Haru swipe open her phone to drive her point across. She is about to press call when Amane halt her.

'W-Wait! You know what? Squalo sounds fine. I'll call him right away. Toodles!!', Amane hurriedly exits the library.

'He'll definitely get lost in that pace', Ryu tiredly mention. Putting the previous scenario aside, Ryu repeat her question.

'Well. We are going shopping!!'.

That certainly caught the fuschia girl off guard. 'Come again? Shopping in this dire situa- O! Ooo. That... kind of shopping. I'll get our things ready. Do you have anyone in mind as our chauffeurs?'.

Haru happily nods her head. 'Before that, can you help me stand up? I can't feel my legs and buttocks anymore. Please help me..', Haru pleads with tears in her eyes.

Ryu blinks her eyes. Two seconds later, she's hysterically laughing her head off on the floor.

Haru's face turn beet red seeing Ryu giggling like a child getting a candy. Her legs are numb from all the running she had done in training and out side of training. 'Hahi!!! Stop laughing and help me already! This is not funny!!', Haru whines.

After finally earning herself a major stitch, Ryu wipe away the tears on her eyes. The mirth still present on her face as she help the now tomato faced Haru climb her feet. It takes them a few steps forward with Ryu as support, before Haru regains the feels of her lower abdomen.

'Thanks. See you at three at the front foyer', Haru state with a huff. Her face still slightly red from the mortification.

'Yeah. See you in half an hour'.

098876554321098765543321098765410

Like they had planned, Ryu arrive five minutes early, wearing a simple dark red hoodie and white slacks that reach her ankle. The hoodie is open on the front revealing her skull printed T-shirt. She pull her hair to one side and wear a pair of black and white sneakers with a small back pack fitting for her computer.

Tapping her foot impatiently, she glance at her red watch for the fifth time that minute. Being in the business had thought her two things if a person is late.

1) They were ambushed

2) Something bad happen

Neither option sounded too well in her book. When she thinks of barging into Haru's room, the mention person voice rang out.

'Sorry I was late. This crinoline was hard to handle. Anyways lets go!', Haru chirp.

Ryu tense up when she hears the word "crinoline". She's no genius but that's something people wear in 1850's not the 21 century. Collecting her composure Ryu shakily turns around. Haru's room was at the opposite wing from hers so when Haru comes around, Ryu's back was facing her.

When her gaze lands on the brunette, Ryu feels like toppling over. Haru is wearing a silky white Victorian dress that reach just above her ankles with magenta frills adorning her chest, wrist and act as her choker with small white rose as decoration. She have her necklace out. It didn't end there, as a mean of fanciness; Haru wear a Victorian white hat plus black flats. All in all, her outfit isn't overly extravagant. In it's own time that is.

'You know we are going shopping right'.

Haru tilt her head cutely, 'Yes'.

Ryu bit her lip, with that gesture she knows Haru won't back down if she ask her to change. Crossing her arms Ryu says the words as stern as she could. 'You ain't going out there looking like an 1850's chick.Go change'.

'No!', Haru snap.

That blows some of Ryu's fuse, 'Change.'

'No!'. Seeing Haru still being her stubborn self, Ryu takes a step forward. She grab Haru's wrist and drag her towards her room. The brunette trash around quite hard. 'Hahi! Let go! It's my You-can-wear-what-ever-costume-you-want day!!', she whines whilst clawing at the gripping hand on her wrist.

That halt Ryu in her step, 'I thought you stopped that tradition when you were jailed last year'.

'Hahi! That rule was stupid!! Namahage was misunderstood!'.

'You was terrorizing children with that costume'.

'That was the point of Halloween! Those children were wimps.'

Ryu finally face palmed herself hearing that reasoning. 'You wore a zombified version of Namahage with a a bloody butcher knife and blood filled buckets. I was suprised you hadn't been classified as a wanted person'.

'It was ketchup!'.

'No matter. I was forced to bail you out last time and it was humiliating. I ain't going through that again. Now change this costume'.

'Noo!!! I don't wanna!!'.

Just so happen, the tired Sky and his Storm are passing by. Both pretty worn out after sorting out the names of their guests and picking out their main entre for the coronation. Just their luck, they arrive at the front foyer when Ryu and Haru are in a middle of tug war.

'What in bloody hell are you women doing?!!', Gokudera screech. Tsuna was very displeased with his choice of words before, so he mellows them down a bit.

'Ha?', seeing Ryu is midly distracted, Haru yanked her wrist, freeing herself from the death grip.

'Wha- Haru!!', Ryu fume. But the latter had already hide behind Tsuna. Using the don as her human shield. Ryu is about to lash out on her when Belphegor step in between them stopping her pursue.

'Will you peasants hurry it up. We haven't got all day'.

Then behind him Fran appear with his frog hood and all. He scan around and gasps slowly when he sees Haru. 'Ah! Mary Poppins! I've been wanting to meet you since I was a kid'.

'Really. Why?'. Haru feel a tiny bit stupid humouring Fran, but it lighten up the mood at least.

'I've been wandering where the hell were you when I was tortured as a boy. I was thinking of giving you a good punch on the stomach for abandoning a helpless child', Fran's eyes darken when he utter those words. Correlating to his sentence a giant fist as big as a car appear behind him.

'W-Wait! It's me!! Haru-nee! I'm not Mary Poppins!!', Haru reason, finally pushing Tsuna aside- which is stupid in this situation. Before the fist could make contact, a bullet whizz through in between the two of them ceasing the moment of disarray.

From the top banister, Reborn stand proudly wearing a yellow hoodie with an 'R' symbol on the front, baby blue shorts and a pair of sneakers. 'We had just remodeled the foyer. If you want to make a mess of things kindly do it outside.' It's eerie enough hearing the ever sadist Reborn talking politely with his hand dangerously wiping the side of his leon gun.

Reborn easily jump down from the second floor and lands unharm like a cat. 'Let's go', he commands all in while shooting all of them some kind of dirty look. Haru hesitate a bit but soon follow suit when Reborn grab two of her fingers. He's hanging off her hand like a genuine five year old child.

'Lose the crinoline when we get in the car', Reborn states.

'B-But!', Haru want to put up an argument but Reborn dead beat look shut her up. With a glance the pair looks nothing more than a sweet mother and child strolling out. What others don't know is the endless possibilities both parties posses to maim people in a heartbeat.

'Shishishi, let's go frog. I'm not wasting any of my precious time here'.

'No body cares about your time fallen prince', Fran states. The two pair fall in step trailing after Reborn and Haru towards Belphegor's red sport car parked near the front gate. Ryu rub her temple trying to make sense on what the heck just happened.

After a minute she let out a defeated sigh, clearly giving up trying to use logic. Why bother? Her friends are all lunatics in their own lunacy. She turns around ready to walk out when Tsuna suddenly ask her a question.

'Where are you guys going?', worry clearly evident in his voice.

'Shopping. We have Reborn and those Varia guys. Don't worry we'll be fine'. A moment of silence pass in between them. She thought that was the end of his questions until he ask a much weirder one.

'Haru. She's still cosplaying?'.

'Don't she ever. You should know that better than anyone', Ryu isn't sure. Somehow she's certain her little words hurt the Don's feelings.

'Don't blame Judaime. He's concerned about that stupid woman, tsk, always pulling on faces and such. We don't want her to loose her smile . Mafia world is so twisted it can deeply scarred you'.

'So you do care', Ryu tease. Her head tilt slightly to the right, a small smile spread across her face. Her gesture set off a string of profanities from the irate guardian though it doesn't sound as vile due to the pink hue adorning his cheeks. 'I won't deny the truth in your sentence. We killed too many people. It would be a lie if I say the guilt didn't eat us up. There were times some of us choose suicide to end it all', her voice sounds so distant and broken it shaken both the Storm and Sky.

'But during those dark times, Haru always reminded us about a piece of who we were. We can't unwound time. All we can do is salvage the last piece of our identity. That's why, no matter how harsh the reality is, we can still smile like we use too. For Haru it's her love for cosplaying and children. So don't worry, in spite of her mask. She's still standing and sturdy'.

'What about you?', Ryu look at Gokudera in bewilderment. She's wondering whether he have any secret motives for asking. When she sees none, Ryu smile from the bottom of her heart. 'My melody', she happily chirps, something very uncharacteristic of her. Gokudera is stun. There is a moment. Just a moment, where a flitting image of his mother overlapped Ryu's figure.

He wants to say something- anything but the radiance Ryu gave off is simply... unorthodox? He couldn't say anything further when Ryu turn on her heel and jogged towards where the rest of her friends are waiting.

Tsuna for once realize the subtle changes in his Storm. 'Hayato?', Tsuna calls, trying to reign in his Storm's attention.

'Ah! S-Sorry Judaime. What were you saying?', Gokudera sheepishly ask. Internally, he's blaming himself for loosing focus over a stupid mind image. Seeing Gokudera is all jittery and jumpy, Tsuna decides to leave it at that. Plus, they have lunch then another gruelling three hours of writing envelopes and signs.

'Nothing. Come on, we only have another twenty minute before our break ends and I'm starving'.

'Right Judaime! I'll make sure the foods are to your liking!!', without as much as blinking. Gokudera sprint down the hallway towards their dining room.

098765432109876543210987543110977

Within a span of two hours, the gang manage to visit three different markets, five darken alleyways, beat up several dozen tugs easily and still no clue about their enemies where abouts. Haru let out a tired sigh, they are separated into three groups . Two of them worked in pairs whilst Ryu sit back at the nearest café and keep an eye for any kind of anomalies going around.

In one hand Haru cradle a paper bag fill with groceries she knows Shiki could use. On the other hand is Reborn, who still faithfully hanging off her side, quiet and reserved.

'It's getting a bit late. Do you want to stop and rest somewhere Reborn-chan?'.

'No', he simply says. Their conversation ends there. After walking through abundance of vendors on the streets they come across a junction. Haru look solemnly at the passerbys. Some are laughing or chatting with their friends. Others are either too busy to care for other people or have too much on their plate with their rowdy children. She once was apart of this ignorant society. Just an airhead girl going through everyday lives. Now...she isn't even sure how to describe her life anymore.

When the streetlight turns green, Haru briskly follow the rest of the pedestrians. Pretending she is one of them once again. It could have work until Reborn destroy that illusion with a question.

'Do you regret meeting Vongola?'.

'Hahi?', she spare at glance at him, midly impress he is able to read her mind clearly. The boy is looking straight ahead, just his little curly sideburn meets her eyes.

Smiling softly, Haru tug Reborn forward so they wouldn't be a hazard for others. 'I can't say. That's a subjective question. There's pros and cons.'

Reborn mouth curled into a frown. He's visibly unamused by her answer. 'But', surprise by her sudden proclamation, Reborn turn his head curiously. He could see her eyes harden slightly, lips pressing into a thin line. Her orbs flashing myriads of emotions but worry, scared and confidence are one of the most prominent ones. 'I chose to stay. Might as well stick to the end. So, no. I don't regret knowing Vongola', she chirps all too happily.

'Is this about Tsuna-san? Are you regretting not putting up a front when Nono decides to make him tenth. Are you afraid Tsuna-san might run away?'.

Reborn smirk, 'Tsuna might be worthless in a lot of ways but he wouldn't run. That much I'm certain. His doubts and indecisiveness will serve as a weak link in Vongola. No matter how hard I trained him, those traits won't go away'.

Haru giggles,'That's a round about way of saying you care Reborn-chan. So, will you tell me what's bothering you?'.

Reborn squeeze his grip on her hand slightly, indicating that he's surprise by her sharp eyes. 'That Tsuna. He's being a wimp again, doubting his credibility as a boss. Now that his time is nearing. He becomes more terrified of losing the people around him. He need some support since you're the next best thing to a mother. I believe you can get him to open up'.

'Isn't it better if he have this conversation with one of his guardians'.

'Boys hardly talks about their feelings whenever they're alone. But if you put a girl in the picture and one that face almost the same problem but triumphly overcomes it, a sense of solace should wash over. At least, he wouldn't have cold feet during the succession and maybe... retain his flames', the last part is a whisper but Haru knows enough to understand the big picture.

Haru wants to reply but before she could, someone bump into her. Unfortunately, the opposing person is sprinting and the collision cause all her groceries to fly out of her grasp and lands in the middle of the road. Both Haru and Reborn tumble down the pavement scratching their legs and elbows in the process.

Haru earn a mild concussion, her vision is a bit ditzy. When she comes around, all the food and items she bought are flatten on the ground with tire marks all over them. None of them seems retrievable. Some are mingle with dirt, mostly were squashed. Albiet she's a bit sad about her eatables, at least the worst come to pass.

'Ouch..', the person who bumps into her groans. It's a girl from the looks of it.

'Umm, Are you okay?', after helping Reborn and collect her belongings, Haru crouch down next to the girl.

The girl blink a few times before shrieking an apology countless times. She even bowed her head on the pavement as a sign of retribution. Haru tries to reassure her that she isn't that bothered with her groceries gone but the girl insisted to repay all of the damages. Caving in to her persuasiveness, Haru asked the girl to buy them lunch at a nearby café. They are hungry after all and since the girl insisted on repaying, she might as well take her on the offer.

That's why now, with Reborn by her side and all patched up. Haru eagerly waits for her dishes. Aside from the girl obvious stalkerish outfit, she seems to be hiding from something.

'You seems to be running away from something. Care to tell me why?'.

Seeing the girl flinch when she ask indicates she hits the bull's eye. 'It wasn't anything serious honestly. I was just trying to visit my old friend. I'm on a tour you see and since I'm here and all I decided to pay him a visit. It's just I don't know where the streets are and before I knew it I was lost'.

'If you're visiting a friend. You wouldn't need to wear such a tacky get up', Reborn comments.

'Reborn-chan! That's not nice! I'm sorry. He likes speaking his mind out loud'.

The girl gives off a small smile. 'I don't mind. Reborn was it? You seems to be a bright child. Apparently you aren't the first person to say that. As weird as it looks this is the only way to shrug off those people'.

'Umm...I don't want to jump into conclusions... From the way you describe your situation...are you by any chances are a well known idol?', Haru lowers her voice as she reach the last part. If she was right, just an octave higher and the paparazzi will come rushing through.

The girl sagged into her seat, 'Well that was fast'.

Haru eyes twinkles in excitement, it's not everyday you get to meet an idol walking through the streets and she had never met one in person, be it in Japan or Italy. 'Are you a singer or an actress?', Haru ask in a hushed tone.

The girl scratch her fore head tiredly, 'Since you already figure me out. I guess it doesn't do much harm telling you my name', with a charming smile, the girl pull out her hand for a handshake 'My name is Cana Altair, an international singer. Nice meeting you'.

Haru has to claps her hand around her mouth. She slowly slumps into her seat with her body writhing in excitement. Knowing who exactly is sitting right in front of her does little to help the brunette in restraining her self from screaming her head off for the world to hear. Her mind is already in a jittery mess and she doesn't know whether she could chow her food down. That's up for debating.

'Umm, are you okay?', Cana ask. The brunette across her looks like she's constipating and having a hard time breathing, even her face is now flush red.

'You're Cana. I'm sitting here having lunch with Cana. Omg, I'm your biggest fan. Can I have you autograph? A picture maybe. Hahi!!! I'm-I'm..'.

Cana giggles, this is normal reaction in her standard. 'Breathe girl breathe. We'll have plenty of time for that later. If you don't mind can you tell me where is this address at?'.

'Yes', Haru squeaks, still having a hard time repressing her self from swooning. The paper switch hand. Instantaneously, Haru's face harden, her fangirlism flush out. She examine the letters and rack her brain for answers. After a minute or so she hands back the paper. 'That address seems a bit old. Some of the streets had changed name for the past couple of years so I wasn't so sure my self but my safest bet is for you to walk down this road and turn right there you take a bus till you reach the main plaza. You can take a taxi that's headed for this address.'

'Thank you. I still think a treat for lunch couldn't compensate for my mistake. So take this instead. It isn't much but I hope you'll accept it', Cana rummage through her bag and brings out four shining passes.

A bit shocked, Haru unsurely takes it. With a brief scan over the passes her eyes widen into plates once again as she supress herself from shrieking like a crazed teenage girl. She shot the passes a wary look, 'Are you sure? This passes are rare. Only people who are close to the idols were given this premium items', Haru squeaks. Her hand trembling vividly as she clutch the passes close to her chest.

'Haha, it's yours. I was planning to give my friends those but I doubt they would make it. Instead of throwing it out I better give it off to someone else'.

'Thank you', when their lunches arrive. Haru and Cana set off into a jargon. Both finding comfort in each other company. Every now and then, Reborn would cut in with a remark or an opinion of his own, impressing the singer. When it's time to say goodbye, Cana agree to take a picture with Haru even autograph it as evidence.

'Just make sure you post this tomorrow. I don't want any paparazzi finding out where I am for today', she says before handing Haru her silveric phone.

'S-Sure!', Haru chirps.

'It's nice talking to you Haru. See you at my concert. And see you too Reborn. Keep sharpening that mind of yours. Bye!'.

Haru wave off Cana with glee. If possible her face couldn't shine brighter than it is today. She even skip the whole way back to Bel's car. When the others ask her why she looks so elated, Haru merely reply with a hum.

098876655432109987654332109864210

After an intense match with Sara, Lu excuse himself towards the kitchen. He asked the chefs to cook the most delicious and the rarest of delicacies they could come up with. Then he call a few maids to help him set up the table. It's too early for dinner but Lu knows the guest he invited hated procrastinators. He would rather be off not listening to her nagging all day long.

'What are you doing?', Sara question as she padded into the room. Her hair damp and dripping tiny droplets of water on the rug. In her hand is a plate of plain tuna sandwiches with milk as her beverage. Sara was never a heavy eater, she like her portion little and ready to go.

'A special guest is coming for a visit this evening and everything have to be perfect!!', Lu reply all diva like, he even wave the silver butter knife around.

Sara takes a bite of her sandwich, 'Haven't seen you so hyped in awhile', she commented happily. 'Welp.. you can do what ever you want just clean up the mess after you're done'.

Sara lift up her plate ready to walk out when Lu grab her wrist pulling the girl back. 'You're joining us right?', he pleads.

'Me?', Sara snorts, 'No'.

'Oh come on!! It's once in a life time opportunity. Please I beat you at chess consider this as my prize', Lu whined yet again.

Sara sighed, 'That was just beginners luck', she mumbles. 'Alright.. I'll join you. Who is this special guest anyway'.

*Ding*dong*

'Speaks of the devil, she's here. Come on', without a second thought, Lu drag Sara towards her front door. When he open her door, a girl wearing a heavy trench coat stand nervously with a scarf wrap around her face.

'Hey! You're early. Did you have any problems finding this place?'.

The girl huffed, she pulled out her scarf, took off her coat revealing a beautiful wavy auburn hair. Two pairs of violet eyes and a mischievous smile.

With all her clothes off, Sara finally recognized the person. 'Arcana! What a surprise.'

Arcana smirked, 'I was just passing by when Lu invited me for dinner via text and I thought why not.'

'Lu? Lu invited you?', Sara ask incredulously.

'Yes. Is anything wrong with that?', Arcana question.

'No. Nothing at all. Come in, make yourself comfortable', is all Sara said. She shot Lu a questioning glance. In all her years living with him, she knew him well enough to know when he is sincere and when he's up to something, especially involving people he rather not associate himself with. From the twinkle in his eyes, she knew she better be up for a decent fight sometime in the future.


	17. Okay

I'm sorry for the late update. I have no valid excuses for what I did. I have however a solution to it all. It wasn't a promise but I'll try my best to update as often as I can. Let's read shall we. please rate and review.

Chapter 17

His life had never been so stressful until this very dreadful day. One step into the mansion and he was dragged away by Albert- the head butler accompanied by Maria-the head maid. Since his absence was way beyond a week. Both heads were chattering by his sides like birds, telling him mostly about the urgency of his coronation and the current information about the mansion's condition. They lead him towards his workroom, herded all his guardians and divided them equally for four different tasks.

Tsuna/ Hayato- overseers/supervisor

Takeshi/Lambo- Receptions

Ryouhei/Chrome-decorations

Kyouya/Mukuro-Security

Right after those tasks were given, all of them were ushered away leaving the head butler with Tsuna and Hayato including the ones responsible for security.

'Albert, I don't think putting Kyouya and Mukuro on the same team is wise', to prove his point both guardians were already brandishing their weapons.

'Ahem, I believe so too Master Tsuna, but after some thought. These two are the best pair that could wipe any intruders.' Albert put down a parchment paper with several adresses scribble badly on them but still readable.

'What's this Albert?', skimming over it, Tsuna realized that those addresses were either around the corner or in an alleyway.

'Those were the clues we found regarding the recent attacks. Even with the preparation, we cannot overlook the possibilities of them invading again. I sternly urge that these two investigate further into this matter'.

'Kufufu, this is interesting Tsunayoshi', Mukuro snatched the paper from his hand. 'Though it pains me to work with birdie', Hibari snarled hearing that. 'I need some entertainment. Infiltration and bloodshed seems appealing or would you rather I make another hole or two here?', Mukuro lips quirked upwards-he knows so well that Tsuna wouldn't have a choice but to cave in. He is pretty good at making a mess.

Finally sighing in defeat, Tsuna comply to the idea. 'Fine but you are to report to me about your findings. No blood unless necessary. Kyouya will be head', Mukuro scoffed. Tsuna shrugged off the rude act, he repeated the last sentence with a much sterner voice, 'And no funny business Mukuro', the room temperature plummeted down almost instantly causing the mist to shiver in fright (he masked it with a nonchalant look).

'Kufufufu, I'll think about it. Shall we get going birdie? I'll race you to your car', he chided and disappeared in a tuff of violet smokes. Tsuna watched helplessly when Kyouya leaped on his desk-using it as a stepping place before jumping over the window.

'Oi!!! Respect Judaime! You'll give him tumor!', Gokudera hollered. Looking peeved for a moment. Gokudera took a stand behind Tsuna, 'So? What about us?'.

'Follow me then', Albert opened the door leading them towards their first destination- the ballroom.

When they did arrive, every single decoration items were out in the open with four main forces- Ryouhei, Chrome, Hana and Kyoko. Albert hand him three different color schemes in three different shades and in total of 120 different choices.

'Please choose any colors as our theme for your coronation. Make sure it would appease your alliances and won't raise an unwanted brawl'.

Tsuna scratched his head, 'Can't I just choose any kind of color?'.

'If you want enemies hunting our heads then go ahead Sir'. Tsuna groaned, he forgot all about the meddlesome things he need to handle whenever this sort of event comes up. Sighing he flipped open each page, and none really capture his attention execpt for one weird combination.

'This one, I don't know why but I want this color together'.

Albert have a look of disbelief, his mouth frowning making all the wrinkles on his face to deepen. 'This is a hard combination Sir, are you sure?'.

Tsuna merely shrug, 'You said I can choose. And that's my choice. You don't have a problem with it now do you?'.

'No, Sir. We'll do it straight away', Albert muttered, Tsuna's death stare is enough to silence the old man complains. In minutes, he was already barking orders towards the maid and butlers in that room. Then they were escorted into the receptionist room.

Takeshi was sitting on a stool busily typing their invitation while Lambo was rummaging through the lists of family names.

Tsuna rapped the door lightly not wanting to break their concentration. Lambo is the first to greet him with a cheery smile. 'Tsuna-nii!! What are you doing here?', he gently put the binder down before running to give Tsuna a hug.

They had Haki and I-pin for help.

'Sir, it's better you stay here and help them stamp those invitations, I'll supervise the decoration hall. Master Kyouya and Master Mukuro would finish their task by tomorrow morning. That is all for today. I'll take my leave'.

Albert bowed slightly before disappearing into the corridor with Maria on his steps.

'So, what should I do first?', Tsuna half heartedly chirped.

Working through it was not easy. There were occasional remark here and there but nothing more (thankfully) than that. After a short break, and another grueling three hours of work. They finally finished it all.

After finishing their work and decided to sent the invitations tomorrow, they cleaned the room in a span of ten minutes before walking out.

'I heard Ryo-nii is decorating. I wonder how this will turn out', I-pin questioned.

'Tch, turf couldn't decorate his room much less a ballroom. I bet he's the slave.'

'Hayato. You have never been to Senpai's room now have you?'.

Gokudera turn his head, Yamamoto was genuinely curious and he was surprised. 'No, I haven't. I bet it smells like sweat'.

'Well, you'll be surprised how this one will turn out', Tsuna retorts.

'Huh? What do you mean Judaime?', his confusion is left hanging when they enter the room. When the silverette lands his eyes on the space he was awestruck. Most of the table are in place. All of them surrounds the center stage. The door on the right side was opened revealing their beautiful garden. There's even seats neatly arranged on the courtyard. The decoration team use a round table big enough for six people, and each table is decorated with two layer of table clothes.

The first layer was white and the second was mandarin colored. To their surprise (well, not so much since there's an illusionist on the team) the curtains seems to have little diamonds embedded on it.

'Oh! Sawada! What'cha doing here?', they abruptly turned their head to where the sound originated. Ryouhei, walked over to them, his face sweaty and full of glitters, the sleeves of his hoodie were rolled up to his shoulders.

'I was just checking on your progress. It looked beautiful, Onii-san.'

'Hahaha, well. The colors you gave us were hard to do and we didn't have enough material to actually do it. You don't mind me changing them up a little do you?'.

To be honest, Tsuna was disappointed but Ryouhei worked so hard, he couldn't really admit it out loud. 'No. It's fine'.

'Turf-top! Since when did you learn to decorate?!!', Gokudera shouted. He's not believing what he's seeing.

'Uhh...since forever I guess?', Ryouhei answered unsurely.

'What?!!'.

'Maa..ma.. Hayato. You don't have to be **THAT** surprised. Didn't you realize it? I mean who do you think decorated the balls for the past five years? It's so obvious it's him. Nono even mentioned him once in a ceremony'.

'NO..I APPARENTLY have no idea he could and when did Nono ever said anything'.

Tsuna tapped his storm's shoulder in attempt to comfort him. Gokudera can be a bit sensitive when he knew he was left out of something. 'Its okay Hayato. It took me awhile to notice Onii-san's hidden talents too and we are leaving under the same roof.'

Gokudera was about to voice a disagreement when the door on their left slammed opened. 'Hahi! This is magnificent Sasagawa-san. You didn't need my help after all', Haru skipped and hopped towards them with Reborn on her heels.

'Thank you but we still need a little bit of designs for the center stage. Hope you don't mind doing it.'

'Why don't you ask Luss for help. I'm afraid I couldn't make it. What about the gourmet? Did Shiki go all bossy on those chefs?.

'I have you know, my presence here should blessed their cooking', a sudden gruff voice interjected. They turned around amazed to see Shiki balancing three trays. Two on his hand and one on his head. On them are various kinds of desserts from Truffles to muffins and each were decorated after the Guardians and their pets.

Seeing Shiki's slight discomfort, Haki puff his way over and grab one plate. Gingerly, scooping a muffin or two as rewards.

'I know Shiki, just don't get carried away. We're all friends here', Haru reasoned.

'We'll see', stepping in front of Tsuna. He place all the trays on the table next to him. 'It doesn't matter whether my skills are good if the client isn't satisfied. Try some Vongola and tell me which you want in your menu'.

Tsuna was startled but amazed. Shiki had actually spoke to him politely. Tsuna could see the doubt flashing in Shiki's eyes, like he is afraid of rejection. Out of choice, Tsuna picked a muffin with a Nuts drawing on top.

His eyes shot open in amazement, 'Judaime?', as much as Tsuna wanted to reply he actually couldn't. The sweet heavenly fluffiness is too much to ignore. Sure the orange taste is strong but not too heavy either. The icing on top managed to balance out the whole thing making his taste bud went frenzy.

'It's... heavenly', Tsuna replied literally after he savour the last of the muffin _slowly_.

'Haha, that's a pretty strong reaction from you Tsuna. May I taste one?', Yamamoto happily scoop a blue colored muffin when Shiki gave his consent. Undoubtedly, his reaction was very much similar to Tsuna. Both looking ready to die in pure bliss.

'Tch! What's the big deal about muffins anyway', Gokudera scoffed. He swiped the red one for a taste test. Following his gesture the remaining available guardian took their respective muffins and all of their faces were smiling with Ryohei screaming **EXTREME** on the top of his lungs.

'Wow this is some serious baking. I want muffins to be included in the menu but change the decor. This is suppose to be a formal occasion. Having our pets face doodled on top will make a bad impression', Tsuna commented as he was finishing his third muffin.

All three plates are wiped clean and Shiki couldn't look more arrogant. 'Well in that case you may want to taste test other sample food I have prepared and we'll work on the decorations more'.

From a distance, Tsuna could see Haru snagging one of the last remaining muffin before she silently left the room. He wanted to stop her but Haru said something to Reborn and the child merely nods not really questioning her disappearance. If Reborn is okay with it, then Tsuna don't have any qualms to rouse.

098765443110987654332109764310974

After the long hours of stuffing his face with food and dinner to boot, Reborn kicked him into his room telling him to finish at least three stacks of paperwork before he sleeps. Not really having a choice in the matter, Tsuna dejectedly slump into his seat, taking a fountain pen in hand and let the scratching sound enveloped him in some sort of relaxation.

A sudden rasp to his door broke the atmosphere, 'Come in', he replied not lifting his face from the desk.

'My oh my, since when are you so diligent in doing this dreaded paperwork?', Tsuna was surprised to hear the melodious voice. He hadn't heard them all day until that moment. In front of him, Aria smiled playfully with a binder tucked underneath her arm pits.

'Where were you?', he asked all in while still signing the papers.

'Paying bills, rechecking our funds and security, later asses our lawn and ecetera..ecetera..pretty busy day huh.'

Tsuna scoff, 'You tell me'.

Aria chuckled, she placed the white binder on top of his third stack 'Sorry I haven't been able to reduce your paperwork. As much as I like to throw or burn them away. All of these are pretty important. This is the report for repairs and schedule for your coronation. Do you need rehearsals? Cause if you do, I can try to clear up your schedule for the next few days'.

Tsuna put down his pen. 'That..is a good idea. Yeah you do just that'.

Aria nodded her head, 'I'll get it finish as soon as I can and Tsuna, don't overwork yourself okay?'.

Tsuna nodded at her advice, honestly that's a far fetched dream with this many papers to sign. When Aria was gone, Tsuna continued his ritual, _scritch scratch,scritch scratch_. He is tired hearing that sound over and over again but he find solace in them.

Another knock came, which he replied in the same manner he did before.

'Do you want some midnight snack Tsuna-san?'. That sentence is enough to halt everything he was doing including his thoughts. In front of him, Haru is smiling sweetly with a tray of cookies and some Jasmine tea.

Awkward was an understatement, it feels like something heavy is weighting down the atmosphere. Tsuna remembered that he never apologized about him lashing out at her and sexually harass her (not properly at least), making the atmosphere even thicker than it already was.

'What are you doing here?', he asked. _Gah!! That's the worst way to start a conversation!!_ He mentally freaked.

'Reborn told me to recheck your security. Kyouya sent his blue prints earlier. I'm here to comment on it.'

Tsuna could feel his gut twisting when Haru leisurely state Hibari's name without honorifics. Coughing to break the tense atmosphere, he went to his desk and returned with a stack of paper in hand. 'Here'.

'Mhmm, thanks', she laid them across the table. Her eyes vigorously scanning all five papers in one go, her nose would twitch and her mouth would quirk upwards if she found a mistake anywhere.

'So...a squad of your own huh?', he started after a long ten minutes of silence. Haru's reply is something in between a grunt and a hiss.

Sighing, Tsuna put down his cup of tea, snatched the paper from Haru, earning him a disapproved 'Hey' and an irritated girl. 'We need to talk', his tone clipped and final. The girl across him wanted to protest but instead slumped further into her seat.

'Well, go on ahead', Haru huff, arms crossed on her chest.

'I...umm..uhhh..well..', he really don't have the right set of words to say anything.

'Cat got your tongue Tsuna-san?', Haru playfully asked.

Tsuna let out a chuckle, Haru's remark lighten the mood a bit. Regaining his composure, he began talking properly. 'I'm sorry for screaming at you. I.. was shocked to know about your affiliations and I was really trying to protect you from all this', Tsuna gestured his hand in circular motion.

He could see Haru groaning, clearly tired about this specific excuse 'I thought I told you oth-'.

Tsuna raised his hand, silencing her rambles. 'Just hear me out okay', he croaked. Tsuna never really lamented his insecurities out loud even when he talked with Gokudera or Yamamoto. Probably Reborn, occasionally Aria (that girl is too observant for his liking) but never to the women of Vongola. Over the span of fourteen years before he met Reborn. The circumstances he faced forced him to never told anybody about his feelings even his mother. For god sake, she's too oblivious sometimes.

The farthest he ever told anyone was his reluctance in becoming the head honcho of Vongola. Tsuna raised his head, his eyes leveling Haru's. He could see her waiting patiently for him to continue, oddly, her face contorted to an understanding one. He never planned to pour out his heart right there and then but Haru seemed like the kind of person you have to talked with your heart. In order to do that, he had to swallow his pride. And swallow his pride he did.

'I-I know you can fare well against our enemy. I admit that your prowess is essential in this feud but seeing you bathe in blood...my heart just couldn't take it...', he averted his gaze away. A light hue adorning his cheeks, 'When we were set in the future you looked so terrified. So helpless. I thought you would crack under pressure similar with Takeshi and Hayato. You guys were one of the first people to accept me for who I am. If I lose you I won't have anyone else. Truthfully, I was happy you declined my offer years ago. I-I thought maybe this time Haru will be save.' Tsuna was grateful that Haru is quite whilst listening, at least she's giving him a green light to continue.

'I was afraid I failed you guys. I'm not the kind of person one would consider as a leader and believe me I don't trust myself either. I'm not athletic, I'm not smart, and heck I'm scrawny and short and clumsy. To suddenly have someone telling me to be the next mafia boss is just...just..'.

'Bizzare?', Haru offers.

'Yeah. That. I was so afraid of making mistakes, of failing you guys or anyone for that matter', he felt like crying. 'I thought I can manage for the first few years but as we grow older..the world turned bleaker than I originally thought. I...', he's already hiccuping and barely able to pronounce his words. He tried but with the sobbing and the constant hics, it's hard to produce a coherent sentence.

'I-I', he tired again but miserably fail when a soft pair of hands wrapped around his torso engulfing him in the warmest and most comfortable hug he had ever had.

He was shocked. Haru had thrown herself onto him (in a comfortable way), 'It's okay Tsuna-san. It's alright, you can let it all out', she cooed while carefully stroking his head, with hers buried in the crook of his neck. Her loving gesture (unfortunately) managed to pacify him a bit.

He couldn't find the strength nor the heart to push her off him. Instead he resorted by returning the hug and immerse himself in her sweet, comforting fragrance. They stayed like that for a few more minutes waiting until his hiccups subsided. He inhaled her scent and embedded it deep within his mind. Creepy? Well he couldn't help it. She smelled like cookies and cream, something you'll only get from a bakery.

The hug didn't last long, she lifted her face and cupped his. Slowly whilst closing her eyes, she brought their forehead together. 'It's okay. I was afraid too', she began slowly.

He could see her eyes focusing on the ground beneath them, and feel her trembling hands (though subtly), her voice was shaky like talking about it also hurt her.

In order to support the both of them, he held the hands on his face.

'When you were gone, I was so alone. At first I thought nothing bad will happen, even if they did you'll be there to save me...always. With that thought in mind I went on living, pulling myself through the days. It hurts... it really does. But I was completely broken when I was kidnapped, I tried to run,hide even negotiated. Then I realized, without you or Kusakabe-san or Vongola..I'm weak. I can't even stand on my own. And from there I see that you or Takeshi even Gokudera aren't heroes. You wouldn't be able to-'.

He wanted her to stop he really do 'No Haru we can-'.

She pushed them apart, 'You couldn't', then he saw her face. Tears rolled down her feature, her cheeks flushed red yet her eyes were gleaming in determination. 'You're not a hero Tsuna-san. You can't be all over the place at once. There will be a time you can't even do anything despite to power you have'.

'But. You'll always have your family by your side', she stated with a smile. 'Tsuna-san, when things get hard, for example, Reborn-chan becoming a literal devil child in one of your trainings. How did it always ends up?'.

He wasn't sure why she brought up that random topic. In spite that, he did answer, he listed hellish events like Hibari going on cuckoo rampage or Mukuro suddenly won't stop kufufufing (Guh, how well that ended) and the one time Reborn decided that swimming with meat attached to your body in a shark tank was a good extreme sport.

'Pfft..' Tsuna peeved when Haru was clutching her stomach, one hand fisted over her mouth. 'Puf..you...swam..', well she never finish the sentence. Haru was literally shaking out of amusement, much to Tsuna chagrin.

'Stop that! Try having that baby breathing down you neck 24/7 and see how you fare against his weird commands'.

Haru immediately tense, 'You better watch out Tsuna-san. Reborn-chan might be watching us', she whispered. Tsuna could've taken it as a joke but when it comes to Reborn and eavesdropping, it's better he didn't take a chance.

Haru coughed, trying to regain his focus. 'Anyway, at the end of the day you still have your guardians by your side', she shot him an all knowing smile.

'Yeah', now that he think it through, no matter how weird, crazy or helpless situation he is forced into, his guardians won't walk out on him. They will always be by his side be it one of them or all of them.

'See, it wasn't so bad now was it?', Haru stated. She could see the smile tugging on his lips. No doubt, the cause of it was a mental image of his family. As much as Tsuna hoped to run away. He would **NEVER** have the heart to leave them. Even if he thinks he ought to.

Tsuna stared into her orbs, he couldn't help but agree with her. 'They drive me crazy but they are loyal', he commented.

'Will you walk out on them?'.

'What? Hell no!', Tsuna almost screamed, he even jumped onto his feet to prove his point.

'Well, at some point you did think of running away from the coronation. Isn't it the same thing?'.

Tsuna clammed his mouth shut, he had never really seen it that way before. Silence ensues once again, Haru could see the troubled face he was making. The answer is so simple yet the effect is so dire. 'You are so selfish Tsuna-san', she sighed after awhile.

'What?', Tsuna shot her a confused glare.

'You want your friends to stay with you but you also want your freedom. You can't have both, you **HAVE** to chose either'.

Tsuna gritted his teeth in frustration. He knew that, but he didn't want to acknowledge the fact. 'Why can't I have both?'.

She grabbed both his hands and held them tight. 'We can never have both Tsuna-san. Especially not in your world', she could feel his hand stiffened when she said that.

'There will be sacrifices along the way. We just have to be willing to do it. I made sacrifices too you know', she lifted her face, looking straight into his eyes again. All the walls she puts up, all the facade she made were crushed. Just like him, she made herself vulnerable. Showing him her fears, her trauma, her regrets and everything negative she had kept to herself.

'When I met you, I already discarded my sanity. When I decided to fight my own battles I discarded my beauty', she lifted a bit of her dress, showing him a long scar that stretches from her thigh down to her ankle.

Tsuna blushed from her bold act, yet he was shaken to see a jagged line embedded on her leg. 'When I decided to fight against our enemy I lay down my life. I let go of the opportunity to be normal. There are times I hope I can go back to the person I used to be. To pretend all of this was just a dream. But do you want to know something Tsuna-san?', she tilted her head. Eyes brimming with unshed tears, in contrast to her wide smile.

'Not accepting reality hurts even worse. The more you try to deny it,the more hurtful it gets. I won't tell you lies Tsuna-san. You won't have a choice but to inherit Vongola. But I can assure you that as hellish and torturing it will be. You won't be alone when you confront it. You will always have your guardians, Reborn...and me, by your side.'

His breath hitched and he could feel the tears threatening to come out again. Goddamn he wasn't sure why he's so sentimental tonight. He didn't even know she could make him feel this way. Without warning, he wrapped his hand around her waist pulling her closer to his body.

Haru close her eyes, she could feel his tears on her neck, his trembling body as he desperately clung to her like a life line. Her hand snakes it way to his head, and back. 'I'm sorry you thought you had to carry this burden alone. It's okay now, I'll help you as much as I can. You should try to open up Tsuna-san, notably towards your guardians. Bottling up your feelings won't help you. Don't worry I'll be there for you, every step of the way', she said the last sentence to comfort him when his sobs got worse.

'Promise?', he sounded hurt and broken. Like a child being abandoned.

'I'll try', she whispered into his ears. They stood like that until his cries subside again. She pushed him away lightly as he regained his bearings. Just this once, she let his hand loosely hanging on her waist, that night he really needed all the support he can get.

'Thank you', he croaked. Haru nodded her head. 'Now that is done and over with, can I have my papers back?', she demanded.

'Seriously?', he sighed.

'What? It's one in the morning and I would like to catch my beauty sleep if you don't mind', she huffed, not entirely annoyed.

Tsuna chuckled, leave it to Haru to completely shifts the mood. He handed her the stacks of paper before returning to what he was doing before. Though, that might be a challenge with his distraught mind.

'You should really catch some Zzz's you looked like a dead beat zombie', she commented as she handed her papers.

'Hahaha, Reborn would've chopped my head off if he sees these stacks not dwindling. Go to sleep, I'll try to finish what I can here'.

Haru doubt he could finish signing a single paper with his horribly shaky hand. Letting out a tired sigh, she swiped the pen from him and signed it instead.

'There, let's go to sleep', she crankily huffed.

Tsuna looked over his forged signature. It was almost perfect, in fact, no one would have noticed the difference unless they are some kind of expert. 'Since when did you learn how to forged signatures?'.

'Hmm? Well, I practiced once or twice. Usually when I needed some new equipments', she drowsily replied. Right then and there, her eyes snapped open. The drowsiness was getting to her making her unaware of the things she said.

Tsuna narrowed his eyes, 'Are you the one that stole our equipments'.

'Hehe, Oopps?', not a moment to loose, Haru sprinted towards the door. Unfortunately , Tsuna blocked it just in time. Quickly pivoting on her heels, Haru opted to jump over the window. Tsuna reflexes was faster though, in mere seconds he was already straddling the brunette on the floor with her hands pinned on top of her head.

Tsuna was grinning like a devil, if Haru wasn't sure why she's in trouble, she would have thought that the boy wanted to ravage her. 'Do you have any idea how much paper work Reborn shoved into my face for that little stunt you pull?'.

Haru gulped, 'I'm sorry but I really need those weapons.'

'What for?', Tsuna asked, the mischievous glimmer in his eyes didn't dim down. Haru gasped, for a moment there she swore his eyes turned amber. A deep shade of amber adorned with the colors of the rainbow. He repeated the question, seeing that Haru was somewhat entranced.

'Sorry, I couldn't tell you.' Tsuna tightened his grip on her wrists. He could see her visibly writhing yet the girl refused to speak. He knew how hard headed Haru can be and this is not the right way to repay her after she consoled him.

Groaning he lifted the girl onto her feet, dusting her dress a bit before completely releasing her hands. 'You can tell me later. As punishment you have to help me finish those paper works tonight'.

'What!', the stacks of paperwork took half of his desk, each piling up at least a quarter of a feet long. 'It'll take all night!!', she whined whilst stomping her feet.

Tsuna smirked, for once he did look like a mafia boss. 'It's either that or.. I'll tell Reborn about your little play.'

'Are you threatening me Sawada Tsunayoshi?', Haru asked amused by his sudden demeanour. Reborn might've rubbed off on him. They had a minute of stare off before Haru finally cave in to his eyes. _Damn those ambers_. 'Give me the stamp'.

Ever since the war started, Haru had always had her way. Seeing the girl groaning and muttering flowery languages under her breath as she stamped the bills, gave him a sense of victory. As discreet as he can, Tsuna would throw little glances to her, he's trying to savour the moment as he might not have this chance again. After all, Haru seemed to be fleeting farther away.

When the clock strike four, he managed to sign the last paper. His signature was getting sloppier by the minute and his eyes were barely opened. The girl across from him, looked sleepy and pissed. She hurriedly slammed her share on his desk, eyes bloodshot. 'There, can I sleep now?', there's an edge on her tone.

He couldn't blame her, doing this work can make anyone cranky especially when an all nighter is involved. She didn't exit the room though, instead she slumped herself on the biggest couch in his office, looking contented despite it being a foot shorter than her.

Yawning, Tsuna opened the door to his left, leading him to his spare bedroom he often use. Notably, when this sort of thing happens. Stepping inside, he brought out a few articles of clothing from his wardrobe before waking up the slumbering girl.

He knew better than to do it. It's enough to see that with her crankiness, Haru could tear off his head in seconds. Carefully, he gave her shoulder a little shake earning him an angry groan. She did open her eyes though.

'Haru wake up, get change and sleep on the bed'.

'Go~way', she slurred.

'Wake up! Don't sleep on the couch', he kept on pestering her. He was tired too but he won't let her sleep here when he had a comfy King size bed they could share.

'Alright! Geez! Where's the clothes?', Tsuna chuckled. He handed her his clothes and steer the zombiefied girl towards his adjoining bathroom inside his chamber. While she was changing inside, Tsuna rummaged his closet for a set of sweater and sweatpants. He was rolling on the bed almost falling asleep when the bathroom door slammed opened. Haru walked out looking less pissed. The T-shirt and sweatpants he lent her looked a little big for her size.

His shirt for instance, was so big, it slides down her shoulder exposing a bullet scar. His eyes darkened, he wasn't sure how many scars she hid from him since Haru would always wear something modest or anything that covers her whole. He never thought she would have a reason for it.

'Stop staring at me', Haru stated meekly. There's a light blush on her cheeks and she looked like she's trying to suppress a smile.

He could feel his face became hotter after her remark and his heartbeat quickens with each second they spent together. Taking a deep breath he patted one side of the bed 'Get on the bed'.

'W-W-What?!! Do you have any idea what you're saying Tsuna-san?', her brain could barely function right. She was overjoyed, nervous but mostly surprised to hear his offer.

'Look, I'm too tired to make you a bed, and I won't let you sleep on the couch plus I'm too sleepy to do anything to you. So get on the bed', he was sure his face is scarlet red by the time he finished. Thank God, the room was poorly lit, if not... well he wouldn't have the balls to offer her his bed.

Seeing that Haru was still rooted at the edge of it, he grabbed her wrist and pulled her down with him.

The latter, who just managed to digest the whole situation was even more shaken to feel herself falling with a soft thud on Tsuna's chest.

'T-Tsuna-san since when are you this bold?', she half screamed.

'You're not the only one changing Haru. I have my moments too. Now sleep', the last part sounded more of a command than an offer. She did try to break free, only provoking Tsuna to tighten his grip on her waist.

He buried his head on the crook of her neck, where her scent is strongest. He felt calmer, like all his burden were somewhat lifted from his shoulders. He knew the feeling won't last or Reborn would probably kick his ass tomorrow but for now. He needed this serenity, apparently Haru is more than capable of giving him the feeling.

A small smile appeared on his lips when he felt her arms encircled his shoulder and head. He could never be happier.

The next morning, Vongola was perplexed by the Sky's ruler absence. First, he missed breakfast (which is very rare), then he fluked the meeting he was supposed to have with his two most destructive guardians. Unfortunately for Tsuna, Reborn decided to tag along on the discussion and he was freaking furious when the Don hadn't shown up like he was supposed to.

Haru had her own problems too. She was supposed to meet Amane by nine for a briefing of his findings, then informed Varia about their task. When she missed all of them at once. Hana had been the receiving end. She had to put up angry remarks from both sides and that was not how she would like to start her day.

Together with Reborn, they up turned the whole mansion searching for the duo. Even the guardians were alerted by them. At last, Tsuna's office was the last one they haven't scourage. Hana had her doubts but Reborn seemed dead certain the both of them were inside.

He kicked the door opened only to be greeted with emptiness. Then he strode over the lone door on the left side. He planned to shot it down but Hana halted him.

'Don't add more damage. You guys already have lots to handle. Let's be civilised and maim them without involving the door'.

Reborn relented, he put his gun down, and stepped aside letting the girl take charge. She threw it open, half surprised to see the two heavenly sleeping figures.

'Heh, never thought he got it in him. He managed to bring a girl to bed', in spite him mentioning that. Reborn doubted, his idiot student would even think of violating others. Tsuna had been trained to keep it in his pants unless he's married ever since he hit puberty by both Nono and Reborn. Having illegimate child in Vongola would sully the Vongola's bloodline and mess up their inheritance in the future. Both the hitman and former boss would like to avoid that.

Hana clicked her tongue, 'And I thought she knew better'. One by one, Tsuna's guardians flooded the office the instance Reborn texted them about their Sky's whereabouts. It took them under five minutes to get there.

Both Gokudera and Yamamoto were surprised. The former paled visibly, whilst the latter merely shrugged the whole thing with a red face.

'Kufufufu, never thought he would ditch us to cuddle with his girlie. I'm hurt', Mukuro did take a few photos of them cuddling together for future black mailing and profits. He could sell them to those maids that had been shipping the Don and the brunette.

'Alright time to wake them up', Hana pull open the curtains, letting arrays of blinding lights enter the room, stirring at least one of them up.

'Ugh... Close the light', Haru moaned as she buried her head deeper into Tsuna's locks. A vein popped on Hana's temple.

'Don't kid with me!!', she shoved both of them down by pulling the covers underneath.

They landed in a heap of tangled limbs, still a bit groggy. 'What the hell Hana. Be gentle'.

'Be gentle?', Hana repeated. Her tone ice cold. Haru flinched when she heard it, it feels like a bucket of ice was dumped on top of her. 'H-Hana. What brings you here', she sheepishly asked.

Haru have yet to notice the extra audiences at the door frame, she's too busy handling her own nervousness to care.

Hana tapped her foot impatiently, her face resembling a demon. 'Check the time princess,' she sighed. Still confused, Haru take a glance at a clock on the table top. Her eyes widen as plates as she read the numbers out. '10.30 a.m.', god she really slept in.

Climbing to her feet, she scattered around the room frantically collecting her garments before sprinting out in a hurry; not without being slapped on the head by her friend. 'Ouch! Sorry. Hahi! Hana quick! We are late!'.

'God woman! Get a grip! Your room is the other way!!', Hana hollered, as she trailed after the frazzled girl leaving Vongola to their own resolution.

When the girls left, Reborn cocked his gun right on Tsuna's head. Surprisingly, the latter was unfazed. He merely yawned, stretched himself a bit before making a beeline towards the bathroom.

'I'll finish in a minute. After that you can shoot me to your heart's content.'

Reborn is impressed, usually Tsuna would grovel on the floor begging him to spare his life. 'Hmph, impressive', he softly muttered.

'Judaime, are you okay? Did that woman took away your innocence?', Gokudera shouted. He grabbed Tsuna's shoulder and shake the boy vigorously.

'Maa...ma..., Hayato. Haru wouldn't do something so... uncouth'. And so, the two opposing flames began another banter. It didn't last long when they heard Tsuna chuckling in mirth, which left all the guardians in bewilderment.

'Oya! I guess Tsunayoshi-kun finally snapped', Mukuro commented.

'Judaime, are you feeling well?', Hayato worriedly asked, and this time he didn't sound like a push over.

Tsuna wiped his tears, 'I'm fine. It's just...', Tsuna scanned their faces carefully, imprinting all the worried glance he caused. _You should try to open up Tsuna-san, notably towards your guardians._

'Thank you for always being there for me. Thank you, all of you', he beamed before shutting the bathroom door.


	18. Flashback

Hai guys, sorry for not updating so much. I'm in my finals for my foundations and it had been very hectic...still currently in my study week but I felt like it has been a while aince I wrote anything so here you go!. Please pay attention to this chapter. Please wish me luck in my examination.

see you

Ciao~

Lu was leaning on the railing in the verandah facing the moon. He closed his eyes letting the cold breeze nipped his skin, turning it cold as ice.

'What are you doing out here alone. In the dark no less', Sara chirped from the doorway. In her hand were two mugs of warm Coco, which she handed one to him. 'Lu. I've always wondered about your full name'.

The boy chuckled softly, 'Is that all you have to ask Sara. I was hoping for more', he emptied the mug within three big gulps. Setting it aside, he faced the girl with a sly smirk, obviously waiting for her to scream out the question.

Any women would have swooned from the slight gesture but not Sara. She has been living with him long enough to know the hidden meaning of his smiles. 'Fine. We are invading again aren't we'.

'Yup', came his short reply. Sara was hoping for further explanation but knowing Lu, she shook off the idea.

'You gave Arcana our prized potion without my consent', she lowly hissed.

'Haha, blame me. I bet you're glad I did. You were uncomfortable whenever you touch it weren't you.'

Sara averted his piercing eyes. Another thing about Lu, was his deep all knowing stare. It's like he could look past her and see her soul. She let her gaze lingered over the rolls of hills giving way for her mind to wander just a bit.

'Felicita', the word jarred her away. She shot him a look of confusion.

'Happiness? Why are you suddenly bringing that up'.

Lu sighed, 'Not the literal meaning dummy. It's someone's name. Did it ring a bell or two in there?', Lu playfully poke her head a few times. Which she responded by swiftly grabbing his wrist and gripped it as hard as she could until she heard the sound of bones colliding.

'Ow...ow..uncle!Uncle! Just answer the damn question! Ow my wrist!!', seeing Lu grovelling for mercy, Sara gingerly release her grasp.

'No. It doesn't ring any bells. Why are you asking?'.

'Nothing', he whined as he cradled his wrist, there's a visible bluish almost purplish grip mark on it. Groaning a bit, Lu excused himself to bed.

Sara watched his movement from the corner of her eyes. She knew he's up to something. Lu is a sadist, a demon and when he's set on something even death itself was never a threat. 'I better watch out', she murmured as she collects the two mug.

09877644321987644321097643210864

Groaning, he unceremoniously dumped himself on his bed, one hand slung over his face. 'I thought so, she was not the one I swore loyalty to'. Lu was no idiot, he knew most of his memory were fading, the only reason he remembered his task was because he simply can't forget it.

Over the decade he realized that the only way for him to retain his memory was through triggers. Things or words he had familiarized before. And by chance, he overheard Alca (his master's loyal dog) called their Master Felicita.

He was skeptical at first, but after some thought he knew that word must hold a significant value. Oddly, there was no headache or a sudden rush of memory. It's like the word held no place in his heart or mind.

'Just who the hell are you', he fumed. Upon that realization, Lu felt cheated. Ever since then, he swore to uncover the identity of their 'Master'.

That was not all, during their attack on Gesso's mansion, Lu laid his gaze on the fallen rainbow. Right there and then, a fragment of his memory flashed before his eyes. Shocking him, but not enough to shatter his facade at that time.

After things had calm down, the same memory kept haunting him day and night. Then come the subconscious connection with Miura Haru. He couldn't quite comprehend the reasons but he knew he's drawn to her.

Rubbing his sore temple, Lu slowly close his eyes. Letting sleep wash over him, as a dream took over, revealing a part of who he is.

0987654321098754322099764321097

 _He looked over the prairie. It was the season of spring , and not far from him, a woman with silvery waist length hair was hunching on the ground, plucking little flowers and putting them into her enormous basket._ _He didn't know why, but he walked towards her with a smile on his face. 'Lady, we should return as soon as possible, the Lord will be worried sick'._ _'Oh hush Luca! Look at these flowers they are magnificent. Don't you agree', the woman turned around shoving a bunch of flowers onto his hands. That was not the thing that caught him off guard; it was the jiggling orange pacifier strapped on a silver chain around her neck._ _The scenery changed. He's still in the same field but he was running. Running and pulling the Lady across the prairie towards a thick forest ahead. From behind them, he could hear hundreds of men howling, and throwing curses. He didn't have time to question the situation,he opted to play along._ _When they reached the forest, he pulled her towards the largest tree. He knocked on the bark three times, before it opened up revealing a slide that went downwards. 'After you Milady'._ _Without much prompting she jumped into the hole, followed by him. Lu quickly slammed the door shut, just in time before the men caught their trail. The slide led them into a soft comfy room as small as a cottage with couches and rows of books. There was a small kitchen on the right corner and nothing more._ _'I never thought you had this place'._ _Lu shrugged, 'All people need their privacy. This just happens to be mine. We can hide here until the uprising subsides. Would you like some tea Milady'?'._ _The woman nodded, she brought forth a worn out sack. There's splotches of blood on it and Lu had a feeling the Lady knew whose blood it is. She took a seat on his leather sofa, the one nearest to the stacks of book._ _She dumped the whole content on a small table to her left. Six pacifiers come rolling out, some of them are chipped, some had blood all over and some are already dull in color._ _He didn't comment on her aghast looking face nor how her hands were stained with dried blood, the weapon of murder still strapped around her waist. She hadn't bothered to washed her hands when she took the cup. Lu didn't mind though._ _'Thank you', she breathe. Her smile was forced and her hands were visibly shaking. Taking a seat on the ground near her foot, he asked her nicely whether she wanted to talk about it._ _Her gazed softens when she heard his offer, 'Oh Luca, if only you knew'._ _'Well, you might as well tell me Lady. I accidentally jumped on the bandwagon when you woke me up from my chamber an hour ago'._ _The woman face turned sullen upon hearing his words. She gently place the cup on the table, 'Luca, I'm very sorry for pulling you into this mess. I never thought my husband would do such a thing'._ _'And I never thought you would follow him. In all honesty, I believed you would have fought especially when murder is involved'._ _The woman cringed, 'If only it was that simple Luca. Had you ever thought how this world come into creation?'._ _Luv was shocked by the sudden change of topic, nevertheless he answered with a curt 'No'. The woman smirked, 'I thought so'._ _She stood up and picked a book from the shelves before settling herself back on the couch. Upon inspection, Lu noticed she took an old children book Lu used to read to his sister before bed. It was a folklore parents told their children. A story about How a star come to birth.'You see, this book told us about the making of our world. Now tell me Luca, do you know about Gangrene?'. He had heard about the disease of course but he couldn't see the correlation in between the disease and stars._ _'Yes, what are you trying to say Milady'._ _The woman giggled, yet it sounded mirthless and strained. 'Let's say our world was birthed just like a star. The old one exploded and we were created from the remnants of the former. Sadly, our world was not normal. It was not meant to exist. When you were infected with Gangrene, you would have your limbs amputated correct? So it will not spread to your other organs'._ _Lu nodded dumbly. 'What's the relation Milady?'._ _'Our world is like Gangrene. Because we are not meant to exist we needed to be cut off or our very existence will intoxicate the other worlds.' Lu leaned forward, this is interesting. He never thought there were worlds beyond theirs. He wondered how the other worlds would look like. But then, his smile faded. 'If you are saying our world is akin to Gangrene and needed to be cut off, doesn't that meant we have to be destroyed?'._ _Words were not needed, his Lady's solemn look is enough for him to comprehend. 'Forgive me Milady, there must be something we can do? It's insane! The Lord cannot-'._ _'There was a way Luca', the Lady interrupted, she wrung her hands, feeling bad for what she would say next. 'We could moved people into the other worlds. They can start anew'._ _'Then what's the problem Milady? That sounds like a splendid idea!'._ _'It does doesn't it. Although, only a few people may pass.' She held both his shoulders, gripping it tightly. 'If we choose that path, only the royal family shall prevail. My dear Luca, as a bearer of Sky. I cannot let my people die for me. The guilt will never let me rest, even in death. That is why Luca, our world must be destroy!', his Lady spoke with such confidence._ _He knew those word were spoken in insanity. If anyone else would have asked him ,his answer is a denial. But the one who asked him now, is none other than his Lady. The very person he swore his life to protect. Demented it may be, his life was hers to hold. If hell was what she had chosen, then he shall follow her without question. 'Very well. I understand Milady'._ _The Lady chuckled, 'Your loyalty know no boundaries. I'm flattered but you can question me if you wish Luca. Not all of my actions are true'._ _'That may be right Milady. But I've sworn in the name of our Creator that I would protect you till the end. And I shall fullfil it without failure. For I strongly believe that you will not trade our life for you own. I understand it must be hard for you to decide such fate.'_ _He could feel teardrops on his shoulders as his Lady embrace him in the warmest hug. He need not to hold her, his presence alone was enough comfort and his Lady would not be pleased if anyone else aside from her beloved touching her. 'Thank you Luca. I take your word, my Knight'._ _He couldn't contain the swell of pride bursting in his chest after hearing those word. 'I shall do my best, Milady. You can count on me'._ _The scene shifted again. This time he was sprawled on the floor, somewhere deep within an underground dungeon. In front of him was a big swirling bluish vortex. His Lady was there too, she looked battered and bruised, her white dress was ripped on one side revealing her broken leg, a thin line of blood was running down making a small pool of blood underneath her dangling legs. Upon further inspection, she was stabbed on her stomach and dare he say the wound was bleeding profusely._ _'Curse you traitor!', he shouted as he was trying to stand. It was futile because of his crushed leg and his lack of energy. He wanted to mauled, maim and beheaded the hooded figures in front of him. Oh how they made his blood boil when one of them lifted his Lady by her throat choking her in the process. The other one seemed amused by his bravado in spite of the one sided outcome._ _'Me? A traitor? Hah! You are blind! Who was the one that suggested oblivion to our world?! Who was the one that decided we all should perish along side her? Tell me dear Knight. Who is the real traitor?',_ _'It was not her intention to bring forth chaos to our world we...', he gulped, the words he would utter weighted more than he knew. ' weren't,-'._ _'Close your mouth peasant! You're nothing more than a low life scum this Lady happens to pick up on the streets. Now her reign had ended. I shall be in power', the one holding her cackled._ _'Ha! You have no knowledge of our world. How can you be a q-'._ _Tightening her grip, the perpetrator bellowed 'Silence! I hold your life. You're at my mercy. Yes, mercy. Since you are the former ruler of this kingdom, you shall have a grand death.' The Lady groaned and cursed as she clawed the hand gripping her throat. She was being pushed towards the vortex, as they got closer she could feel the air sucking her, pulling her in little by little._ _'Curse you! Unhand Milady!', he tried to stand up only to be slammed on the floor. One of them had his foot on Lu's back, forcing the air out of him and restricting his movement._ _'Don't make a move. Cooperate and we shall let you go'. Lu didn't listen, he tried to squirm his way out, earning him a kick on the side of his face. He could feel his nose broken as warm liquid oozed out of his nostrils. That wasn't enough to stop him, his Lady is everything. He needed to save her. 'Argh!!', an ear piercing scream escaped his mouth when two swords impaled both his shoulders rendering him immobile. 'Milady..', he whimpered._ _'Enough! Do not harm him. I shall revoke my rights to the throne, you can do whatever you want to me but leave the boy alone. I beg of you, let him go', he could vividly hear the tremble in his Lady's voice despite his peripherals becoming blurry._ _He wanted to roar in anger. To summon any mysterious powers from somewhere within him, yet he could only sobbed. That's because he knew; he knew they cannot win this. The outcome was long foreseen. The kingdom shall fall and the royal family will be assassinate. He knew deep within his heart that his Lady's life is at it's end._ _'Find the Thunder Serpent', a soft voice rings. Lu snapped his eyes open, mildly perplexed by it. He turned his head left and right to find the source or hoped that someone else would hear it. But seeing the person pinning him down was bored he figured only he could hear the message._ _His gaze landed on his Lady. She's still struggling to break free. Somehow when half her body was swallowed by the vortex, he heard the voice again. Chanting the command like a mantra in his head. The further his Lady sunk, the louder and more frequent the sentences rang._ _Frustrated he glared at everything in the room, hoping to pick up a clue. After awhile, he stared at his Lady with a solemn look. Very slightly and barely noticeable, his Lady's mouth moved as if she was saying something. Right after she paused the same message rang in his head for the last time._ _'Find the Thunder Serpent'._

09876544210985421109765321097642

Lu woke up with a jolt, breathless with cold sweat covering his body and his heart was racing like he had ran a marathon. Groaning he quickly dress himself for the day. As he was brushing his teeth, he couldn't help but feel like some part of him had return.

Lu had just finished breakfast when Sara barged into the dining room, three small rolly - polly, bald headed men on her tail. Lu gave them a nod as usual.

'We need your opinion on our newest military combat weapons.' Sara commanded as she lead him through her lab, towards the pods Mare guardians once resided. She clapped her hand and the pods magically levitated off the ground. Right in front of them is a tunnel full of tiny scientist and tech geeks.

'Ya know. That never failed to impress me. So what are we looking at again?'. They were standing on a railing, on top of a full fledge weapon factory specialized to combat flame users. Underneath them, thousands of guns, ammunition are being made. The extra addition of nearly finished small bots caught his attention.

'Why would we need bots?'.

'Ahh that. That's an order form a gang in China. I don't inquiry much. They said they want to blow up some government base or something. I got to say. Thanks to you using Admien's influence, my business is booming.'

Lu could see a scientist trying to put finishing touches on one of the three bots before moving on. He was leisurely looking over the scene when his eyes caught sight of two weapons. Two rifles and one bow.

'Hey. Is that what you want me to look at?'.

Sara smirked when he excitedly pointed towards the newly modified weapon. 'Yes. Let's have a shooting match.'

'Ooh!! You're so on!', Lu cheered as he run down the steps. Literally slamming into each and every scientist that crossed his path. Sara gave a few instructions to her the three men before gracefully make her way towards the rifles. She was excited but her concealment is better than Lu.

After they examined their weapon, Sara brought them to a shooting area not far from the factory. The interior was plain, there's nothing else to see but steel walls, the almost battered targets and a few levels that needed to be repaired.

'You should call maintenance. This place is a wreck '.

Sara clucked her tongue, ' I wished. I might say my sales is booming but I lost contact with other stockists from around the world. Someone is killing my business'.

Lu was shocked, judging from Sara's nonchalant look for the past week, he thought there was nothing wrong with her business. 'And you don't want to fix it or whatever?'.

'Too dangerous. They could trace our HQ if I did that. Plus, it will be a good reason to rile up our master. This issue should concern her. At the very least I hope so'.

Lu chuckled, impressed by her words. 'And here I thought you're one of her drones.'

Sara smirked, 'There's more than meets the eye.' she plucked her finger and a small compartment opened up on the wall on their left. Seven balls no bigger than a soccer ball flew up at an impressive speed. Each ball had different flames coating their outerior.

'I created this prototypes from the data we gained when we first invade their mansion. Those shadow goo was a great idea. Each ball supported certain aspects of Vongola guardians. Raging from their speed, offense, defense and power. If we manage to take them down then we are more than prepared to fight them head on. However I would like to point out, there's several missing data when we collected from the samples so there might be some false calculation.'

Lu shrugged, 'So. The one who kill the most wins the game?'.

'Yeah'. That was enough cue for him. He readied his stance when Sara signaled the control room to start their holographic training. There's no better way to clear his head than kicking someone's butt and Sara just happened to offer hers.

09866543210986432108654310962107

Haru slumped on the sofa with a tired sighed. After cleaning herself, she rushed over to Amane's room. Apologized and let him lecture her for ten minutes about time before getting her head eaten by an angry shark. He was shocked by the limited amount of info she gave him, yet when she answered he was satisfied. She leaned her head on the sofa, trying to remember the conversation.

 _'Is this all?', he asked, shocked to see only one file._ _'I dug up dirt on the Italian delegate only.'_ _'Voi!! What about the other countries?!!'._ _'Listen here', Haru snapped. 'I don't have the luxury to put my nose where it doesn't belong. How to save your allies is none of my concern. Life is unfair especially this one. I did what I was asked for, so excuse me. I have somewhere else to be'._ _'Heh! You got your sass back huh Miura. You cold hearted woman', Squalo commented._ _Haru shrugged the insult. 'I only kept both of our best interest at heart. And becoming some kind of world hero isn't one of them. So see ya!'._

Right after that, she went into the library trying to find clues about their enemies. She was frustrated, they didn't have much to conclude their pattern or to predict their next move. All she knew was that they are hell bent on torturing her and steal the pacifier.

'Ah! Haru. Finally found you', Haru turned her head. She smiled when she saw the silverette approaching her.

'Let's continue our training. I don't have much time left on this planet.'

Haru nodded her head, she had tons of questions especially when Aria mentioned about her limited time, but she couldn't voice them out.

Aria brought her into the forest, tracing the path that leads to her small cottage. But, instead of turning left when they see the tallest tree, Aria turned right. She kept quiet until they came across an Indian hut made out of twigs. The was a small tuff of smoke coming out from behind it.

The door was a thin torn T-shirt with a print that says 'I'm a drag Queen'.

'Oi!!! Are you home!!', Aria's shout reverbrated through the forest. There was silence at first but then a raspy old man voice replied.

'Yes I'm home. No need to shout', an old hunched man came out, visibly annoyed by their presence. Though, his voice seemed happier when he turned to her. 'Ahh! The fledgling. Come..come.. I heard so much about you'.

The hut was bigger than she anticipated. Albiet it looked dinky and old, the inside was wider. In the center was a fire place, around it were piles of metal scraps. On one end, there's a place specifically for the making of a ring, there were a few almost finished rings cluttered around the space. On the walls were Indians masks and some sort of tapestry.

It has a picture of seven people with different colored flames. 'Ahh, you're interested in them? They are the pioneer for Tri-ni-sette.' Tabolt cackled before he took a seat and continued his ring work.

Haru who wasn't so sure of her purpose there, so she decided to take a seat in front of the old man. Aria had already disappeared somewhere within the hut.

'If you're that interested then I could tell you their story. Long ago, those people come into our world. As you can see there were seven in total and they were immortals. For several decades they live in hiding. They chose to isolate themselves in the mountains in order not to spread a word about the powers they brought. Their peaceful lives came to a halt due to a few unfortunate consequences. They had no choice but to sunder their powers into three fragments. The Arcobalenos' pacifier, the Vongola rings and the Mare rings'.

Haru clammed her mouth. Too immersed with her thoughts to speak. Talbot put a gem on top of a finished ring before tapping her dangling stone locket. 'No one had wore that stone since Vongola Setto's time. It's very dangerous to say the least. That stone could kill you in a heart beat. Where did you get it from?'.

Haru took off her necklace, slightly spooked by what Tabolt said. 'Reborn gave this to me.'

Tabolt let out an interested huffed,'That child always had something up his sleeves ehh.' He let out a genuine laugh seeing Haru's confusion. 'Listen here child. I've lived long before you and I know when someone possess a flame. From my perspective, you have flames.'

'B-But! Aria said I need it to make flames involuntarily. That means I have no flames right?'.

'Quite the opposite my dear. That stone help you generate enough flames within you body so that you could materialized it', to prove his point Tabolt grabbed one of his rings and let a soft blue flare ignite on the gem. 'You probably had the same problem as Setto. Your flames was so weak you could barely feel the traces of it. He had that stone to help him harness flames. He received it at the age of five. Ever since then he would train with it until a tragedy happened and he overused it. Due to the near death experience, he chipped the side of that stone and inserted it within two guns he created. From there all his flames would have a center point to gather thus creating a condensed Sky flame bullets.'

'From his discovery, CEDEF conducted a series of experiments to test the limit that stone can bring. I heard some of those successful attempts were the Dying Will Bullet that contains a huge chunk of that stone, and Dying Will Pills that contain only a few grains of it. Even these rings I'm making have some grains from it.'

'Eh!! Since when did you grate my locket?', Haru yelped. She flinched when Tabolt bonked her head with his staff.

'I helped carved it into a necklace, and it wasn't free. A small chunk of that can worth millions if you play your cards right.' Tabolt laid out three different rings right in front of her.

He lifted the one on his left, 'This is a C-ranked ring. It doesn't contain the stone essence so it's perfect for beginners. Next is the B-ranked, the intermediate. It contains just a few grains of the stone, thus suitable for those who possess an average amount of flames. Lastly, the A-ranked, the Master ring. This ring is a level beneath Mare and Vongola rings; suitable for pure and high density flames. It contains a huge portion of that stone. It's common that fatigue would come right after summoning a flame. But you still need a right way to channel it. One of them are through these rings. Yours is another alternative, yet undoubtedly dangerous .The power you executed may be powerful but its rawness will only strain you greatly. If you're interested, I suggest you try out one of these'.

Haru bit her lip, it's difficult to wrap her head around the information. The old man didn't seem like lying. He spoke like he knew the stone from inside out. If he was lying, Haru could loose her only means of harnessing flame. On the other hand, if she did try, she won't be so tired after each practice and that is a huge handicap considering the time limit she have. After debating with her inner self for a good ten minutes, she decided to give those rings a try.

She put her necklace aside before putting on the C-ranked ring. When she did, she could feel her flames moving on to her middle finger and a flare was ignited. A minute after,the gem cracked and shattered from the immense pressure. 'Hahi! What happen? I didn't do anything'. Haru wasn't the only one baffled, Tabolt himself was surprised. He knew her flames were weak, the C-ranked one should fit her yet somehow it didn't.

'How about you try this one, he handed her the B-ranked ring. The same thing happened. The second one only lasted for a good five minutes before splitting into two. Haru warily collects the shattered pieces into her palm. Tabolt on the other hand was surprised, for as long as he live, B-ranked ring is more than enough for a normal flame user unless...

'Here, try this one next', Tabolt shoved his strongest ring into her hands, scattering the pieces she collected.

'Eh? Are you sure?', the hesitation is evident. Tabolt merely waved his hand, 'It's fine. Hurry, try it'. Nodding her head, Haru slipped on the ring and took a very deep breath. She could feel her flames searing underneath her skin, slithering through her veins very eager to be let out. She closed her eyes when the sound of her flames flaring rang out.

Tabolt could barely contain his amusement when he saw her veins lighting up as lighting crackled around her palm. For a second there, he could see the lightning connecting with one another as if depicting scales. The gem barely manage to withstand the density and pureness but it holds its ground very well. When ten minutes passed and the ring still strapped to her finger, Tabolt reached a conclusion.

He bonked his staff on her head to pried her eyes opened. Another yelped escaped her lips. Pouting Haru rubbed the soreness on her head. She glanced on her left hand, she felt relieved to see the ring still intact. She quickly took it off when a wrinkly hand stopped her.

'That ring suits you, why don't you keep it'.

'Hahi! Really?', Haru chirped. That sounded like a generous offer, but remembering the prices she shook her head. 'I don't have enough money to afford it. I'm sorry'.

Tabolt smiled, _such an honest child_. 'If that's the case. I still accept barter system.' Haru ears perked up.

'I don't have anything precious to trade with you', certainly her clothes worth less than those rings she shattered and the one she wished to have.

'Oh but you have. That locket of yours could compensate for the damages, the ring and I'll even throw in an upgrade and something extra. How about that?'.

Haru was surprised, that is a very good bargain, meaning that her locket worth more than she knew. Then again, could she really trade that stone on her own will? Wasn't it rightfully owned by Vongola. Just when she had another debacle with herself Aria stepped into the space and took a seat next to her.

'What's the matter? You looked torn.'

Haru let out a sighed. 'I was thinking whether I should trade this locket. This stone belonged to Vongola. Can I really exchange it?'.

Aria chuckled, though Haru could be smart and can dug up dirt on people. She can be pretty clueless when it came to Vongola. That's probably due to her reluctance in probing the family's secret. 'It's fine. Tabolt is Vongola's blacksmith. So it wouldn't make much of a change if you have a trade with him'.

With Aria reason, Haru reluctantly hand over her locket. 'A wise choice. Just wait a moment', Tabolt stood up. He walked towards the tapestry. Swiping it aside he revealed a hidden shelf. He took a book and a few tools for his work.

'Here this is for you. I think this will help you. Give me five minutes for an upgrade.'

Haru merely nodded her head, when the book exchanged hands. She let him do his work while she was inspecting it.

The cover was made out of wood, a very old one. When she flipped inside, there was a messy hand writing and some of the words are fading but readable. From the paper's texture she could guess it was made from papyrus. She can't exactly pin point since when the notes were written nor who wrote it. However, as she thumbed through it, she found that there was one unfinished technique. From the drawings she could guess it was left during the making of it. Despite that, she couldn't really confirmed her suspicion since she barely understand the texts. Groaning, Haru made a mental note to find the oldest Italian dictionary Vongola have.

Right after she closed her book, Tabolt handed her the ring. She didn't notice anything different except the gem in the center was bigger than before.

'I want to ask. Does any of the pioneers survived their predicaments?', Haru suddenly asked.

'Yes. The last one to survive was a mist. I met him once. In mafia world, most people refer to him as Checkered face, and if I weren't mistaken his human name is Kawahira. The last time I met him was five years ago during the Representative battle. Ever since then, he just disappeared without a trace. No one knows where he is now'.

'A-And, the Sky ruler's name?', Haru ask in haste, the tremble in her voice was noticeable.

'Sephira', upon hearing the name, Haru eyes widen in realization. Her breath hitched as her grip tightens around the book. She quickly hid her eyes within her bangs. 'Thank you', she croaked. Her demeanour was suspicious but Aria doubt Haru would tell her why. Waving the old man good bye, Aria escorted her back to the mansion.

Tabolt watched their disappearing figures with a withering look. 'Why would you put her through such ordeal Reborn? You really wanted to break her don't you?', Tabolt mumbled. He now knew her fate, and what he could possibly say is, it will be horrible and mind breaking.

0987654322098654321097532107310

It was mid afternoon when they reached the mansion. They went their separate ways right after lunch. Haru settled herself and recollect her composure before joining Hana in helping Ryohei do a last minute cramming session. Tomorrow is his big test after all. Reborn was the one who made the test and who would be marking it. It was a known fact the kid was no joke when it came to signing papers especially examination ones. They can't afford silly mistakes.

She spent four hours till five in the library, after that she excused herself for her evening jogging. That took her forty minutes. Quietly as she could, she slipped through the guards, maids, even her friends when she went inside the training grounds. She made sure to lock the doors to ensure no one would walk in when she was training.

She did watch Chrome train once or twice and pretty much memorized how to set the ground after stealing one of the manuals Soichi left lying around. After setting it to combat mode, Haru went on the platform in her battle stance. She slipped in her rings, letting her lighting flames lingers around.

A dozen human silhouette appeared. One by one they attacked her. For the first few minutes she was holding her ground until three of them decided to gang up on her. She was cornered at that time and very much desperate to find a way out. Out of instinct she planted her dagger into the ground channeling her flames into it, shocking the three holograms until they disappear.

She was shocked but quickly recovered, as four of the remaining holograms were running towards her. Smirking, she did the same trick again when they are close enough. Another hour went by with her experimenting how far she can channel her flames through the ground. It was tiring but not as much as it use to be. With a smile she ran to her room, careful for any foreign presence.

After dinner, Haru went to the library. She still needed the dictionary. 'Hmmhmm, dictionary.. dictionary...where are you~', she mumbled.

'Haru, what are you doing here?'. Haru jumped a foot into the air and slammed herself onto a shelf causing books to rain down on her head when Tsuna startled her.

'Owie..please don't do that again', she whined.

'Sorry, didn't mean to scare you', he was helping her pick up the scattered books when his two trusty companions rounded the corner.

'Tsuna, do you think we need this many books. Oh hey Haru! Wha'cha doing?'.

Haru shot them a small smile. Yamamoto didn't look any different but Gokudera seems a bit distracted. Both of them were carrying a stack of books. 'I'm finding an ancient Italian dictionary. What are you guys doing?'.

'We're helping Judaime with his paperwork. Why would you need an ancient Italian dictionary for?', Haru was surprised by how mellow that came out from the usually irate guardian. Gokudera really had change.

'For a research', the trio didn't seem want to pry, she was thankful for that.

'I have one in my room. You better give it back to me in tip top shape or I'll blow your head off. Baseball idiot, you take my share. I'll be there in a sec'.

'Okay, Hayato. See ya!', Yamamoto chimed.

Gokudera gave them a weak wave, 'Come on, we need to be quick. Judaime need my assistance', he huffed.

Haru quietly follow him. She was amazed by how his attitude changed. Normally, Gokudera would never be able to resist from throwing cuss words every few seconds. Yet right now, he looked less interested to degrade anyone. 'Wait here', he went into his room and reappeared a second later with a very thick book.

'Hey, Haru. I want to ask about that friend of yours'.

'Which one?', Haru asked not looking up from the dictionary. Gokudera clucked his tongue in annoyance.

'Argh!! Ya know, that musical one'.

'Oh Ryu. What about her?', Haru held the dictionary close to her chest, feeling ready to decipher the words in her ancient book. She felt something was up with him, when he was nervously rubbing the back of his neck, not to mention his feet are tapping continuously. A thing he does whenever he did something wrong.

'Did you offend her again? Or did..'.

'I didn't woman! It's just...Ya know what, forget it!', he suddenly hollered and stomped away, fuming in the process.

Haru was speechless, but she didn't have the luxury to ponder about it. 'Huh... oh well. I need to make a call'.

09887654321098765321997653219986

It was past midnight, and she had just finished translating the first few pages of the book. Surprisingly, the pages she translated was a journal the owner wrote. It was endearing, notably when the writer mentioned about his family and the reason for their existence.

The phone in her hand seemed so sacred right now. The weight of truth was too much to carry sometimes. 'For better or worse', she mumbled.

Her finger shakily scrolled across the screen. 'Hello', a grumpy voice resonated from the other side, in the background was the sound of childrenscreaming at each other.

Haru mouth quirked into a smile, 'It's been a long time since I called you.'

'Yeah. Why did you call me?'.

'Hey uncle. I have a problem. A parallel world problem'. Silence. She knew it would come to this, after all, there is no coincidence when mafia is involved. 'Uncle Kawahira. I know everything. About who you are and about Sephira. Can you help me with this?'.

'And I hope you wouldn't know better'.

'I guess, I'm a trouble magnet', Haru nervously laughed.

'You have no idea. So what do you want to ask me about?.


End file.
